


Resistance Bonus Fic - The Rise of an Eaglet

by BlutEngel



Series: Resistance [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's in French, Snape cover, Snape learns to be strict, bonus fiction, when a Muggle born doesn't want to decide between magical community and Muggle community, why Snape is so rude in Potions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 84,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlutEngel/pseuds/BlutEngel
Summary: William Melbourne est un étudiant de Ravenclaw, Né-Moldu, et tente au mieux de gérer au quotidien une existence jalonnée de douleurs. Severus Snape, enseignant depuis un an, apprend à parfaire son rôle de professeur imbuvable, mais devant cet idiot de Melbourne, il a parfois du mal à faire comme si leur passé commun n'avait jamais existé. Histoire qui débute en 1982.





	1. Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,   
> Cette fic est un bonus à ma série Resistance et commence en 1982, lorsque William Melbourne est en sixième année à Hogwarts.

Ils me disaient sans cesse que cela n'était pas de ma faute, mais je ne pouvais pas penser le contraire, en tout temps, chaque seconde. Leur attitude, en dépit de nos liens familiaux, m'était conçue comme injuste, ignoble et infondée. Comment pouvait-on renier des membres de sa propre famille sur un motif, quelque peu atypique et effrayant en perspective, dont ils ne pouvaient rien changer et en lien avec ce qui constituait l'identité de leur neveu, filleul, petit-fils – moi?

Qu'on me rejette, soit; mais pas mes parents! Ils n'y étaient pour rien, ils n'y étaient pour rien. Ils n'y étaient – Ma gorge se serre, mes mains enserrées tremblent, mes yeux s'embuent de larmes.

Qui suis-je, qui suis-je pour que je sois renié, banni, honni, rejeté, déshérité, déraciné? Un enfant – je n'étais qu'un enfant. Croyez-vous qu'en naissant, et en grandissant, j'avais fait le choix d'être ce monstre rien que pour faire voler en éclat ma famille -mes familles? Je suis né ainsi, malheureusement. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Puis, ce n'était pas comme si des équipes de chercheurs ne se penchaient pas sur ce phénomène que nul chez eux – cette communauté, ma communauté – ne parvenait à s'expliquer et, pour la plupart, refusaient que c'était l'ordre naturel des choses. Ah oui, que je mette les choses au clair: mes familles ne furent pas les seules à me rejeter - eux tout autant.

Un sorcier Muggle-born n'incarnait que l'aberration, autant chez les Sorciers que chez les Muggles.

En 1970, un Sorcier puissant, connu pour sa force, ses compétences, sa ruse, craint de toutes et tous, une personne baignée dans la Magie Noire jusqu'au cou, mue par des idéaux dangereux et destructeurs, menaçant l'équilibre de la société Britannique, a pris le pouvoir et depuis lors terrorise le monde sous sa coupe. Cet homme, que nul ne connaît vraiment, ou presque, se fait nommer Lord Voldemort – et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son nom est tabou. Tout le monde le craint tant qu'il est cité par des pseudonymes, parce que si, d'aventure, l'on prononçait son nom, il était au courant, et on était traqué, torturé et tué. Cet homme est entouré d'un groupe de gens qui ont adhéré à ses idéaux, les Death Eaters. L'on soupçonne l'identité de certains, mais rien n'est confirmé. Personne n'a jamais pu de toute façon, et pas seulement parce qu'ils sont dissimulés sous de grandes capes noires, des masques ouvragés et tuent à tout va.

Je suis né en 1966, le vingt-neuf juillet – trop tôt, un peu trop en avance par rapport à ce qui était prévu. Je crois que ma naissance précipitée était annonciatrice que je ne ferais pas comme il aurait fallu que ce soit. Dès le départ, j'ai tout fait de travers. J'aurais pu mourir, j'ai failli mourir. Cependant, j'ai survécu. Sans séquelles semblait-il. Erreur. Quoique… Je ne sais que penser encore de mes hypersensibilités car elles me gâchent l'existence. Parfois, je m'acclimate, je m'y fais, je parviens à appréhender le monde qui me saute à la gorge non-stop. Le plus souvent, je suis noyé, je sature de toutes ces informations que tous mes sens me communiquent que je craque, je lâche prise. Je n'en peux plus. Vivre est éreintant. Je n'arrive pas à gérer en permanence. Je suis crevé. Cette condition est source d'angoisses – je suis tout le temps angoissé, le stress me brûle, me ronge, me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je n'en dors pas, très mal, trop peu. Il y a des jours où je tiens à peine debout.

Mes parents avaient les bons mots, les bons gestes, le silence adéquat, la présence nécessaire, la sécurité efficace pour moi. Je n'avais qu'eux. Ils étaient ma vie, mon monde, mon pilier, le sens à ma vie. J'ai peut-être eu tort de trop me reposer sur eux. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus – je suis perdu.

La famille – paternelle – Melbourne est réputée pour être une et indivisible. Jusqu'à ce que le petit dernier, à l'époque, naisse, cause grand souci, et déclare ses premiers phénomènes magique à l'âge de six ans.

Rupture. Nous nous sommes installés à Reading, dans le Berkshire. Mes parents avaient souhaité s'éloigner d'eux, parce que de toute façon, eux-mêmes avaient été meurtris par leur attitude à tous, mais pas trop loin non plus dans l'espoir qu'ils recouvreraient un peu de raison. Nous étions en 1972, on avait déménagé dans le courant de l'été, pour que je puisse rentrer en Primary School en même temps que tout le monde, cantonné aux nouveautés comme mes camarades, sans avoir la difficile situation de lâcher un établissement pour un autre. C'était surtout pour écarter tout risque de crise, car si on m'arrachait un peu trop vivement de mon monde, de la manière dont il fonctionnait, car immuable dans ma tête, je paniquais très fort, je paniquais tellement que je hurlais, je pleurais, je me roulais par terre. J'étais invivable – je crois. Je ne sais pas bien. Alors, déjà que le changement brutal qui découlait de ce rejet familial avait rendu mon existence morcelée et bouleversée, mes parents avaient pris soin de déménager au meilleur moment selon eux. Subséquemment, cela leur avait permis de choisir avec soin et avec regard. Oh, mais tant qu'à assumer jusqu'au bout qu'ils aimaient leurs fils tel qu'il était, ils s'étaient débrouillés pour se nicher dans un quartier déclaré par le Ministère de la Magie comme étant une zone géographique où résidaient des Sorciers – pour que je me familiarise avec des gens de ma communauté. Comment dire… Oui, pourquoi pas, or je ne pouvais pas renier mes racines, ce que j'étais aussi par le sang, la culture, l'Histoire, la littérature, la civilité. Et j'allais entrer dans une école de Muggles, parce qu'autant mes parents que moi-même le voulions.

Et j'aimais trop Victoria pour l'abandonner.

Cela aussi faisait partie de ces détails qui constituaient ce que je suis. L'on ne peut appeler cela une obsession, car je suis bien capable de la délaisser et ai d'autres centres d'intérêt. Disons que lorsque je tombe sur un sujet, n'importe lequel, qui m'intéresse – qui me plaît, me passionne, m'intrigue, me fait vivre bien plus d'émotions que n'importe quel être humain sur Terre (ou presque, à mes dépends), je l'étudie au maximum de mes capacités, j'en forge une carapace, un bouclier pour me préserver du monde agressif, j'en façonne le nid, la bulle dans laquelle je me réfugie pour me sécuriser – parce que je n'ai plus que cela aujourd'hui.

Et Victoria en fait partie. Je vous explique. Prenez-moi pour un fou, si vous le voulez, je m'en moque – c'est vrai qu'être passionné par une Reine d'Angleterre du dix-neuvième siècle, ce n'est guère commun. Je ne saurais vraiment exprimer en quoi je suis fasciné par cette dame, néanmoins je le suis. Puis-je l'introduire un peu? Cela me rassure, voyez-vous. Alors, la Reine Victoria, de nom de baptême Alexandrina Victoria, est montée au trône en 1837 à l'âge de dix-huit ans, après que son oncle fut mort. Devinez qui était son Premier Ministre à cet instant et ce, jusqu'en 1841? William Lamb, second Viscount Melbourne. Lord Melbourne – Lord M. Et son époux, son cher cousin, Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg, un homme charmant, un homme qu'elle a aimé – pour de vrai.

Je me demande, par moments, si mes parents, en me nommant William Albert, n'avaient pas scellé mon existence d'une manière comme d'une autre à ces gens-là.

Ou vais-je trop loin – je ne saurais dire. En tout cas, Albert est également le prénom de baptême d'un autre Monarque, que j'apprécie, nul autre que le cher défunt père de la Reine actuelle: George VI. Ou sommes-nous, étions-nous, pauvres Melbourne, un peu sonnés. Ou mes parents tant attachés à la Monarchie britannique qu'ils se sont inspirés de ces grandes et belles personnes, en songeant sans doute que cela ferait de moi quelqu'un de bien. Spécial, oui, trop pour certains, une grande majorité de personnes – bien… J'en doute fort. Lorsque je m'observe au travers du reflet que me renvoie un miroir, je ne vois qu'un gringalet qui n'a rien de grand, de bon, de bien en lui qu'il incarnerait.

Je m'étais perdu, jusque dans mon identité. Et je devais composer avec – comment imposer cela à un garçon de douze ans? Soit, je suis mû par la colère, elle m'aveugle et m'empoisonne. Ce qui acheva de condamner cette identité fragile se passa un soir, un soir comme un autre jusque là, je m'étais acclimaté au cottage de Reading. Il était devenue ma maison, mon foyer, mon refuge où une routine usuelle et rassurante y régnait. A chaque congé, je retournais donc au sud de l'Angleterre, j'embrassais longuement mes parents, et je me réfugiais dans le jardin, enneigé ou non, venteux ou pluvieux, accompagné de Nightingale, mon chat, mon ami en vérité. Le silence soulageait mes nerfs et mes sens éprouvés par plusieurs semaines à cohabiter avec un millier d'autres étudiants. Sauf qu'ils me l'avaient volé, ils me l'avaient volé aussi. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps, quelques secondes peut-être, pour que le pilier de mon existence cessât de vivre. La notion même de l'état d'orphelin eut atteint sa totalité en ce soir du vingt-sept décembre 1978. J'en pleure encore aujourd'hui, je n'en dors toujours pas aujourd'hui, parce que dès que je ferme les yeux, leur mort me hante avec la même intensité que ce soir-là.

Il ne me reste plus rien, plus grand-chose sur lequel me reposer pour tenter, ne serait-ce que tenter, de me reconstruire: on m'avait arraché tout le reste.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le professeur Flitwick, les sourcils froncés, l'air soucieux, lisait un parchemin dans son bureau, où une musique douce, au volume bas, résonnait dans la pièce grâce au gramophone ensorcelé qui trônait sur une table dédiée uniquement à cet artefact. De la fenêtre derrière lui, la lumière du jour baissait avec lenteur, le ciel se tentait de l'encre sombre de la nuit. Les lumières artificielles rayonnaient depuis une demi-heure, par les bougies qui fondaient tout doucement. Une autre source de lumière, naturelle, brûlait et craquait devant le Directeur de Ravenclaw, dans l'immense âtre. La cheminée diffusait en sus de la lumière la chaleur dans le bureau, chassant au mieux le froid et l'humidité typiques régnant dans un château presque millénaire de cet acabit dans cette région particulière de l'Ecosse. Le dîner dans la Grande Salle serait servi sous peu, mais ce n'était pas son souci majeur à l'heure actuelle. Il avait fini une heure plus tôt en ce jour, son emploi du temps d'enseignant un peu allégé les vendredi pour consacrer davantage de son temps dans ses responsabilités de Directeur. Cependant, lorsqu'il en venait à traiter les problèmes d'ordre personnel de ses protégés, ce n'était pas deux heures de plus par semaine qui en seraient venues à bout. Il avait craint la prise de pouvoir de He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, mais il avait, hélas, pas mesuré les conséquences psychologiques, plus terre-à-terre, plus humaines, que ce règne causerait sur des adolescents. Et depuis 1970, il en prenait pour son grade, et depuis 1970, il priait pour que des jours meilleurs puissent poindre.

Le rouleau de parchemin sous ses yeux était le rapport hebdomadaire rédigé et émanant de l'infirmerie – les bagarres entre élèves était devenues monnaie courante. Or, depuis la nomination de Severus Snape, un Death Eater, un ancien étudiant, au poste de Directeur des Slytherins, la répartition des punitions, des avertissements et le retrait des points avait pris une tournure déséquilibrée. Pourquoi devait-on sévir les Gryffindors, les Hufflepuffs et les Ravenclaws durement et être plus clément envers les Slytherins, alors qu'une écrasante majorité d'entre-eux avait un lien plus ou moins direct avec des Death Eaters qui torturaient et tuaient des citoyens au dehors? Craignait-on d'attiser le courroux de leurs parents, malgré le fait que cela empiétait sur les plates-bandes d'une institution neutre à toute mouvance politique? Cela était un sujet de préoccupation, de débats houleux, de conflits; mais le Directeur de Hogwarts ne semblait jamais concerné par ce genre d'injustices. C'était sans doute cela qui rendaient furieux tous les enseignants, ou presque tous, car s'ils n'avaient pas un soutien franc et ferme de la part de leur supérieur hiérarchique, jamais pourraient-ils adopter une ligne de conduite commune et forte pour rétablir un ordre particulier au sein même de l'établissement scolaire, qui devrait être le bastion de sécurité et de neutralité par excellence. Malgré cela, malgré leurs convictions, ce n'était plus le cas depuis que Lord Voldemort avait pris le pouvoir. Et tous les professeurs devaient s'asseoir sur leurs principes depuis lors.

Flitwick soupira et plia le parchemin. Cette semaine, exceptionnellement, il n'y avait eu que deux élèves de sa Maison qui avaient été admis à l'infirmerie – et pas suite à des blessures causées par des bagarres irrégulières dans les couloirs. Il rédigea une note adressée à Mrs Pomfrey pour la remercier de ses services avant de passer à la lecture de la lettre que lui avait écrit McGonagall en qualité de Directrice-Adjointe – et c'était par ce rôle-là que l'homme avait conscience que le sujet dont elle lui ferait part, n'importe lequel, était à même un cas d'inquiétude qui ne pouvait mobiliser que la Directrice-Adjointe qu'elle incarnait. Au bout de deux lignes, il comprit et il ne pouvait qu'abonder dans le sens de ses inquiétudes – qui ne se souciait pas avec exactitude de William Melbourne? Qui ne pouvait remarquer que le garçon n'allait pas bien? Oh, il était loin d'être un cas isolé. Beaucoup de jeunes gens scolarisés ici traversaient des périodes difficiles, au bas mot, entre les décès tragiques qu'ils devaient essuyer, les pressions politiques extérieures qui les pilonnaient eux et leurs familles, les problèmes de cohabitations entre eux suivant les allégeances embrassées par les uns ou par les autres.

Bizarrement, le cas de Melbourne marquait l'équipe pédagogique et ce, depuis le début de sa scolarité. L'enfant d'alors s'était peu à peu, au fil des mois, des années, enfoncé au plus profond de lui-même et nul ne savait comment l'en extirper – chaque essai tourné en fiasco total.

Je me permets de vous écrire à propos de Mr Melbourne, mon cher Filius, car depuis le début de l'année, j'ai noté qu'il est épuisé, au point de s'endormir en classe – et pas qu'en Histoire de la Magie! Il semblerait que cela lui arrive de manière régulière à n'importe quel moment de la journée, et c'est pour cela que son état n'a échappé à personne. Pour avoir un comte-rendu de toutes les retenues données dans cet établissement, j'ai d'abord été surprise que Mr Melbourne ait multiplié ces punitions avec une bonne partie du staff, alors j'ai fini par demander les motifs, clairs, les vrais en tout cas, auprès de tous nos collègues – et leurs réponses furent sans appel.

Aussi, avant de faire remonter cette information auprès du Directeur pour appeler Mr Melbourne à répondre de ses actions devant lui, je vous demande, Filius, d'essayer d'en discuter avec le garçon car je ne souhaite pas arriver à des extrêmes pédagogiques, comme nommer une commission éducative – car, hélas, nous avions déjà discuté de sa condition avec lui un mois et demi en arrière et aucune amélioration, aucun progrès ne fut noté depuis lors.

Lui-même avait noté cela, cependant il n'avait pas songé que l'assoupissement de quelques minutes à peine de la part de sa charge la semaine précédente se devait d'être sévi – l'adolescent s'était réveillé avec une soudaine frayeur que le professeur avait jugée suffisante comme punition. La peine et la peur qui avaient brillé dans les yeux du garçon avaient tant marqué Flitwick qu'il le visionnait avec une netteté telle encore en ce jour qu'il en vint à soupirer à nouveau, non pas de lassitude mais de défaitisme.

Après plusieurs minutes de considération silencieuse, seulement entrecoupée par le craquement du bois dans la cheminée, il tira un autre bout de parchemin pour répondre à McGonagall. La note fut courte, cependant difficile pour lui à l'écrire. C'était comme si sa main qui tenait la plume et son coeur battant frénétiquement contre ses côtes étaient lestés de plomb.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il avait passé plusieurs heures les orbes ouverts durant la nuit, puis l'aube, avant de se rassurer que cinq heures trente, demeurant très tôt encore, était assez correct pour se lever et descendre dans la salle commune. Un plaid sur ses épaules, par dessus son pyjama, de grosses chaussettes aux pieds, l'adolescent piocha dans un des rayons de la bibliothèque des Ravenclaw avant de s'installer à l'une des chaises les plus proches de la cheminée et d'une fenêtre par la même occasion, qui donnait sur le parc au loin. Le grand froid extérieur se transformait en buée gelée aux recoins de la fenêtre, au contact de la chaleur interne de l'autre côté. Reconnaître le privilège d'être enroulé dans un plaid et d'être auprès d'un âtre alors que l'hiver se montrait particulièrement féroce n'en rendait pas moins cette sensation d'injustice virulente qui grouillait en William. Il avait tant conscience que des centaines et des centaines de personnes rien qu'en Angleterre subissaient cette saison de plein fouet en vivant dehors, en ayant faim, en (sur)vivant au jour le jour qu'il ne pouvait réfréner cette culpabilité en lui. Les lignes sous ses yeux devenaient floues, tant il ne parvenait à se concentrer, à la fois trop submergé par ses émotions et las d'un manque de sommeil. Il referma le livre, sûr qu'il n'y arriverait pas cette fois-ci, qu'il ne parviendrait pas à donner le change. Il se carra un peu plus confortablement et se laissa gagner par une sorte de somnolence, un état de semi-éveil, encore ancré par le réel, mais plongé dans ses songes tout en même temps. Il y avait de quoi être distrait, encore plus ces temps-ci, car les voilà aux vacances de Noël. Le remue-ménage qui animait la salle commune une fois que tout le monde était réveillé à une heure décente aurait une touche différente de d'habitude, car le train qui ramenait une bonne partie des étudiants chez eux pour les congés était programmé pour onze heures en ce samedi. Et William serait parmi les rares qui demeureraient au château lors de cette trêve. Encore se posait-il la question de la raison qui poussait le Directeur à rendre obligatoire la présence de toutes et tous lors des banquets de Noël et du Nouvel An – parce qu'au fond, qui n'en avait pas marre de ces artifices, de cette hypocrisie totaux dont regorgeaient de telles festivités? Pour que nul se sente isolé? Foutaises. Même au milieu d'une foule dans une salle pleine à craquer, la solitude se ressentait. Un bâillement le sortit de son état presque second, le réveillant pour de bon. Puis, il fouilla dans les poches de son pantalon pour en extirper la montre à gousset que son père lui avait remis le jour de son premier départ pour Hogwarts. Sept heures treize. Il se leva, un peu courbaturé, rangea le livre à sa place et sortit de la salle commune avant même que les premiers bruits venant des dortoirs ne se fassent ouïr. Les couloirs étaient plongés dans le silence le plus total. Seules les statues et les armures brisaient ce dernier, en chantant des cantiques de la Nativité à son passage. Comme cela était ridicule.

William dévala les marches des cinq étages et s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle avant de s'attabler à sa place usuelle. Oh, il n'avait pas été le seul matinal. Une poignée d'autres étudiants s'y trouvait déjà, tout comme une partie du staff. Plaisant. Il convergea son attention sur la carafe de thé, maintenue dans la température adéquate par enchantement, et se servit un plein bol. Thé noir bien costaud – il ne s'était pas accoutumé au café, pas encore, beaucoup trop amer pour son palais sensible. A chaque fois qu'il en sirotait, il en grimaçait de dégoût. Le bol fumant sous ses narines, il contempla longuement les différentes victuailles pour savoir si quelque chose lui venait en goût ce matin – la veille au soir, il n'avait avalé qu'un bol de soupe chaude et, même s'il n'avait pas faim, il se résonnait cependant à avaler quelque chose de consistant s'il ne voulait pas s'étaler comme une crêpe au moindre étourdissement. La fatigue chamboulait tout. Vraiment tout.

Des bruits de pas précipités s'approchant l'arrachèrent de sa réflexion et il leva la tête pour mirer son Directeur. Ah.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Melbourne, le salua Flitwick, avec le sourire, mais sans la bonhomie habituelle dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Monsieur, murmura William, n'étant pas encore en mesure de parler à haute et intelligible voix, à cette heure de la journée.

\- Je souhaiterais vous voir pour un entretien privé… Ce matin, à dix heures? Cela vous convient-il?

L'adolescent hocha la tête avec lenteur. De toute façon, aucune obligation particulière ne le retenait. Ses deux semaines de retenue avec Snape étaient achevées depuis un mois. D'ailleurs, le dernier soir, lorsqu'il était sorti des cachots, il avait ressenti une forme de tristesse. Il n'avait plus aucun prétexte pour s'occuper l'esprit autrement que par ses devoirs et ses révisions pour les NEWT. Il ne révélerait rien de cet état des faits, il ne souhaitait pas que cela arrivât aux oreilles du professeur en question pour qu'il lui retourne un ricanement moqueur et suffisant en pleine poire – bien qu'au fond, l'attitude de son enseignant lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. C'était étrange au passage qu'il réussisse à outrepasser cela, alors qu'en temps normal, il se serait senti blessé et vexé, seulement concentré sur le puits de connaissances qu'était Snape.

Flitwick l'en remercia avant de retourner à la table professorale et William était désormais sûr que leur entretien n'aurait rien d'une visite de routine au vu des regards concernés et insistants que tous les professeurs présents lui lançaient à l'unisson à cet instant. Perturbé par cette scène ô combien inconfortable, et irritante car il ne supportait pas d'être le centre d'attention de qui que ce soit, il ne put revenir à des réflexions plus terriennes qui étaient de déterminer ce qui était le mieux à même de passer dans son estomac, saisissant au hasard un paquet de céréales – son geste fait plus pour avoir l'impression de s'occuper et de donner le change qu'autre chose. Il tira un second bol devant lui et y versa un peu de céréales. D'abord, il but du thé, car les quelques mots prononcés tantôt avaient vite fait d'assécher sa gorge. Infusé comme il fallait. Parfait. Un équilibre entre le respect des saveurs subtiles et le dosage plus prononcé. Puis, les céréales: mélange d'avoine – oh, cela n'égalait peut-être pas les produits de la ferme Jordans, néanmoins, le mélange de l'avoine avec des fruits et coques de saison était correct. Il mangea cependant sans réel entrain. Tout ou presque n'avait aucune saveur depuis des lustres. Il n'avait pas encore conscience que cela n'était que le fruit de cette satanée dépression qui l'emprisonnait et le dévorait. Pour lui, c'était normal que de ne pas être bien, de ne pas être animé par la vie, avec le contexte extérieur, les bagarres et les mots insultants qui pleuvaient sans cesse, la mort de ses parents voilà près de quatre ans. Son existence avait cessé en ce soir morbide. Soit, le Killing Curse ne laissait aucune trace, or voir tomber ses parents sous ses yeux était une expérience traumatisante.

Son petit-déjeuner bouclé, William se hasarda à jeter un œil vers ses enseignants qui, comme s'ils l'avaient pressenti, l'observaient encore. Ceci l'agaça, et cela se transcrit sur son visage – pas trop brutalement, mais bon, il n'y pouvait rien. Cela l'agaçait vraiment. Il resserra son plaid sur ses épaules, tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle, sûr que la sensation de froid désagréable ne pouvait émaner que de son enseignant de Potions. Au Diable Snape.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Un thé, monsieur Melbourne, demanda Flitwick alors qu'il s'en servait une tasse.

Un peu amorphe, enfoncé dans la chaise qui lui avait été attribuée en rentrant, le plaid habituel sur ses épaules, l'adolescent ne put que hocher la tête. Une autre tasse arriva bientôt sous son centre d'attention. Thé vert, cette fois-ci. Oh, comme le Twinings, approuvé par la Reine, lui manquait. Un soupir profond s'échappa de ses lèvres avant même qu'il en prenne connaissance et conscience, empli de regrets, de nostalgie et de chagrin. Oh, zut. Voilà que son Directeur le fixait avec attention, avec inquiétude. William se renfonça autant qu'il le pouvait dans sa chaise, cependant cela ne suffisait pas à le soustraire de cette marque d'inquiétude qui se lisait sans peine sur le visage du professeur de Charmes.

\- Au lieu de rentrer par le chemin usuel pour discuter avec vous, je vais procéder autrement, murmura l'enseignant qui posa ses mains jointes devant lui sur le bureau. A quoi songiez-vous à l'instant, demanda-t-il.

Pour sûr que ce «chemin» était atypique venant de son Directeur, mais même si William reconnaissait un effort de taille de s'y prendre autrement avec lui, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'oraliser ce qu'il ressentait était… délicat. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant, se disant, comme d'habitude, que ce qu'il pensait, songeait, ressentait, endurait, n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, tant cela était ridicule. Néanmoins, il se secoua un peu, après tout Flitwixk fournissait des efforts monstres à son égard, toute l'équipe pédagogique en vérité, alors… alors, il se devait de s'exprimer.

\- Au risque de paraître ridicule, j'ai associé ce thé vert à un autre thé que je bois – buvais – quand j'étais chez moi, marmonna-t-il, n'osant lever les yeux vers son enseignant.

\- Oh, cela n'a rien de ridicule, le contredit le professeur avec douceur. La plupart du temps, nous, humains, associons nos gestes avec ceux du passé. C'est on ne peut plus normal, avancerais-je. Et puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce que ce thé avait de particulier pour que vous en souffriez par son absence.

Ah, si seulement il pouvait être moins lisible tel un livre ouvert, s'admonesta l'adolescent qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Tant pis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était le sujet d'attention de ses pairs, de ses harceleurs. Ici, il pouvait se ridiculiser, Flitwick ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

\- Oh, heu… Eh bien, le thé que nous buvons – buvions – est approuvé par la Reine alors…, bredouilla-t-il, le regard toujours baissé.

Il déglutit avec difficulté alors que son Directeur hochait la tête, acceptant sans arrière-pensée ses confidences.

\- Ca me manque, finit par lâcher William, ses lèvres tremblant, sa gorge se nouant. Je sais… Oh, j'ai bien conscience que d'avoir grandi parmi les Muggles n'est pas bien vu ici, se reprit-il en se redressant un peu dans sa chaise, mais… Il s'interrompit, pinçant ses lèvres, jetant un bref œil vers son interlocuteur.

\- Demander aux sorciers de renier leurs origines Muggles est absurde, vous savez ce que j'en pense, le rassura le professeur de Charmes. J'ai bien conscience que vous êtes très attaché à vos origines, monsieur Melbourne – alors, n'ayez pas honte de regretter des moments, des souvenirs, des gestes qui rythmaient votre enfance, votre vie parmi vos parents, sous prétexte que c'est mal vu d'être enfant de Muggles.

\- … Ce n'est pas ce que certains partagent avec vous, souffla l'adolescent qui se réfugia dans son plaid, comme pour se protéger d'une menace quelconque.

Flitwick lâcha un soupir, saisit sa tasse pour chauffer ses mains, et maintint le contact visuel sur son élève.

\- J'en ai bien conscience, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas une raison de vous défendre œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Laissez les désordres disciplinaires à notre charge, et occupez-vous de vous-même, monsieur Melbourne. Oui, je sais, nous ne pouvons sévir à chaque acte malheureux perpétré à votre égard, et vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce cas; mais sachez que nous faisons notre maximum et de notre mieux pour assurer à la fois la sécurité et le bien-être de nos étudiants, poursuivit-il d'un ton ferme, étouffant dans l'oeuf toute réaction qu'aurait eue sa charge qui avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Continuez à faire profil bas, comme vous le faites, mais jamais, au plus grand jamais, je vous demanderais de renier vos racines. C'est ce qui vous définit, ce qui forge votre identité.

Là, l'enseignant se leva, fit le tour du bureau et s'approcha de l'Aiglon, cependant se retint à la dernière seconde à établir un contact tactile avec ce dernier.

\- Il faut parfois du temps, néanmoins cela fonctionne. Plus personne ne m'agresse par rapport à mes origines, dit-il en fixant dans le blanc des yeux William. Un dernier mot pour conclure cela: ne réfrénez pas votre allégeance envers la Reine, si tel est censé faire tout bon citoyen britannique Muggle.

Puis, il retourna à sa place. William lui jetait des coups d'oeil par intermittence. Soit, il avait raison, il avait terriblement raison – et il serait temps de raisonner et non plus se laisser dicter son attitude par ses émotions.

\- Bon, passons à la raison première de cette entrevue, murmura Flitwick. Madame la Directrice-Adjointe m'a écrit hier soir pour me faire part de vos assoupissements en classe, ajouta-t-il en prenant parmi la pile de parchemins à sa gauche un feuillet distinct et le posant devant lui et le lissant. Hormis le fait que depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés au bureau du Directeur suite à l'incident qui s'était déroulé en classe de Potions, il n'y a eu aucune amélioration de votre sommeil, le professeur McGonagall a eu noté que vous cumuliez diverses retenues depuis le début de l'année et elle a mené son enquête. Tout revient à votre insomnie alors elle m'a demandé de vous en parler de vive voix avant que nous ne prenions des mesures… plus radicales.

William se tendit, tous ses muscles crispés, les poils sur ses bras et sa nuque dressés. Son souffle fut coupé, son visage proche du choc. De ce que sous-tendait son Directeur, ces «mesures» ne pouvaient qu'être une commission éducative, en s'appuyant sur le règlement intérieur de l'établissement.

\- Est-ce que vos entrevues avec Mrs Pomfrey se passent bien? Est-ce que vous arrivez à parler avec elle?

L'adolescent ne parvenait à répliquer, sa gorge encore nouée par l'émotion. Non, bien sûr que non, cela ne se passait pas bien parce qu'il gardait bouche close – quand il se forçait à rendre visite à l'infirmière, clairement forcé par cette démarche. Personne ne le faisait parler, ne réussissait à le faire parler. Oraliser ses pensées, ses réflexions, ses blessures, ses peines, son chagrin, ses cauchemars – Merlin, ses cauchemars! Le silence suffit comme réponse à l'enseignant. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, comme s'il souhaitait se frotter les yeux par fatigue.

\- L'on ne peut continuer de cette manière, monsieur Melbourne, concéda-t-il, vous ne pouvez continuer de cette manière…

\- … Je n'y arrive pas… à parler, avoua l'Aiglon, sa voix rendue aiguë par ses émotions.

Bon, il serait temps d'admettre et de composer avec le fait que, même contraint par des forceps, la thérapie par l'oralisation ne fonctionnait pas avec ce garçon, songeait Flitwick.

\- Avez-vous songé à les écrire… Ou les dessiner, demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

Un frisson traversa le jeune face à lui avant qu'il ne finisse par acquiescer. Bonté divine, on y était! Il arrivait à s'exprimer. Il lui faudra subséquemment en faire part à Mrs Pomfrey.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Si monsieur Melbourne veut bien nous exposer en quoi l'Amortentia est classée parmi les potions à usage restrictif, voire proscrite, au lieu de rêvasser dans son coin comme d'habitude, cela lui permettrait sans doute de ne pas amputer sa Maison de quelques dizaines de points, claqua la voix de Snape qui circulait dans sa classe, les pans de ses sur-robes noires voletant derrière lui au rythme de ses pas.

Les commentaires du professeur de Potions furent suivis de ricanements, comme cela se passait à chaque fois. Oh, ce n'était pas que William rêvassait, pas vraiment, mais pour alimenter son esprit, en sus du cours, il songeait à autre chose en parallèle pour maintenir son attention au maximum tant il s'ennuyait de la lenteur venant des autres. Oh, soit, il s'était un peu affaissé et posé son visage sur sa main, geste hautement honni par tout enseignant et interprété comme un ennui ou un désintérêt total. C'était pourtant plus confortable pour lui de savourer sa contemplation, tout en suivant le déroulé du volet théorique de cette leçon.

\- Parce que les effets de l'Amortentia sur l'esprit humain peuvent provoquer des problèmes d'ordre public, fondé sur des statistiques de meurtres divers et variés, le Ministère de la Magie a dû reconsidérer la production et la vente de cette potion et l'a incluse dans la liste restrictive selon les critères établis par le Restriction of Most Potente Potions Act, article 4-B.

\- Très laconique, pour une fois, commenta Snape d'un ton suffisant, dardant ses orbes d'onyx sur l'adolescent, assis au fond de la salle comme d'habitude. Trop, si vous voulez mon avis, à moins que vous vous préserviez pour la dissertation que je vous demanderai de produire à la suite de ce cours?

\- Non, monsieur, osa William, sans le provoquer pour autant. Je me suis interdit tout fioriture parce que nous sommes tous sensés avoir lu nos livres avant de venir ici, alors je n'allais pas nous ennuyer des effets de la potion sur l'être humain, ni des critères dictés dans cet Act, que nous pouvons aisément trouver à la bibliothèque.

\- Moins dix points pour votre impertinence, et encore, je suis clément, parce que je ne peux nier le fait que vous avez fait vos devoirs, siffla le Directeur des Slytherins.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Moins dix points, demanda simplement et d'un ton neutre Flitwick, ayant abandonné depuis longtemps toute agressivité avec son têtu de collègue.

\- Seulement, parce qu'il travaille, rectifia Snape.

Un long échange visuel insistant coulissa entre eux deux. Le Maître de Potions avait le port altier fier, les bras croisés, et ne se gênait pas à montrer sa suffisance de toiser le professeur de Charmes. Cependant, ce dernier ne s'en formalisait pas, ni s'en offusquait, parce qu'il connaissait bien cet ancien élève et catégorisait ainsi sa fierté irritante parmi les traits de son persona.

\- Au moins lui reconnaissez-vous son investissement personnel, sourit le Directeur des Ravenclaws. Venant de vous, cela est positif.

\- Je ne peux nier en bloc le savoir qu'il possède – bien qu'il manque cruellement de résilience et de self-control, quitte à entrer en hors-sujets à certains passages de ses argumentations. Hors-sujets qui sont pénalisants et recalent le candidat aux NEWT, si vous vous en rappelez bien.

\- Cela, oui, je me souviens, répliqua Flitwick, le moins du monde déstabilisé. Il se montre, certes, un peu trop vivement fervent la plupart du temps, parce qu'il ne peut échanger cela avec qui que ce soit.

\- Eh bien, il n'a qu'à socialiser avec ses pairs.

Le professeur de Charmes fronça les sourcils.

\- Venant de vous, cette remarque est nulle et non avenue, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Et qui, parmi tous ses pairs, connaît aussi bien les textes de lois qui régissent notre communauté?

Nouvel échange visuel appuyé silencieux. Flitwick marquait des points, il le savait, cependant Snape ne l'admettrait pas ouvertement. Surtout pas devant le responsable de l'élève en question.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le château s'était vidé de la majorité de ses habitants. Ne lui parvenait aux oreilles que l'écho de ses pas. William avait fait un saut à la salle commune après avoir dit au revoir à Elizabeth et Virginia devant le portail surplombé des statues de sangliers, pour récupérer quelques affaires et désormais il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque farouchement gardée par Mrs Pince. L'esprit un peu ailleurs, comme à son habitude, il percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un – encore.

\- Gumbling Gargoyles, regardez où vous mettez les pieds, gronda une voix basse.

Un frisson le saisit à l'épine dorsale et il se risqua à jeter un œil vers… le professeur Snape. Bien. Bien. Parfait. Comme cinq ans en arrière. Comme l'an dernier dès le premier jour des cours. Splendide, cela devenait une routine, se dit-il intérieurement, cynique. Un long silence les engloba, alors qu'ils se fixaient en chien de faïence, le Maître de Potions le toisant avec sévérité, William en se demandant s'il le disséquait plus comme une plante ou un scarabée.

\- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, marmonna-t-il - enfin,selon le point de vue de l'enseignant qui le trouvait toujours très lent à réagir, mais ça me déconcentre, ces armures qui chantent des cantiques.

A cela, Snape haussa un sourcil car il nota un soupçon d'agacement dans le ton employé par son élève.

\- Non, mais, c'est vrai quoi. On n'est pas des bébés, poursuivit l'adolescent qui interprétait le geste de son professeur comme une demande tacite d'explications. Puis, Noël, c'est pour les hypocrites et les innocents d'esprits, conclut-il en resserrant son étreinte contre ses livres pressés à son torse.

\- Vous n'aimez pas cette fête, se permit de murmurer le Directeur des Slytherins sur le ton de l'évidence. Etrange, parce que je vous aurais cru apprécier ces coutumes-là.

\- Parce qu'elles sont Muggles, c'est cela, répliqua l'Aiglon, le défiant du regard, le menton levé. Eh bien, non, au risque de vous décevoir.

Sur ce, il le contourna pour filer à la bibliothèque, avant qu'une main vive et ferme ne l'achoppe au niveau de l'articulation du coude, ce qui le freina net et le fit se retourner.

\- Pas d'impertinence à l'égard de vos enseignants, Melbourne, même lorsque ce sont les congés, susurra le professeur de Potions, toute colère froide sortant par les pores de sa peau. Nous sommes en mesure de vous coller et de vous retirer des points à cause de tels manquements, vous souvenez-vous, vous qui connaissez le règlement intérieur par coeur.

L'adolescent mit un peu de temps à atterrir, car son cerveau s'était comme figé suite à cette prise tactile forcée et brusque. Son enseignant en prit note et le relâcha, or il maintint son contact visuel pour lui indiquer de manière claire qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

\- Ce qui m'agace particulièrement avec les jeunes dunderheads qui grouillent dans ce château est bien leur impertinence, comme s'ils pensaient se situer au-delà de toute règle, au risque d'être impolis et insultants à l'égard des adultes – malheureusement pour eux, et pour vous, la moindre des choses que tout enseignant attend de ses élèves est du respect et de la courtoisie, ce que, en dépit de ce que l'on peut penser de vous, vous ne semblez guère enclin à faire, lâcha le jeune professeur d'une voix dure. Tout manquement à ces règles de bienséance se doit d'être sévi.

Encore un long silence se mit en place, pour tester William. Comme il ne bronchait pas, Snape esquissa un sourire ironique.

\- Bien, je vois que vous n'êtes pas complètement idiot. Que comptiez-vous faire dans cette bibliothèque, Melbourne?

D'abord étonné par la tournure que prenait le sermon du Maître de Potions, l'adolescent finit par lui répondre néanmoins:

\- Votre devoir, monsieur.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, cela ne vous posera sûrement aucun problème si vous travaillez mon cours dans les cachots, lieu plus propice et inspirant, n'est-il pas, pour ce genre d'exercice. Deux heures de retenue pour votre impolitesse vous conviennent-elles? Effectives sur-le-champ.

\- Non, monsieur, cela ne me dérange nullement, murmura l'Aiglon.

Tous deux firent demi-tour dans le couloir pour atteindre les escaliers à son extrémité et descendre jusqu'aux sous-sols du château. Au fond, cela ne lui était pas vécu tant comme une punition, car William retrouverait un lieu auquel il était devenu familier et dans lequel il se sentait assez à l'aise. D'autant qu'il avait remarqué que c'était dans l'une de ces classes vides qu'il rédigeait ses dissertations de potions les plus abouties. Malgré cela, il se retenait d'exprimer quelconque signe de contentement, de peur de mettre la puce à l'oreille de son enseignant, qui ne se priverait pas de changer le genre de punitions qu'il lui ordonnerait d'accomplir – beaucoup moins plaisantes et agréables. L'adulte s'installa à son bureau, une pile de copies à corriger l'attendant sagement; tandis que l'étudiant s'assit à l'une des paillasses, devant cette fois-ci, et posa ses affaires avant de les placer selon un rangement particulier. Livre de potions, rouleau de parchemin, carnet de notes, crayon et plume. Il relut dans un premier temps la consigne dictée pour la dissertation et ouvrit ensuite manuel scolaire et carnet aux pages concernées. Bien, il avait des éléments intéressants, autant en qualité qu'en quantité, qu'il pourrait exploiter sans peine. Subséquemment, il aplatit et lissa son rouleau de parchemin et trempa sa plume dans l'encrier avant d'écrire l'en-tête usuelle contenant son nom, son année scolaire et sa Maison, sauta une ligne imaginaire et écrivit en centré l'intitulé de la question à traiter.

L'adolescent n'osait pas lever les yeux parce qu'il avait conscience que Snape l'observait un peu trop régulièrement pour que cela soit naturel. L'aura de cette personne résonnait dans toute la salle au point que, par moments, cela en devenait écrasant et étouffant. Alors, il se concentra de telle sorte qu'il en oublie cette sensation désagréable et le fait que son coeur palpitait selon une mélodie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien – et s'il cédait, il allait se noyer dans le regret, la peine et la nostalgie.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon, chuchotait tout bas l'enfant, qui tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule entassée dans Floury&Blotts.

C'était pénible lorsqu'on était petit et qu'on se faisait presque broyer littéralement par cet attroupement singulier, mais typique en cette période de l'année. Collé à une étagère, il put reprendre un peu sa respiration, avant de lever le nez et … Oh, ce livre a l'air sublime, songeait-il tout à coup, alors que la reliure dudit livre l'avait charmé. Un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui pour vérifier que nul ne semblait s'y intéresser, et il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le rayonnage et attraper le bouquin du bout des doigts. Enfin, la délivrance. Mh. The Art of Making Potions: A Guide for Beginners. Tiens, pourquoi celui-ci n'était pas référencé dans la liste émise par Hogwarts, s'interrogea l'enfant alors qu'il parcourait l'index. Ensuite, il s'arrêta à une double-page au hasard pour se faire une idée de son organisation, et il fut encore plus charmé. Des croquis, des schémas explicatifs étape par étape nourrissaient les propos. William raffolait des croquis et des schémas. Il ne cessait d'en faire lui-même dans ses carnets de notes qui s'entassaient dans sa chambre. Oh, nota-t-il au bout d'un moment, en se redressant, un tabouret plus loin. Parfait. Il pourra potasser tranquillement. Il referma le livre et s'y dirigea d'un pas preste.

Bam – enfin, le bruit que cela fait lorsqu'on se cogne un peu trop vivement, au point d'en avoir le nez douloureux et les larmes aux yeux, contre quelqu'un.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il, avant de risquer un œil vers la personne qu'il avait sauvagement percuté.

\- … Peux pas faire attention à où tu mets tes sales pattes, grommela une grande asperge – oh, oui, il était grand, et menaçant – ou alors c'était son regard glacial, son nez crochu, ses cheveux mi-longs noirs, son teint livide, et le ton de sa voix qui le rendaient menaçant.

Pour couronner le tout, la grande asperge était enveloppée de noir, tout de noir, longue cape noire, chaussures noires, pantalon noir. William en avait même bloqué sa respiration.

\- Pardon monsieur, murmura-t-il tout aussi bas, penaud. Je voulais… je voulais juste… m'asseoir là pour lire ce livre, appuya-t-il en montrant inutilement son bouquin, dont il se servit en vérité de bouclier.

Long silence. Regard circonspect. Lueur indescriptible dans les orbes d'onyx du grand gringalet.

\- Oh, souffla-t-il, un oh surpris, presque extatique. Te passionnes-tu pour les potions?

Oh my, pourquoi les adultes posaient de telles questions, se demandait pour la dix millième fois au moins l'enfant. Il haussa les épaules, un peu confus.

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas encore, avoua-t-il, gêné. C'est la première fois que je tombe sur cette discipline, monsieur (et là, il remarqua que le terme monsieur le faisait tiquer)… en dehors du livre prévu dans le programme. Mais ça a l'air passionnant, donc… C'est pour cela que je voulais…

\- Cela n'en a pas l'air, le coupa l'asperge. C'est passionnant.

L'enfant comprit sur-le-champ qu'il touchait à un sujet de prédilection chez son interlocuteur. Une forme de respect, avant toute chose, toute connaissance concernant la personne, s'instaura chez le petit. Le plus âgé lui laissa le passage libre pour qu'il s'asseye au tabouret. Il se posta par la suite à son côté, et lorsque William s'interrompait de temps en temps en feuilletant, il agrémentait ces pauses de ses commentaires de passionné, ravi de transmettre et de partager ce qui l'animait littéralement.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A bien des égards, le professeur Snape aimait transmettre son savoir emmagasiné en ces plusieurs années de scolarité, puis de spécialisation, la flamme qui l'animait brillant encore dans ses orbes sombres lorsqu'on y prêtait attention. Néanmoins, et il n'avait pas fallu super longtemps pour William de le saisir, comme l'homme ne s'était pas contenté de se spécialiser dans le savoir théorique dans ce domaine, mais tout autant celui de la recherche, enseigner à des adolescents un programme qui en ferait bâiller plus d'un n'était pas fait pour le Maître de Potions de l'acabit de Snape – après tout, n'était-il pas déjà réputé pour être le seul et l'unique Maître (ajoutez italique, gras et soulignage, voire double-soulignage) de toute la Grande-Bretagne. A l'exception des profilers, rares et précieux dans le monde des Muggles, peu ou prou de corps de métiers pouvaient se targuer d'avoir parmi eux des personnes remarquables à ce point.

En reconsidérant la chose, le professeur plutôt, l'adolescent s'interrogeait parce que ce qui aurait mieux correspondu au Directeur des Slytherin aurait été un poste éminent de maître de conférences, tout en poursuivant ses recherches dans l'un des meilleurs laboratoires du pays – si tant était que les études supérieures sorcières imitaient le système de celles Muggles…

\- Que regardez-vous encore, maugréa le Maître de Potions. Cessez de rêvasser, comme vous en avez la fâcheuse tendance, et concentrez-vous sur votre travail.

Oh, dommage que ses sur-robes ne claquaient pas en même temps que sa voix – parfait ensemble. William ne put réfréner un haussement de sourcil, puis un sourire. Claquage de langue contre le palais, signe ultime d'agacement de la part du concerné. Le sourire se décomposa direct, et l'Aiglon fit profil bas dans l'immédiat.

\- On ne peut vous retirer le mérite de comprendre vite que vous allez loin, monsieur Melbourne. Dommage que cette capacité de promptitude ne soit pas générale…

Oh, à la rigueur, il préférait se faire reprocher de lent que de Mudblood, à coups de sorts, de blagues douteuses, de destructions d'effets personnels – vraiment. Puis, il était lent, pour de vrai, n'est-il pas, donc se faire répéter une certaine vérité, somme toute innocente à contrario de son quotidien, n'avait rien de bien méchant et blessant.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les deux heures de retenue passèrent à vitesse grand V, sauf que William n'avait pas terminé, ne voulait pas retourner dans sa salle commune, ne souhaitait pas quitter la sécurité relative que lui procurait cette salle de classe.

\- Votre retenue est achevée, l'informa Snape, nullement au courant de l'état actuel de l'adolescent.

En temps normal, tout étudiant typique n'avait pas besoin de se le faire répéter, comme remonté sur des ressorts tant il s'éclipsait si promptement qu'on avait guère le temps de dire Quidditch. Cependant, le professeur de Potions ne devrait ni s'en étonner ni s'en irriter car le dunderhead en ce soir n'avait rien du boutonneux habituel.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la paillasse où était installé son élève occupé à gribouiller – en plus, il ne… Ah si, il travaillait, autant pour lui.

\- Que ne comprenez-vous pas dans la phrase au présent simple «votre retenue est achevée», demanda le Directeur des Slytherins, ombre menaçante par-dessus l'Aiglon.

\- Dans son sens sémantique, syntaxique ou interprétatif, questionna en retour le gosse, toujours l'attention portée sur son schéma – on ne peut plus précis de la fleur de pavot.

\- Oh, vous vous permettez quelque notion de linguistique, se moqua Snape, qui croisa les bras.

\- Non, en vérité, ce sont mes parents qui m'ont évoqué ces distinctions quand j'avais…

Il s'arrêta soudain et leva les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Un sourire en coin, de ceux qui déclinent une certaine satisfaction à vous avoir poussé dans une pente glissante que vous évitiez au maximum par tous les moyens, que lui offrit son enseignant.

\- Heu, j'imagine que vous me tenez au courant de l'heure passée parce que vous n'avez pas envie d'endurer plus que nécessaire la présence des élèves, marmonna William, tout en rangeant en vrac ses affaires et finissant par se lever.

Snape s'écarta et lui indiqua la porte d'un large mouvement souple du bras. Lent, certes, mais il finissait toujours pas comprendre. Son cas n'était pas si désespéré que cela, en fin de compte, se disait le jeune homme alors que le sujet de ses pensées quittait la salle de classe.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A peine avait-il mis le pied dans un compartiment vide, il avait revêtu son uniforme scolaire, content de retrouver ses marques de sorcier. Hum, songeait-il alors qu'il lissait avec soin sa sur-robe noire sur laquelle était brodée l'armoirie de Salazar Slytherin, il n'était pas que content, doux euphémisme en vérité. Puis, à mesure que le train s'emplissait de ses passagers, il risqua un œil sur le quai. Une moue revêche s'esquissa sur ses fins traits. Ces gens alors, ces plébéiens, qui s'émeuvent pour pas grand-chose – oh, non parce que partir dans l'Ecosse profonde pour plusieurs mois n'avait rien d'une séparation tragique, parce que d'un cela permettait à pleins de jeunes de grandir, et au vu du comportement d'une partie d'entre eux, cela ne leur ferait pas de mal; mais aussi de deux: le plus tragique se déroulait au dehors, dans la vraie vie.

Douce ironie, se dit-il amer, alors qu'il sentait le chuchotis du sort d'appel apposé à sa Marque qui s'étalait sur son avant-bras. Il interrompit sa contemplation, salua quelques camarades qui avaient élu domicile dans ce compartiment avant de s'asseoir nonchalamment mais avec une certaine classe. Oh oui, être sorcier était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux. Au moins gravissait-il les échelons des classes, lui pauvre fils d'ouvrier au chômage de la région de Manchester. Nul ne pourrait s'y méprendre, tant ses manières soignées, nobles, son langage corporel digne et fier, son accent à peine chantant car posh, façonné, tel un bijou d'orfèvre, le confondraient aisément avec un de ces sorciers issus de familles de Pure-Blood. Le train s'ébranla. Voilà, c'était son dernier voyage. Une année importante, capitale, l'attendait au bout du trajet. Il devra faire ses adieux à Hogwarts, sa maison. Ne pas y penser, se reprit-il sur-le-champ. Alors, il reporta son attention sur ce quoi discutaient ses camarades. Oh non, pourquoi s'amusaient-ils à imiter tout individu moyen, c'est-à-dire partager leurs expériences de congés estivaux? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour se coltiner de telles personnes autour de lui. Il se retint de soupirer, de s'affaisser sur sa banquette, gardant pour lui le fond de son opinion.

En début d'après-midi, il abandonna sa place pour aller aux petits coins. En sortant du compartiment, il put se rendre compte du bruit qui régnait dans le train, entre les sons émis par ce dernier et le remue-ménage de centaines et centaines d'étudiants qu'il transportait. Les lèvres pincées, il marcha d'un long pas souple jusqu'à sa destination, mais s'interrompit d'un coup lorsqu'il ouït ce que ses oreilles estimèrent comme atypique. Une bagarre? Poussé par une certaine curiosité, et un certain pressentiment, il s'avança dans le couloir et tomba sur un groupe de trois personnes – analyse, des cinquièmes années (?) Slytherins, qui formaient un cercle autour de – analyse, au vu de son incapacité à voir, sans doute un petit, un première année ou un seconde année (?). Déséquilibre total. Eh bien, bravo. Allez-y, salissez les valeurs véhiculées par la Maison des Serpents, applaudissez bien fort votre stupidité congénitale. Encore des adolescents qui voulaient prouver, se prouver, qu'ils étaient des terreurs. Comme si cela était le seul critère requis pour oser porter allégeance au Lord. Amateurs.

Il s'avança encore, et savoura le petit effet qui était de littéralement souffler dans la nuque du boutonneux le plus proche de lui. Silence soudain, pause, et les trois gugusses pivotèrent à l'unisson – oh, joli ensemble, vraiment, que c'est charmant! Ils pâlirent lorsqu'ils le reconnurent.

\- Vous gênez le passage, gronda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, implacable.

Ils se confondirent en excuses, et – ah, comme c'était drôle, leurs voix s'entremêlèrent tant ils avaient peur. Ils ne demandèrent pas leur reste et disparurent aussi vite qu'on le pouvait lorsqu'on était secoué par un train en marche.

Oh. Non, vraiment, les coïncidences n'existaient pas, se disait-il, alors qu'il identifia sans peine le petit – William. Ce dernier avait gardé la bouche close, comme figé, et le fixait droit dans les yeux – par Merlin, quel azur déroutant!

\- Merci, bredouilla l'enfant, qui avait baissé le regard – et il se faisait tout petit, vraiment tout petit, ratatiné sur lui-même.

Son aîné haussa un sourcil, cependant rien d'autre ne transparût de lui. Néanmoins, et il ne saura se l'expliquer plus tard avec le recul, il plaqua contre le mur des toilettes le pauvre William qui en tremblait, et fit rempart entre lui et le monde avec son propre corps.

\- Fais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment attention, lui chuchota-t-il, souffla même, c'était si bas que nul n'aurait pu l'entendre. Fais-toi tout discret, transparent, invisible.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le gosse acquiescer vivement.

\- Je ne serais pas tout le temps là pour te sauver la peau, poursuivit le Slytherin. Et je ne pourrais pas agir la plupart du temps, donc il te faudra te débrouiller par toi-même.

Puis, il s'écarta pour permettre à l'enfant de se réfugier dans son compartiment. Le voilà désormais tout seul. Oups. Quel poison avait ensorcelé ses sens pour qu'il agisse de la sorte?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus Snape buvait son thé dans son bureau de Directeur l'avant-veille de Noël. Il repensait à ce que cet idiot de Melbourne avait exprimé quant aux festivités de fin d'année. Il ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur sur le fond, parce qu'il partageait son avis. Ah, s'il pouvait esquiver ces futilités, mais bon, Dumbledore tenait à ce que tous les occupants du château partagent ce moment de joie. Cela avait été sa ligne de conduite depuis le début de son mandat, insistant lors du règne de Voldemort: rassembler, partager, transmettre les sentiments positifs de l'être humain pour les plus démunis et les plus esseulés. Or, l'homme, malgré son intelligence, son expérience, sa vision idyllique de la nature humaine, se trompait lourdement. Ce n'était pas en se déguisant et en jouant un rôle de pacotille qu'on pouvait prétendre à tout cela.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	2. A Strange Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le chapitre 2

Le château semblait coupé de tout. Une tempête de neige battait son plein depuis le milieu de la nuit, le blizzard érigeant des murs de congère contre ceux de pierre, couvrant le sol de plus d'un mètre, étouffant la nature, le ciel lourd et bas appuyant l'invisibilité globale. Hagrid, le garde-chasse et le gardien des clés du domaine, se démenait comme un pauvre diable pour bichonner et soigner les animaux, à moitié sauvages, comme les Thestrals et les hiboux et chouettes qui souffraient irrémédiablement du froid.

Malgré tous les moyens mis en place par les Elfes et les sorts de protection qui entouraient l'immense édifice pour maintenir une température correcte, William mourait de froid. En plus de deux t-shirts, un pull et un chandail, il s'enroulait dans son plaid et l'écharpe Ravenclaw épaisse enroulée autour de son cou, et il tremblait encore par intermittences. La fatigue constante ne l'aidait pas. Il n'osait même pas imaginer comment les sous-sols s'en sortaient, mais il ne doutait pas que Snape avait plusieurs cordes à son arc pour venir à bout de ce froid vicieux qui s'immisçait partout où il le pouvait.

Ce fut à cet instant que l'adolescent releva le point positif de ces congés: il avait largement le loisir de jouir du privilège d'être assis au plus près de la cheminée dans la salle commune.

Il y avait passé toute la journée, ne quittant son fauteuil qu'en nécessité absolue, tant la lassitude et son désir de ne pas être au dîner le pesaient. Cependant, vers dix-huit heures, il se résolut à se lever pour s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Il passa à la douche et la toilette, hop on retire le duvet de sa barbe naissante, et revint à son lit sur lequel il avait posé son costume – oui, son costume. L'idée l'avait travaillé une bonne partie de la journée: soit, il était Muggle-born, mais il allait leur montrer à tous qui il était, non pas qu'il sortît de la cuisse de Jupiter… Il allait leur démontrer qu'il était un Melbourne, et les Melbourne n'étaient pas n'importe qui en Angleterre. Il en avait assez que les gens, dans cette communauté, le regardaient de haut à cause de ses origines. Eh bien, ils seraient servis. Ils sauraient de quelles origines, de manière plus précises, il était issu.

L'adolescent enfila les vêtements les uns après les autres, lentement, avec soin. Chemise blanche à haut col repassée, pantalon droit gris foncé, chaussures à talonnettes en cuir noires cirées et lacées avec soin, gilet à manches courtes grise, montre à gousset attachée à ce dernier couvant dans la poche avant-gauche, par-dessus noir qui tombait aux hanches, veste noire elle aussi. Au vu de son âge, cravate ou nœud était proscrit, et le haut de forme de même. Lorsqu'il fut paré, déguisé, il était presque dix-neuf heures. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et exhala une longue bouffée d'air. Allez, il était temps.

Les lourdes et imposantes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à son passage. Les quatre grandes tables des Maisons avaient laissé la place à une seule qui se tenait au centre de la pièce. Le Directeur se leva et vint jusqu'à lui pour l'accueillir et le saluer avec son sourire chaleureux et ses yeux pétillants. William nota que tous les autres, enseignants comme élèves, le fixaient avec attention – pour sûr, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu accoutré de la sorte. Il reçut même de la part de Snape un sourcil haussé et un regard circonspect. Avec politesse, mais pas trop de chaleur non plus, il salua chacun des autres invités d'un signe de tête. Ils se trouvèrent tous enfin installés, et la table fut chargée des différentes entrées alors que les uns et les autres se servaient en boisson.

Dumbledore leva son verre, grand pied, bande dorée et finement travaillée au plus près du contenant, et porta un toast à eux tous, un agréable moment et un bon appétit.

William se permit une inclinaison spécifique en mirant la Directrice-Adjointe, parée de ses plus beaux atours écossais, en lui disant «slàinte mhath», 'santé' en Gaélique Ecossais. Surprise, McGonagall l'observa quelques secondes en silence.

\- Vous parlez Gaélique, monsieur Melbourne, demanda-t-elle, exprimant à elle seule l'étonnement de toutes et tous.

\- Quelques mots, seulement, madame, lui répondit-il sans ciller. Je n'ai pas pu compléter mon éducation malheureusement.

\- Permettez-moi de vous interrompre, mais de quel type d'éducation faites-vous référence, questionna le Maître de Potions, sourcils froncés, d'un ton détaché néanmoins – parce que sa curiosité naturelle, vitale pour le chercheur qu'il était, avait pris les devants: comment pouvait-il avoir reçu une éducation précise?

\- Ce que tout Melbourne normalement et reconnu comme tel se doit d'acquérir, monsieur, répliqua l'adolescent, qui tourna son attention sur son nouvel interlocuteur.

Et bim, se disait-il à cet instant, mais il n'en montra aucun signe, son visage composé pour l'exercice délicat auquel il se prêtait. Agir comme s'il était entouré de personnes importantes des sphères politiques et aristocratiques Muggles. C'était à peu près similaire au monde sorcier, après tout. Les atours du Directeur des Slytherins auraient fait penser qu'il venait du dix-neuvième siècle Victorien après tout. De plus, lorsque William lisait la presse, il s'était rendu compte que les membres du Ministère les plus éminents adoptaient des codes vestimentaires identiques ou presque aux gens les plus gratinés de la société Anglaise Muggle. Alors, soit pourquoi pas tenter un effort en cette veille de Noël.

Le repas se déroulait dans une bonne ambiance, pas trop guindée, presque informelle, or certains codes implicites étaient respectés. Le dressage de la table en attestait, et nul doute que si l'on ne s'y connaissait pas trop, on se serait vite senti perdu entre tous ces couverts. En étudiant avec discrétion les autres hôtes, l'Aiglon nota que personne ne souffrait de difficultés face à ce premier rempart. Comme quoi, avec un peu de chance, même chez les Half-Blood, on avait accès à ce genre d'éducation. Décidément, cet attachement au paraître, au titre, au sang, au rang social restait englué dans les gênes des uns et des autres – sans se rendre compte que le monde évoluait et qu'il y avait bien plus sensé et important que les apparences: être quelqu'un de bien, par exemple. Ne serait-ce que cela. Il n'auraient peut-être pas eu à essuyer le règne de Voldemort, si ce dernier avait été bon. La morale, les principes, les valeurs pesaient plus lourd que cet apparat hypocrite et étouffant.

L'estomac de William ne suivait pas la cadence de toute la nourriture proposée. Sans qu'il cherchait à le remarquer, les adultes s'en souciaient au fur et à mesure que les plats apparaissaient et disparaissaient, mais n'en faisaient pas cas ouvertement ce soir. Plus tard, comme d'habitude. Toujours plus tard – jusqu'au jour où il sera trop tard.

Tout à coup, le Directeur s'enquit de demander aux cinq élèves devant lui ce qui marquait et représentait au mieux leurs Noëls, ce qui les manquait le plus, et pourquoi pas essayer de le retranscrire en ce soir.

C'était quoi, ce charabia, songeait l'Aiglon qui, tout en respectant le rôle qu'il s'était donné, ne démontrait aucune gêne, aucun embarras – ce qu'il aurait fait en temps normal, n'est-ce pas, dès lors que quelqu'un s'approchait un peu trop dangereusement sur les volets privés qu'il évitait comme la peste ou le choléra. Il écouta cependant avec attention et intérêt ce que ses pairs délivraient sur un plateau d'argent, ce qui transforma peu à peu l'ambiance de la soirée en quelque chose de nostalgique – voire poignant.

Oh zut, il ne pourra y échapper. Il les avait laissés s'exprimer en premier, se demandant avec sérieux ce qui marquait ses Noëls. Sauf que… Eh bien, depuis que ses parents et lui-même avaient été «bannis» de leurs familles, ils ne fêtaient plus Noël. A quoi bon? L'illusion avait implosé depuis 1972. Et depuis 1978, il restait bloqué ici à tous les congés. Soupir intérieur.

\- Et vous, William, lui demanda au final Dumbledore, les mains entrelacées, le dardant de son regard comme s'il subissait un passage de radio ou d'IRM. Qu'est-ce qui marquait en particulier ce jour?

Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres – normal, comment fêtait-on Noël chez les Muggles?

\- Eh bien, mes parents et moi… écoutions l'allocution annuelle de la Reine, murmura l'adolescent. Vous savez, c'est habituel chez nous autres que notre Chef d'État adresse ses vœux à la population.

\- Oh, comme le fait le Ministre, tu veux dire, demanda une fille, une jeune d'à peu près son âge, et d'après les couleurs de son armoirie, appartenant à Hufflepuff – charmante jeune fille.

\- Oui, acquiesça William, rassuré par son intervention – ça allait, sorciers et Muggles étaient assez similaires au final.

\- C'est cela spécifiquement qui vous manque, questionna avec une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée McGonagall, attentive.

\- En effet, madame, lui dit-il, et il était soulagé intérieurement que sa voix ne dénotait aucun tremblement d'aucune émotion alors qu'il parlait; parce que, oui, vraiment, c'est cela qui lui manquait plus qu'autre chose: se trouver avec ses deux parents aimants, calés sur le canapé, les orbes rivés sur l'écran de télévision pour écouter religieusement la Reine clamer ses vœux de fin d'année, au château de Windsor.

\- Et qu'aurait dit… Elizabeth II ce soir, interrogea Snape, toujours guidé par sa curiosité.

Oh, bien sûr, elle était déjà Reine lorsqu'il était né, normal qu'il la connaisse, n'est-il pas, alors que l'adolescent convergea ses orbes azur à nouveau vers lui.

\- Oh, quelque chose du genre «Mes chers sujets, je sais ô combien que cette année 1982 fut délicate et difficile pour la plupart d'entre-vous et souhaite que des jours meilleurs se présentent à vous, et que l'esprit de la Nativité repose sur vous». C'est la crise, expliqua-t-il en reprenant son ton après avoir imité de manière correcte l'Anglais impeccable de la Couronne britannique.

\- Pourtant, les grèves des mineurs se sont entérinées l'an passé, si je ne me trompe pas, poursuivit le professeur de Potions. L'impact de la grève générale qui a eu bloqué le pays a dû commencer à se résorber, si je ne m'abuse, et des solutions ont été convenues pour débloquer la situation.

\- Dans le sang et la violence, monsieur, rectifia William. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut être qualifié de déblocage… Et lorsqu'on s'attarde sur les statistiques du taux de chômage, du coût de production dans chaque domaine, du fossé entre imports et exports, etc, on ne peut qu'admettre la poursuite de ladite crise.

Un silence bref coulissa dans la Grande Salle où les deux principaux protagonistes s'observaient, s'étudiaient, concédaient le point de vue de l'autre. Ce que Melbourne lui disait rappelait à Snape les problèmes endurés lors de son enfance, malheureusement incarnés pat son père qui avait décliné au fil du temps, passant du chômage technique au chômage tout court – alors, il ne pouvait que s'incliner face au point de vue de l'adolescent, et comprendre la situation au mieux.

\- Soit, il est vrai que si une telle incidence économique semblable au secteur ouvrier dans les années soixante s'est étendue dans d'autres corps de métiers et perdure depuis une décennie, il y a fort à parier que les différents gouvernements ont du souci à se faire pour redresser la barre, énonça le Maître de Potions d'une voix tendue, sérieuse et grave.

\- Et la Reine ne peut que formuler des vœux de cet acabit, car elle…

\- «Reigns but doesn't rule», oui, le coupa l'enseignant.

Notant qu'il n'avait plus la mainmise sur les sujets de discussions, qui s'étaient écartés du point initial dont il avait été l'instigateur, Dumbledore s'agita quelque peu sur sa chaise, incarnant à lui seul le très léger, presque imperceptible, malaise créé dans l'assemblée depuis qu'élève et professeur avaient glissé dans des préoccupations Muggle que nul ne suivait ou n'avait connaissance, ne pouvant de ce fait suivre la conversation.

La transition lui fut toute trouvée lorsque les reliquats du plat principal disparurent pour laisser place au pudding de Noël. Alors qu'il reprenait en main la soirée, après tout il était Directeur, il ouït malgré tout un agacement de la part de Snape qui n'aimait pas ce côté influent, manipulateur et de contrôle sur tout et toute chose; néanmoins, le vénérable sorcier n'en fit pas cas et ignora tout simplement la réaction de son subordonnée. Sans aller jusqu'à l'irritation de son collègue, McGonagall regrettait de couper court l'échange dynamisé par Melbourne parce que, par Merlin, le voilà qui parlait! Et, ô combien il était difficile, voire impossible, de le pousser à s'exprimer! D'autant que là, de manière tout à fait exceptionnelle, il avait trouvé une personne avec qui discuter, et encore que même si Snape n'aurait pas été son choix premier comme interlocuteur, il s'avérait que tous deux semblaient, en ces très rares occasions, oublier et mettre de côté leur bataille rangée – hein, elle avait bien été mise au courant des deux heures de retenue que le Directeur des Slytherins avait infligé à l'Aiglon deux jours en arrière. Certes, elle était quand même ravie que le redoutable enseignant de potions s'ouvrait de la sorte et laisse tomber son masque de personne austère et sévère l'espace de quelques minutes, révélant au grand jour qui il était vraiment: un jeune homme, quoique torturé, somme toute abordable, intéressé, curieux, et intéressant. La vie avait pris des tournures dramatiques et étranges pour ces deux-là.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allongé sur son lit, emmitouflé dans son plaid, le regard perdu au loin, William se repassait en boucle la soirée. Il n'y avait eu aucun incident et pourtant, il se sentait mal, assez mal, trop mal pour simplement dormir ou penser à autre chose. Lui aussi avait remarqué le malaise qui s'était installé alors que Snape et lui-même parlaient économie Muggle et le désir de Dumbledore de revenir sur des sujets qu'il maîtrisait davantage – qu'ils maîtrisaient tous davantage. Il avait également noté les airs circonspects des professeurs de Métamorphose et de Potions lorsque le Directeur avait repris en main la situation, coupant court l'échange entre un Muggle-Born et un Half-Blood. Quoiqu'on pouvait dire ou reconnaître de la part du vénérable sorcier, tête de proue de la résistance récente, chef de file d'une modernisation des mœurs sorcières, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il semblait tout autant mal à l'aise que n'importe quel citoyen magique de leur communauté – et ça, ça, secouait beaucoup William, qui ne s'était absolument pas douté que cela puisse se réaliser.

Puis, le fait que le Maître de Potions soit sorti de son persona et discuté simplement, humainement, presque d'égal à égal, avec l'adolescent le remuait tout autant. Ces moments-là lui avaient manqué avec une force, presque autant que toutes les petites routines qu'il avait instaurées à Reading, chez ses parents, avec ses parents, et Nightingale, et… Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il resserra les pans de son plaid, remua un peu ses jambes croisées pour retrouver le confort de sa position. Sa tête enfoncée dans les coussins placés de telle sorte qu'il était semi-allongé, il avait conscience qu'il ne fermerait pas les yeux de si tôt, ses émotions frappant de plein fouet les barrières de son crâne telles des vagues digne d'une chaloupe en mer contre des digues qui se laissaient ronger par ces dernières. Enfin, si tant était qu'il ne plongerait pas directement tête la première dans un cauchemar si d'aventure il osait fermer ses orbes…

La nuit fut longue, douloureuse, comme les précédentes. Sa nuque devint raide, sa gorge sèche, ses mains moites, son esprit agité. Il piqua néanmoins du nez sur les coups de quatre heures du matin, écrasé par l'épuisement.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le devoir de Métamorphose devant lui, il jouait avec sa plume, la faisant tourner avec ses doigts fins, ou se contentant de la lisser, un ennui profond émergeant au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il s'était réfugié à la bibliothèque, et trois heures qu'il sentait encore une fois que même s'il appréciait la matière et s'en sortait pas trop mal, il n'avait pas pour autant d'atomes crochus avec cette dernière – au grand dam de Minerva McGonagall, qui ne cessait de lui seriner que s'il n'était pas compétent, selon ses critères, cela ne provenait que de son incapacité à y croire dur comme fer à chaque fois qu'il formulait ou informulait une incantation. Certes, certains volets de la discipline étaient utiles lors d'un combat, par exemple, mais William n'en voyait pas l'intérêt au-delà; surtout le coup pendable de transformer une allumette en aiguille, premier objet qu'ils étudiaient en première année. Il n'avait toujours pas compris en quoi cela était nécessaire, hormis l'aspect purement formel du changement de matière première et de la gradation vers d'autres transformations plus complexes.

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il était parvenu à écrire jusque là. Du blabla comme il avait toujours la sensation de produire – or, cela demeurait intéressant, mais voilà, ce n'était qu'intéressant, pas passionnant. Pas comme la Défense ou les Potions, et bizarrement, pas autant que la Botanique. De nouveau un frottement d'yeux, inutile, car cela ne chassait ni son ennui, ni sa fatigue. Bon, bien, il pouvait s'étaler sur la table, après tout, tenter de grappiller quelques minutes de sieste. Personne ne le lui reprocherait cette fois-ci…

Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans crier gare, et il était plus groggy qu'avant, plus raide et endolori, au point d'avoir regretté avoir émis cette idée et l'avoir appliquée.

Une sensation désagréable, dressant les poils sur sa nuque, et celle d'être observé à son insu le firent sursauter. Il leva la tête et son regard coulissa sur… Le professeur Snape assis en face de lui, bras croisés, sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées, orbes noirs sévères, le jugeant sans l'ombre d'un doute.

William se redressa pour de bon et s'assit correctement, réprima un bâillement et une envie de, encore, se frotter les yeux.

\- Je ne savais pas que la Métamorphose avait des vertus soporifiques, dit l'enseignant d'un ton lent, syllabes détachées où il le fallait, timbre presque moqueur.

L'adolescent ne réagit pas. De toute façon, il n'était pas assez réveillé pour parler ou bouger. Il patienta dans l'expectative que le Maître de Potions lui annonce la réelle raison de sa présence en ces lieux déserts, alors qu'en parallèle il se sentait se décomposer un peu en s'interrogeant sur la durée de l'observation dont il faisait preuve. Si le jeune homme était là depuis un moment, le fait qu'il n'ait même pas cherché à le réveiller, de manière brutale, démontrait au moins qu'il ne souhaitait pas noise. En tout cas, pas à sa connaissance – se méfier d'un Serpent. Toujours. En tous temps. Enfin, William se demandait pourquoi Snape s'était infiltré dans la bibliothèque et assis devant lui – un enseignant ne rentrait pas dans ce genre de comportement s'il n'avait pas une raison le motivant à agir de la sorte, car il avait bien mieux à faire que de contempler un élève assoupi. Vraiment.

Loin d'être sot, le Maître de Potions comprenait la passivité de son étudiant face à lui, déterminant ainsi que ce qu'il désirait était d'avoir connaissance de la raison de sa venue; néanmoins, il se plaisait à nourrir un suspens duquel il se délectait, sans le montrer outre-mesure pour autant. Etait-cela, cette émotion de toute puissance, de tout contrôler, de tout maîtriser, que semblait apprécier et se complaire le Directeur? En tant qu'individu, Snape en aurait vomi de dégoût – comme quoi, même Dumbledore avait des traits typiquement Slytherin dans son tempérament. Le jeune homme n'en aimait pas l'intégralité de la manœuvre, clairement, parce que cela induisait nécessairement à la manipulation d'autrui, et être sous la coupe de la volonté d'un autre, un simple pantin, le mettait hors de lui. Hélas, il s'y était condamné, par deux fois, deux personnes distinctes l'une de l'autre, qui s'avéraient être adversaires, ennemies: Voldemort et Dumbledore.

Alors, il cessa de lui-même son petit numéro, non pas tant par sympathie à l'égard de l'Aiglon, mais surtout par rapport à la valeur morale de son action. Il décroisa ses bras et posa ses mains sur la table devant lui, signe qu'il n'était pas là pour engueuler le gosse sur un sujet ou un autre.

Malgré tout, il avait conscience qu'il allait les plonger tous deux dans une pente glissante, sur un domaine sur lequel ils marchaient sur des braises, car depuis l'an passé, l'un comme l'autre évitaient au maximum ce genre de situation, en parfaite imitation de celles qu'ils tentaient au mieux d'enterrer et d'oublier. Cependant, c'était cela qui l'avait poussé à chercher Melbourne, pour lui parler, tout simplement. Il prit enfin son courage à deux mains et se lança – quitte à le regretter amèrement par la suite.

\- Vous avez fait sensation au dîner du réveillon, chuchota-t-il – pas envie de réveiller le dragon qu'était Mrs Pince, tout de même.

Etonné, William haussa ses sourcils, ne s'étant clairement pas attendu à aborder ce genre de conversation. Ah, il avait dû croire qu'il allait lui reprocher quoi que ce soit – comme c'est mignon.

\- J'ai surtout dérangé quelques personnes, marmonna l'adolescent après quelques secondes de silence, le menton appuyé contre sa main, l'air passablement ennuyé.

\- Ah, vous l'avez remarqué également, répliqua son professeur, et au ton de sa voix, ce n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation déguisant un certain reproche indirect adressé à ces différentes personnes. Pourtant, il aurait été intéressant de connaître la situation actuelle chez les Muggles pour ne commettre aucun impair, me semblait-il judicieux d'en avoir conscience. Ou alors, allions-nous trop vite pour l'homme le plus éminent de ce siècle, supputa-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Bonté divine! Le voilà en train de critiquer le Directeur… L'adolescent le mirait, interdit. Ce n'était pas une pente glissante à laquelle ils s'engageaient, plutôt un cataclysme. Il tenta de se recomposer et, pour ce faire, s'attela à ranger un peu le bazar qu'il avait créé en s'étalant de partout pour écrire sa dissertation de Métamorphose.

\- Je pense que vous n'êtes pas venu exprès ici pour me dire ce que vous pensez du Directeur, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment, alors que Snape attendait sa réaction verbale.

\- En effet, lui concéda le Directeur des Slytherins. Je me demandais simplement si vous pouviez m'en dire plus… Sur ce qui se passe, en vérité. Je n'ai eu guère le loisir et l'envie de me pencher sur le monde des Muggles ces derniers temps et comme vous semblez assez bien informé…

A nouveau, William le dévisageait, surpris. S'il s'était attendu à ce que Snape lui émette une telle requête, alors qu'il se démenait pour renier ses racines Muggles depuis très longtemps, il en aurait ri, tant il aurait trouvé l'hypothèse des plus improbables. Or, l'air sérieux, tout comme le timbre de sa voix et son langage corporel, indiquaient le contraire: il était réellement sérieux. L'adolescent prit du temps pour rassembler ses esprits, parce qu'en sus de son ennui et de sa fatigue, il devait désormais s'adapter à cette déstabilisation.

\- Heu, oui, admit-il. Je suis… assez bien informé, comme vous le dites…

\- Ne soyez pas morveux avec moi, j'ai bien noté que votre hibou vous délivre un quotidien tous les dimanches, révéla le professeur de Potions d'un ton suffisant.

Rien ne lui échappait… Comment se disait-il la chose, se méfier d'un Serpent? En voilà une preuve toute faite, présentée sur un plateau d'argent. William s'adossa à sa chaise, croisa ses bras, assez frustré d'être l'objet d'une attention aiguë de la part d'un des membres du staff – d'autant plus dérangeant que cette attention était portée par... lui.

\- C'est juste… Le Sunday Telegraph, marmonna l'Aiglon, en haussant les épaules.

\- Au risque d'enfreindre quelques lois des plus essentielles, interrogea Snape, à la fois éberlué et furieux – soit, il ne brillait pas des masses, mais il n'avait pas cru une idiotie de cet acabit venant de lui, quand même!

L'Aiglon se retint avec difficulté de lever les yeux au plafond, de soupirer et de, pourquoi pas, le traiter d'idiot; cependant, il était son professeur, pas – plus – un camarade, alors il réprima tout cela et se contenta d'édicter d'un ton très monocorde, clinique, froid, dénué de toute once d'humanité:

\- Au Department of Magical Law Enforcement, une section se penche sur les divers droits et devoirs des Muggle-born, et depuis que le Lord n'est plus, une politique de clémence envers lesdits Muggle-born pour ne pas couper court à leurs racines se met peu en peu en place. Cela consiste notamment à faire envoyer aux désireux tout quotidien Muggle. Les exemplaires sont envoyés à une adresse Muggle réelle, où vivent des sorciers, et transitent ensuite à leur réelle destination.

Autant dire que Snape n'en avait pas entendu parler, et il imaginait sans peine que pleins d'autres comme lui non plus; à part les principaux acteurs détracteurs des Muggle-born. Il fallait garder à l'esprit que cela ne faisait qu'un an que He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named avait disparu et les idéaux de ce dernier persistaient encore avec une netteté flagrante, même au sein du Ministère. Lui-même, hélas, ne s'y était pas intéressé. Il avait eu d'autres soucis, qui le touchaient plus directement, tel que le procès des Death Eaters au premier semestre 1982 duquel il avait été totalement blanchi. Et l'engagement qu'il avait contracté auprès de Dumbledore en cette fameuse nuit d'octobre 1981…

Le jeune homme revint à l'instant présent, sentant que le gosse continuait à le fixer de cet azur pénétrant – diable, rares étaient ces dunderheads qui avaient autant d'expressivité. Cela avait laissé perplexe le Maître de Potions, lorsqu'il avait pris ses fonctions pour la première fois l'an passé, une fois que les présentations d'usage furent effectuées lors de la pré-rentrée, le professeur Flitwick avait donné un conseil des plus atypiques envers l'enseignant de Défense d'alors: «ne vous laissez pas avoir par le regard de Melbourne». Seule sa bienséance l'avait empêché de ricaner, tant il avait estimé ce discours inadéquat et mal à propos – grand tort lui en avait pris, car il aurait dû écouter son collègue, et s'appliquer ce conseil lui-même. Hormis le charme qui pouvait se dégager de l'Aiglon, et dont il semblait inconscient de cette existence au vu du manque de réactivité total dès lors que quelqu'un cherchait à s'en faire plus qu'un simple ami, un quelque chose ne laissait personne indifférent à partir du moment où il établissait un contact visuel avec son interlocuteur. Et il fallait toute son aptitude à l'Occlumencie pour que le Corbeau garde la tête froide. Mais, ce regard…! Par Merlin, ce n'était limite pas humain d'exprimer autant, avec autant de puissance, qu'une paire d'yeux qui vous déshabille et vous déstabilise en deux secondes chrono.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir, en particulier, finit par souffler l'adolescent, encore sur le qui-vive au cas où il se prendrait une autre vague de remontrances – bien, quelque part, se disait le jeune enseignant, au moins appréhendait-il ses réactions.

\- Déjà, ne serait-ce qu'une vue d'ensemble, lui répondit le Directeur des Slytherin.

\- Heu… Economiquement, socialement ou politiquement parlant, hésita William, gêné.

\- Est-ce possible sur tous ces volets que vous venez d'énumérer?

Cette requête le surprenait, décidément, alors qu'il écarquilla un peu ses orbes, tandis que ses doigts jouaient de manière machinale avec un recoin de la couverture de son livre de Métamorphose. Qu'il persiste avec ce tic et le bouquin allait finir par s'abîmer, songeait Snape sèchement.

\- Il faut néanmoins un motif valable pour que vous me voyez et j'exclus l'idée d'une retenue parce qu'après, je dois me justifier auprès de votre Directeur, débita le Maître de Potions d'un débit lent, à la fois agacé et suffisant. Il doit estimer que je porte trop d'intérêt à votre égard alors que je m'évertue à essayer de vous inculquer quelque valeur de politesse, ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois cette fois-ci alors que son élève avait froncé des sourcils.

\- En même temps, en l'espace de deux mois, je n'ai jamais autant passé de temps dans les cachots en dehors des cours que ces cinq dernières années, commenta William un peu pince-sans-rire. En sommes-nous obligés de devoir camoufler ces visites alors que le château est quasiment désert?

\- Je n'ai la nulle intention de crier depuis la Tour d'Astronomie que je m'instruis sur un univers que je rejette en temps normal, grinça le Corbeau.

Le garçon garda le silence cette fois-ci, au demeurant, Snape notait par la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux qu'il avait dû saisir qu'une raison plus complexe, politique celle-ci, se tapissait de manière implicite derrière cette mesure de prudence. Loin d'être un sot de première: autant se méfier de lui, le cas échéant. Long à la détente pour beaucoup, mais assez vif dans d'autres domaines.

\- Auriez-vous une requête quelconque en termes de potions, monsieur Melbourne, demanda son professeur, qui croisait les bras et le toisait, reprenant son rôle d'enseignant à la perfection. Ce sera plus crédible si cette excuse vient de vous.

Normal, car il n'avait de réelle difficulté dans cette discipline qui justifierait un entretien individuel d'assistanat – d'autant que le Maître de Potions n'offrait que très rarement ce genre de procédures, et les privilégiait avec ses charges en général.

\- Ils n'y croiront pas une seule seconde, à mon avis, lâcha l'Aiglon. C'est totalement inhabituel de votre part, si je peux me permettre de le dire de cette façon.

Un autre silence, nourri par eux deux, s'installa.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, ne reste qu'une version écrite, abandonna Snape, qui admettait autant que lui l'obstacle de leur situation, et comme il était plaisant de décortiquer une solution pour en trouver les limites avec quelqu'un qui le connaissait… Stop! Je crois que c'est dans vos cordes, non, reprit-il après ces quelques secondes de vide qui l'avaient presque terrorisé sur le moment.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Ceci fut satisfaisant pour l'enseignant qui se leva et partit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu. Bon, pouvait-il se risquer à se demander si son professeur avait toute sa tête, maintenant qu'il était tout seul, se questionnait William, vraiment perplexe.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

William se frotta les yeux énergiquement, mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Un bâillement plus tard, il dut capituler. Il n'aura pas l'air plus réveillé que cela. Les étudiants d'Hogwarts pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle une fois que les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent par enchantement pour le banquet de début d'année. Le chahut autour de l'adolescent était nourri par des centaines de conversations de jeunes qui s'échangeaient les dernières nouvelles, qui avait voyagé durant l'été, qui avait rencontré telle créature sur sa route, qui avait par le plus grand des hasards croisé l'un de leurs professeurs. Ces futilités ennuyaient William et ses camarades Virginia et Elizabeth le sachant, elles se retinrent de le lui faire subir dès qu'elles le rejoignirent dans la foule, avant que celle-ci ne se divise en quatre pour qu'ils s'installent en fonction de leur Maison. Les paris sur comment serait leur nouvel enseignant de Défense étaient lancés. La table professorale ne serait occupée que d'ici une dizaine de minutes. Les uns jouaient avec leurs couverts pour tromper l'attente et la faim, d'autres coulissaient des regards vers les autres tables et y allaient de leurs commentaires.

\- Ohé, Melbourne, t'as oublié que tu étais un sorcier, héla un Slytherin de septième année, qui faisait partie du groupe d'enquiquineurs du Ravenclaw.

Ce dernier réprima un bâillement, nota que les deux Préfets de sa Maison le fixaient intensément, comme une mise en garde. Il pouvait leur faire perdre des points même si le semestre ne débutait que le lendemain. En parallèle, tous ceux qui avaient ouï le Slytherin avaient reporté leur attention sur le seul autochtone qui n'était pas vêtu de ses robes noires scolaires.

\- Au fait, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis ta robe, chuchota Elizabeth.

\- Je me suis réveillé quand on est arrivés à Hogsmeade, marmonna William après avoir soupiré de lassitude – il aurait aimé ne pas évoquer cela du tout avec qui que ce soit, même si cela venait de sa camarade de classe avec qui il s'entendait suffisamment pour ne pas être mal à l'aise.

Virginia et elle hochèrent la tête de concert, acceptant ce fait, les valises laissées derrière eux quand ils descendaient sur le quai. Il n'avait alors pas dû avoir le temps de saisir une de ses robes à la volée, avaient-elles conclu, se fondant sur les faits irréfutables.

La situation entamée par le septième année n'empira pas au grand soulagement de l'adolescent, les enseignants venaient de rentrer par la petite porte qui se situait à la gauche derrière la table professorale. Seule McGonagall était absente, pour se charger des nouveaux qui seraient répartis sous peu. Les paris sur le professeur de Défense se poursuivirent, quelques uns notant qu'il y avait deux nouvelles têtes parmi le staff. Le nom de Slughorn jaillit ici et là, les jeunes se rappelant qu'il avait pris sa retraite fin juin. William était à mille lieux de ce qui se passait, les orbes rivés sur la vaisselle devant lui, d'un air absent – ou endormi. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour rejoindre son dortoir sur-le-champ. Dumbledore s'avança sur l'estrade pour se positionner devant les élèves, le pupitre orné d'un aigle en vol doré et finement travaillé le précédant. Il les salua de sa voix chaleureuse et leur demanda de bien se tenir et de ne pas trop faire de remue-ménage, la réputation de l'école en jeu, et pour ne pas effrayer les premières années. A peine eut-il prononcé ce petit conciliabule qu'une nuée d'enfants arriva de la salle attenante à la Grande Salle, précédés de Minerva McGonagall. D'un point de vue extérieur, la scène aurait pu s'apparenter à une parade militaire, tant la Lionne était dans son élément de sévérité et de rigueur. Soit, les soldats que constituaient les gamins n'avaient pas la même discipline que la Sous-Directrice. Leurs visages appréhensifs étaient tendres à observer. On ne se moquait jamais des nouveaux, parce que tout un chacun se rappelait très bien de ce que cela faisait que d'être le centre d'attention d'une école aussi importante en termes d'effectifs. Le Sorting Hat patientait, comme inanimé, sur son tabouret et une fois que la professeure de Métamorphose eut débité son préambule à l'attention des enfants, l'artefact se mut, une déchirure en forme de bouche fut visible et il déclama son chant annuel. Puis, la Répartition commença. Une fois sur deux, lorsque l'un des poussins rejoignait les rangs de Ravenclaw, Elizabeth secouait William pour qu'il applaudisse avec eux.

\- Tu as l'air complètement épuisé, murmura la jeune fille au bout d'un moment, l'étudiant avec soin.

\- Bof, répliqua le concerné, pas plus que d'habitude...

Lorsque le dernier élève fut réparti, le Directeur se leva à nouveau, et le brouhaha mourut presque instantanément.

\- Bienvenue à tous à Hogwarts pour cette nouvelle année. Quelques points du règlement sont à souligner: il est interdit de se promener dans la Forêt Interdite, que ce soit avant ou bien après le couvre-feu et je défends quiconque qui aurait un tempérament téméraire de se laisser tenter à l'aventure. Les temps sont assez sombres et sinistres ainsi pour que nous déplorions des accidents supplémentaires. Les duels sont toujours suspendus, sauf s'ils sont supervisés et mis en place dans le cadre de vos leçons de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Cela dit, je vous présente vos nouveaux enseignants, comme vous vous rappelez que Mr Slughorn a pris sa retraite à la fin de l'année dernière: Messieurs Clinton et Snape.

Alors que les applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle, quelques élèves pâlirent au nom de Snape – un Death Eater plausible comme enseignant? Dumbledore avait-il perdu la raison? Les murmures allaient bon train, mais furent interrompus vivement lorsque Dumbledore poursuivit son discours:

\- Les présentations faites, je n'ai plus qu'un mot à vous transmettre: bon appétit!

A ces mots, les tables furent recouvertes de plats divers et variés, ce tour de magie largement commenté par des ravissements et émerveillements des premières années. Les discutions parmi les élèves retrouvèrent leur agitation interrompue lors des derniers mot prononcés par le Directeur.

William s'était également raidi à l'entente du nom de leur nouvel enseignant de Potions. Il avait dû se retenir de croiser son regard, une boule de stress et de joie entremêlées bloquée dans son plexus qui menaçait de s'éparpiller dans tout son corps. Néanmoins, il estimait que cette nomination était étrange. Voilà, il avait tardé à plonger son attention sur son assiette. Leurs orbes se croisèrent. L'adolescent déglutit. Le professeur affichait un air dur, froid, distant. Les mains jointes devant lui, il avait resserré leur étreinte après les avoir relâchées, puis il détourna la tête pour parler avec le professeur Flitwick. William aurait dû cesser de les fixer, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Désormais, c'était au tour de son Directeur de Maison de l'observer avec attention. L'Aiglon comprit dans l'immédiat que le Maître des Charmes n'était pas ravi de le voir sans sa robe noire réglementaire. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il était navré, car un coup de coude dans ses côtes l'arracha de ce dialogue visuel. Virginia le toisait, inquiète, une main sur son avant-bras. L'adolescent évita ce contact visuel et étudia avec soin le contenu de son assiette, jouant distraitement avec sa fourchette. Vivement qu'il soit dans son dortoir. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus de tout ce monde, ces personnes qui le fixaient pour une raison ou une autre...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

William n'était pas au bout de ses peines et il le découvrit dès lors que les élèves sortaient par groupes de la Grande Salle, les Préfets se chargeant des premières années pour les guider jusqu'à leurs salles communes. Tandis qu'Elizabeth et Virginia papotaient avec entrain, l'adolescent avait l'air ailleurs. Le trio venait à peine de se dégager de la foule autour d'eux qu'un «Monsieur Melbourne, s'il vous plaît?» aigu attira leur attention. La mine du garçon se renfrogna lorsqu'il reconnut son Directeur de Maison. Les filles lui sourirent, désolées, et lui firent savoir qu'elles l'attendraient avant de monter les escaliers. William enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et s'approcha de Flitwick dont l'air sévère lui fit regretter d'avoir obéi aussi docilement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas feint de ne pas l'avoir ouï et poursuivi son chemin? Quel idiot, s'admonesta-t-il. L'enseignant aurait tout fait pour le rattraper d'une manière comme d'une autre; et il avait mieux valu obtempérer pour ne pas le mettre davantage en colère. Il venait d'arriver à sa hauteur que le petit homme pivota et le mena jusqu'à la salle des professeurs dans un silence de plomb. Au seuil, l'adolescent se raidit quand il nota que la majorité du staff s'y trouvait, incluant Dumbledore.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Melbourne, lui sourit le Directeur. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, l'invita-t-il avec un geste de main.

\- Heu... ça va, merci, bredouilla le garçon, j'ai passé toute la journée assis...

C'était mieux qu'il restât debout pour s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible. Le vieil homme ne se formalisa pas de ce refus, mais William nota que d'autres professeurs se retinrent de tout commentaire face à sa réponse. Ne supportant pas être scruté, il eut tôt fait d'admirer ses chaussures.

\- Vous devez vous douter de la raison pour laquelle vous avez été amené ici, monsieur Melbourne, dit McGonagall d'un ton sec; elle redressa ses lunettes carrées tout en le dévisageant de ses yeux perçants, et poursuivit lorsqu'il répondit d'un signe de tête: nous avons été étonnés que vous arriviez à Hogwarts sans la tenue réglementaire. Nous avons, bien entendu, depuis longtemps permis aux élèves de ne pas se vêtir de leurs uniformes pour le banquet de début d'année, en estimant que le semestre ne débutait pas dans l'immédiat, or...

\- Selon le règlement intérieur, article deux alinéa sept, «tout étudiant à l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts se doit de porter sa robe noire scolaire dès la sortie du train en gare de Hogsmeade.» récita William d'un ton monocorde.

\- Dans ce cas, expliquez-nous pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ce soir, lui demanda la Sous-Directrice.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la mettre, marmonna l'adolescent. J'ai dormi une bonne partie du trajet, madame, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en tentant de soutenir le regard de la femme face à lui pour lui prouver de manière tacite qu'il ne mentait pas, même s'il sentait ses joues chauffer à cause de cet aveu bancal et faible.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, embarrassé. Il avait beau savoir qu'il ne mentait pas, il n'en était pas moins gêné et craignait la réaction des professeurs. Flitwick soupira et se massa les paupières.

\- Vous avez toujours ces problèmes de sommeil, interrogea-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix, ne se cachant plus devant lui qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre à son égard, ce qui gênait bien davantage le concerné.

\- Oui, monsieur, murmura William.

\- En somme, vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous n'avez pas songé à un Sortilège d'Attraction, énonça une voix froide et doucereuse, coupant court aux inquiétudes du chef de Maison bleu et bronze.

Lorsque Snape s'approcha de ses collègues qui avaient pris la parole jusqu'alors, William ne put cacher le frisson qui parcourut son échine.

\- Je... et il referma la bouche aussitôt, piqué au vif, avant de se reprendre, et de parler à nouveau: je ne voulais pas rater la dernière carriole tirée par les Thestrals, dit-il, lugubre, se sentant morveux.

\- Eh bien, tous les Ravenclaw ne brillent pas par leur sens commun, poursuivit le jeune Maître de Potions, les mains derrière le dos, dardant l'adolescent.

\- C'est bon, Severus, intima Dumbledore d'un ton calme et d'un signe de main pour faire taire son employé. Monsieur Melbourne, du fait que vous avez manqué aux règles, je me vois obligé de vous consigner en retenue avec Filius demain soir et de vous retirer dix points. Je pense que votre bon sens n'a rien à redire là-dessus, n'est-ce pas?

\- Non, monsieur, murmura William dans un souffle, de nouveau plongé dans sa contemplation de ses souliers.

\- Bien, vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades.

L'aiglon prit congé de ses enseignants, encore blessé par les propos de Snape. Il monta les cinq étages avec la sensation que la bile qui lui travaillait l'estomac allait putréfier ses tripes une à une. Il pénétra dans la salle commune et s'affala dans le premier fauteuil libre qu'il dénicha. Elizabeth et Virginia qui l'avaient attendu comme elles l'avaient promis, laissèrent leurs camarades pour le rejoindre. Les deux jeunes filles notèrent l'expression sinistre sur le visage de leur compagnon d'étude. Devant leur regard insistant, il leur relata en détails l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir. L'opinion qui se fit à l'encontre du nouveau professeur de Potions était au mieux négative, au pire virulente. Les adolescentes décrétèrent ne pas l'aimer, jugeant notamment son apparence comme totalement glauque, en commentaire supplémentaire qu'il avait les atours idéaux pour veiller tous les morts du comté. William ne commenta pas, emmuré dans son mutisme usuel. Il finit par s'excuser et quitta la pièce principale pour s'enfermer dans son dortoir. A destination, il défit ses baskets, ouvrit sa malle, eut un bref rire ironique à la vue de ses robes, piocha un livre au hasard et s'assit sur son lit, la tête appuyée contre les coussins qu'il avait arrangés pour être confortable et tira les rideaux pour que personne ne le dérange.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

C'était déjà l'an passé, à la rentrée, mais malheureusement pour lui, cela avait été l'élément déclencheur, visible, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui; et William regrettait d'avoir été aussi transparent, aussi vulnérable, et il se sentait très mal, honteux, d'avoir donné autant matière à inquiétude auprès de ses enseignants et plus particulièrement de son Directeur de Maison.

L'adolescent éprouvait des difficultés de taille à ne tout simplement pas rendre ces souvenirs comme de simples actes passés, tant il se les rejouait de manière régulière dans son esprit, alimentant de facto cet écrasant émoi de honte qui l'étoufferait sur place, s'il ne s'en paralysait pas déjà de base. Il suffisait qu'un simple mot, un simple geste, une situation pour le faire basculer dans un de ces moments embarrassants et le voilà coupé de l'instant réel un brave instant, ce qui finissait par se retourner contre lui et ajouter d'autres justifications de honte à ses yeux. Un sacré cercle vicieux.

Il se secoua et ses orbes relurent ce qu'il venait d'écrire sur son rouleau de parchemin. Bien que cela lui faisait plaisir de s'épancher à loisir sur le monde Muggle sur demande, et ce par Snape en personne, il n'en demeurait pas moins que la tâche relevée était rude; comment résumer de manière brève la situation actuelle, on se le demande. Il n'avait guère envie de paraître pompeux ou présomptueux, de peur de froisser son enseignant qui, même s'il ne s'en cachait pas, avait un certain ego et une haute estime de lui-même. Il l'avait déjà démontré à plusieurs reprises et notamment au travers des copies que l'Aiglon lui rendait, entre quelques commentaires rédigés furieusement en pattes de mouches du style «me prenez-vous pour un parfait débutant?» ou encore des remarques telles que «dois-je vous rappeler que je suis titulaire d'une Maîtrise de Potions, contrairement à vous?» Heureusement pour lui, ces désagréables remontrances écrites n'impactaient pas trop ses notes. Et qu'il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne.

Avec la prise de poste par Margaret Thatcher, Premier Ministre depuis 1979, la Grande-Bretagne est nommée 'The Sick Man of Europe', surnom donné depuis que l'Angleterre connaît une crise économique sans pareil. En effet, d'après les récentes statistiques établies rendues publiques par des différents journaux spécialisés, le taux de chômage a eu augmenté de manière significative, tout comme celui de l'inflation, ce qui nourrit entre autres des conflits sociaux tels que nous les avions plus connus depuis quelques temps (cf. the Miners' Strike qui a eu paralysé tout le pays en 1981). Le pays s'est engagé dans diverses mesures pour moderniser l'économie locale et pour assainir au maximum cette dernière pour résorber au mieux les dettes du pays. Ceci dit, malgré les efforts employés par le Tory Party pour venir à bout de cette crise en tentant de trouver des solutions et de les appliquer, chacune des mesures prises a été très mal perçue et reçue par l'opinion publique, notamment cette sensation dérangeante que toute personne en difficulté fut sous-considérée et mise en ban de la société (pauvres, chômeurs, ouvriers, etc).

Oh, comme il en avait mal au crâne, maintenant, entre la fatigue, les devoirs – notamment celui de Métamorphose qui l'endormait sans conteste, et le reste, William aurait aimé ne pas avoir cours dans une semaine et dormir en paix un long, très long, moment. Pouvait-il se permettre de demander à son professeur de potions une Sleeping Draught en guise de récompense suite à l'exposé qu'il comptait lui donner en main propre ce soir? Histoire d'avoir moins l'air d'un vampire les jours à venir… Non, en toute honnêteté, l'homme serait capable de lui rire au nez et de plutôt se délecter le voir dépérir sous ses orbes d'onyx. Allez, il n'avait plus qu'à balancer quelques chiffres pour appuyer ses propos et après il pourrait s'écrouler jusqu'à vingt heures – le couvre-feu était maintenu pendant les vacances, et s'il pouvait s'éviter une nouvelle bévue réglementaire qui pousserait indéniablement ses enseignants à le coller, et avec un peu de chance avec Snape, il ne s'en priverait pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, William comatait dans le fauteuil qu'il ne lâchait guère dans la salle commune, son plaid et la cheminée l'enveloppant d'une chaleur soporifique des plus agréables.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Vous êtes en retard, lui lança Snape en guise de bonsoir alors que William venait de toquer à la porte de son bureau et qu'il lui avait ouvert, le toisant avec dureté. Et vous avez encore omis de vous nourrir, ajouta-t-il de manière cinglante. Soit vous ne prêtez pas attention à l'heure, et ce ne serait pas étonnant au vu de votre extraordinaire capacité à être tête en l'air, soit vous vous évertuez à établir un record de santé déplorable, commenta-t-il alors que l'adolescent se faufilait dans la pièce, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, l'air penaud. Dites-moi, clairement, à quel jeu jouez-vous?

Le Maître de Potions avait refermé la porte et se tenait devant l'Aiglon, le bureau les séparant, dans l'attente qu'il lui réponde, manifestement; sauf que le sixième année n'avait rien à lui fournir, absolument rien, alors il gardait bouche close et mirait avec force intérêt ses chaussures – aux lacets défaits, nota l'enseignant, qui lâcha un grognement d'irritation. A croire qu'il avait un don pour se faire remonter les bretelles sur n'importe quel motif.

L'adolescent lui tendit son rouleau de parchemin, dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation, qui l'embarrassait au possible, néanmoins il avait un Slytherin face à lui et rien ne lui échappait, alors le professeur commenta cette piètre tentative par un bref rire moqueur. Cependant, il se saisit du résumé que le gosse avait eu la bonté de lui fournir, mais il lui demanda d'un geste sans appel à s'asseoir. William obtempéra sans rechigner, à croire que son enseignant avait pressenti qu'il en aurait eu grandement besoin, entre sa sieste qui l'avait plus crevé qu'autre chose et sa glycémie très basse qui menaçaient de le faire embrasser le sol avec une brutalité féroce. Il s'assit donc avec lourdeur, très peu de grâce, sous le regard inquisiteur du Corbeau. Ce dernier posa le résumé sur la situation actuelle chez les Muggles en haut de sa pile de devoirs qu'il devait corriger lors de cette longue pause hivernale et appela un Elfe de Maison – en général, il se débrouillait pour ne pas requérir leurs services, mais en la circonstance actuelle, il ne souhaitait pas avoir à traîner un Melbourne inconscient jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Qu'il le malmène un peu, pourquoi pas, qu'il ait l'inconscience de le laisser aller de mal en pis sous sa supervision en était une autre. L'Elfe apparut dans un «pop!» sonore et s'inclina avec une très grande déférence à la vue du Maître de Potions, et lui demanda enfin de sa petite voix aiguë haut perchée ce qu'il désirait.

\- Un thé vert bien infusé et… Des sandwiches au concombre vous conviennent-ils, Melbourne, demanda-t-il au garçon qui hocha la tête tout en haussant les épaules, avant de confirmer: des sandwiches au concombre, donc.

L'Elfe s'inclina à nouveau avant de Transplaner sur-le-champ. Il revint peut-être cinq minutes plus tard, tenant au dessus de sa tête un plateau en argent bien garni et parvint, non sans mal, à le poser sur le bureau du bout de ses doigts longs et fins qui terminaient de longs bras fins. Puis, il s'assura qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autre chose, leur souhaita une bonne soirée et partit pour de bon après force inclinaison supplémentaire. S'il avait persisté ne serait-ce que cinq secondes de plus, Snape se serait impatienté et aurait perdu son sang froid. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas affalé face à lui un autre sujet source d'irritation.

\- Mangez, commanda-t-il alors que l'Aiglon n'avait toujours pas bougé un petit doigt.

Oh, ne me dites pas qu'il faut lui dire ce qu'il doit faire, maugréa-t-il mentalement alors que William obtempérait de manière docile, tout en lui coulissant des coups d'oeil timides. Le professeur se décida à s'asseoir et se retint de peu de soupirer tant il le trouvait exaspérant, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se masser l'arête de son nez, les orbes clos. Subséquemment, il servit le thé pour tous les deux – il en avait autant besoin que son élève à ce stade.

\- Bien, je vous remercie pour votre compte-rendu et en prendrai connaissance lorsque je le pourrai, murmura le Directeur des Slytherins entre deux gorgées de boisson. Quand vous pensez pouvoir tenir sur vos deux jambes – et pas avant – vous pourrez vous en aller, insista-t-il en le dardant d'un air sévère.

\- Oui, m'sieur, marmonna l'adolescent, toujours aussi penaud.

Tiens, se dit Snape, il a perdu son impulsivité sur la route, ou bien…?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le jeune homme ne put toucher au rouleau que lui avait donné Melbourne que la veille de la rentrée – le temps désastreux au-dehors lui ayant accaparé une bonne partie de son temps à tenter de préserver ses fleurs, buissons, arbres et plantes, au risque de les voir crever du grand froid et du gel les uns après les autres – et il en était hors de question.

Malgré le fait qu'il avait eu quelque obstacle à rentrer dans le sujet, cela faisait bien dix ans qu'il s'était plus ou moins coupé de ses racines Muggles, Snape reconnut dans l'écriture et la qualité de synthèse de l'adolescent une prouesse à rendre accessible l'histoire contemporaine accessible. Hum, il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il s'oriente dans ce genre de domaines, où il avait l'air à l'aise au lieu de se condamner à suivre des études moyennes pour être précepteur particulier. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais lorsque le Maître de Potions avait eu vent des choix d'orientation de l'Aiglon, il avait trouvé cela absurde. Ou comment gaspiller ses compétences dans une carrière où il ne pourrait jamais les exploiter… En somme, il s'échinait à le faire atteindre un niveau acceptable en Potions pour les NEWT et le garçon allait foutre en l'air ces connaissances plus tard? Ce que l'université d'éducation leur enseignait n'avait rien de bien brillant selon les considérations de Snape.

Il retourna à sa préoccupation première et poursuivit sa lecture de la crise économique actuelle – comme c'était déprimant. Il n'était ainsi guère étonnant que son père ait fini tel qu'il avait fini, et que lui ait vécu une enfance aussi désastreuse que ce qu'il avait dû subir.

Lorsqu'il atteint la fin du parchemin, l'amertume ressentie qui avait crû en lui au fur et à mesure avait une étrange odeur de soufre… Cette étude n'avait rien eu de bon, au final, et il se le prenait en pleine figure maintenant qu'il avait enroulé le parchemin qu'il avait ensuite reposé sur la pile de copies – corrigées désormais. Toute une vague de ressentiment, aussi vivace qu'à l'époque où il vivait à Cokeworth, en guenilles, entre un père violent et alcoolique et une mère passive et soumise, lui tordait l'estomac, le brûlait, au point qu'il se sentait fiévreux.

Ce ne fut qu'avec l'aide bienheureuse de l'Occlumencie qu'il parvint à recouvrer son sang froid en chassant ces émotions néfastes et dévastatrices et retrouvant des eaux plus paisibles et sécurisantes que celles de la raison pure.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.


	3. Intense Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention de tentative de suicide.

La reprise des cours, le retour à un quotidien normal, bercé par une population conséquente et le bruit qui en résultait, finissait de rendre morose William, qui n'avait accueilli ses camarades Elizabeth et Virginia qu'avec une tiède joie à leur retour de leurs séjours respectifs dans leurs familles. Comme toutes deux n'avaient guère apprécié cet accueil limite froid et distant et qu'elles se demandaient également avec inquiétude ce qui avait bien pu se passer en trois semaines pour que son humeur en soit affecté à ce point, les deux filles décidèrent le jeudi soir de laisser de côté leurs devoirs et de toucher deux mots avec l'adolescent.

Ce dernier feuilletait son livre de Potions d'un air distrait, la tête appuyée contre sa paume, assis à l'une des tables d'études dans la salle commune. A part lui, personne n'occupait l'espace. L'une s'installa à côté de lui et l'autre en face. Leur mouvement arracha sa contemplation de l'étude de l'amarante pour les observer toutes deux, et notant qu'elles avaient un air particulier similaire, il en fronça les sourcils.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Elizabeth en mettant direct les pieds dans le plat. On a remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette depuis que nous sommes revenues, alors à moins que tu nous dises s'il y a eu un souci avec nous, au moins savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer pendant les vacances pour que tu nous méprises de la sorte.

\- Mais… Je ne vous méprise pas, s'écria William, froissé par cette insinuation qui n'était pas du tout de son goût. Qu'est-ce qui vous a planté une idée pareille dans la tête?

Voyant que cela risquait de tourner au vinaigre, il tenta de se calmer derechef en respirant de manière profonde en fermant les yeux. Gumbling Gargoyles, ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer avec les seules personnes avec qui il avait plus ou moins tissé des liens d'entente.

\- Disons que tu n'as pas paru d'une franche joyeuseté à notre retour et que nous avons eu la désagréable sensation de t'avoir vexé d'une manière comme d'une autre, commenta Virginia, les bras croisés devant elle sur la table.

L'adolescent se mit à rougir de honte d'un coup et baragouina des excuses sans queue ni tête, la tête baissée. Le connaissant assez bien, les filles en déduisirent facilement qu'il n'avait rien contre elles. La tension qui avait naquis entre eux s'estompa de telle sorte qu'ils purent mieux respirer, manière de parler.

\- Snape t'a pourri au point que tu en es devenu imbuvable ou quoi, plaisanta à moitié Elizabeth.

\- Oh, pas plus que d'ordinaire, balaya William en haussant les épaules. Non, globalement, les vacances furent calmes…

Non, vraiment, il ne parvenait pas bien à analyser pourquoi il était dans cet état, du moins, nulle autre justification que la foule et le bruit – comme d'habitude.

\- Heu… Je vais… heu, dans mon dortoir, murmura l'adolescent en se levant d'un bond, refermant son livre sèchement et tournant les talons si vite qu'elles eurent à peine le temps de réagir.

Pas bien brillant de fuir tel un lâche, mais il avait commencé à se sentir très mal d'un coup et il avait besoin de se réfugier dans sa chambre pour décompresser.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elizabeth et Virginia ne revirent William que le lendemain en cours de Charmes. Leur professeur leur rendirent le devoir qu'ils devaient lui rendre en début de semaine, en leur rappelant qu'il les avait notés selon les critères de la grille d'évaluation qui les attendait aux NEWT pour se préparer aux exigences de leur examen final. Les deux filles chuchotèrent, bien que le brouhaha coutumier en pareille classe les couvrait totalement, mais au moins avaient-elles cette politesse de maintenir une voix basse alors qu'elles discutaient de leurs notes respectives. A côté d'elles, William épousait avec une certaine perfection l'étudiant à la fois blasé et sur les rotules, et nul n'aurait su discerner ce qui primait entre les deux humeurs. Il y avait de quoi, car lorsque Virginia se pencha vers lui pour entrapercevoir la note écrite en gros à l'en-tête de son parchemin, un Optimal, la jeune fille ne put se retenir néanmoins de lui assener un coup de coude pour le sortir de cette posture. Le concerné grogna pour la forme, ceci dit il se redressa car, notamment, Flitwick l'avait dans son viseur à cet instant, alors qu'il leur répétait que le travail sérieux et régulier ne pouvait que les aider à atteindre le niveau escompté pour leur septième année.

\- Cela ne vous dispense pas, lorsque vous semblez avoir atteint ce-dit niveau, de continuer à fournir des efforts, et à ne surtout pas négliger le volet pratique – ce pour quoi vous serez évalués aujourd'hui, disait-il de sa voix haut perchée. Ainsi, je vais faire passer le premier groupe aujourd'hui et le second groupe peut aller en salle d'études – dans le calme, pour réviser pour lundi prochain.

Ledit second groupe quitta la salle, et parmi eux William, c'était cela que de se trouver à la tête de la seconde moitié de la liste. Les élèves étaient néanmoins sérieux, car ils demeurèrent silencieux jusqu'à arriver à bon port. Chacun se dispersa en petits groupes. L'adolescent s'isola près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc. Il sortit de son sac, non pas son manuel de Advanced Charms, mais celui de Potions où il poursuivit sa prise d'informations sur l'amarante et son utilisation dans des potions et baumes, qu'il regroupa dans un de ses carnets de notes à la couverture imitation cuir noire, tenue fermée par un bandeau blanc. Le double-cours passa sans crier gare tant il avait été plongé corps et âme dans son travail. Leur groupe avait pause jusqu'au déjeuner, et William ne quitta pas la salle pour autant, ayant la ferme intention de boucler ce chapitre au plus vite. Il consentit cependant à descendre à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Elizabeth et Virginia lui avaient gardé une place, comme elles en avaient l'accoutumance. Elles profitèrent de ce rare moment pour lui faire part de comment elles s'en étaient sorties lors de l'évaluation pratique, en appuyant sur le fait que Flitwick restait lui-même malgré son envie de retranscrire le côté exigeant et impartial typique d'un membre du jury des NEWT. Si elles manoeuvraient ainsi dans le but de le rassurer, cela était inutile – même si, ne le montrant pas outre-mesure, William était un grand anxieux de base. Cela en était au point qu'il faisait partie de cette poignée d'étudiants qui stressaient beaucoup avant un examen, jusqu'à douter de leurs capacités à poursuivre leurs études dans une institution aussi cotée que pouvait l'être Hogwarts. Ainsi, jusqu'au lundi, le sommeil de l'adolescent s'en trouva réduit à peau de chagrin. Il ne se rappela même pas s'il avait réellement dormi lorsqu'il s'assit dans la salle de classe de Charmes, avec cette nette sensation d'avoir été marché dessus par un troupeau d'hippogriffes furieux. Avant de faire sortir le groupe et de faire passer ses élèves les uns après les autres pour leur examen pratique, le Directeur des Ravenclaw leur rafraîchit la mémoire quant aux questions de sécurité et à l'attention requise pour réussir leur examen.

Heureusement que William fut l'un des premiers à passer car il avait craint s'assoupir, adossé contre le mur de pierre s'il avait eu à attendre plus longtemps. Lorsque son tour passa, il traîna littéralement les pieds et rougit quand il masqua avec grand peine un bâillement devant son enseignant qui en haussa un sourcil et le fixait avec intensité. Tous les sorts demandés furent variables dans leur complexité et la demande d'énergie puisée de son essence magique, davantage sollicitée parce qu'il essayait d'en informuler un maximum. Avant de partir, Flitwick le félicita et lui demanda de revenir une fois que la double-heure soit passée pour discuter avec lui, puis le congédia.

Alors que ses prédécesseurs avaient eu l'opportunité d'aller directement en salle d'études pour patienter, William se trouva tel un sot à poireauter parmi celles et ceux qui n'étaient pas encore passés. Leurs regards surpris, interrogateurs ou de mépris finissaient d'entamer le ridicule état d'humeur dont il était pourvu. L'attente lui parut aussi interminable et pénible que l'éternité qu'avait dû subir un certain Prométhée.

\- Monsieur Melbourne, dit Flitwick, tenant la poignée de la porte et regardant avec attention son protégé adossé au mur face à lui, les bras croisés. Venez, je vous en prie.

L'adolescent obéit promptement, fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa robe noire et s'arrêta devant le bureau de son enseignant, ce dernier en train de récupérer des copies et des notes qu'il avait prises tout au long de son évaluation.

\- J'ai remarqué que vous êtes épuisé, un peu plus que d'habitude, compléta le professeur de Charmes qui réduisait en taille ses rouleaux de parchemins pour qu'ils soient plus faciles à transporter jusqu'à son bureau de permanence. Quelque chose vous tracasse en particulier, demanda-t-il enfin en levant ses orbes perçants vers son étudiant.

\- Heu… Je… J'ai un peu… angoissé pour l'examen d'aujourd'hui, m'sieur, balbutia William alors qu'il se tordait les mains, peu à l'aise.

\- Vous savez ce que je ne cesse de répéter depuis votre première année, monsieur Melbourne, lui répondit Flitwick après l'avoir scruté surpris par cet aveu. Il est normal de stresser lors d'un examen. Le contraire, en revanche, devrait vous titiller. Cependant, au vu de vos compétences indéniablement irréfutables dans cette discipline, vous ne devriez pas angoisser à ce point. Il faut que vous ayez un minimum confiance en vous. Je suis sûr que vous dépasseriez une barrière que vous vous infligez et deviendriez encore plus performant que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

\- Oui, m'sieur, murmura l'adolescent. C'est juste que… Je suis tellement angoissé… De nature, tout le temps – je suis tout le temps stressé, du plus loin que je me souvienne, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que d'être détendu, vous voyez…

Il se tut d'un coup, s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure, en baissa la tête, penaud, avant de lâcher un soupir à fendre l'âme. Etre autant transparent était comme se dévoiler tout cru tel une proie sans défense face à son prédateur redoutable et affamé.

\- Est-ce dans vos cordes d'être… moins stressé, questionna son Directeur après quelques secondes de silence de réflexion.

\- … Je crois, oui, répliqua l'adolescent, sur un ton presque dénué de certitude, en haussant les épaules mais gardant ses yeux contemplatifs de ses souliers.

\- Essayez de vous consacrer à cela, à ce qui vous dénoue un peu, entre deux révisions ou deux évaluations.

Tous deux se déplacèrent hors de la salle et marchèrent le long des couloirs jusqu'au bureau de permanence du professeur de Charmes. Arrivés sur place, l'enseignant proposa à l'adolescent de s'asseoir tandis qu'il redonnait leur taille normale aux parchemins avant de les ranger et de s'asseoir également. Par la suite, il prépara une bouilloire et deux tasses et les servit une fois que le thé ait eu infusé le temps nécessaire. William saisit sa tasse et l'approcha suffisamment pour en humer le parfum. Délicat thé vert de Chine, avec touches de litchi et de rose.

\- J'insiste pour que vous continuez à consulter Mrs Pomfrey de manière régulière comme je vous l'avais demandé il y a plusieurs semaines. Maintenant, prenez votre temps pour savourer ce thé et vous poser. Je vais rédiger une note à l'adresse de mon collègue si d'aventure vous serez en retard à son cours, dit avec douceur Flitwick pendant qu'il s'acquittait de sa tâche.

L'Aiglon sentit une boule de stress se déloger de son ventre pour obstruer sa gorge. Le fameux collègue dont son Directeur faisait mention n'en était pas moins Snape – et Snape ne supportait pas le retard de ses élèves dans ses classes. Nul doute que malgré cette note rédigée par son pair ne l'empêchera pas de sévir comme il en avait l'accoutumance. L'adolescent ne se pressa néanmoins pas à boire son thé à toute vitesse, enclin à obéir à l'un au lieu d'obtempérer selon la pression émise par l'autre, malgré son angoisse grandissante.

Le mot ne fit même pas tiquer le Corbeau lorsque William arriva dans une des classes des cachots une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'induisant d'un retard de cinq minutes. L'adolescent patientait devant le bureau de son professeur de Potions, dans l'attente qu'il ouvre la bouche.

\- Ainsi, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me contenter de vous priver de cinq minutes sur votre temps de déjeuner, lâcha enfin le Maître de Potions, d'une voix basse. Asseyez-vous et commencez votre travail, ordonna-t-il alors qu'il pliait la note de Flitwick.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi ni quel raisonnement l'avait poussé à faire cela, néanmoins il s'y trouvait – et se disait pour la dixième fois au moins que cela avait été l'idée la plus absurde et idiote de toute sa vie. Il ne parvenait vraiment à déterminer quel type de douleur lui parcourait le corps à cet instant. Il en tremblait légèrement et s'en mordillait la lèvre inférieure au point de la faire saigner.

Vêtu de ses plus beaux atours, William se tenait droit devant un portail élevé aux motifs d'arabesques surplombé par deux lions majestueux de chaque côté sur des piliers. Au-delà, le terrain paraissait immense, bien qu'il ne pouvait tout voir de là où il était. Le gazon, les plantes, les buissons et les arbres semblaient impeccables, beaux, bien entretenus, verdoyants et en bonne santé. Et la bâtisse – il ne pouvait même pas appeler ça une maison – la bâtisse, eh bien, en jetait. Arches et alcôves abritaient l'entrée, le lierre montant avec dextérité sur les poutres. L'étage recouvrait quelques fenêtres à chenaux magnifiques, les tuiles avaient l'air de ne jamais avoir connu la pluie et la saleté d'autre phénomènes météorologiques. Pour le reste, il avait du mal à y voir. Ceci dit, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir très mal à l'aise.

Il avait sonné et il attendait – il ne pouvait faire que cela de toute façon. Puis, au loin, une silhouette sortit de la bâtisse et s'approcha de lui. Oh, un majordome. Celui-ci se déplaçait d'un pas souple et ample, droit, visage impassible. Arrivé devant les grilles du portail de l'autre côté de William, il lui tendit un papier plié avec soin.

\- Monsieur, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je ne pourrai vous faire entrer et rencontrer votre oncle. Il sera mieux pour vous que vous partiez sur-le-champ. Personne ne souhaite vous voir, monsieur.

L'adolescent écoutait d'une oreille distraite, alors qu'il lisait le bout de papier, qui confirmait les propos du majordome. Après plusieurs années, il n'était toujours pas envisageable que sa famille le voit autrement que cette créature mal formée – en rien William était une tare, quand même!

Il n'en fit pas un scandale, gardant, encore, maîtrise de lui-même. Il hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait saisi le message, le remercia, le salua et tourna les talons.

Après cette décision des plus absurde et débile, il en produisit une autre – par contre, il ne se rappelait pas de tous les détails. Il avait seulement envie d'anesthésier la douleur. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, et ce ne fut qu'avec le recul et les années suivantes qu'il en avait saisi que ce qu'il avait décidé à cette époque avait été loin d'être brillant car ce fut cela même qui avait failli lui faire perdre son poste…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

William le regrettait déjà, quelques mois plus tard. Comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge, à cette époque, il avait réussi à détourner la loi qui spécifiait que les mineurs n'avaient pas le droit d'acheter et de consommer de l'alcool. Quand on était plutôt malin, on parvenait à nos fins. Par contre, une cuite à la bière n'avait rien eu de bien reluisant, et il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir réagi ainsi, même si la peine immense ressentie à ce moment-là avait été horrible à soutenir et encaisser.

\- Encore en train de rêvasser, monsieur Melbourne?

La voix n'avait été qu'un très faible murmure, à peine perceptible, le souffle chaud se déversant sur sa nuque. Il se raidit d'un coup, ferma les yeux et déglutit avec peine. Oh, il aurait aimé ne pas entendre cela maintenant, mais c'était Snape, n'est-ce pas, et il se contrefichait de l'état d'âme de ses élèves. En tout cas, le démontrait-il avec une persuasion irréfutable. L'adolescent se redressa un peu mieux et tenta d'ignorer l'omnipotente présence menaçante de son enseignant qui se tenait juste derrière lui et observait ses faits et gestes depuis la hauteur qu'il en avait.

\- Vous n'avez pas assez de temps rogné sur votre temps de déjeuner pour vous permettre de ne pas être attentif, poursuivit le Corbeau.

William se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait parce que, chose inédite, il avait une envie irrépressible de pleurer. Il se trahit néanmoins en prenant en main son scalpel: ses mains tremblaient et il n'y pouvait rien. Il essayait au mieux de se concentrer pour ciseler avec soin ses feuilles et pétales d'amarante, cependant ce qui devait arriver arriva. La lame rencontra son index gauche, par chance très faiblement. Le saignement ainsi occasionné s'en trouvait plutôt faible malgré la nature de l'instrument et celle de l'extrémité de son membre. Cela ne retint pas pour autant à Snape de lâcher un soupir de dédain et de le traiter de maladroit, alors que l'Aiglon se hâtait de rejoindre l'évier au fond de la salle pour faire couler un filet d'eau sur sa plaie. Un nœud était bloqué dans sa gorge, son envie de pleurer n'étant pas passé entre-temps. Puis, il sécha son doigt du mieux qu'il pouvait et entoura la plaie avec un simple mouchoir dans le but de reprendre sa préparation. Lorsqu'il leva enfin la tête pour connaître la position de son enseignant, il nota que ce dernier s'était désintéressé de lui et passait à la supervision d'autres élèves. Or, une fois que l'adolescent se fut réinstallé à sa paillasse, le Maître de Potions tourna la tête et le mira, avec une dureté qui aurait fait pleurer le gosse sur-le-champ s'il ne s'était pas repris à la dernière seconde en penchant la tête vers ses feuilles et pétales pour tromper l'impact qu'avait l'attitude de l'adulte à son égard.

Il ne parvint vraiment à comprendre le cheminement de ses émotions à cet instant, mais William ressentait un vide immense – un vide impossible à combler. Il aurait tant aimé avoir un ami, ne serait-ce qu'un ami. Un véritable ami, qu'il verrait en dehors des cours, qui le ferait sortir un peu de lui-même et de ses devoirs et de ses rêveries intempestives. Un véritable ami qui ne le jugerait pas, qui rirait avec lui, qui saurait apprécier la personne qu'il était. Un véritable ami avec qui discuter de longues heures sur l'amarante ou sur les procédés de défense contre les forces du mal. Un véritable ami avec qui passer de longs moments seuls, sans parler, juste être ensemble, oublier un bref instant qu'ils étaient seuls – qu'il était seul.

Et, oh c'était terrible de songer cela maintenant alors que Snape ne le lâchait pas de ses iris noirs sévères… Mais, William avait cru, durant quelques semaines, quelques mois, que ce véritable ami avait été l'enseignant qui le toisait désormais. C'était stupide, complètement stupide. Le pire flot de pensées et d'émotions qu'il traversait et ce, en plein cours de potions. L'adolescent poursuivit son travail, en faisant de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Son doigt le lançait un peu, avec des fourmillements, or s'il desserrait l'étreinte du mouchoir, la saignée tâcherait toute chose avec qui elle prendrait contact. A côté de lui, Elizabeth préparait sa propre potion, cependant elle finit par noter le trouble peint sur le visage de son camarade alors qu'elle avait levé la tête pour saisir sa balance. Elle s'arrêta dans son geste, appuya son regard, ce qui finit par attirer l'attention de son pair et elle l'interrogea en silence. William s'en vit déstabilisé quelques secondes, haussa les épaules, secoua la tête, s'essuya les yeux, puis détourna le regard, ne pouvant la mirer proprement.

Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait envie de pleurer, maintenant, alors que tous ces faits étaient révolus. Il n'avait même pas versé une larme à l'enterrement de ses parents. Il n'avait même pas versé une larme lorsque Sev… Snape avait mis fin à leur… amitié – pouvait-on appeler cela de l'amitié? Alors, pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ses émotions s'exacerbaient quatre ans plus tard, pourquoi avaient-elles autant de force qu'une mer agitée en pleine tempête qui se déchaînait sur une digue?

Après que tous les autres furent partis à la fin du cours, il ne restait plus que le professeur de potions et l'Aiglon dans la pièce. Oh, il était parvenu à terminer sa préparation en temps et en heure. Il n'avait pas eu besoin des cinq minutes supplémentaires pour l'achever, mais un ordre était un ordre et l'adolescent s'était abstenu de rendre sa fiole en même temps que ses camarades de classe. Cette dernière attendait sagement à sa paillasse tandis qu'il nettoyait tous les outils qu'il avait utilisé. Puis, il retira le mouchoir qu'il avait enroulé autour de son doigt, notamment parce que le bout de tissu avait été sali par les différents ingrédients et mouillé au contact de l'eau savonneuse. La plaie ne saignait plus, mais elle demeurait ouverte et le picotait de douleur encore.

\- Essence de Murlap, souffla une voix au dessus de sa tête.

William se redressa et tomba directement sur les orbes d'onyx de son enseignant qui, en dehors de son air impassible, lui tendait ladite essence de Murlap contenue dans un petit pot.

\- Nettoyez la plaie avant cela, poursuivit le Directeur des Slytherin d'un ton professoral, un de ceux qu'il affectionnait le plus, ou utilisait le plus.

Incapable de parler, l'Aiglon hocha de la tête et obtempéra sur-le-champ. Il retourna au fond de la salle de classe au dessus de l'évier, rinça, lava et rinça à nouveau ses mains, avant de les sécher avec un torchon en prenant soin de ne laisser aucun résidu de tissu sur la plaie. Puis, il revint sur ses pas, ouvrit le pot que le professeur avait posé à un coin de sa paillasse. Ah, il en avait profité pour lui prendre sa fiole. Soit, il faisait ce qu'il voulait. C'était sa classe, ses cachots, sa sphère de prédilection, donc cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant. Alors que l'adolescent administrait l'essence sur son doigt avec parcimonie, l'adulte l'observait agir depuis son bureau, tout en ayant dans son champ de vision les fioles que tous les étudiants lui avaient rendu. Enfin, une fois qu'il en eut terminé, William enfila sa robe de sorcier, glissa la sangle de son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule gauche et jeta un œil à la fiole à portée de son enseignant sur son passage.

\- Au revoir, m'sieur, murmura-t-il, et bien que son murmure avait été faible, il put être distinguable dans le silence de plomb qui régnait dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'il osa jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière, il se retint à grand peine de sursauter de peur, car Snape se tenait tout proche de lui. Ce dernier lui donna un rouleau de parchemin de manière brusque.

\- J'avais rendu les devoirs sur l'amarante en début d'heure, expliqua-t-il. Voici votre copie.

L'adolescent pressa sa dissertation contre son torse et partit, cette fois-ci sans se retourner.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Snape aurait dû s'en douter, néanmoins il lâcha un faible soupir d'exaspération lorsqu'il nota l'absence de Melbourne dans la Grande Salle lors du déjeuner. Le jeune homme n'avait eu guère d'illusion quant à le voir attablé parmi tous les Ravenclaw, au vu du comportement de l'adolescent lors de son cours. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer la tristesse qui suintait par tous les pores du garçon. Et il avait d'autant lâché ce soupir-là parce que, comme d'habitude, Elizabeth et Virginia lui avaient gardé une place auprès d'elles, dans l'espoir quotidien de le voir parmi elles. Cela frisait le ridicule, cet acharnement perpétuel qu'avaient les deux filles à agir de la sorte, telles des amies de Melbourne. Sauf que ce dernier ne semblait pas leur rendre un quelconque signe en retour, pas de la même manière qu'elles. Oh, et puis, qui était le Maître de Potions pour juger ce qui relevait ou non de l'amitié? Il se désintéressa aussitôt des charges de Flitwick pour s'occuper à se nourrir tout en supervisant discrètement la foule sous ses orbes. Bien que le Mage Noir fut tombé, le racisme lié à ce que cet être avait porté tout haut, et que pleins de gens pensaient tout bas depuis des décennies, perdurait sans peine dans les rangs des élèves. Sans aller plus loin dans ses discours, Snape avait cependant seriné un nombre incalculable de fois à ses Serpents de faire profil bas. Peut-être que cela finira par leur rentrer dans le crâne – un jour.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lors de la pause de l'après-midi, il s'avéra que Melbourne n'était pas paru en cours depuis le matin. Ce fut Sprout qui le rapporta dans la salle des enseignants lorsqu'elle fut de passage. La Directrice des Hufflepuff ne prenait la peine de revenir de ses serres dans le courant de la journée que pour des cas estimés importants – et l'absence de cet idiot de Melbourne dans ses cours en faisait partie. La preuve, tous les professeurs présents dans la pièce cessèrent leurs activités ou discutions dans l'immédiat et convergèrent dans un ensemble synchronisé leurs regards inquiets vers la professeure de Botanique.

\- Donc, potentiellement, ce fut Snape qui l'a vu en dernier, formula Flitwick, qui malgré son air soucieux, demeurait maître de lui-même, alors qu'il s'était approché de sa collègue.

\- Comment était-il en cours avec vous, Severus, interrogea McGonagall d'un ton pressant.

Il se maudit de suite lorsqu'il percuta enfin. Comment avait-il pu être aussi lent?

\- Fouillez la Owlery, la Tour d'Astronomie et les stabus, ordonna-t-il en sortant précipitamment de la salle des professeurs, oubliant tout à coup son parler soigné et son accent impeccable.

Le Directeur des Slytherin ne s'attarda pas à vérifier si ses collègues avaient compris quoique ce soit ou lui obéissaient. Il courait de toutes ses forces, jamais comment il avait couru, en dehors des missions que le Mage Noir lui avait donné à exécuter. Gumbling Gargoyles, pourquoi la sécurité de Hogwarts concernait le blocage du Transplanage dans le domaine, alors que pour l'urgence de cette situation, cela lui aurait été bien plus utile qu'autre chose au lieu de grimper cinq fichus étages!

Le jeune homme arriva pantelant devant la tête d'aigle qui gardait la porte d'entrée de la salle commune des Ravenclaw.

\- Qui est arrivé en premier entre l'oeuf et le dragon?

\- Il n'y a ni début, ni fin, lui jeta l'enseignant, furibond. Allez, dépêchez-vous! Il est question de vie ou de mort!

La porte s'ouvrit. Bon, où créchait le gosse, se demandait l'adulte une fois à l'intérieur, en regardant les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. La récréation venait de s'achever et tous les étudiants étaient en classe ou en salle d'étude, ou ailleurs. Il sortit sa baguette d'un des pans de ses sur-robes et monta à sa gauche.

Soudain, ce fut comme si une entité invisible lui avait retiré d'un coup tout l'oxygène emmagasiné dans ses poumons, puis les avait rempli d'un gaz excessivement froid. Il ne put en faire autrement, mais il resta figé tel une statue, hébété, choqué, avant de se ressaisir et de s'agenouiller auprès de l'adolescent qui gisait par terre, sur les marches. Salveo maleficia. Rien ne se produisit. Allons bon, il n'avait même pas songé à la magie pour cela? Le Maître de Potions secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de noter les inclinaisons de Melbourne à agir tel un Muggle. Il cala sa baguette entre ses dents et il arracha des bandes de tissus aux manches de la chemise que portait l'adolescent et les noua autour de ses bras nus. Il en arracha d'autres pour former des garrots. Puis, le jeune homme reprit sa baguette et invoqua deux Patronus sur lesquels il marmonna des Nuntius et les fit partir, l'un pour retrouver ses collègues pour leur annoncer qu'il avait mis la main sur Melbourne, l'autre pour Mrs Pomfrey pour lui dire qu'il arrivait avec un étudiant et qu'elle avait intérêt à avoir des Blood Repleneshing Solutions en stock. Un Levicorpus? Oh, et puis… zut. Il prit l'adolescent par sa nuque et l'articulation de ses genoux, le souleva et commença à descendre du plus vite dont il était capable.

Il croisa Flitwick et Dumbledore au premier étage, mais ne s'arrêta pas dans sa course pour expliquer quoi que ce soit – au diable les explications. Il ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie dans un grand claquement par un sort informulé. Mrs Pomfrey se jeta presque sur lui, cependant elle n'avait pas cet air interrogateur mêlé à sa très forte inquiétude comme les autres. Son professionnalisme était une des choses qu'il admirait le plus chez elle, car elle n'agissait qu'au travers de ce dernier, qu'importe ce à quoi elle devait faire face. Elle guida Snape jusqu'à un lit libre et l'aida à poser Melbourne sur ce dernier avec le plus de douceur possible.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le visage de William avait viré au gris, les cernes qu'arboraient ses paupières étaient d'un ton plus soutenu. Ses traits immobiles tranchaient avec le geste désespéré qu'il avait commis. Les bras le long du corps, posés au dessus des draps blancs, étaient bandés. Malgré tous les efforts fournis par Pomfrey, il semblait que les plaies refusaient de se fermer à l'aide de la magie. Alors, l'infirmière s'était résolue aux méthodes employées par la médecine Muggle pour le soigner. Le garçon n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. La femme lui avait fait administrer en plus de la Blood Repleneshing Solution une Sleeping Draught, en massant sa gorge pour aider à la déglutition. Maintenant, elle demeurait assise à son chevet pour observation et consultation régulière de ses constantes. Bien que ces dernières étaient stables, elle les relevait de manière régulière, le check-up complet qu'elle lui avait fait faire avait indiqué une sous-nutrition notable. Normal au vu de son appétit d'oiseau et ses absences récurrentes aux heures de repas. Les rares fois où l'adolescent avait consenti à la consulter depuis l'incident en cours de potions survenu l'an passé n'avait pas permis à Pomfrey d'établir un réel suivi taillé sur mesure pour le cas préoccupant que présentait le jeune Melbourne.

Dans tout cela, ce drame sans nom, la femme faisait face à une surprise de taille. Lorsqu'il n'était pas pris par ses cours et ses obligations de Directeur des Slytherins, Snape lui tenait compagnie, assis en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du lit qu'occupait l'Aiglon. Le jeune homme ne prononçait aucune parole, les bras croisés, l'air aussi sévère qu'à l'accoutumée. Nul doute qu'il aurait eu grandement besoin de parler, car il avait été celui qui avait découvert l'élève gisant dans les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons de Ravenclaw. Il avait eu beau avoir eu les gestes nécessaires en pareille situation, néanmoins personne n'était prêt à vivre ce genre d'expérience – et il avait beau jouer les durs insensibles, Pomfrey le connaissait assez bien, pour l'avoir soigné un bon nombre de fois lorsque lui-même était étudiant, pour être sûre qu'il avait un coeur.

Le silence lugubre, en lieu et place de commentaires acerbes usuels, appuyait en ce sens, qu'il le veuille ou non. Alors, l'infirmière n'avait rien dit, ne l'avait pas chassé, comme elle se démenait à chasser professeurs et élèves curieux, par souci de compréhension – Dumbledore ayant seulement annoncé à qui de droit que l'adolescent était malade et séjournait à l'infirmerie jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Peut-être était-ce la façon de Snape de gérer ce dont il avait été témoin en dépit de sa volonté propre.

\- Un thé, lui proposa-t-elle au coeur de la nuit du surlendemain, alors que William n'avait pas encore repris connaissance – normal vu son état de santé.

L'enseignant se contenta d'un faible onomatopée, ne daignant pas desserrer ses dents. Son interlocutrice se leva et partit dans son bureau préparer la boisson. Elle revint une poignée de minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes, contourna le lit, en tendit une au Maître de Potions et revint sur ses pas s'asseoir à sa place.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Comment va-t-il, demanda Flitwick à voix basse tôt le lendemain matin, au seuil de l'infirmerie.

\- Ses plaies guérissent, lui répondit Mrs Pomfrey. Il a repris connaissance dans le courant de la nuit.

\- Me voilà soulagé, murmura le professeur de Charmes, la main sur le coeur, après quelques secondes de silence. N'a-t-il pas eu trop peur en se rendant compte de qui est à son chevet, questionna-t-il par la suite.

\- Oh, il a vainement tenté de se cacher sous ses draps, poursuivit l'infirmière, son ton hésitant entre la plaisanterie et la sécheresse. Snape s'est contenté d'un «puéril de votre part, monsieur Melbourne».

\- Je me demandais pourquoi mes oreilles sifflaient, souffla une voix doucereuse derrière elle.

Flitwick et Pomfrey sursautèrent. Le Maître de Potions s'était déplacé sans bruit jusqu'à eux. Hormis la fatigue lisible sur ses traits tirés, le jeune homme restait égal à lui-même, aussi impénétrable que la Muraille de Chine.

\- J'ose espérer que votre remarque n'a pas blessé monsieur Melbourne, attaqua aussitôt le Directeur des Ravenclaw.

\- Soyez sans crainte, il l'a admis de lui-même, contra son interlocuteur d'un ton sec.

Les deux enseignants se fixaient en chien de faïence, mais comme Pomfrey n'avait pas réagi aux propos qui venaient d'être prononcés, le professeur de Charmes se calma derechef, nul doute que dans le cas où sa charge aurait eu mal réagi, la femme ne se serait pas gênée de le lui communiquer, pas du tout intimidée par le Directeur des Slytherin. Elle se contenta de l'informer qu'elle gardait Melbourne à l'infirmerie quelques jours de plus, hors de question qu'il reprenne une vie qualifiée de normale dans l'immédiat. Ce dont il avait besoin, en plus d'un véritable repos, était de se remettre sur pieds psychologiquement parlant – à minima de manière suffisante pour qu'il assiste à nouveau à ses cours.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A défaut d'une réelle coupure en demeurant à l'infirmerie, William avait supplié Pomfrey de prendre l'air, orbes azur des plus expressifs, dans le courant de l'après-midi.

\- Juste un tour au préau, priait-il, pas plus loin promis, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

L'infirmière soupira, les mains sur les hanches. Elle pouvait concevoir ce besoin-là, car il devait se sentir plus mal en restant entre ces quatre murs en subissant de plein fouet les conséquences de ses actes qu'en sortant un peu. Et puis, s'il était bien couvert, il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'il prenne l'air.

\- Vous ne sortirez pas seul, ordonna-t-elle, déterminée.

Par contre, il n'eut pas le choix de qui serait son accompagnant, Snape arrivant une heure après la fin de sa journée, pensant au départ qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à veiller l'adolescent. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut mis au courant de l'envie de Melbourne à prendre l'air, il ne se retint pas de grogner et de claquer sa langue contre son palais, en gardant bien pour lui de marmonner un Gumbling Gargoyles. C'était déjà beaucoup chez lui de se comporter comme il venait de le faire, mais jouer les superviseurs de malade… Comment dire…?

\- Vous dépassez la limite du préau et je vous dépèce, menaça-t-il mezzo voce, alors que tous les deux sortaient de l'infirmerie.

Il s'avérait que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu besoin de menacer William. Les mains dans les poches, l'adolescent s'appuya contre un des murets entre deux poutres qui se reliaient par des alcôves et ne bougeait plus. Il avait été sincère en disant qu'il voulait prendre l'air. Le vent d'hiver était en partie coupé à cet endroit du domaine, mais il circulait quand même, chuchotant dans les couloirs extérieurs accolés au château. Le Maître de Potions s'était adossé au mur de pierres face à lui, avait croisé ses bras et l'étudiait en silence. Le gosse n'avait pas meilleure mine, or contrairement aux longues heures d'inconscience, les traits de son visage n'étaient pas figés comme s'il était mort.

\- Je suis désolé, marmonna William au bout d'un moment, la voix rauque, la tête baissée.

\- Un peu tard, pour des excuses, non, répliqua l'enseignant, son ton dénué de reproche cependant.

L'adolescent renifla, mais s'essuya prestement les yeux, la gorge nouée. Oui, un peu tard pour des excuses. Il n'avait pas souhaité pour autant que l'homme face à lui le découvre ainsi. Enfin, à la base, il n'avait songé y survivre. A croire qu'il en avait été hors de question.

\- Permettez-moi de vous poser une question, mais j'ai beau retourner la scène dans tous les sens, je ne parviens à trouver une raison valable de votre présence dans les escaliers, souffla le Directeur des Slytherins.

William redressa la tête et jeta un œil vers son enseignant avant de converger vers le mur un peu plus haut. Il tentait de se rappeler ce moment, assez difficilement et confusément. Il se replongea, non sans un frisson, dans ce souvenir et essaya de rétablir tous ses faits et gestes depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle de classe de potions. Puis, cela lui revint, et il fut pris d'un sursaut nerveux avant de se figer totalement, les orbes un peu écarquillés, blême – si tant était cela possible.

\- Alors, interrogea Snape, ayant noté l'attitude du gosse.

William ouvrit la bouche cependant aucun son n'en sortit, alors il la referma.

\- Vous allez trouver ça stupide, parvint-il à murmurer.

\- Venant de vous, je n'en serais guère étonné.

Touché. Le Directeur des Slytherins s'admonesta intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment, pas encore, de l'enfoncer. Il n'avait pas plus envie que quiconque de pousser Melbourne à reproduire un tel acte. Néanmoins, l'Aiglon s'en accommoda – oh, pourquoi s'habituait-il à ses piques? - et finit par lui répondre, songeant qu'il méritait des éclaircissements.

\- Je crois que… j'ai cru être… à la maison, et… j'entendais leurs voix, leurs… et j'ai vu… leurs masques…

Un tic joua avec les commissures des lèvres de Snape. Sans doute saturé par l'endorphine et autres sécrétions chimiques produites, son cerveau s'était replongé quatre ans en arrière. Seule une poignée de professeurs savait comment les parents de Melbourne étaient morts et de par son statut, le professeur de Potions en avait eu vent lui aussi. Deux fois. Par les Death Eaters et par Dumbledore quelques années plus tard, l'an dernier pour être précis lorsqu'il avait pris ses fonctions au sein de Hogwarts. Discussion houleuse d'ailleurs, pensait-il à nouveau sur ce soir-là.

\- J'ai saisi qu'ils vous hantaient encore avec une certaine vivacité, concéda-t-il à prononcer, ce qui attira pour sûr l'attention de l'Aiglon. Après votre… geste… Nous avons demandé à un Elfe de récupérer tout objet nocif pour vous dans votre chambre, cela faisant partie du protocole en pareil cas, et allez savoir pourquoi, mais cet Elfe a été attiré par un grand truc sombre… Et j'ai pu voir ce que c'était. Etonnant que vous ayez su reproduire les arabesques sculptées sur leurs masques…

William crut qu'une chape de plomb venait de s'enfoncer dans son estomac, le déséquilibrant quelque peu. Ce dont Snape faisait mention était un dessin peint qu'il avait produit sur un papier format A2 sur lequel il avait esquissé trois Death Eaters entourés d'un brouillard sombre. Oh, en soi, il n'avait pas eu honte que quelqu'un ait eu découvert cela, et à bien considérer, il estimait qu'il était normal qu'une personne ait eu fouillé dans sa chambre pour retirer tout objet tranchant pour sa sécurité. Il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'un sentiment de violation de son intimité l'assaillait. De plus, que le professeur de Potions ait eu vu ces portraits de ses autres collègues… Eh bien, l'adolescent était à la fois confus, gêné et perturbé. Il n'osait vraiment plus le mirer et ne savait comment réagir.

Le silence s'instaura à nouveau entre eux deux, jusqu'à ce que l'air devienne plus froid à mesure que le soir prenait place et que Snape décide qu'il était plus prudent qu'ils rentrent pour ne pas prendre le risque de se faire tirer les oreilles par Pomfrey qui lui hurlerait bien d'avoir laissé son patient frôler une bronchite ou une pneumonie – il y avait de quoi, les doigts du gosse devenaient blancs, très blancs, même les ongles prenaient une teinte violacée.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L'autre dérangement quant au repos isolé auquel l'infirmière avait songé au départ fut un ordre express émanant du Directeur en personne car il souhaitait discuter avec William. Contrairement à son désir de prendre l'air, cette fois-ci, l'Aiglon tentait d'amadouer la femme de le maintenir dans l'infirmerie, mais l'ordre ne pouvait être laissé de côté et ce fut à contre-coeur qu'elle l'envoya au bureau de Dumbledore. L'adolescent reconnaissait au fond la bonne idée du vénérable sorcier de le convoquer pendant que les étudiants avaient classe en majorité. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Personne ne viendrait l'importuner, et ce n'était pas plus mal, car William ne se sentait pas prêt à frayer avec d'autres jeunes, pas encore.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec le Directeur, souffla-t-il à la gargouille qui gardait l'escalier en colimaçon mobile.

La statue s'écarta pour lui laisser le chemin. A peine eut-il mis les deux pieds sur la première marche que le mécanisme magique s'ébranla et il monta. Arrivé au seuil de la porte, ce qu'il put ouïr lui indiqua qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes à l'intérieur et ceci le déprima. Il hésita un long moment, parce qu'il n'avait guère envie d'assister à une sorte de redite de l'autre rendez-vous qu'il avait eu quelques temps en arrière. A croire qu'il n'était pas assez doué pour éviter que ce genre de situation se reproduise. Au fond de lui, il se dit qu'il avait une chance quelque part qu'aucun adulte référent n'était tenu au courant de son dossier scolaire. Ses parents auraient été inquiets jusqu'à se faire du sang d'encre. La gorge sèche, le poids dans l'estomac, il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et frappa contre le pan de la porte. Un «entrez» résonna de l'autre côté.

William faillit reculer d'un pas lorsqu'il vit en sus de Dumbledore les quatre Directeurs de Maison qui attendaient sa venue.

\- Entre, William, l'invita à nouveau le vieil homme d'une voix douce, en lui indiquant un fauteuil en Chintz.

Toujours incapable de prononcer un mot, il obéit en silence, en évitant au mieux de croiser le regard d'un seul des adultes pendant son avancée jusqu'au dit fauteuil sur lequel il s'assit en s'enfonçant dedans. Se savoir observé avec attention le rendait mal à l'aise, et la culpabilité énorme qui le rongeait depuis son réveil atteignit un degré tel qu'il se crut étouffer en manquant d'air.

\- Comment te sens-tu, demanda le Directeur avec sympathie, assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui, tandis qu'une théière pleine vidait son contenu dans six tasses.

L'adolescent voulait répondre. Il avait levé la tête, mais des larmes lui brûlaient le coin de ses yeux et il préféra garder bouche close de peur de lâcher plutôt un sanglot que des mots. Il obliqua son regard sur les tasses avant de rebaisser la tête et de jouer avec ses doigts. Il entendit des froissements de robes s'approcher à sa droite et sentit bientôt une main se poser sur son bras un bref instant.

\- Je suis si… content de vous voir debout et parmi nous, monsieur Melbourne, souffla le professeur de Charmes, avec une émotion marquée dans le timbre de sa voix.

William lui jeta un œil. Ses orbes azur brillaient de larmes contenues, ses lèvres tremblaient, son corps tout entier était pris dans des sanglots silencieux, son visage transcrivait la douleur qui l'animait. Et moi, je ne sais pas… pensa-t-il – si fort, tellement fort que tout le monde dans la pièce eut l'air de l'avoir entendu. Un long et épais silence les engloba sans exception. Seul Fawkes parvint à rompre ce dernier en poussant un glati mélodieux avant de battre des ailes pour se caler sur le giron du garçon et de poser sa tête contre son torse. L'Aiglon en fut tétanisé l'espace de quelques secondes avant d'oser caresser les magnifiques plumes rouge et or avec douceur et lenteur. Le phénix caqueta faiblement, de contentement. L'adolescent se reprit un peu en se concentrant sur l'oiseau, le meilleur qu'il avait pour surmonter l'immersion de ses émotions. Oh, c'était si bien, si reposant, si tranquille que d'être au contact des animaux. Cela lui manquait terriblement, songeait-il pendant qu'il lissait les plumes sur le cou de Fawkes qui gardait sa tête contre lui. Il regrettait presque d'avoir cessé de suivre les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques après l'obtention de ses OWLs. Une boule se noua dans sa gorge.

\- Mrs Pomfrey m'a fait parvenir une note d'absence qui prendra fin ce dimanche, dit Dumbledore alors que les tasses lévitaient désormais, une pour chacun d'eux. Je pense, en effet, que ceci est raisonnable et te permettra de te reposer un peu avant de reprendre les cours, poursuivit-il en fixant l'adolescent au travers de ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes.

\- Pourrons-nous faire passer les devoirs par des camarades, demanda McGonagall d'un ton neutre. Connaissant votre inclinaison à étudier, monsieur Melbourne, j'ose espérer cependant que vous ne vous en voulez pas de manquer des classes, dit-elle cette fois-ci à l'Aiglon.

\- Si vous pouvez être cléments de lui laisser un peu plus de temps pour les rendre, répondit le Directeur alors que l'Aiglon secouait la tête mais sans décocher un mot. Il ne faut pas le mettre sous pression. Le constat de Mrs Pomfrey est sans appel sur ce point.

\- Et elle a raison, répliqua Sprout. Je vous trouve beaucoup trop stressé par rapport à la normale, alors qu'il n'y a pas besoin de vous mettre dans tous vos états. Vous avez un bon niveau en botanique et, je crois, dans toutes vos matières. Tranquillisez-vous, vraiment. Il n'y a pas lieu de vous inquiéter outre-mesure quant à vos aptitudes en classe. Vous suivez en cours et rendez des devoirs qui correspondent à nos attentes.

William n'osait toujours pas ouvrir la bouche, tout en se pinçant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de parler. Il entendait ce que lui communiquaient ses enseignants mais c'était comme s'il saisissait les choses de très loin, que ces mots ne l'atteignaient même pas et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il réalisa de manière un peu trop virulente qu'il n'avait aucune prise sur ce qui le concernait, de près ou de loin, sur ce qu'il pouvait maîtriser et ce qu'il ne pouvait qu'endurer, d'où son silence.

\- Monsieur Melbourne a plus la tête dans les étoiles qu'il ne suit en classe, mais je lui concède le fait qu'il parvient à suivre sur ce qui se passe, murmura Snape, qui n'avait toujours pas parlé jusque là. Il fait son travail en temps et en heure, et il ne rechigne pas à en faire plus ou à s'adapter à ce que je demande, lorsque j'estime qu'il doive en passer par là. Je vais même aller plus loin, et ce n'est pas un reproche, ajouta-t-il en aparté à l'élève d'un ton sec, il ne cille pas lorsque je lui assigne des retenues. Au lieu de se noyer dans l'abattement de la punition, il met à profit ces heures supplémentaires et travaille avec l'intensité et la concentration égales que ce qui est exigé en cours.

Les propos du Maître de Potions tombèrent à pic pour ses collègues, et surtout le Directeur des Ravenclaw, car il n'avait pas un retour exhaustif des retenues que distribuait le Corbeau. Ce qu'il avait énoncé en filigrane démontrait que ses punitions se cantonnaient à des appuis pédagogiques, ce qui était rassurant, dans le sens où sa réputation de faire récurer les chaudrons l'avait déjà dépassé et que, toute considération faite, Flitwick estimait nulles et non advenues.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait lors de votre retenue pendant les vacances, interrogea McGonagall.

William coulissa un bref regard vers son professeur de Métamorphose avant de faire de même avec le professeur de Potions, puis se concentra à nouveau sur ses mains dont il tortillait toujours les doigts.

\- J'ai fait mon devoir de potions que je devais rendre au tout début du semestre, répondit-il dans un murmure. Comme j'étais sur le point de le préparer dans la bibliothèque, cela ne m'a pas dérangé de le faire ailleurs, ajouta-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Cela ne semble pas le perturber outre-mesure d'être enfermé dans une salle des cachots, commenta le Corbeau, dont le visage était impénétrable. D'ailleurs, ses notes n'en sont pas affectées, donc il n'est pas difficile de déduire ce que j'affirme comme avéré.

L'adolescent osa esquisser une pensée, qui le troubla quelque peu, au fond ce n'était qu'une formulation sémantique, et libre de croire aux interprétations qui en découlaient ou non… Toujours était-il qu'à l'opposé de ses collègues qui s'adressaient plus ou moins directement à lui, Snape parlait de lui comme s'il était absent du bureau, à l'exception de son aparté. Ce dernier avait sûrement été prononcé pour ne pas se faire reprocher quoi que ce soit de qui que ce soit, sans doute parce que Pomfrey avait donné des consignes claires, telles que ménager son patient, alors qu'il ne se sentait pas particulièrement froissé par ce que pouvait bien lui communiquer son enseignant. Du moins, cette distance qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques minutes, et qui continuait de l'effrayer, ne le laissait en aucun cas être affecté par ses propos.

\- Bien, reprit Dumbledore qui avait laissé ses subordonnés se mettre d'accord de manière unanime de donner un peu plus de délai à l'Aiglon pour rendre ses devoirs de cette semaine. Nous sommes tous enclins à te permettre de te reposer, William, ce qui inclut que tu n'es pas obligé de te joindre à nous à la Grande Salle lors des repas si tu ne te sens pas bien, ni à sortir dans le parc ou d'aller à la bibliothèque. Tu gères les choses à ton rythme. Pouvons-nous te faire confiance là-dessus, demanda-t-il enfin, les mains posées sous son menton et le fixant de son regard pénétrant.

\- Je pense qu'il est nécessaire de rappeler que le règlement s'applique quand même lors de ces quelques jours de repos, se permit de commenter le Maître de Potions.

\- Evidemment, siffla McGonagall. S'il venait à enfreindre une règle, il sera puni, ne vous inquiétez pas sur ce plan.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Minerva, de dire cela, mais comme il est enclin à omettre le couvre-feu, je me dois de…

\- J'ai compris, merci, coupa court William, un peu trop sèchement, ce qu'il finit par se rendre compte alors que des rougeurs prenaient place sur ses joues. Beh, je ne crois pas qu'il soit spécifié quelque part dans le règlement interne que dans de tels cas de figure, de telles largesses existent, ajouta-t-il d'une voix penaude, craignant sans l'ombre d'un doute que le Corbeau lui reproche pour la énième fois son impertinence – la dernière fois lui ayant valu justement cette retenue pendant les congés d'hiver.

\- Votre impertinence, Melbourne, gronda Snape, qui se cantonna à le fusiller du regard.

\- Je crois que nous pouvons laisser monsieur Melbourne retourner à l'infirmerie désamorça le professeur de Charmes vivement, en coulissant un œil vers Dumbledore, lui demandant silencieusement s'il abondait en sons sens.

\- Une dernière chose, dit ce dernier en levant la main. Je me demandais… William, est-ce que tu t'ennuies en cours?

Cette question jeta un froid dans la pièce et embarrassa au possible l'adolescent qui ne sut où regarder ou quoi faire – encore moins, quoi répondre. Bien entendu que la transparence et l'honnêteté lui étaient implicitement exigées ici, cependant la bienséance le muselait plus ou moins, notamment parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas froisser ses professeurs, en admettant qu'énoncer un ennui en classe questionnait la qualité des enseignements qui leur étaient proposés.

\- Cela se lit sur votre visage par moments, indiqua McGonagall, sans l'once d'un quelconque reproche dans le ton sec de sa voix. Donc, je ne serais pas choquée de vous l'entendre confirmer cela.

L'Aiglon se redressa sur son fauteuil et s'humecta les lèvres. Comment formuler au mieux ce qu'il ressentait avec les bons mots? N'y parvenant pas, il se contenta de hocher de la tête – dans un premier temps. Notant qu'il était toujours le sujet d'attention du Directeur et de ses enseignants, il se sentit obligé d'oraliser pour de bon ce qu'il gardait en lui ordinairement.

\- Ce n'est pas une question que vos cours en eux-mêmes soient ennuyeux… J'ai toujours éprouvé cela… Enfin, du plus que je me souvienne. Je tournais déjà en rond à l'école primaire. Pas assez vite, pas assez… stimulant, si on peut dire ça comme ça… Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas comment expliquer en fait… Il y a des moments où je trouve qu'on est trop scolaire, ou académique…. Et que… ben, ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi…

\- Un besoin de réfléchir pour de vrai, en quelque sorte, comme les chercheurs doivent faire dans le cadre de leurs expériences, supputa Snape, ce qui surprit les autres adultes.

\- … Peut-être, balaya William avec un haussement d'épaules. Mettons, par exemple, depuis petit je m'intéresse de très près à la Reine Victoria… Je lis tous les livres possibles là-dessus, mais… Ben, ce n'est pas assez j'ai besoin de réfléchir, oui comme vous dites… Alors je commence à me poser des questions, pourquoi par exemple les différentes Reform Acts n'ont pas vraiment fonctionné à l'époque… Et du coup, je me suis penché sur les mentalités, sur les croyances, sur ce qui était possible légalement parlant, sur le fait non négligeable que c'était encore une société très conservatrice et…

Il s'interrompit d'un coup lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de larguer ses professeurs qui, même s'ils s'intéressaient à ce qu'il racontait, ne parvenaient vraiment à suivre.

\- Et toutes ces interrogations et les pistes de réflexion qui s'ensuivent, vous les retranscrivez, n'est-ce pas, poursuivit le Corbeau.

\- C'est pour ça que je me balade toujours avec mes carnets de notes. Il m'arrive de trouver l'inspiration à des moments des plus improbables…

\- Oui, comme en plein milieu d'une préparation de potions, se moqua le Directeur des Slytherins, les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées, mais son regard n'était pas lourd de reproches.

\- Cela doit être le langage des fleurs et plantes que nous utilisons… Vous savez qu'il y a un dictionnaire de leur langage, victorien, j'entends par là… et paf, je repense à mes questions et je peux avancer dans mes réflexions rien qu'en fixant une asphodel par exemple, expliqua l'adolescent sur un ton loin d'être embarrassé, tant il se sentait à l'aise cette fois-ci, peut-être le plus à l'aise possible que ses enseignants pouvaient être témoins.

\- Au risque de vous déplaire, vous n'en êtes pas encore à ce niveau d'études, murmura Snape.

\- Oh, ça viendra, parce que je compte passer mon bac l'an prochain, lui répondit William.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours émotionnellement présent.e?


	4. The Incapacity to Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Septième année de William

William était de ces personnes qui éprouvaient des difficultés à choisir, autant pour des sujets bénins tels que les céréales qu'il mangerait au petit-déjeuner que pour ceux plus déterminants comme lorsqu'il avait dû sélectionner quels cours il poursuivait ou abandonnait après l'obtention de ses OWLs. Oh, la sélection avait été un casse-tête pour lui parce qu'il avait obtenu les notes requises pour suivre toutes les matières si l'envie lui en avait pris. Cependant, il avait très vite compris que s'il n'en abandonnait pas en cours de route, il serait aisément noyé sous la masse de travail; alors il avait réfléchi, beaucoup réfléchi, au point de justifier ses nuits blanches à l'époque.

Mais le choix qu'il ne se sentait pas de faire concernait son statut de Muggleborn. Il ne se voyait pas rayer d'un trait définitif tout ce qui le liait à son identité de citoyen de la Couronne Britannique. Ainsi, dans le courant de l'été 1983, il avait passé la théorie de la conduite, car il était en âge de le passer une fois qu'il aurait eu atteint ses dix-sept ans et, s'il n'était pas sorcier et que ce statut là lui prenait une bonne partie de l'année, commencer les leçons de pratique. Cependant, il n'avait aucun domicile fixe où s'installer pendant les congés scolaires pour les passer, ces fameuses heures de conduite. Il espérait que la validité de son code serait encore effective en juillet, lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec sa septième année d'études à Hogwarts. Et encore ne s'attardait-il pas sur la question du droit de vote qui entrerait en ligne de compte dès lors qu'il serait majeur dans le monde Muggle… Parce qu'il comptait voter un jour.

L'adolescent, le jeune adulte du point de vue magique, avait réussi sa sixième année en validant tous ses examens, et entamait cette année ultime avec autant d'angoisse et de nostalgie que tous ses condisciples de sa tranche d'âge. Il ressentait d'autant plus cet étau oppressant de la pression de réussite de ses examens de fin d'études secondaires car il s'était inscrit au baccalauréat en candidat libre. Ainsi, en juin 1984, il devra enchaîner les deux semaines d'épreuves des NEWTs avec la semaine et demi d'examens des sans pouvoir, sans pause entre les deux.

Aujourd'hui, de ce fait, il avait rendez-vous avec son Directeur de Maison, la Directrice-Adjointe et le Directeur pour leur demander le droit de quitter Hogwarts plus tôt que la date de la fin du second semestre, car il ne comptait pas revenir pour le banquet de fin d'année après toutes ses épreuves. Il allait devoir commencer à se trouver un boulot alimentaire, un studio et passer sa conduite. Autant dire que les deux années 1983 et 1984 s'annonçaient chargées pour lui – encore que la masse de travail et les étapes administratives ne l'effrayaient pas tant que cela. Pas plus que le reste. Or, l'Aiglon redoutait que ses enseignants fassent bloc contre lui, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et malgré le fait qu'ils aient été toujours conciliants avec son statut de sang. Leur serait-il concevable d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas choisir de ne pas s'impliquer en tant que simple Muggle, en plus de sorcier? Jusqu'où soutenaient-ils les principes et les valeurs véhiculées par la résistance lors du règne de He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Le voilà en train de tâter les limites potentielles de ce pour quoi s'étaient battus jusqu'à la mort les sorciers depuis 1970.

\- Chocolate Frog, adressa-t-il à la gargouille qui gardait les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient au bureau Directorial, la boule au ventre, les mains moites et la gorge sèche.

Cette dernière s'écarta pour lui laisser libre accès et s'installa de nouveau à son socle derrière lui, avant que les marches montent en tournant, pour le déposer au minuscule vestibule placé devant la porte. Avant de frapper, il essaya de décrypter les voix qui résonnaient derrière le pan de bois, puis songeant qu'ils avaient déjà remarqué sa présence, il se décida à toquer.

\- Bonjour William, le salua Dumbledore d'un air affable, alors qu'il s'était levé pour l'accueillir et le dirigeait vers un des fauteuils en Chintz qu'il avait invoqué. Un thé, peut-être? Il est en cours d'infusion.

Comment dire? William ne disait jamais non à une tasse de thé, tant il aimait cela, tant il se passionnait par les différents breuvages existants, et c'était agréable de s'occuper avec cette boisson chaude – sa gorge sèche ne s'en verrait pas offusquée, au contraire. Il s'assit et remercia le Directeur à demi-voix, tandis que Flitwick et McGonagall s'asseyaient à leur tour. Très vite, le thé fut servi à tout le monde et le Directeur demanda quel motif animait l'adolescent pour que les trois adultes se voient convoqués aussi tôt dans l'année, alors que le premier semestre ne débutait que le lendemain.

\- Eh bien, de par vos statuts à tous les trois, j'avais besoin de vous soumettre une requête d'ordre disciplinaire, commença l'Aiglon, les enseignants attentifs à ses propos.

\- Quelle est-elle, questionna Dumbledore, les mains jointes servant d'appui à son menton, le fixant sans ciller, tandis que la Lionne et l'Aigle avaient les sourcils froncés dans l'expectative.

\- Vous vous rappelez de notre réunion quand… j'ai… eh bien, quand j'ai fait ma tentative de suicide, souffla William, encore très embarrassé par cet épisode, ses professeurs acquiesçant en silence. J'avais répondu au professeur Snape que je comptais passer mon baccalauréat – là encore, ils hochèrent de la tête en silence, devinant sans peine la suite désormais. Je me suis inscrit en candidat libre pour la session de juin 1984 et… Les épreuves commencent juste après les NEWTs, alors je me demandais déjà s'il était possible… que j'y aille, termina-t-il en plongeant ses orbes azur dans le contenu de sa tasse, n'osant les affronter de manière directe.

\- Je ne vois pas où serait le problème, déclara la Directrice-Adjointe, car de toute façon, vous vous êtes déjà inscrit à ces examens. J'ai un doute qu'on puisse vous convaincre du contraire dans tous les cas, n'est-ce pas?

William la regarda, mi-penaud, mi-déterminé, ses mains qui tenaient sa tasse tremblant légèrement, signe de sa nervosité.

\- En effet, admit-il dans un murmure. Cela me tient à coeur d'être diplômé, autant que les diplômes sorciers, madame, poursuivit-il.

\- En vérité, le seul souci que j'ai eu depuis l'an passé lorsque vous en aviez déjà évoqué cela, c'est de de savoir si vous aurez et le temps nécessaire à vous préparer et le niveau requis pour réussir, dit le professeur de Charmes. Non pas que je doute de vos capacités, mais… Cette année est charnière pour vous. Vous aurez beaucoup de travail, et par conséquent, sans doute très peu de temps libre pour réviser pour vos autres examens.

Ils se laissèrent gagner par un répit silencieux où chacun se jetait des coups d'oeil et sirotait sa boisson. Seul Fawkes chantonnait d'un faible glati, tout enchevêtré qu'il était, car proche de sa renaissance.

\- Soit, on préparera les papiers nécessaires pour que vous sortiez du château en toute légalité et à notre connaissance pour votre baccalauréat, annonça la professeure de Métamorphoses. Maintenant, quelle est votre deuxième requête?

Ils avaient bien suivi, songea l'adolescent, qui déglutit avec un peu de peine, s'attaquant désormais à l'épine de la situation.

\- Heu… Ce serait pour que je sois autorisé à sortir… Définitivement en fait… Du coup, bien avant la fin de l'année scolaire… Parce que je ne pense pas vouloir revenir pour le banquet de fin d'année, souffla-t-il, de plus en plus embêté par la demande qu'il exposait, sûr que cela serait difficile de les convaincre.

\- Et pourquoi donc, s'étonna Dumbledore, surpris par ce détail.

\- En dehors des études supérieures que je débuterai en septembre… Eh bien, je compte passer le permis de conduire, contracter un travail et… En fait, je crois que je n'aime pas les adieux, acheva William, la voix se mourant dans le fond de sa gorge à cet instant, soudain pris par un élan d'émotion.

\- Pour le travail, vous savez que le ministère a instauré un système pour aider tous les jeunes sorciers qui n'ont pas de famille, énonça Flitwick, qui se voyait mal s'opposer à sa charge dans l'immédiat. Cela consiste à les aider dans leurs différentes démarches pour trouver un logement, un poste et des aides financières pour compléter leurs revenus. Avez-vous pensé à demander un dossier au service en question?

\- J'attends qu'il me parvienne, monsieur, souffla l'Aiglon. J'ai inscrit l'adresse de Hogwarts dans la partie contact – je me voyais mal leur indiquer l'adresse du foyer où je passe mes étés.

\- Très bien, William. Tu as bien fait, lui sourit le Directeur avec bienveillance. Si cela ne te dérange pas de finir de te préparer pour la rentrée dans ta salle commune. Nous allons réfléchir ensemble de la question que tu nous as soumise.

L'adolescent opina du chef en silence. Alea jacta est, comme l'aurait eu dit un certain Caïus Iulius. Son thé terminé, il posa la tasse sur le rebord du bureau, salua ses professeurs et s'éclipsa enfin, notant dans les escaliers que sa gorge était toujours sèche, ses mains toujours moites et son ventre toujours lesté d'une boule de stress.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Aujourd'hui est le prémisse de la dernière ligne droite avant les NEWTs en juin, et il va sans dire que cette dernière ligne droite sera la plus ardue à franchir, car il vous faudra redoubler d'efforts pour atteindre le niveau exigé aux examens finaux, débitait Snape de sa voix onctueuse, détachant ses mots là où il fallait pour bien marquer l'esprit des dunderheads assis devant lui. Je tiens à vous mettre au parfum maintenant: bien que vous ayez eu le niveau pour poursuivre ces classes ces deux années, il se peut largement que vous n'ayez pas celui pour réussir vos examens théorique et pratique. Alors, vous vous mettrez au travail dès aujourd'hui, sans pour autant vous bercer d'illusions. Avec un peu de chance, la moitié de cette classe parviendra à un minimum de E.

Un long, lourd et épais silence suivit cette introduction quelque peu pessimiste en ce début d'année, chacun des étudiants fixant leur jeune enseignant les toiser de toute sa hauteur et sa suffisance.

Bien que globalement satisfait de tenir tous ces élèves sous sa coupe, le Corbeau ne pouvait réprimer un tic qui jouait à la commissure de ses lèvres par irritation. Dans la masse de dunderheads, un seul tranchait dans son attitude, et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. William Melbourne ne le regardait pas lorsqu'il palabrait, la tête posée sur un poing, geste profond d'un ennui certain, ses orbes azur perdus au loin. Ce garçon incarnait à lui seul le défi quotidien du Maître de Potions à faire valoir une autorité absolue au travers de la terreur.

\- Evidemment, vous serez tentés à plusieurs reprises de relâcher vos efforts dans un élan de suffisance lorsque vous croirez avoir atteint le niveau requis, mais ne vous méprenez pas car pour exceller dans la discipline des potions, il faut travailler d'arrache-pied chaque jour comme si vous deviez justifier de vos preuves auprès d'un jury de NEWTs particulièrement tatillon. Vous n'avez droit à aucune erreur, aucun à peu près, ou vous pourriez tuer les personnes pour qui vous préparerez vos potions.

Snape jeta un regard dur à l'encontre de ce distrait de Melbourne qui ne daignait pas quitter son petit monde – oh, bien sûr qu'il avait fini par saisir qu'il entendait tout ce qu'il disait ces deux dernières années scolaires, mais son attitude manquait cruellement de respect. Enfin, au bout d'un interminable moment, l'adolescent changea de perspective et leurs orbes se croisèrent au passage.

\- Ainsi, je vous mets au défi de réussir du premier coup une préparation de Veritaserum, ponctua le Directeur des Slytherin, croisant les bras sur ces mots et esquissant un sourire mauvais, son attention toujours portée sur Melbourne, dans l'expectative de le voir réagir.

Et, ô combien cela avait été un jeu d'enfant, car le gosse tiqua et dévisageait son enseignant, passablement perturbé, sur le point de l'ouvrir, cependant il se débrouillait pour ne faire aucune réflexion. Cela se voyait sans peine sur son visage. Aucun besoin d'user de Legilimencie avec lui.

\- Quelque chose à en redire, peut-être, monsieur Melbourne, questionna le Corbeau qui voulait faire perdurer le plaisir absolu qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait enfin une emprise sur ce dunderhead là.

Les autres élèves avaient reporté leur attention sur William. Autant ils avaient pris l'habitude de ces interventions, autant ils éprouvaient un plaisir malsain à les voir s'échanger quelques joutes en classe malgré tout. Cependant, depuis que le Corbeau enseignait cette classe, ils le faisaient en silence, ou ils se verraient remettre à leur place de manière brusque et sèche.

\- J'étais sur le point de dire que c'était illégal, mais dans un cadre pédagogique non… Quoique… On ne voit le Veritaserum qu'en première année de Maîtrise de Potions, alors ça ne veut dire que…

\- J'ai demandé une dérogation exceptionnelle auprès du service en question au Ministère, oui, monsieur Melbourne. Merci de vous soucier de la législation qui régit mon domaine de compétences, cingla Snape qui avait coupé l'Aiglon.

Quelque chose avait dû se produire en l'espace d'un été, parce qu'au lieu de se sentir tout miséreux, Melbourne haussa les épaules, l'air d'accepter ses propos avec une aisance déconcertante. Et voilà, son emprise sur le gosse avait duré… deux minutes et demi. Le cours reprit, les hostilités débutaient. Snape n'attendait qu'une chose: observer qui allait se planter en beauté et qui parviendrait à un résultat honorable malgré toute la difficulté de l'élaboration du Véritaserum.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le professeur Asquith était un homme de principes. L'homme affectionnait tout particulièrement l'ordre, la discipline, la ponctualité et supportait très mal l'inhabituel, la cacophonie et la surprise qu'on lui imposait. Autant annoncer la couleur: enseigner dans un établissement scolaire où grouillaient de manière littérale un millier de jeunes qui subissaient les aléas de leurs hormones ne correspondait pas tout à fait à la manière dont il régissait son existence. Cependant, Asquith n'avait pu passer à côté de l'opportunité d'un travail lui garantissant une certaine sécurité, notamment sur le plan pécuniaire – sa vie jusqu'ici menée au travers d'un rythme disparate et dangereux. En effet, le nouvel enseignant de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait été missionnaire diplomate envoyé du Ministère de la Magie Britannique pour établir et entretenir les rapports tendus qu'entretenaient le Royaume-Uni et la Russie, car ce qui se passait du côté Muggle depuis le début de la Guerre Froide impactait beaucoup les relations entre Etats dans le monde sorcier. Aujourd'hui proche de la retraite dans le cadre de son métier premier, l'homme avait été en contact avec Albus Dumbledore dans le courant de l'été, ce dernier motivé à le recruter dans son équipe pédagogique, en mettant en avant ses compétences durement acquises et exploitées dans la diplomatie qui pourraient servir auprès de jeunes. Asquith n'avait protesté que pour la forme, craignant entre-autres qu'il n'y avait aucun rapport entre des Russes friands de magie noire et des adolescents qui avaient encore tout à apprendre de la vie. Lorsque le Directeur lui avait exposé des faits issus de la situation récente qu'avait traversé la Grande-Bretagne, le diplomate avait fini par considérer sa proposition: il avait au final sans doute de quoi transmettre à la jeunesse Britannique, notamment les méfaits de la magie noire, certains enclins à s'être laissés séduire par le pouvoir qu'on pouvait acquérir avec cette magie particulière. Voilà la nature profonde de l'Homme, prompte à se corrompre. Effrayant à observer chez des gosses…

Malgré les quelques semaines restantes à se conditionner au mieux à son nouveau poste, le professeur Asquith n'avait en tout point anticipé certaines étrangetés dont il était sûr ne pouvaient qu'exister dans un établissement scolaire où une partie des étudiants avaient été aspirants Death Eaters encore tout récemment. Bien que la principale menace des quatre pays qui composaient les deux îles du Royaume-Uni n'était plus, une tension et une ambiance malsaine au possible régnait encore parmi les élèves. Soit, Asquith s'assurait qu'il saurait gérer ces nouveaux paramètres. Cela y ressemblait pour beaucoup à son travail de diplomatie – bien qu'ici les gens avec qui il devra coopérer étaient sensiblement plus jeunes que celles avec qui il avait eu l'habitude de frayer. Néanmoins, un détail, infime en lui-même, dénotait par rapport à tout ce que ses collègues l'en avaient informé lors de la réunion de pré-rentrée. Alors qu'ils en étaient encore à élaguer les étudiants mis sous étroite surveillance, et Asquith avait en estime le lourd tribut que se devait de tenir à bouts de bras ce jeune Snape qui baignait littéralement dedans, le professeur de Charmes, Flitwick, s'était permis de sauter du coq à l'âne en parlant d'une de ses propres charges. Dans un premier temps, le diplomate n'avait pu voir où son désormais collègue voulait en venir, car après tout, rien d'étonnant à ce que certains élèves aient eu subi les dommages collatéraux du règne de Voldemort à cause de leurs statuts de sang; or, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'Aigle le mette en garde contre une des victimes favorites desdits aspirants Death Eaters. Et quelle mise en garde! Comment l'homme pouvait se prémunir du regard spécifique d'un élève de septième année dont il ne connaissait rien et qu'il n'avait toujours pas rencontré? Et puis, Flitwick n'avait-il pas été mis au courant du parcours d'Asquith, qui avait été réputé pour ses talents contre des Russes tout à fait menaçants, intimidants, influenceurs, manipulateurs et dangereux? Soit, il n'avait aucune expérience dans l'enseignement à proprement parler, mais c'était comme l'insulter que d'insinuer une incapacité probable de se laisser avoir par un adolescent de dix-sept ans. Pour ne pas débuter son année par entacher ses relations de travail, le diplomate n'avait rien répliqué suite à cette remarque. Ceci dit, il avait noté le sourire moqueur en coin qu'avait esquissé Snape à cet instant, comme s'il avait parfaitement su ce qu'il pensait tout au fond de lui-même.

Il allait vérifier par lui-même dès aujourd'hui. Asquith attendait les septièmes années de pied ferme dans la salle de classe, debout appuyé contre le bureau, les bras croisés, le visage sévère, les orbes brillants. Alors que les premières classes à qui il avait enseignées depuis la rentrée lui avaient donné une impression d'armée en débandade, leurs aînés rattrapaient haut la main l'attitude qui se dégageait d'eux lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce tandis que la cloche sonnait.

L'attention du professeur fut très vite attirée par une tête parmi la masse d'adolescents – oh, bien, il ne les considérait pas comme des adultes même si une bonne partie d'entre eux était majeure. Alors que toutes et tous portaient leurs uniforme, plus ou moins braillés, ce jeune-là s'était pointé en bras de chemise seulement. Les principes d'Asquith s'en virent froissés sur-le-champ. Alors que ses yeux devinrent plus durs, il se présenta à tout le monde avant de faire l'appel. Non, le hasard et les coïncidences n'existaient pas en ce bas monde, cela il en était sûr, lorsqu'il relia le fameux Melbourne au gosse à l'air rêveur et uniquement vêtu de sa chemise, son pantalon et ses chaussures.

\- Où est le reste de votre uniforme, Melbourne, demanda Asquith d'un ton sec, sous les ricanements des autres jeunes – oh, cela n'illustrait que le fait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui tenait de tels propos pour que ses petits camarades se moquent de lui. Dites donc, les autres, au lieu de rire comme des enfants, vous pourriez vous occuper de vos affaires, gronda l'enseignant, ce qui n'en provoqua pas moins un lourd silence résonnant. Alors, Melbourne?

\- Dans ma chambre, monsieur, répondit l'Aiglon sans ciller – ah, il n'en avait rien à cirer, ou bien… ?

\- Vous êtes au fait qu'il y a un règlement dans cette école et qu'il s'applique à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas, poursuivit Asquith sans se départir de sa rudesse.

A cet instant William osa le regarder droit dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'heure. Le professeur de Défense demeurait impassible, néanmoins il ne fut insensible à l'intensité de ce regard – et dut admettre en son for intérieur que Flitwick avait diablement raison. Oh, l'adolescent ne cherchait pas à l'attendrir, ni l'influencer au fond; non, ses orbes azur prouvaient le contraire: il était bien trop transparent pour plonger dans ce genre de manigances. Mais était-ce normal de dégager tant en si peu? C'était quoi, ces yeux? Jamais de toute sa longue et dense carrière de diplomate, à se confronter avec des tas de personnes diverses et variées n'avait-il vu cela. A la fois perturbant, déstabilisant et dérangeant – foncièrement dérangeant.

\- Retenue ce soir vingt-heures dans mon bureau, pour avoir enfreint le règlement, monsieur Melbourne. J'espère au moins que vous avez la décence de ne rien en redire.

Ceci clos, Asquith embraya sur les exigences et les attentes de ce qui les attendait cette année scolaire – en somme, du travail, des efforts, de la pénibilité, des doutes, des irrégularités, des remises en question fondamentales pour parvenir à progresser.

\- Une chose: si vous tenez à vous démarquer des autres, il serait judicieux que vous sachiez informuler un maximum des sorts que vous avez appris depuis votre première année, conclut-il. Et en dehors du monde des examens scolaires, cette aptitude est un atout non négligeable lors d'un vrai combat contre un ou des adversaires, croyez-moi. La prévisibilité est votre ennemi car elle risque de vous tuer.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Sans parler du fait que tu t'es fait remarquer, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais était de me demander si tu n'avais pas froid, murmurait Virginia. Je veux bien qu'on ne soit qu'en septembre, mais il fait assez frais dans cette région…

\- Il a l'air particulièrement pas commode, cet Asquith, souffla Elizabeth, qui n'avait écouté son amie que d'une oreille distraite alors qu'elle déjeunait comme tous les étudiants dans la Grande Salle.

Depuis l'an dernier et l'épisode mystérieux qui avait tenu William à l'infirmerie presque une semaine complète, Virginia avait développé un penchant mère poule à l'encontre de l'adolescent, ce qui avait tendance à l'agacer. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait le visage fermé et fixait le mur au loin devant eux, faisant tourner sa fourchette de manière machinale dans sa main gauche.

Lorsqu'il décocha un œil du côté de la table professorale, ce que les enseignants remarquèrent presque sur-le-champ, ceci acheva d'entamer son humeur de chien. Il lâcha son couvert, se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas vif, souhaitant s'éloigner le plus possible de tout être humain dans la zone. Il lui restait encore pas mal de temps jusqu'à son prochain cours, alors William sortit dans le parc et se dirigea tel un automate vers l'écurie des Thestrals qui y étaient soignés, nourris et protégés, lorsque le garde-chasse Hagrid estimait cela nécessaire.

William n'en voulait pas tant aux filles, pas plus aux professeurs. La colère qui l'habitait depuis quelques temps, en sourdine par moments, était dirigée contre lui-même. Il avait été bien sot de croire encore que sa famille le rejetait à cause de ses bizarreries de sorcier. Il lui avait fallu saisir que cela était impossible de part la législation qui spécifiait à tout sorcier de ne pas se révéler au monde Muggle. Il frappa dans un caillou qui alla se ficher un peu plus loin devant lui. Oui, cela ne pouvait qu'être impossible parce que Gumbling Gargoyles, depuis le temps, des gens du ministère avaient dû effacer leur mémoire! Pourquoi s'était-il agrippé à ce détail somme toute stupide qu'ils le rejetaient vraiment alors que son identité était préservée? Pourquoi s'était-il mis dans tous ses états toutes ces années comme un parfait pseudo martyr qui se complaisait dans sa misère? Pourquoi avait-il agi comme un idiot l'année passée? Pourquoi? Un autre caillou voltigea. N'y tenant plus, William ramassa les quelques cailloux à sa portée et les lança le plus fort et le plus loin dont il était capable, mais même cela ne soulageait en rien la colère qui grondait en lui. Pourquoi s'était-il emprisonné dans le passé? Il ne se comprenait même pas, il ne se regardait pas avec indulgence, parce qu'il avait beau avoir été un enfant, jamais cela n'aurait pu justifier son comportement toute son adolescence et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il sortit sa baguette et se défoula sur l'herbe verdoyante autour de lui, la brûlant et l'élaguant à sa guise, de telle sorte que le sol se vit bientôt modelé en arabesques qui auraient pu être contemplées d'une autre perspective, en hauteur. Il songea alors qu'en s'épuisant physiquement, il calmerait ce qui bouillait en lui. Oh, parfait, il avait double-cours de Charmes cet après-midi. Il espérait sans peine que Flitwick leur ferait travailler la pratique. Il en avait besoin, sinon il allait devoir trouver un autre moyen de… Oh, à croire qu'il était vraiment lent d'esprit. Il rangea sa baguette et se dirigea vers le lac, dont la surface était à peine perturbée par le vent soufflant de l'est. Il vérifia d'abord l'heure sur la montre à gousset offerte par son défunt père. C'était jouable.

Ce fut de cette manière que William trouva le meilleur moyen de se défouler autrement que par les bêtises qu'il avait pu commettre par le passé: la course.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Honnêtement, monsieur Melbourne, ce n'est pas…

Le reste de la phrase du professeur de Charme mourut au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il eut sous ses yeux un William pantelant, sali par l'herbe et la terre humide, les cheveux plus rebelles que jamais, les traits tirés.

\- Bonté divine, que vous est-il arrivé, demanda son Directeur de Maison, médusé.

\- J'ai couru, marmonna l'Aiglon qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, en se tenant les côtes, saisies d'un point de côté qui les lui labouraient et enflammaient ses flancs – il n'aurait jamais dû courir autant pour une première fois, mais cela lui avait tellement fait de bien…

L'enseignant le fixait, hébété, ne sachant que dire, avant de se ressaisir et de demander à tous ses élèves de sortir leurs baguettes pour une révision accélérée du programme de sixième année, pour vérifier entre autres où chacun en était avec les informulés. Comme il l'avait souhaité, les deux heures furent éreintantes, à la grande satisfaction de William qui, à la fin, fonça dans la salle commune des Ravenclaw se prélasser sous une douche brûlante avant de s'endormir à moitié sur ses révisions du bac et d'aller à son heure de colle assignée par Asquith, cette fois-ci vêtu de son uniforme complet.

\- Je note que vous n'êtes pas enclin à la provocation, monsieur Melbourne, ce qui, je l'avoue, était une crainte que j'avais tout au long de la journée, commenta le professeur de Défense à peine l'adolescent avait-il franchi le seuil de son bureau.

Oh, pour sûr qu'il copinera vite avec Snape, songea William pince-sans-rire. Il attendit en silence que l'adulte lui indique quelle serait la nature de sa retenue. L'homme croulait sous la paperasse, remarqua-t-il en toute discrétion lorsqu'il mira son bureau. Encore qu'il semblait être ordonné car aucun parchemin ne dépassait des piles qu'il avait faites.

\- D'après votre dossier scolaire, vous êtes un des éléments les plus brillants de ce château, commença Asquith d'un ton détaché. Au point de fournir autant de réponses réflexives lors des examens écrits qu'à être en avance dans le programme pratique.

L'Aiglon concéda un air surpris. Est-ce que son professeur tentait de le flatter? On aurait pu lui communiquer que cette technique de maîtrise ne fonctionnait pas avec lui. Au-delà de sa surprise, il n'esquissa aucun mouvement indiquant qu'il rentrait dans sa combine, mais il révisa vite son jugement lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était pas où voulait en venir Asquith.

\- Un conseil: restez mesuré dans vos propos et ne vous reposez jamais sur vos aptitudes. Ce sont autant des atouts que des armes qui peuvent se retourner contre vous; croyez-en mon expérience. Bien, je vais vous demander maintenant quelles sont les procédures à respecter lorsqu'un terroriste menace… disons une ambassade, en attendant les renforts des Aurors.

Cette fois-ci, le septième année esquissa un très léger sourire. Les propos tenus par son enseignant prouvaient qu'il avait eu vent de son intérêt et de ses quelques connaissances sur les lois du pays. Et là, c'était comme si on lui fêtait son anniversaire, son gâteau servi sur un plateau d'argent. Il savait d'autant plus que l'homme face à lui savait de quoi il parlait, car il avait dû en voir des choses en qualité de diplomate envoyé en Russie lors de la Guerre Froide et les années qui en avaient suivi.

\- Ne pas provoquer le terroriste, ne pas engager le combat pour quelconque raison, dans le but de ne pas alourdir la liste des victimes potentielles, lui obéir de ce fait s'il demande quoique ce soit, et attendre, répondit William.

\- En effet. Que feriez-vous si vous étiez parmi les personnes présentes dans l'ambassade, questionna ensuite Asquith.

\- Comment puis-je savoir répondre à cela si je n'ai jamais vécu de telle situation, s'exclama l'adolescent, passablement surpris, les sourcils haussés.

\- Certes, cela ne vous empêche nullement d'imaginer, monsieur Melbourne. Je ne suis pas là pour juger… Je veux seulement déterminer le degré de différence qu'il peut y avoir entre ce qui est écrit et ce que l'être humain fait dans la vraie vie.

Oh, l'Aiglon voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir: il tenait à cerner sa personnalité, ni plus ni moins. L'éclat dans ses orbes contenta le diplomate, qui en esquissa un sourire entendu. En somme, il était ravi que le gosse ait eu compris sa manœuvre.

\- Je crois que… J'engagerais le duel contre le terroriste… S'il est seul… Dans tous les cas, j'attirerais l'attention sur moi, répondit William.

\- Avez-vous conscience de la portée de vos mots, questionna Asquith, qui ne démontrait aucune émotion à contrario de ses propos. De la portée de ces actes…?

\- Parfaitement, monsieur, répliqua l'adolescent sans ciller.

\- C'est assez inhabituel… En temps normal, les gens prennent le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre, et quand bien même ils songeraient à agir comme vous venez de l'énoncer, ces mêmes personnes sont au fait qu'elles risquent surtout d'empirer la situation.

\- Pas si on se débrouille pour se faire exploser avec les terroristes, lâcha l'Aiglon après quelques secondes de considération.

Le professeur le dévisagea avec une lueur d'effroi dans les yeux à cet instant. Jamais n'avait-il ouï cela, même lorsqu'il avait été auditeur libre d'une séance particulière dans la formation des Aurors. Aucun d'eux n'avait esquissé une telle probabilité, aucun téméraire n'avait répondu cela aussi promptement que ce gosse de dix-sept ans, et pourtant il semblait y avoir songé dès le départ.

\- C'est… de l'inconscience pure, ne put se réfréner de s'exclamer l'enseignant, encore sous le choc des réponses fournies par son étudiant.

Et là, plus qu'auparavant, les orbes azur de Melbourne déployaient toute leur capacité d'intensité. Ce fut comme s'il se prenait en pleine figure la douleur silencieuse qu'il exprimait désormais.

\- Je crois que je serais incapable d'assister à la mort de gens sous mes yeux, réussit à articuler l'adolescent. Quitte à ce que je meure moi-même… Je m'en fiche bien au fond…

Asquith sentit alors qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle, plus aucun filin de sécurité par lequel rebondir, complètement assommé. Cette sensation désagréable le rendait encore plus mal.

Tant assommé qu'il congédia William alors qu'il restait une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu, coupant court à sa retenue. Gumbling Gargoyles, il lui fallait absolument discuter en profondeur de cet élève avec son Directeur de Maison. Non seulement son cas était inquiétant, mais en plus il était totalement flippant. Et avec la carrière qu'il avait derrière lui, pour qu'Asquith en vienne à qualifier le gosse de flippant, il était sûr qu'il y avait du lourd en termes de passif.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Flitwick soupira à la lecture des compte-rendus de retenue de la semaine. A peine le premier jour des cours entamé, voilà que Melbourne s'était fait connaître de leur nouveau collègue. Le professeur de Charmes avait beau être patient et empathique, cependant la dernière fois que l'adolescent s'était fait remarquer pour sa tenue, cela lui avait valu des points en moins pour sa Maison, avant même que le semestre débute pour de vrai. N'avait-il rien retiré de cet oubli? Ne parvenait-il pas à saisir l'importance de tels détails, somme toute pragmatiques? Le sorcier s'arrêta dans sa réflexion et fixa l'âtre devant lui qui ronronnait avec paresse. Et s'il en était réellement incapable? Zut, cela lui rappelait une certaine liste d'étudiants qu'il avait déjà rencontrés par le passé… Cette potentielle incapacité et pleins d'autres particularités, maintenant en y repensant. Il se leva presque d'un bond, sans doute pour être aussi prompt que le fil de sa réflexion. Il atteignit la petite armoire sombre qui se tenait sous les fenêtres donnant sur le parc et ouvrit un tiroir. Là, il fouilla parmi ses dossiers classés et en extirpa une chemise rouge épaisse avant de revenir sur ses pas, la poser lourdement sur son bureau et de s'asseoir à nouveau.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, il estimait ses hypothèses comme avérées, de son point de vue s'entendait, car il ne possédait pas les accréditations pour formuler un quelconque diagnostic, alors il s'empara de sa plume et d'un rouleau de parchemin qu'il adressa à Mrs Ponfrey.

L'on toqua à sa porte, ce qui interrompit Flitwick dans sa correspondance. Il rangea ses effets, non pas parce qu'il désirait cacher quoique ce soit de qui que ce soit, mais simplement parce qu'il n'était pas dans sa nature de répandre des supputations tant qu'elles n'étaient pas vérifiées. Ensuite, il invita la personne à entrer. Oh, eh bien, quelle coïncidence, songea-t-il alors qu'Asquith pénétrait dans la pièce – assez secoué paraissait-il.

\- Bonsoir, le salua le diplomate lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main. Je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste, mais j'ai besoin… d'un éclaircissement, finit-il en marmonnant dans sa barbe et ponctuant ses mots en se passant la main sur son menton, l'air soucieux.

\- Je vous en prie, le convia le Directeur des Ravenclaw en lui indiquant un des deux fauteuils face à lui. En quoi puis-je vous éclairer, demanda-t-il.

\- C'est à propos de Melbourne, dit le professeur de Défense. Oh, rien à voir avec sa retenue, à proprement parler, ajouta-t-il vivement alors que Flitwick avait froncé les sourcils. Il a eu l'air de comprendre, notamment parce qu'il s'est présenté à mon bureau avec son uniforme complet.

\- Je me demande s'il saisit la notion dans son ensemble, concéda l'Aigle, car ce n'est pas la première fois que nous le reprenons sur sa tenue…

\- Vous pensez que… commença Asquith.

\- Non, ce n'est pas son genre de provoquer, le rassura son collègue. Pas plus tard qu'en début d'après-midi, il s'est pointé à mon cours en partie couvert de terre. Non, je pense qu'il ne se soucie pas de son apparence… Pas par négligence ou désir de défier l'autorité… Juste que… Ah, comment dire? Il ne le conçoit pas… Oui, je pense que c'est un concept qu'il n'intègre tout simplement pas.

\- Embêtant, si vous me permettez, murmura le diplomate, pensif. Comment fera-t-il l'année prochaine? Lorsqu'il devra trouver un travail?

Flitwick esquissa un sourire, un faible sourire, avant de lui répondre:

\- Il va apprendre, sans doute, comme on apprend les douze propriétés d'utilisation du sang de dragon. Il finira par le faire. J'ai foi en lui malgré tous les indicateurs contraires…

Cette fois-ci, Asquith marqua un temps d'arrêt, surpris. Tant et si bien qu'il ne sut quoi répliquer en retour. Il lui était délicat d'assimiler le fait que certaines personnes ne se situaient pas sur le même pied d'égalité – surtout pour de telles choses triviales – ou bien pragmatiques.

\- Bon, hormis le motif de sa retenue, de quoi voulez-vous me parler à son propos, interrogea le professeur de Charmes, se rappelant le début de leur conversation.

\- Au cours de sa retenue, j'ai voulu l'interroger sur une mise en situation pour déterminer son profil… Veuillez m'excusez d'empiéter sur les plates bandes de l'infirmière, mais…

\- Oh, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut présenter ces excuses, alors, désamorça Flitwick qui plaça cette phrase légère dans le but de laisser son collègue se reprendre, sûr que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'était pas bien folichon – connaissant la charge en question.

\- Est-ce que Melbourne présente les signes d'une tendance suicidaire, demanda Asquith de but en blanc.

Cette question aussi brute n'avait pas été ce que le Directeur des Ravenclaw avait songé, au point que sa surprise fut double; pire, comme un léger choc l'avait saisi. Décidément, le professeur de Défense avait cerné avec célérité le tempérament de l'élève. Il soupira avant de poser ses lunettes devant lui sur le bureau et de se masser les paupières par lassitude. Ces simples gestes confirmèrent ce que le nouvel enseignant craignait.

\- En somme, à quoi dois-je m'attendre avec lui, questionna-t-il en adoptant un ton doux.

\- En toute honnêteté, demanda Flitwick en retour. A tout et n'importe quoi, répondit-il sur-le-champ. Monsieur Melbourne est fragilisé sur plusieurs plans. Il est seul, et croyez-moi que ce n'est qu'un euphémisme, et essaie de se débrouiller tout seul – quitte à repousser toute aide extérieure…

\- Comme demander appui à un enseignant? Embêtant, commenta le diplomate après que son interlocuteur ait eu hoché de la tête à sa question.

\- Quelle situation lui avez-vous proposé?

\- Quelle serait sa réaction si un terroriste menaçait une ambassade, lui répondit Asquith sans ambages. Il connaît très bien la théorie, mais dans la vraie vie, il m'a dit qu'il serait prêt à se faire sauter avec le terroriste parce que…. Ah, comment a-t-il dit? Ah oui! Parce qu'il ne se voit pas témoin de personnes mourant sous ses yeux.

Un silence se glissa entre eux, lourd, étouffant. Flitwick se carra mieux dans son fauteuil.

\- Bon, je vais jouer cartes sur tables, ce que je n'ai pas fait avec vos prédécesseurs, mais au moins vous aurez une idée globale de qui vous avez en face de vous. Permettez, demanda-t-il alors qu'il se retourna vers la même armoire que plus tôt, d'où il extirpa un autre dossier, plus fin que le rouge toujours présent sur son bureau, fermé à tout regard curieux. William Melbourne est un Muggleborn, et comme vous avez dû apprendre par la presse étrangère ou bien en revenant ici, il n'est pas né à la bonne époque… Si on peut présenter les choses aussi grossièrement, dit-il en ouvrant le dossier. En somme, ses parents sont morts, hésita-t-il face à un papier en particulier. Sous ses yeux, termina-t-il enfin.

\- C'est… Horrible, souffla le professeur de Défense, passablement choqué, avant de se ressaisir pour poser la question suivante: et… Cela s'est produit quand?

\- Dans le courant de sa deuxième année, lui répondit l'Aigle. Le vingt-sept décembre 1978 pour être précis. Depuis, ça a été la dégringolade… Ceci et le harcèlement dont il a été victime toutes ces années… Classique au vu de son statut de sang, cependant il l'a très mal vécu.

\- Cet harcèlement est-il toujours en cours? Parce que ses camarades se sont ouvertement moqués de lui lorsque je l'ai repris sur sa tenue, commenta Asquith pour éclairer son hôte. Cependant, il n'en a pas eu l'air affecté, maintenant, en y repensant.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas le pire dont il a eu droit, mesura Flitwick, ce qui ne put qu'esquisser un sombre tableau dans l'esprit de son collègue à ces mots. Mais cela s'est sensiblement calmé depuis sa cinquième année, depuis la chute de He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named en vérité.

\- Je pense également que Snape y aide, à sa manière, murmura le diplomate qui avait aussi cerné le caractère austère et strict du professeur de Potions, ledit caractère collant bien avec la Maison dont il avait la charge, avait songé le professeur de Défense.

\- Sans doute, lâcha le professeur de Charmes après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Oh, il n'a pas particulièrement la fibre pédagogue, mais oui, sans doute y est-il pour quelque chose. Ses charges sont plus calmes qu'auparavant, en tout cas tente-t-il de viser ce but car quelques incidents perdurent encore aujourd'hui. Cependant, je vous accorde qu'il doit avoir une certaine poigne avec eux… Ceci dit, en revenant à Melbourne, bien que Snape le réprimande autant que les autres, il semblerait qu'il ait un impact… plutôt heureux avec lui. Il a l'air de le cerner tout autant que vous, et même s'il le colle en retenue, il s'astreint à ne lui faire faire que du travail scolaire.

\- Ah, que demande-t-il aux autres, s'étonna Asquith.

\- Récurer des chaudrons, sourit l'Aigle, un sourire figé, retranscrivant le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été d'accord avec ce genre de punition. Selon mon collègue – notre collègue – cela ne peut que leur remettre les idées en place.

\- Oh, ils font pareil à l'armée, balaya le diplomate. Bon, soit, ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais imaginé comme type de punition si tant est que je souhaitais leur mettre du plomb dans la tête, je concède, se rattrapa-t-il alors que Flitwick le soupesait de son regard perçant.

\- Et une autre chose que vous devez savoir sur Melbourne est que malgré les coups durs qu'il a essuyé à propos de ses origines, il a décidé d'assumer son statut – alors ne soyez pas étonné de certains détails qui vous rappellent les Muggles, sourit l'Aigle, parce que oui, il appréciait malgré tout cela de sa charge.

\- Ah, c'est assez inhabituel, commenta Asquith, sans jugement aucun dans le ton de sa voix. Assumer, dans quel sens? Il a ses papiers?

\- Oui: carte d'identité, notamment. Mais cela concerne ses études par la même occasion. Oui, il nous a informés qu'il passera les examens finaux qui concluent le cycle secondaire chez les Muggles. Ils sont juste après les NEWTs, indiqua-t-il alors que la surprise se lit à nouveau sur le visage de son collègue. Je ne sais pas s'il parviendra à allier les deux statuts de front, or il a l'air d'y tenir pour le moment et je ne me vois pas contrarier ses plans, sauf s'ils impactent négativement sa scolarité ici. Après il nous a parlé de permis de conduire… Bon, j'imagine que cela correspond à notre permis de Transplanage chez eux. D'ailleurs, il lui faudra le passer dans le courant de l'année, car il n'a eu dix-sept ans que cet été.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Asquith eut une première preuve du sérieux des propos que Melbourne lui avait tenus trois semaines plus tard. Les premières gelées et les premières températures négatives étaient devenues monnaie courante depuis que l'automne s'était installé en Ecosse. Cela n'empêchait pas les élèves de profiter encore d'un temps assez ensoleillé avant que le froid ne se généralise.

William avait commencé une routine de course depuis ce jour où il avait testé ce sport solitaire autour du lac, qui lui avait permis de calmer un peu sa colère. Désormais, ce n'était plus seulement de la colère dont il souhaitait se débarrasser en se dépensant, mais aussi la douleur qui l'écrasait avec vivacité, lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à la surmonter le reste du temps – en somme, quand sa charge de travail ne suffisait plus du tout.

Ce jour-là, il avait été enclin à se balader dans le parc avec Elizabeth et Virginia. Parfois, il ne supportait pas leur présence, uniquement leur présence, d'autre fois il la recherchait – et en ce jour, il avait eu ce besoin inconscient de sentir un filin de sécurité qui le rassurait. Les filles discutaient de leur dernier cours d'astronomie, qui se tenait tous les mercredis soirs au sommet de la tour portant le même nom. Au-delà même de la connaissance à acquérir, elles appréciaient admirer les étoiles et le calme de la nuit s'installant.

\- Et puis, avoue que Sinistra est une bonne prof, commenta Elizabeth. Elle nous a toujours parlé comme à des êtres humains, sans mystifier sa matière.

\- Oui, mais cela ne la retient pas de nous reprendre si on rêvasse trop, hein, Lili, plaisanta Virginia en lui fichant un coup de coude complice.

\- Oh, ça va, s'exclama son amie en rigolant. Mickaël était en train de me fixer avec son télescope depuis l'autre côté de la cour, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Mickaël… Pitt, demanda William alors qu'il marchait en silence à leurs côtés en tapant dans des cailloux le long du chemin.

La teinte rosée qui parut sur les joues de sa camarade aurait pu suffire comme réponse, mais comme il ne la regardait pas, Virginia le confirma à haute voix. Pitt était un garçon discret, charmant et prompt à lancer tout type de débat en cours, même pendant les longues heures d'agonie d'Histoire de la Magie enseignée par leur fantôme de professeur Binns. Un véritable tour de force, s'accordaient à dire les condisciples – même William piquait du nez de temps en temps lors de ces leçons.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer de sortir avec toi, demanda William au bout d'un moment, comme s'il avait demandé l'heure tant le ton de sa voix était égal.

\- Quoi, s'écria Elizabeth qui rougit plus vivement. Mais t'es malade? Et s'il refusait? Et si…

\- De toute façon, même chez les sorciers, il est plus répandu que ce soit le garçon qui fasse le premier pas, informa Virginia.

\- Peut-être n'a-t-il…

Leur camarade se tut au milieu de sa question, ce qui attira l'attention des filles qui le mirèrent.

\- Peut-être n'a-t-il pas quoi, questionna Elizabeth. William, hésita-t-elle alors que le jeune homme fixait quelque chose au loin qui avait eu l'air de lui jeter un effroi.

Soudain, les choses eurent l'air de se bousculer. William s'élança à toutes jambes vers le lac, et autant dire qu'il courait vite au final, ses camarades ayant du mal à le suivre alors qu'elles l'appelaient pour tenter de comprendre quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Elles en eurent très vite l'éclaircissement lorsqu'elles remarquèrent, effarées, que des mouvements atypiques dérangeaient la surface d'huile du lac. Quelqu'un se noyait sous leurs yeux. William s'était déjà défait de sa cape, son pull, sa chemise et ses souliers pour qu'ils ne le lestent pas, et il plongea dans l'eau glacée sans y penser à deux fois.

\- William, hurla Virginia en tendant la main en vain, s'arrêtant d'un coup sur la berge.

\- Je vais prévenir quelqu'un, lâcha Elizabeth qui commença à faire demi-tour.

\- Non, ce sera trop long, rejeta son amie. Tu sais faire le patronus avec le message?

\- Heu… Je vais voir, bredouilla la jeune fille. Attends, et Hagrid, non? Tu crois qu'on peut se rabattre sur lui?

Sans lui donner la peine de ce qu'elle en pensait, sa camarade se dirigeait déjà d'un pas preste vers la cabane du garde-chasse. Avant de la suivre, Virginia nota des mouvements plus hauts et plus proches du château. Des élèves avaient dû remarquer eux aussi ce qu'il se déroulait et avaient dû se dépêcher de prévenir des enseignants à l'intérieur.

Hagrid ne s'attarda pas sur des complaintes et craintes exprimées tout haut et arriva aux berges du lac en quelques foulées à peine, les deux adolescentes courant derrière lui pour ne pas se laisser distancer. William venait de s'échouer sur la terre ferme avec le petit jeune l'ayant contraint à a position de sécurité latérale, et le gosse avait ainsi recraché un peu d'eau. L'Aiglon lui avait ensuite mis sur les épaules sa cape dans le but de le réchauffer et vérifiait son souffle. Seulement après, il consentit à s'écrouler de fatigue, ses dents claquant parce qu'il crevait de froid lui aussi, cependant il ne parvenait pas à résoudre cela, comme choqué. Ce fut le garde-chasse qui y remédia en jetant sur lui sa veste en peau de morse.

\- Ca va aller, William, murmurait le gardien des clés de sa voix la plus douce. Bravo à toi…

Puis, il jeta un œil sur le garçon qu'il avait sauvé de la noyade et fut rassuré qu'il allait à peu près bien malgré sa condition et ce qu'il venait de vivre. Elizabeth et Virginia s'étaient accroupies auprès de leur camarade et tenaient à vérifier par elles-mêmes que lui aussi s'en tirait; or l'adolescent ne semblait pas leur répondre, emmuré dans son silence, comme bloqué à toute forme de stimuli. Les choses s'accélèrent par la suite. Dumbledore, Asquith et Snape vinrent à eux en un temps record.

\- Que s'est-il passé, demanda le Directeur, passablement inquiet.

\- C'est ce garçon, indiquait Virginia d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale, il se noyait et William s'est précipité dans le lac pour le tirer de là!

Pendant qu'elle parlait, le Maître de Potions s'était agenouillé sur le sol herbeux pour ausculter le garçon, qui réagissait, mais ne parvenait qu'à marmonner des bouts de phrase sans queue ni tête tant il était secoué. Le Directeur des Slytherin lui apposa un sortilège de réchauffement et passa ensuite à William, qui était parvenu à se redresser mais avait un regard fixe et perdu. Pendant ce temps, Hagrid expliquait à Dumbledore que les filles l'avaient cherché pour qu'il fasse quelque chose le plus rapidement possible, et Asquith se chargeait de tenir éloigné tout curieux qui s'approchait de la scène du drame.

\- Melbourne, murmura le professeur de Potions, accroupi à sa hauteur et comme William ne réagissait toujours pas, il lui asséna une claque retentissante, ce qui surprit tout le monde autour d'eux.

Les orbes de l'adolescent reprirent vie et fixaient son enseignant.

\- Etat de choc, marmonna le Corbeau à ses collègues qui étaient sur le point de réprimander son geste. Bon, Melbourne, regardez-moi. Regardez-moi, insista-t-il en prenant le visage du gosse pour qu'il le mire droit dans les yeux. On va vous emmener à l'infirmerie. Flitwick et McGonagall doivent y être déjà pour en avoir informé Mrs Pomfrey. Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de me dire toutes les raisons qui ont poussé le Ministère à restreindre l'usage du Veritaserum, vu? Oui, je veux tous les détails, monsieur Melbourne, alors que l'Aiglon avait légèrement froncé les sourcils. Prenez-moi pour un parfait crétin, si cela peut délier votre langue, mais je vous signale qu'on a un bout de chemin à faire d'ici l'infirmerie, alors ne vous privez pas du moindre petit détail. Compris?

Hagrid se proposa pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, qui grelottait malgré la cape de son aîné sur ses épaules, et pleurait maintenant qu'il saisissait toute l'ampleur d'avoir frôlé la mort. Tant bien que mal, le Demi-Géant lui murmurait des mots rassurants. Pendant ce temps, Snape aidait William à se mettre debout et le poussait à lui expliquer en long, en large et de travers l'usage restrictif du sérum de vérité. Asquith observait de près ce que son collègue faisait, tandis qu'il continuait à chasser les élèves qui avaient commencé à s'ameuter près du lac pour savoir ce qu'il s'y était passé. Enfin, tout le groupe commença la remontée vers le château. Elizabeth et Virginia avaient récupéré le reste des affaires de leur condisciples et le couvaient du regard, alors que leur Maître de Potions écoutait avec attention ce que la charge débitait. De manière étonnante, sa méthode semblait fonctionner, car William se concentrait dans sa tâche, néanmoins le Corbeau prenait soin à ne pas le laisser choir, l'adolescent perdant l'équilibre et chancelant à intervalles réguliers sur le chemin. Arrivés au Grand Hall, le Directeur se sépara du groupe, leur assurant qu'il ne devait s'occuper que de formalités administratives, il devait faire cas de ce qui venait de se passer, et également pour tenir au courant la famille du garçon, un première année de Hufflepuff, et de demander à Sprout de venir sur-le-champ.

Pomfrey les attendait, nerveuse, sur le pas de l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Elle guida Hagrid jusqu'à un lit où il y posa le garçon avec beaucoup de douceur et elle demanda à Snape de lui rapporter plusieurs potions une fois qu'il aurait fait de même avec William. Ce dernier s'écroula sur son lit et réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre en position foetale. Subséquemment, le Corbeau se précipita vers la réserve de l'infirmerie, pendant que l'infirmière auscultait le garçon, tout en lui posant une série de questions pour déterminer s'il allait bien. McGonagall et Flitwick interrogeaient Elizabeth et Virginia pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du tableau.

\- Il me semble qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ne savait pas nager pourtant, souffla Hagrid en les interrompant.

\- Mais… Vous êtes sûr, s'étonna Elizabeth qui le dévisageait. Je veux dire… William est allé super vite quand même et n'a pas hésité une seconde…

\- C'est lui qui me l'a dit une fois alors qu'on nourrissait les Thestrals ensemble, se justifia le garde-chasse.

\- Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il a d'abord pensé à la vie de Mr Johnson, commenta la Directrice-Adjointe, les lèvres pincées par l'inquiétude. Et… Vous avez vraiment donné une claque à Mr Melbourne, demanda-t-elle ensuite à Snape qui venait de poser les potions que Mrs Pomfrey lui avait demandé de lui apporter sur le chevet du jeune Blaireau.

\- Soit je le laissais en état de choc et il restait là-bas jusqu'à la fin des temps, soit je le ramenais parmi nous, siffla le Directeur des Slytherin. Oui, Melbourne, je connais les cas de procès où le Veritaserum a été utilisé de manière abusive, coupa-t-il court en fixant l'adolescent tout à coup. Vous en avez même fait mention dans votre dissertation, si vous vous en rappelez. Au passage, Mrs Pomfrey, si vous me permettez, ne lui posez pas des questions normales, car je doute fort qu'il sache y répondre, alors que l'infirmière changeait de patient.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de faire mon travail à ma place, gronda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Bien, Mr Melbourne, quel jour sommes-nous?

Un silence retentissant s'écrasa sur eux. Snape esquissa un sourire moqueur, l'air de dire «qu'est-ce que je disais?». L'infirmière ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins décliner votre identité, essaya-t-elle à nouveau.

\- William Albert Melbourne, marmonna l'adolescent qui gardait ses orbes rivés sur la barre du lit voisin. Vous savez que je porte les noms de Monarques Britanniques, interrogea-t-il. Je l'ai compris lorsque j'ai eu connaissance de leur arbre généalogique.

\- Comme William of Orange, c'est cela, demanda Snape l'air de rien.

\- William III, monsieur, marié à Mary II, monté sur le trône en 1689, après la Glorious Revolution.

\- Par contre, je ne me rappelle pas d'un Albert, poursuivit le Maître de Potions, les bras croisés, appliquant un ton de conversation qu'il n'employait guère en classe avec ses élèves en temps normal.

\- C'est le prénom de George VI, l'éclaira l'Aiglon. Le père d'Elizabeth II.

\- Oh, je porte le nom d'une Reine, s'exclama Elizabeth.

L'infirmière intima tout ce petit monde à se taire, souhaitant poursuivre son auscultation en silence.

Bientôt, l'infirmerie se vida de la plupart des personnes présentes, les enseignants et Hagrid à l'exception du Maître de Potions conviés à rejoindre Dumbledore à son bureau pour discuter de l'incident.

\- Un conseil, Asquith, si vous voulez rassurer Melbourne, ne vous cantonnez qu'aux faits, avait lancé le Corbeau alors que son collègue s'en allait lui aussi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asquith et Pitt sont les noms de deux Premiers Ministres Britanniques.


	5. Running out of Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William pense trouver le moyen d'évacuer ses émotions.

Autant William que le petit Johnson furent gardés à l'infirmerie en observation quarante-huit heures, et Mrs Pomfrey ne les relâcha qu'après avoir obtenu leurs promesses de la consulter s'ils se sentaient mal, les réminiscences d'un tel drame pouvant couver plusieurs jours avant de surgir brusquement.

Depuis ce jour, l'Aiglon courait au quotidien, que ce soit le matin ou le soir, ou lorsque son emploi du temps lui permettait de s'y consacrer entièrement une bonne heure. Tous les enseignants avaient fini par le remarquer et ne relevaient même plus le fait que ses chaussures et les jambes de son pantalon étaient salis – parce que sinon, il portait son uniforme complet et ils reconnaissaient que de le savoir en train de courir était plutôt un bon signe de sa part de vouloir gérer ses émotions de manière saine. L'adolescent en éprouvait un besoin limite viscéral car il lui était délicat de se replonger dans une routine normale. De manière régulière, quand il daignait se pointer dans la Grande Salle lors des repas, il jetait toujours un œil du côté de la table des Hufflepuffs, inquiet quant au sort de Johnson. Ce dernier levait les pouces à son encontre quand il remarquait que son aîné le fixait. De plus, William peinait à entrer dans la concentration nécessaire à suivre en cours, l'esprit constamment ailleurs, beaucoup trop tourné vers ses diverses sources d'angoisse. Ainsi, alors que les septièmes années préparaient leur potion cette semaine-là, l'adolescent profita de vouloir chercher quelque chose dans la réserve à leur disposition pour prendre une pause, une vraie, chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire en présence de Snape; cependant, il avait senti qu'il atteignait ses limites, alors il s'adossa contre le mur de pierre et s'était assis à même le sol. Son angoisse lui labourait le ventre et rendait sa respiration difficile – et, Gumbling Gargoyles, les odeurs qui régnaient dans la classe lui étaient particulièrement insupportables ce jour-là. Depuis le début du cours, il se bouchait le nez avec son écharpe de manière régulière. Un peu plus et son estomac contracté et la nausée qui pointait le bout de son nez allaient finir par avoir raison de son petit-déjeuner frugal qu'il était parvenu à prendre. Des froissements de sur-robes s'approchèrent de lui, lui indiquant que le Maître de Potions avait fini par remarquer qu'une tête manquait à l'appel. Les reproches ne plurent pas dans l'immédiat. Non, le Corbeau se demandait l'espace d'un instant quelle attitude adopter – parce qu'au fond, il était humain, comme tous ces fichus dunderheads, cependant il devait assurer le bon déroulé de ses cours et qu'un de ses élèves se permette de se la couler douce n'en faisait pas partie.

\- Eh bien, monsieur Melbourne, on fait une pause, lâcha-t-il enfin, d'un ton doucereux, les lèvres retroussées en un sourire narquois. Pensez-vous en jouir avec toutes les étapes complexes que nécessite l'élaboration de cette potion?

Evidemment que les autres adolescents avaient convergé leur attention vers eux deux, mais ils demeuraient silencieux, conscients que s'ils l'ouvraient, ils finiraient par se faire réprimander par leur enseignant, comme cela était le cas désormais en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. L'enseignant de potions daigna quand même les fusiller du regard et tout le monde se concentra à nouveau sur son propre chaudron. Puis, il reporta ses orbes d'onyx sur Melbourne qui n'avait rien dit pour sa défense, comme à son habitude. Cependant, le Directeur des Slytherins sentait que ce n'était pas son apathie usuelle, au vu du teint cachet d'aspirine, tel un cadavre, qu'avait pris son visage. Et il ne lâchait surtout pas son écharpe, bien plaquée contre son nez et sa gorge. Est-ce que son hypersensibilité atteignait un seuil de saturation en cet instant, s'interrogeait le Corbeau. Sans doute, mais en général, le gosse s'en tirait avec ces particularités. Il ne devait pas être bien, en conclut-il sans peine; alors il s'accroupit auprès de l'adolescent, qui ne parvint qu'à lui lancer un regard de biais à l'observation de cette manœuvre, bien que ses yeux n'exprimaient rien de spécifique – flippant, vraiment flippant, ce dunderhead.

\- Vous vous sentez mal, chuchota-t-il du bout des lèvres, après qu'il ait vérifié que nul ne les entendrait, en s'admonestant de poser des questions aussi pourries, mais voilà, Snape n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre – sauf pour lui demander de parler potions.

William se contenta de cligner des yeux pour confirmer, son écharpe toujours sur son visage.

\- Poudre de salamandre, commenta le Maître de Potions qui venait de noter ce que le jeune avait dans sa main disponible. Humide, oui, cela peut améliorer le lien entre les ingrédients, en effet, poursuivit-il toujours à voix basse. Vous vous sentez de reprendre ou pas?

\- … Je ne la finirai pas à temps, réussit à articuler l'Aiglon après avoir fait non de la tête.

\- Hum… Retenue samedi matin pour la refaire, ça ira, proposa l'enseignant. En attendant, je vous conseille de ne pas aller en cours après celui-ci. Si par malheur vous n'êtes pas à l'infirmerie, je vous colle jusqu'à la fin du semestre, vu? Bien, conclut-il en se redressant une fois que le gosse ait eu acquiescé en silence. Melbourne, retenue, samedi matin, cingla-t-il enfin plus pour les autres que pour l'adolescent en question, histoire de bien asseoir son autorité.

A force, il deviendrait excellent à jouer des rôles, songeait le Maître de Potions alors qu'il refit un tour complet de la salle de classe, notamment pour fermer le clapet de tous ces idiots de boutonneux à peine adultes qui avaient ricané à sa remarque en les critiquant vertement sur la piètre prestance de leurs talents.

A la fin du double-cours, William ne tenta pas le diable et se dirigea d'un pas mou jusqu'à l'infirmerie, tandis que la plupart de ses camarades de potions grimpèrent au second palier pour suivre le double-cours de Défense. Asquith fut assez tôt tenu au courant, lorsque Snape lui-même se pointa à sa porte en lui faisant signe qu'il désirait lui parler en privé. Le diplomate demanda à ses étudiants de se tenir tranquilles et rejoignit son collègue au seuil de la salle.

\- J'ai demandé à Melbourne d'aller à l'infirmerie car il a une tête de macchabée et a planté son travail en plein milieu de sa préparation, chuchota le Corbeau. Je vais laisser un mot dans la salle des professeurs pour que tous nos collègues soient mis au courant.

\- Merci de m'avoir transmis l'information, répliqua Asquith d'un ton tout aussi bas que son collègue.

Le Maître de Potions ne s'attarda pas plus et partit dans un mouvement de sur-robes noires qui voletaient tout autour de lui, dans un silence des plus macabres. Le professeur de Défense retourna à ses charges et coupa court aux questions de celles et ceux qui avaient remarqué l'absence de Melbourne, avant de commencer son cours à proprement parler.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Votre tension est basse, grommela Pomfrey après qu'elle ait mesuré ladite tension. Le professeur Snape a eu raison de vous faire envoyer ici, car je ne suis pas sûre que vous auriez tenu plus longtemps. Je vais chercher une Pepper-Up, je reviens.

Les pans de sa robe rouge bordeaux s'agitèrent alors qu'elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la réserve. William la mira pénétrer dans la pièce, puis détourna le regard et enfonça un peu plus sa tête contre le coussin au tissu blanc en soupirant, les mains jointes sur son torse. Maintenant qu'il ne subissait plus de front toutes les odeurs typiques d'une classe de potions, il respirait un peu mieux bien que les fragrances de l'infirmerie l'importunaient – cependant, moins fort que les premières. Sa solitude ne perdura qu'une poignée de minutes maximum lorsque l'infirmière revint à lui et dévissa le bouchon qui fermait hermétiquement la fiole de la potion, tandis que l'Aiglon se redressa un peu pour la boire sans gêne.

\- Bon, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé en cours ce matin, dit Pomfrey alors qu'elle s'asseyait auprès de lui.

William hésita longuement, les lèvres pincées, les orbes perdus au loin. Il soupira à nouveau et consentit à lui répondre.

\- Je crois que c'est une fatigue accumulée couplée au fait que je ne supportais pas les odeurs de potions, murmura-t-il.

\- Hum, reposez-vous. Vous en avez bien besoin de toute façon, commenta la femme. Et ne pensez pas courir aujourd'hui. Vous n'êtes clairement pas en état, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sévère, le doigt levé. Vous avez mangé ce matin?

\- Oui, souffla l'adolescent.

\- Il vous faut vous nourrir davantage et avec soin si vous tenez à courir tous les jours comme vous le faites, recommanda son interlocutrice. C'est vital, ce que je dis là, se permit-elle d'énoncer alors que William semblait plutôt fermé sur ce point en particulier. Je suis sérieuse! Votre santé en dépend, même en dehors de la course! Votre cerveau a besoin de carburant! Vos organes! Et cela impacte votre sommeil aussi.

Son dernier argument fut balayé par un haussement d'épaules.

\- Oui, je sais que vous avez le sommeil irrégulier et difficile, monsieur Melbourne, mais ce n'est pas une raison valable de le négliger plus que ce qu'il est déjà, le réprimanda Pomfrey. Bon, je signe une feuille d'absence pour justifier auprès de l'administration, dit-elle pour finir en se levant et lissant les pans de sa robe avant de retourner à son bureau.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- J'ai vu dans les notes du jour que vous aviez assigné à monsieur Melbourne une retenue ce samedi matin, dit McGonagall dans la salle des professeurs après le dîner, fixant son jeune collègue d'un regard perçant.

\- Soit il a un zéro, soit il refait la potion samedi et sera noté autrement, répondit en touche Snape qui ne sourcilla même pas face au visage sévère de sa collègue. D'autant qu'il a titillé ma curiosité quant au choix de l'humidité de sa poudre de salamandre, alors je souhaite savoir ce qu'il en retournera.

Le jeune homme avait débité ces paroles de manière détachée, cependant tous les autres enseignants le miraient avec surprise, guère habitués à ce genre d'attitude venant de sa part.

\- Au passage, comment se porte Melbourne, demanda ensuite la Lionne à Flitwick qui ne lâchait plus le Serpent des yeux.

\- Sa tension est passée de huit à dix avec une prise de Pepper-Up. Normalement, il reprend les cours demain, répondit l'Aigle. Pomona, à ce sujet, vous m'avez dit que vous aviez changé à la dernière minute votre cours pour les septièmes années?

La petite femme aux cheveux grisonnants indomptables hocha de la tête avant d'affirmer oralement.

\- Oui, j'ai fait en sorte que nous manipulions des plantes qui ne dégagent pas trop d'odeurs gênantes et exceptionnellement, nous aurons classe en serre six. Elle est plus grande et aérée que les autres, éclaira-t-elle alors que les autres avaient froncé les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur le changement de lieu.

Snape tiqua, légèrement, et croisa les bras. Trop de privilèges tuent le privilège. Néanmoins, il se retint à tout commentaire, car après tout, lui aussi y contribuait. A croire que sa curiosité de Maître de Potions avait supplanté un temps son rôle de professeur imbuvable. Cet idiot de Melbourne le perturbait grandement, indéniablement.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Comment ça, tu ne viens pas à Hogsmeade avec nous, s'exclama Virginia ce matin-là, premier samedi d'octobre, dans la salle commune des Ravenclaw. Tu as pratiquement raté toutes les sorties l'année dernière! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en profiter alors que c'est ta dernière année ici?

Elizabeth posa une main sur le bras de son amie pour lui demander en silence de ne pas argumenter, sa cape déjà sur ses épaules, son écharpe bien enroulée autour de son cou. William était installé à l'une des salles d'études de la pièce commune, des livres étalés autour de lui. Il consentit à décrocher ses orbes de l'un d'eux pour les ficher dans ceux de sa camarade.

\- Je prépare le bac, souffla-t-il d'une voix grave, presque rauque et menaçante. En plus des NEWTs.

\- Oui, ça je sais, merci, répliqua Virginia qui croisa les bras et ne semblait pas en démordre pour autant. Mais tu peux quand même t'octroyer une pause, non?

\- J'ai pas mal pris de pauses à l'infirmerie depuis le début de l'année, contra l'adolescent. Et je passe un examen en candidat libre sans jamais avoir mis les pieds dans un lycée. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me vautrer en juin.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre intérieure, ne souhaitant pas froisser davantage son entêté de camarade, le débat perdu d'avance. Elle devrait le savoir depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, or cela finissait de l'agacer.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te ramène quelque chose, coupa court Elizabeth, qui en avait profité pour passer ses mains sur les épaules de Virginia dans un geste d'apaisement. De la Butterbeer peut-être?

L'éclair azuré qu'il lui dézingua la déstabilisa quelque peu.

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien, je n'ai simplement pas envie de sortir, merci, dit-il en retournant à sa lecture du livre d'histoire Muggle.

Avant que Virginia n'ait eu le temps de l'ouvrir, son amie la poussa gentiment mais fermement vers la sortie, et salua William d'un «à plus tard, Will».

Bon, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale n'avait rien de bien réjouissant pour occuper un samedi entier, cependant ce chapitre conséquent de l'Histoire menaçait de tomber aux épreuves écrites. Et cela ne s'apprenait pas tout seul. Vers midi trente, l'adolescent cessa ses révisions, les dates tournant en boucle dans sa tête le temps qu'il descende les cinq étages pour atteindre la Grande Salle. Une bonne majorité d'étudiants était partie à Hogsmeade, même les différents orphelins, leur statut civil provoqué par la guerre menée par le Lord, avaient pu en jouir, dans le cas où des tuteurs avaient pris le relai – et exceptionnellement pour endiguer dans l'urgence ces cas de figure, la plupart du temps, les tuteurs désignés étaient les Directeurs de Maison. La famille qui avait accueilli William après l'assassinat de ses parents lui avait bien entendu signé ses feuilles d'autorisation de sortie pour le village sorcier à la lisière du domaine de Hogwarts, sauf que l'adolescent n'avait pas envie de jouir de ce privilège ces temps-ci. De plus, il appréciait à sa juste valeur le calme presque total qui régnait dans le château, ce que ses oreilles n'avaient pu savourer depuis longtemps.

Un bol de soupe dans lequel il avait fait tremper des morceaux de pain lui chatouillait les narines tandis qu'il avait étalé devant lui l'un de ses carnets noirs, sa concentration pleine, les sourcils froncés, l'adolescent parcourait les quelques notes qu'il avait prises à propos du Blitz de 1940. Les images qui illustraient cette partie de l'histoire dans son livre laissé dans la salle commune étaient terribles. Entre les raids de la Royal Air Force, les nuages de fumée obstruant tout suite à des bombardements dans Londres même, des maisons entières soufflés, des gens dans la rue en haillons, d'autres à l'abri et entassés dans les tunnels du réseau de métro… Tout ceci l'avait marqué. L'horreur avait beau avoir éclaté sur le vieux continent, la Grande-Bretagne avait néanmoins traversé des périodes cauchemardesques, tout cela à cause d'un seul homme… Bye bye le quart de la flotte de la RAF, éradiqué en un temps absurdement bref, soupirait intérieurement William alors que les chiffres dansaient sous ses yeux, tant et si bien que sa main tenant sa cuillère à soupe était restée en suspend en plein coeur de son geste, éclaboussant la nappe d'épaisses gouttes de soupe. Puis, il passa au paragraphe suivant, relatant le rôle de la future Reine, noyée dans cet océan de résistants, Windsor intervenue en qualité de mécanicienne et d'infirmière. Le palais avait été même touché par une explosion; le Roi George VI avait donné une allocution retentissante et qui avait fait écho à toute la souffrance qu'essuyaient ses sujets. Et Winston Churchill, rodé par la Première Guerre, avait sans conteste été l'homme de guerre par excellence. Cela avait été un des arguments qui avaient pesé dans sa réélection à ce moment-là. Visage connu, personnage connu, poigne de fer connue des votants lors d'un épisode de leur histoire fragilisée et instable.

L'Aiglon se demanda tout à coup si Thatcher gagnerait ses prochaines General Elections, malgré le gros tollé qui avait avait secoué le pays, quand une bonne partie de l'économie avait été figée suite aux General Strikes et Miners' Strikes. A voir, se dit-il au final, replongeant quarante ans plus tôt. Gumbling Gargoyles, l'histoire tuait son capital émotionnel. Au bout de quelques minutes, décrétant qu'il valait mieux laisser toutes ces horreurs de côté, il referma son carnet et rapprocha son bol de soupe pour la terminer, cette dernière ayant pas mal tiédi. La soupe comme le thé ne s'appréciait pas autant si elle n'était pas à une température satisfaisante. William avala les dernières cuillerées en se retenant avec grand peine d'esquisser des grimaces de désagrément. Oh, il y avait bien pire dans la vie, se reprit-il. La nation avait été gérée par le rationnement fut un temps et lui chipotait pour la température de son repas. Soit, il devait saisir qu'il était un privilégié tout de même. Avant de quitter la Grande Salle, il attrapa de justesse un scone qu'il grignota sur le chemin du retour. Arrivé dans la salle commune, bien silencieuse, il estima qu'il en avait eu sa dose d'histoire. Il s'empara des affaires qu'il avait laissées traîner, les laissa tomber sur son lit à baldaquin, se saisit de son sac en bandoulière et y fourra tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réviser la Défense avant de migrer jusqu'à la bibliothèque, au cas où il aurait besoin d'un livre de référence sur place.

Les rayons étaient déserts, cependant Mrs Pince ne se défaisait pas pour autant de son air austère, de ses manières brusques et de son côté mère dragonne pour un sou. William avait la nette sensation d'avoir osé profaner un lieu de culte sain, parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de ne pas avoir fui à Hogsmeade pour la laisser tranquille pour une fois dans sa vie. Ceci dit, il passa outre ce qu'elle dégageait comme émotions désagréables et s'installa à la rangée de tables coincées entre les rayonnages du domaine des potions, comme il en avait pris la fâcheuse habitude depuis sa première année, toujours assis à la même chaise. Certaines choses se devaient d'être immuables pour l'adolescent, qui en avait un besoin immense pour ne pas avoir l'impression de se laisser noyer par tout ce qui lui tombait dessus.

Peut-être une heure ou deux plus tard, il ne savait trop combien de temps s'était passé depuis qu'il bûchait sur son devoir, des bruits assez faibles lui parvinrent aux oreilles et décrochèrent son attention pour de bon. Les bruits devinrent son et même mots intelligibles, bien qu'il le regretta sur le moment. On parlait de lui, alors qu'il était à proximité, comme s'il n'était pas là – et autant dire qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de scénario.

\- Depuis toujours, il s'assoit à cette même place et croyez-moi que personne n'ose la lui prendre au risque de problèmes, chuchotait une Mrs Pince sur le ton de la confidence, en partie penchée par dessus son comptoir à l'adresse de… Severus Snape.

Le jeune homme, sapé de ses usuels atours noirs, les bras pris par un certain nombre de livres, se permit de glisser un regard dans la direction de l'Aiglon. Leurs orbes se fixèrent, noir d'onyx contre azur de ciel. Chacun comprit dans l'immédiat ce que l'autre pensait à cet instant. Autant le professeur eut l'air de trouver cette situation cocasse, qui passa en un éclair à de l'ironie de situation puis à des réminiscences auxquelles il n'aurait pas voulu y goûter; autant l'ennui et le désaccord de parler de lui de cette manière étaient limpides chez William, qui finit lui aussi par être submergé par ces mêmes réminiscences. Par pudeur, douleur, déni, qu'importe, tous deux changèrent leur centre d'attention d'un mouvement synchronisé, l'enseignant pour rendre ses bouquins, l'élève pour tenter de se remettre dans le bain de cette fichue rédaction de dissertation qui lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis deux bonnes heures – parce que, bonté divine, la théorie totalement perchée du cadre hors-sol que pouvait déceler le programme de Défense l'irritait pas mal.

\- Vous m'étonnerez toujours par vos… bizarreries, commenta en douce le Corbeau qui s'était approché de l'Aiglon, parce que la section Défense est là-bas, indiqua-t-il du doigt ladite section, mais vous baignez malgré tout dans mon domaine.

\- J'avais songé à contenir des quantités d'Exploding Potions dans des artefacts similaires aux grenades Muggles pour servir de diversion dans un cas d'urgence d'alerte attentat, répliqua William qui ne se laissa ainsi pas déstabiliser par la remarque du Maître de Potions.

\- Vos hypothèses pourraient être perçues comme un signe évident de votre instabilité psychologique, répondit du tac au tac le Directeur des Slytherin, bras croisés et lèvres retroussées de dédain.

\- Ma foi, je n'en ai que faire de l'opinion des gens, balaya l'adolescent. Je me contente de répondre bêtement à un sujet de dissertation, en le rendant moins abstrait de la réalité sordide de notre monde.

\- C'est Asquith qui va être content, tiens, se moqua Snape.

\- Il ne fait que subir les directives du Department of Magical Education, souffla l'Aiglon dans un haussement d'épaules. C'est plutôt à eux qu'il faut se plaindre, je pense.

\- Autant que je vous laisse vous repaître de vos idées, car vous me semblez particulièrement obtus sur la question actuelle, conclut l'enseignant en se dirigeant de pied ferme vers la sortie.

Non, mais quelle idée monstrueuse que venait de pondre cet esprit retors, songea le professeur de Potions en descendant dans les cachots. Terriblement brillante et horrible à la fois! Totalement à l'encontre des quelques valeurs qu'il avait l'air d'incarner à leur paroxysme. Comment pouvait-il imaginer une arme de destruction propre à blesser et tuer des personnes alors que pas plus tard que deux semaines en arrière il avait sauvé de la noyade un gosse? Antinomique, vraiment antinomique. Excessivement flippant, Gumbling Gargoyles, plus le temps passait et plus cet idiot de Melbourne asseyait ses traits flippants. Une fois assis à son bureau, il rédigea une note à l'adresse de son homologue des Ravenclaw, non pas pour justifier une visite urgente au service adéquat à Saint Mungo pour déterminer le degré d'instabilité du gosse, mais pour lui signaler en termes terre-à-terre qu'il avait eu une idée passablement remuante – libre à Flitwick d'en penser ce qu'il voulait. Sûr que le professeur de Défense montera au créneau également sur ce point-là une fois qu'il aura eu pris connaissance du contenu de la dissertation de l'Aiglon. Autant limiter le choc chez l'Aigle en le prévenant en amont. Le dossier scolaire de Melbourne avait beau être déjà bien rempli et épais, c'était comme s'il s'arrangeait à l'alourdir chaque fichu jour qui se levait. Le pire selon le Serpent résidait dans le fait que ses notes étaient élevées et en parallèle toutes les sonnettes d'alarme étaient tirées concernant tout ce qui n'était pas purement scolaire. Le propre des gens intelligents: ils pouvaient être de parfaits sociopathes, mégalomanes et monstres que l'humanité créait.

Zut, venait-il d'associer cet éternel distrait à des personnes brillantes? Cela n'allait plus…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le petit trio des Ravenclaw entama sa dissolution depuis la sortie à Hogsmeade. Mickaël Pitt avait fini par oser demander à Elizabeth de sortir avec lui. Autant dire que Virginia et William la virent bien moins souvent depuis ce jour fatidique, autant parce qu'elle révisait avec son petit ami, autant parce qu'elle dégageait du temps libre pour roucouler avec lui que d'être avec ses amis. Il arrivait souvent aux deux délaissés de les mirer de loin, et encore n'étalaient-ils pas des signes d'affection à tout va, cependant cela leur faisait bizarre de voir un couple se bécoter avec pudeur sous leurs orbes – enfin davantage Virginia que William, ce dernier ayant l'air de s'en moquer comme d'une guigne.

\- Ah les voilà qui se tiennent la main, commenta à voix basse Virginia, installée à l'une des tables d'études de leur salle commune, les tourtereaux s'étant rejoints en bas des escaliers des deux dortoirs. Et voilà, ça y est, elle est tellement à fond qu'elle nous ignore maintenant…

William n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce que sa camarade lui communiquait, son attention plongée dans un livre de mathématiques dans le cadre de ses révisions pour le bac – oui, violent de débuter sa journée en travaillant des théorèmes pointus. Il s'était contenté de marmonner des sons qui indiquaient vaguement qu'il suivait, juste ce qu'il fallait pour ponctuer les propos de la jeune fille. Or, loin d'être dupe, elle décrocha son regard un instant du couple pour fixer l'adolescent à côté d'elle et lui ficha un coup dans le coude.

\- Sympa d'écouter ce que je dis, persifla-t-elle.

L'Aiglon la fusilla de ses orbes azur un très bref instant, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de William plus agacé que lorsqu'on le tire de force de son travail, avant de lui jeter à la figure d'un ton froid:

\- Si t'as un problème avec Lili, dis-le-lui et arrête de me casser les pieds avec.

\- Ah, très bien, ok, tu le prends comme ça, toi, s'exclama-t-elle, toujours à voix basse, en se levant brusquement, énervée. Salut, lâcha-t-elle en prenant ses affaires et quittant la salle commune d'un pas rapide et excédé.

Ce mouvement soudain attira Elizabeth et Mickaël qui observèrent la jeune fille s'en aller, puis convergèrent leur attention sur William qui s'était replongé dans son livre, du moins essayait-il maintenant qu'il était totalement déconcentré. En silence, Elizabeth indiqua à son petit ami qu'elle allait parler à son ami. Mickaël hocha de la tête et l'attendit avec patience.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Will, interrogea la jeune fille une fois qu'elle se fut approchée de William.

\- Moi, rien, grogna-t-il. Je tente de réviser tranquille, vois-tu, lui indiqua-t-il en soulevant son bouquin, le refermant pour qu'elle lise la première de couverture.

\- Oh… D'accord, accepta sa camarade. Et 'Nie, questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix, assez nerveuse.

\- Si elle a vraiment un problème, j'espère qu'elle aura la maturité de t'en parler au lieu de me le seriner de longue, lui répondit l'Aiglon d'un ton amer, avant de se rendre compte de la tristesse qui se lisait sur le visage d'Elizabeth. Oh, laisse tomber, franchement, ne t'en préoccupe pas plus que nécessaire. Allez, y a Pitt qui t'attend et à sa place, je commencerais à flipper. Salut, Pitt, conclut-il en faisant un signe de la main à l'adresse de l'autre garçon qui le lui rendit, les traits un peu crispés.

Elizabeth consentit à laisser tranquille son ami, cependant elle ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise que cela. Elle-même avait noté la prise de distance mais ne savait que faire pour tenter de ménager la chèvre et le chou, car Virginia ne réagissait pas du tout de la même manière que William qui semblait ne pas s'offusquer du changement de leurs rapports. Malgré tout, en même temps que de le remercier pour elle-même de son attitude honorable, Elizabeth venait de réaliser que leur ami commun ne s'était pas autant attaché à elles qu'elles avec lui. Autant dire que cela lui faisait quand même de la peine. Ce fut le coeur lourd qu'elle quitta également la pièce, sa main liée à celle de Mickaël, partis pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Evidemment que William dut s'arracher de ses révision à la va-vite pour ne pas être en retard en cours, surtout celui de Snape, et heureusement qu'il était rapide pour descendre les marches, qu'il sautait quatre à quatre, quitte à menacer de se casser la figure une paire de fois. McGonagall crut bon de l'interpeller en cours de route pour lui rappeler de manière très pragmatique qu'il était interdit de courir dans les couloirs, ce que l'adolescent lui répliqua en un pas moins «soit j'écope d'une retenue avec vous, soit Snape m'en colle une parce que je serais en retard». Et la Directrice-Adjointe de lui lancer un «le professeur Snape, Melbourne!» alors qu'il disparaissait déjà de sa vue. La professeure de Métamorphose secoua la tête, dépitée. On ne changeait pas un élève qui avait pris de solides habitudes lors de sa septième année, car il aurait fallu lui faire rectifier le tir bien plus tôt.

\- Vous êtes en retard, Melbourne, l'accueillit le Maître de Potions au pas de la porte, les bras croisés et les orbes lançant des éclairs alors que la cloche était en train de sonner.

Bon, il devait être d'une humeur de chien pour être tatillon sur quelques malheureuses secondes, soupira intérieurement l'adolescent qui gardait bouche close pour ne pas le motiver à le coller.

\- Cinq points en moins pour votre Maison, claqua l'enseignant. Vous rentrez ou bien vous tenez à alourdir votre cas, siffla-t-il alors que William n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, tandis que le Corbeau lui tenait la porte.

Au fur et à mesure que la journée se déroulait, l'Aiglon crut que tous les professeurs sans exception étaient d'une humeur massacrante. Les étudiants se firent remettre les pendules à l'heure par Asquith qui avait déploré la moyenne très basse de la classe suite à leur dernière dissertation, la plus basse depuis le début de l'année, en leur rappelant un peu trop méchamment que, Gumbling Gargoyles, ils avaient les NEWTs en juin et ne devaient en aucun cas se prélasser comme de parfaits fainéants.

Malgré son usuel O inscrit en en-tête de sa copie, William nota avec effarement que le diplomate avait pas mal écrit en rouge sur une bonne partie des marges, agrémentant des arguments et réflexions cassantes tout au long de son parchemin. L'adolescent fixait l'air hagard son devoir en se demandant comment il devait le prendre. Il n'eut guère l'occasion de s'apitoyer dessus plus en avant car déjà leur professeur les invitait à se magner parce qu'il comptait les dérouiller en duel lors de ce double-cours. Après que toutes les tables furent alignées le long des murs, les chaises formant un demi-cercle, les élèves chuchotaient, agités. Asquith ordonna le silence complet où il soustrairait des points à la pelle.

\- Melbourne, Pitt, à vous!

Les deux adolescents s'avancèrent au centre du cercle, chacun n'osant vraiment fixer l'autre de but en blanc.

\- C'est quand vous voulez, hein, gronda Asquith, les bras croisés. Vous attendez quoi? Que des fleurs jaillissent de vos baguettes ou bien…?

Ce fut Mickaël qui entama les hostilités. William fit dévier son sort, mais entendit des hurlements sur sa gauche. Oh… Merde, songea-t-il soudain. Ils allaient provoquer une catastrophe. Alors, il prit les devants et invoqua un informulé qu'il avait lu quelque part sur un livre dans la bibliothèque: le Cercle de défense qui délimitait le champ occupé par les combattants et préservant toute personne extérieure de dommages collatéraux. Pitt fixa le dôme à peine perceptible à l'oeil nu les envelopper, assez admiratif. William en profita pour lui lancer un Disarming Spell informulé et enchaîna aussi sec avec un Leg-Locker Curse. Pour un premier test de ce Cercle, il en apprit les limites sur-le-champ car Pitt voltigea, pas trop haut non plus, mais s'écrasa contre le champ de protection.

Les orbes écarquillés, William avait baissé sa baguette, l'esprit comme figé, la peur au ventre. Asquith fut très rapide à agir. Il annula le Cercle, demanda à deux élèves d'aider Pitt à se relever et l'amener à l'infirmerie, et alors qu'il comptait parler avec Melbourne, ce dernier se laissa envahir par l'horreur et s'enfuit de la classe.

\- Melbourne! Revenez, hurla le diplomate sur le pas de la porte de la salle de classe, l'Aiglon déjà loin, hors de sa portée.

La peur inhibait tous ses sens, cognait à chaque cellule qui composait son corps, et William, malgré un point de côté naissant qui lui brûlait les flancs, courut encore et encore, dérapa, faillit tomber arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, se reprit de justesse, sortit du château et poursuivit sa course, les sens complètement émoussés par l'horreur qui le rongeait, en sus d'une culpabilité énorme. Il ne s'écroula que lorsqu'il eut atteint la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Face contre terre, la respiration saccadée, des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux et sillonnèrent le long de ses joues, s'écrasant misérablement contre la terre et les herbes gelées. Tout son corps fut parcouru de tremblements dus à ses sanglots. Il pleura, comme jamais il n'avait autant pleuré de toute sa vie, comme si toutes les vannes avaient décidé de s'ouvrir à cet instant. Sa gorge avait été prise comme dans de l'acide tant les cris silencieux la lui lacéraient. Son désir de s'enterrer vivant l'animait avec une intensité puissante et dévastatrice.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le cours de Défense à peine achevé, Asquith fendit la foule de ses étudiants sur la sortie pour dévaler les escaliers aussi vite que possible, au diable de montrer l'exemple à cet instant, et se rua dans la salle des professeurs, coupant court à toutes les conversations. Pantelant, transpirant, appuyé contre un mur pour ne pas tomber, l'enseignant de Défense articula avec grand peine qu'il fallait trouver Melbourne sur-le-champ et que c'était grave. Tous ses collègues présents et lui-même se partagèrent le domaine pour couvrir un maximum de surface dans un minimum de temps, se fixant la limite à la fin de la récréation. Celles et ceux au courant de ce qui s'était passé l'an dernier se montraient d'autant plus nerveux, angoissés, le visage pâle, les mâchoires serrées.

Encore une fois, Hagrid fut le plus prompt, sorti de sa hutte pour s'occuper de son potager, ayant noté qu'une agitation peu commune de quelques volatiles avait naquit à la lisière de la Forêt. Le Demi-Géant s'était emparé de son parapluie rose au cas où et était allé voir. Sa surprise avait été de taille lorsqu'il avait découvert la source de l'agitation des oiseaux, mais il n'en perdit pas pour autant du temps et s'était accroupi auprès de l'adolescent. Il avait travaillé William jusqu'à ce que le gosse finisse par concéder à se lever et le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ce fut de cette manière que le duo croisa le chemin de Sprout qui avait en vue ses serres.

\- Oh, Hagrid! Merci, cria-t-elle presque, se retenant de peu de le serrer dans ses bras, tant son soulagement était important. Venez, tout le monde le cherche, ajouta-t-elle sous le regard interrogateur du garde-chasse.

\- Je pensais l'amener à l'infirmerie, m'dame, marmonna le gardien des clés. Il a l'air passablement secoué, termina-t-il, l'adolescent accroché à son bras comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage, les larmes continuant à se déverser à flots continus, son corps toujours sous l'emprise de ses sanglots muets. Allez prévenir les autres, si vous voulez, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. On y va de ce pas, hein Will? Allez, serre bien mon bras. On y est presque, d'accord?

Sûr qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien lui parler en chinois, l'Aiglon aurait eu exactement le même manque de réaction à ces mots, mais le plus important à ce stade était qu'il marchait.

Au Grand Hall, la professeure de Botanique se sépara du duo et se dirigea vers la salle des enseignants, ou la plupart étaient déjà revenus bredouilles. Elle put les rassurer que Melbourne était entre de bonnes mains et serait à l'infirmerie sous peu, Hagrid l'accompagnant. A la sonnerie, les autres professeurs s'étaient engouffrés dans la pièce et la nouvelle se répandit comme Floo Powder.

McGonagall décida qu'ils en reparleraient à la pause du déjeuner, car des cours les attendait sur les deux prochaines heures. Chacun acquiesça et la salle se vida à nouveau, cette fois-ci avec plus de calme, bien que la nervosité de certains les habitait tout autant.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Asquith dut faire un rapport du déroulé de son premier cours de la journée. Pomfrey fut également écoutée pour confirmer la présence de Pitt à l'infirmerie, puis celle de Melbourne, détaillant avec professionnalisme chacun des deux cas. Mickaël Pitt était remis sur pieds, ne semblait pas du tout en vouloir à son camarade, et bien que secoué avait assuré qu'il était prêt à reprendre les cours le plus tôt possible, son souhait exaucé car l'après-midi même, il avait rejoint les bancs des septièmes années. Melbourne était sans conteste dévasté par ce qu'il avait provoqué. Impossible de retourner à un quotidien classique dans l'immédiat pour sa part, l'infirmière argumentant que cela aurait été l'encourager à tout enfouir en lui. Elle se permit même de suggérer au diplomate d'expliquer avec tact les tenants et aboutissants de ce Cercle et que son geste n'avait pas un bien grand impact sur le plan disciplinaire, Dumbledore s'étant refusé à ordonner un conseil, estimant que le gosse n'avait aucune intention de nuire, que le sortilège qu'il avait appris en autonomie n'avait rien de répréhensible en lui-même et que les conséquences n'avaient pas été désastreuses.

Asquith se plia au conseil de Pomfrey, les propos de Snape en tête, s'en rappelant avec une acuité remarquable. Cela coulait de source, prenait tout son sens et correspondait avec perfection à la situation actuelle. Rassurer par les faits. A vérifier sur-le-champ.

L'infirmière avait administré une Calming Draught à Melbourne, jugeant l'état de ses nerfs, psychologiquement parlant, critique. L'adolescent alité fixait un point au loin dans le vague, les traits tirés, immobile tel une statue de cire. Alors que son enseignant s'asseyait à son chevet, les froissements de sa cape attirant l'attention de l'Aiglon, ce dernier tourna la tête et lui décocha le pire des remords au travers de ses yeux azur, ce qui glaça les entrailles du diplomate qui faisait son possible pour ne rien en démontrer.

\- Bon, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous dispenser un cours particulier sur le Cercle, d'accord, proposa Asquith d'un ton égal. Je pense sans peine que je répéterai quelques éléments que vous aurez lus lorsque vous avez appris ce sort, mais au moins aurez-vous la totalité du savoir et vous pourrez un jour prochain l'employer en ayant toutes les cartes en main.

William hocha de la tête, incapable de parler. La leçon dura plusieurs dizaines de minutes or ne fut pas ennuyeuse, malgré son aspect purement oral. Le diplomate lui aborda les utilités du Cercle, qui avait été créé après des années d'études prouvant des statistiques catastrophiques de situations où des dommages collatéraux auraient pu être évités. Un groupe d'Aurors s'était attelé à peaufiner ce sortilège et fut rapidement adopté dans les listes d'apprentissage et fut usité un nombre incalculable de fois, et les équipes médicales de Saint Mungo s'en étaient emparés pour le modifier à leurs propres fins dans le cas où ils auraient eu à stopper des hémorragies, et cetera. Malheureusement, tout était perfectible en ce bas monde et bientôt des critiques ouvertes entachèrent ce coup de génie. En s'emprisonnant du monde, l'on pouvait nuire bien plus que ce qu'on souhaitait à toute chose ou être humain présents dans la bulle de protection, cette dernière tant redoutable d'efficacité pouvant s'apparenter à une arme de défense se retournant contre soi ou les autres. Asquith évoqua quelques cas où des invocateurs s'étaient tués eux-mêmes en étant enfermés dans leur Cercle. A la fin de l'exposé, William hocha à nouveau de la tête, la gorge nouée et douloureuse, des larmes brillant aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Cela aurait pu être grave, je vous l'accorde. Cependant, vous n'avez qu'invoqué des sorts de premier cycle envers monsieur Pitt et il s'en est très bien tiré. Par ailleurs, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur contexte pour cela, mais je tenais néanmoins à vous féliciter pour la maîtrise totale des informulés que vous avez produit.

En effet, ces compliments tombaient mal, d'autant que l'adolescent n'y réagit même pas et préféra détourner le regard, l'égarant à nouveau sur point invisible face à lui.

\- Au fait, on n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler, mais le coup des grenades d'Exploding Potions… Etiez-vous en train de réviser quelque chose en particulier pour le… bac, c'est cela?

\- La Seconde Guerre Mondiale parvint à croasser William d'une voix cassée.

\- Un peu glauque, je dois l'admettre, cependant qui pourrait être efficace dans certaines situations, et vraiment seulement certaines situations. Voulez-vous que je soumette cette idée au Bureau des Aurors? J'ai quelques contacts là-bas.

L'horreur retranscrite sur le visage de l'adolescent lui suffit amplement comme réponse.

\- Alors, par respect pour vous, je brûlerai ce devoir, si nécessaire, conclut Asquith. Je demanderai à Dumbledore si c'est possible, parce que nous devons tout de même pouvoir justifier de toutes les notes que nous affectons à nos élèves, mais je crois que vous devez le savoir, vu que vous vous destinez à la faculté d'éducation de Londres. Au fait, je serais vous, je tenterais de prendre soin de moi-même car le recrutement est rude, car ils sont autant attentifs sur les compétences scolaires à acquérir que ce qui fait la personne qui se prétend à l'embauche.

\- … Vous y avez eu droit, monsieur, demanda soudain l'Aiglon d'une petite voix.

\- Ils ont regardé mon curriculum et tout dossier non secret relatant ma personne, si cela peut répondre à votre question, dit l'enseignant dans un sourire. Et c'est le cas de tous vos enseignants ici.

Enfin, il le laissa se reposer et quitta l'infirmerie pour donner cours cet après-midi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ni Elizabeth, ni Virginia n'osa ou ne daigna compléter le binôme de William pour le cours d'Astronomie deux soirs plus tard. Ne souhaitant pas faire perdre de temps à son cours, Sinistra décida de séparer les tourtereaux, tout le monde était au courant dans le château depuis belle lurette, pour mettre les filles ensemble et les garçons ensemble. Pitt n'avait gardé aucune séquelle de l'incident de l'avant-veille et ne montrait aucun signe de crainte à l'égard de Melbourne – mieux, il agissait avec lui comme s'il ne s'était rien passé du tout.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait éclater votre groupe, chuchota Mickaël alors que leur professeure avait le dos tourné à ce moment-là, démontrant par ces quelques mots que le seul problème de son point de vue ne résidait qu'en un aspect purement social.

\- M'en fous, marmonna William, sa carte du ciel sur ses genoux, en train de régler le télescope.

\- Dis pas ça… Lili t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. C'est juste que…, s'arrêta Mickaël, ne sachant comment formuler ses pensées à ce moment-là, à la fois un peu désarçonné par la réponse de son condisciple et mû par le souhait de ne pas le froisser outre-mesure.

\- Lasse tomber, Pitt. Les séparations font partie inhérente de la vie, coupa son camarade, pas brusque pour autant. Je m'en accommode très bien. Je n'entends plus personne me casser les oreilles pendant que je révise.

\- T'es un peu dur, non, commenta Mickaël, qui n'en portait aucun jugement pour autant – ayant accepté depuis longtemps le mode de fonctionnement de son camarade d'année.

\- Sans doute, marmonna William en haussant les épaules, puis il s'immobilisa d'un coup alors que Sinistra passait de leur côté, suspendant leur conversation le temps qu'elle donne des consignes pour que Melbourne règle de manière plus précise le télescope avant de passer à un autre binôme plus loin. Bon, soit, je vais te dire un truc… C'est assez nouveau pour moi que de frayer avec des gens, enfin… que des personnes s'estiment proches de moi.

\- Tu n'en as pas pris l'habitude depuis le temps que tu es élève ici, s'étonna Pitt, avant de transcrire quelque chose sur sa propre carte – l'heure sans doute à ce stade, car cela était une donnée importante lors de l'observation du ciel, tout autant que le temps climatique.

\- Apparemment, non, sinon je ne me comporterais pas comme une crapule, grinça William.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je sous-entendais, se précipita à prononcer Mickaël, penché en avant sur son rouleau de parchemin.

\- Toi, peut-être pas, mais j'ai conscience de ce que pensent les autres. Je suis seulement étonné que Lilie et Nie se soient rapprochées de moi alors que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour les y encourager.

\- Bah, sans doute parce qu'elles ont vu que t'es assez sympa comme type, en dehors de ta carapace.

\- Ah, j'en ai une?

\- Vachement épaisse. C'est ça qui fait fuir tout le monde. T'as l'air tellement inatteignable, un peu hautain même… Enfin, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais…

William secoua la tête et haussa à nouveau les épaules. Ce genre de propos ne lui était pas étranger, bien qu'une sensation étrange l'habitait à cet instant, assez inconfortable. Leur conversation au point mort, les deux adolescents ne s'échangèrent plus que des informations propres au cours, chacun observant le ciel tour à tour par le télescope.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une fois de plus, il se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piqué lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de poursuivre l'Histoire de la Magie au-delà des OWLs et une fois de plus, il en revenait toujours à la raison principale: bien, voire mieux, connaître le monde auquel il appartenait – le deuxième monde. Au bout de cinq minutes, William lâcha un soupir, cala son visage sur son poing gauche et puisait dans ses forces pour tenir le ton soporifique du professeur Binns tout en souhaitant ardemment que Pitt ait une question brillante à poser. Cependant, son camarade, assis non loin de lui dans l'amphithéâtre, Elizabeth proche de lui, se contentait d'écouter pour le moment. Alors, l'adolescent convergea son regard sur son rouleau de parchemin sur lequel subsistaient les traces irréfutables que les sorciers, se croyant d'une race supérieure, avaient encore fichu le bazar au dix-neuvième siècle. L'intérêt moyen pour le cours grimpa en flèche tout à coup, quand enfin la période historique étudiée le percuta de plein fouet. Le mot VICTORIA percola dans son cerveau dans l'immédiat. Est-ce que ce qui se passait chez les uns avait eu un impact quelconque sur les autres?

Pas tant que cela, conclut-il temporairement au bout d'une demi-heure supplémentaire. Soit, il rectifia: le fait que l'Empire britannique fusse à son apogée à ce moment-là avait aidé considérablement les sorciers qui s'étaient ainsi permis d'asseoir leur autorité sur d'autres races. William se retenait d'en venir à la finalité hâtive selon laquelle cela eut été grossier et abject parce qu'au fond, même les Muggles avaient fondé leur extension sur l'écrasement d'autres peuples. Triste période. Tout un chacun ne méritait pas plus de considérations qu'autrui. Ceci dit… Oui, les sorciers avaient un sacré temps de retard. Alors qu'Hitler avait un peu calmé les esprits, Grindelwald n'avait fait que renforcer les positions de ses pairs. Deux situations similaires en Europe aux conséquences opposées. Encore une fois, l'Aiglon révisa son jugement: le racisme perdurait et lorsqu'on ne pouvait plus se permettre certaines choses sur le vieux continent, on allait ailleurs, nourrissant de très mauvaises résolutions après les décolonisations et les guerres.

Son élan d'emballement étouffé dans l'oeuf, un peu irrité par l'humanité, l'adolescent ne marquait plus que des dates et quelques noms au milieu de dizaines de petits croquis. Il avait plus ou moins lâché l'affaire. Il devra, encore, compenser la plupart des informations en les recherchant dans des livres à la bibliothèque.

Au moment où il n'y croyait plus du tout, Pitt se réveilla soudain et acheva le double-cours par bombarder le professeur Binns de questions. William sortit de sa léthargie pensive et écouta avec soin les explications plus en détails de tel ou tel sorcier qui avançait des théories de supériorité qui avaient pu affecter la législation et l'organisation de la société telles qu'ils les vivaient aujourd'hui. In the wizard world, it's like they still were stuck up into the 19th century osa même écrire l'adolescent sur son rouleau de parchemin. Il s'en fichait, leur enseignant ne vérifiant jamais le contenu des notes que prenaient ses élèves. Pas étonnant de la part de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas eu l'air de remarquer qu'il s'était levé un bon matin pour donner classe en se désincarnant de son corps physique. Néanmoins, si Dumbledore le maintenait à ce poste, soit c'était par reconnaissance de ses compétences (l'Aiglon avait un sérieux doute parce que Snape, par exemple, avait beau ne pas être le meilleur professeur de Hogwarts, au moins animait-il ses cours), soit c'était parce qu'il ne trouvait pas meilleur candidat pour prendre le relai (là-dessus, l'adolescent était moins sceptique).

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dès qu'il le pouvait, il courait. Il courait à en perdre le souffle, à en cracher ses poumons, à en rendre ses jambes flageolantes, à en labourer ses flancs de points de côté, à en suer davantage que la sueur froide qui le collait lorsqu'il émergeait brusquement d'un cauchemar. Il courait pour faire sortir toutes ses pensées, toutes ses émotions, tout ce qu'il ne parvenait ni à oraliser ni à exprimer par des larmes ou des cris. Lorsqu'il courait, c'était comme si le monde cessait de tourner et de l'atteindre avec virulence. Lorsqu'il courait il se prenait tellement tout en pleine figure tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'en avoir peur.

L'hiver compliquait son échappatoire. La neige bloquait et figeait la nature au point qu'il arrivait aux élèves de ne pas pouvoir sortir à cause des congères qui obstruaient tout chemin suite à une tempête violente. Les hiboux et chouettes qui délivraient le courrier tous les matins étaient souvent en retard ou blessés à cause du temps difficile. Cependant, alors que l'adolescent allait en serre trois avec ses camarades pour leur cours de Botaniques, l'idée le frappa de plein fouet: dans les cas où la saison était rude, Sprout, secondée par Flitwick, créait un sorte de chemin semi-tunnel depuis l'entrée principale du château jusqu'à ses serres et parvenait même à faire monter la température à quinze degrés. En somme, des techniques fondées sur des sorts élémentaires.

L'Aiglon testa aussitôt qu'il avait du temps de libre et cela fonctionna, sauf qu'un tracé pareil au milieu de ce blanc immaculé ne passa inaperçu et à peine eut-il couru tout son soûl fut-il convoqué par… Pomfrey. Se coltiner tout un sermon sur l'impact de la météo chez l'humain n'avait été dans ses plans, or il demeura stoïque tout au long du soliloque de l'infirmière. Elle avait eu l'air d'y tenir.

\- Heu… Du coup, vous me proposez quoi pour que je continue à courir, m'dame, demanda-t-il enfin, hésitant.

Mrs Pomfrey s'interrompit et le fixa avec intensité, comme médusée. Soit, le garçon avait eu l'air de celui qui craignait sa réaction, sauf que s'il lui posait une telle question, ce n'était qu'un signe évident qu'il souhaitait courir par dessus tout, qu'importe ce que les adultes pourraient lui seriner de longue.

\- Vous… En fait, vous êtes en train de me dire que courir vous fait du bien, non, supputa-t-elle.

\- Heu… Oui, murmura William, reconsidérant la chose dans son ensemble avec du recul pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans cette entreprise.

Elle le soupesa encore un petit moment du regard, pensive, et même si l'adolescent ne lui expliquait pas verbatum le pourquoi du comment, elle l'entendait cependant. Le priver de cela portait des risques potentiels de rechute, et même si l'Aiglon face à elle semblait mieux que l'année passée de manière globale, rien ne la prédisposait à écarter quoique ce fusse de malheureux. En outre, Melbourne était encore beaucoup trop instable de son point de vue. Il venait de lui soumettre un problème épineux.

\- Je vais voir avec les organisations des équipes de Quidditch, grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe. Bien qu'ils doivent s'entraîner sous toutes les conditions météorologiques possibles, ce que je conteste malgré tout, il y a un minimum de fait pour garantir leur sécurité. Ce sera toujours mieux que rien du tout, et au moins seriez-vous couvert sur le plan responsabilités et sécurités relatives à votre personne alors que jusqu'ici, ce ne fut le cas. Cela vous convient-il au moins?

Ne s'attendant pas à une résolution éclair type miracle, l'adolescent hocha de la tête. Enfin, l'infirmière le congédia.

L'air de rien, le froid accumulé avait eu l'air d'avoir pénétré ses os et William grelottait encore malgré le fait qu'il s'était recouvert de plusieurs couches de vêtements, de son plaid et qu'il s'était installé près du feu de cheminée dans la salle commune le soir même.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que nous l'habituons mal avec toutes les largesses qu'on lui octroie, susurra Snape mezzo voce, alors que l'équipe directoriale débattait sur la proposition quelque peu irrégulière de la part de l'infirmière de l'établissement scolaire.

\- Souhaitez-vous à ce point revivre le traumatisme essuyé l'an passé, siffla Flitwick – énervement rare venant de lui, mais cela n'était que pure preuve que cet incident l'avait beaucoup bouleversé, et aussi parce qu'il avait déjà négocié âprement avec son collègue sur une punition mal fondée. Ce n'est pas de largesse dont il est mention ici, mais de tout ce qui est de notre ressort pour aider ce garçon, appuya-t-il, posant à plat ses mains sur le bureau directorial.

\- Il suffit, dit calmement Dumbledore, dont le timbre de voix ferme seul parvint à calmer ses subordonnés. De toute façon, Mrs Pomfrey a eu raison quelque part de proposer ce genre d'alternative car, au moins, quelqu'un aura un regard sur monsieur Melbourne, ce qu'on n'avait jusqu'alors. Si elle n'était pas intervenue, qui sait quel accident aurait pu lui arriver, et je ne parle pas que de la neige au dehors qui est un véritable fléau cet hiver.

\- Le professeur Flitwick et moi-même allons en parler à nos capitaines de Quidditch dès que cette réunion sera achevée, énonça McGonagall. Je refuse de le laisser avoir l'idée de passer outre les conseils de l'infirmière et qu'une bricole lui advienne.

Sprout suivit de suite, avec beaucoup d'allant et de volonté, soulignant cependant que vu l'ingéniosité de l'adolescent, ils auraient eu de sacrés problèmes à essuyer tôt ou tard.

\- Severus, interrogea sobrement le Directeur en mirant le Maître de Potions.

\- Evidemment que je ferai le nécessaire, grogna ce dernier. Mais on ne l'aide pas vraiment à le préparer au monde réel qui se fichera complètement de sa manière de vivoter parmi nous, ajouta-t-il en nuance d'une voix cassante, appuyant ses dires en lançant des éclairs de colère.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, le reprit le Directeur, cependant croyez-moi que monsieur Melbourne a fourni énormément d'efforts depuis qu'il est scolarisé ici… Je ne pense pas que vous l'auriez reconnu si vous aviez eu l'opportunité de le rencontrer en 1977.

Le Corbeau tiqua, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, des éclats différents se succédant dans ses orbes d'onyx. Bien sûr que si, il l'avait connu en 1977, et même bien avant septembre. Cependant, il garda le silence et fit ainsi profil bas. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de s'épancher sur ces souvenirs là, de partager des choses qu'il avait toujours voulu garder pour lui.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un répit inattendu réconforta les enseignants le temps qu'il leur fallut pour négocier avec les capitaines des équipes de Quidditch: William Melbourne avait attrapé un joli rhume et l'infirmière lui avait vivement suggéré de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte s'il souhaitait se remettre d'aplomb le plus rapidement possible. Conscient que des enjeux pesaient sur la balance pour qu'il puisse courir comme il l'entendait, l'adolescent obéit avec une docilité étonnante et se cantonnait à ne sortir que pour les cours de Botanique.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous ne savez pas nager: appelez les secours.


	6. Lonely Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les vacances de Noël ne sont pas synonymes de gaité même après la chute de Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore passait une partie de ses étés à visiter les familles Muggles dont les enfants étaient sorciers et iraient à Hogwarts à la rentrée pour la première fois de leur vie. Ce système avait été instauré il y avait fort longtemps et acté comme l'une des missions du Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne, entre autres pour rassurer et répondre aux questions de parents soucieux et inquiets à propos de leur progéniture qui présentait des dons particuliers et qui seraient en internat une bonne partie de l'année, souvent à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres du domicile familial. Il y avait ainsi de quoi être inquiet, ce que le vénérable sorcier concevait sans peine, bien qu'il n'avait eu jamais à vivre ce genre de situation, lui qui était issu d'une longue lignée de mages.

En ce jour, il avait divers rendez-vous dans les zones périphériques de Londres, et ce matin, il devait rendre visite à une famille résidant à Reading dans le Berkshire. La ville avait son charme et plus il s'éloignait du centre urbain, plus il côtoyait de grands espaces verdoyants qui rappelaient la campagne plus classique que l'on retrouvait dans le Surrey ou le Sussex. Debout devant une propriété, le terrain spacieux sur lequel un cottage désuet trônait en son centre lui faisait face. Le sorcier ouvrit le portillon et s'avança dans l'allée en pierres, délimitée par des roseraies en fleurs avant de s'arrêter un instant sur le perron, du lierre grimpant sur les façades tout autour de lui, une cloche ancienne pendue en hauteur à laquelle on tirait sur un fil fabriqué du même matériau dans le but de la faire tinter. Le son fut mélodieux, pas trop intrusif mais audible de l'intérieur sans peine, en conclut le Directeur alors qu'il ouït des bruits de pas s'approcher et la porte s'ouvrir. Il était attendu, sans conteste, depuis un moment sans doute, bien que le hibou qu'il avait envoyé deux jours en arrière pour annoncer sa venue avait spécifié de l'heure de sa visite, mais les traits un peu tirés lisibles sur le visage de la femme qui lui avait ouvert prouvait son hypothèse. Un sourire timide se fendit sur le visage de Mrs Melbourne qui l'invita à rentrer, lui ouvrant en grand la porte. A peine Dumbledore lui eut obéi, un mouvement rapide attira son regard. Un chat venait de fuir. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard bleu sur la maîtresse de maison, il y lut un air un peu triste et peiné. Ah, sans doute que cela n'avait pas été prévu dans ses plans. Il le comprendra plus tard, alors qu'elle le précédait jusque dans le salon où son mari attendait. Ce dernier, grand, assez bel homme, se leva promptement et lui serra la main. Mrs Melbourne avait fait un tour en cuisine et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un service à thé qu'elle posa sur la table basse, puis Mr Melbourne convia leur invité à s'asseoir. Ils se présentèrent chacun de manière succincte. Monsieur était employé à la mairie, bureau des renouvellements de cartes d'identité, et madame était auxiliaire de vie. Des métiers somme toute honorables, et tous deux avaient réussi à poser un jour de congé pour se libérer dans le but de recevoir Dumbledore sans que cela leur fusse difficile à entreprendre. Le Directeur avait, quant à lui, mis de côté tous les titres, en majorité honorifiques, qui asseyaient sa position importante dans la communauté sorcière, un parce qu'il ne voulait pas embarrasser ses hôtes, deux parce que cela lui aurait fait perdre du temps à leur expliquer très longuement comment était organisée la communauté à laquelle leur fils, encore absent nota-t-il, appartenait désormais.

\- Il est dans sa chambre, demanda Mr Melbourne au bout d'un moment, après que tous les trois se furent servis en thé, en regardant son épouse un peu tendu.

\- Sûrement oui, lui répondit-elle. Oh, veuillez nous excuser, mais Will est pas mal stressé par votre venue, se confondit en excuses Mrs Melbourne à l'adresse du Directeur. Il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir des visiteurs étrangers alors…

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit en douceur le sorcier avec un sourire chaleureux et indulgent.

\- Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder de toute façon, murmura Mr Melbourne.

Sa femme hocha de la tête en silence, dans l'expectative, tandis que l'époux exposait en quelques mots que leur fils ne venait que lorsque les bruits lui indiquaient que les salutations étaient passées, ces dernières particulièrement sonores et sources d'angoisse. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas à moitié étouffés dans les escaliers plus loin à la droite de Dumbledore confirmèrent les propos du couple. Et aussi vif que le chat plus tôt ce matin, un éclair passa derrière les adultes et fonça dans la cuisine sans s'arrêter.

\- Un conseil, ne le regardez pas de front, souffla Mrs Melbourne. Laissez-le prendre contact avec vous.

Dumbledore, dont la curiosité le piquait, consentit à suivre ses conseils malgré tout. Maintenant que le garçon ne se déplaçait plus vite, il put l'observer avec attention. Il se présentait à lui pour le moment de dos, mais il put deviner qu'il avait sûrement des traits fins et délicats, cette supputation élaborée à partir de sa grande silhouette svelte, un peu détonante par rapport à la moyenne de ses pairs. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés appuyaient son affiliation avec son père. Oh, s'arrêta soudain le Directeur dans sa contemplation, lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'oeil que la prise de contact dont parlait sa mère résidait dans le fait que l'enfant le fixait par le reflet des adultes reproduit sur la vitre d'un des placards de la cuisine. Aussitôt qu'il eut réalisé cela, Dumbledore détourna le regard.

\- Will, mon chéri, tu peux venir s'il te plaît, lui demanda sa mère avec une extrême douceur.

\- Il est où, Nightingale, interrogea le garçon en retour, n'ayant pas bougé d'un iota.

\- Il est sorti, lui répondit Mrs Melbourne qui s'en pinçait les lèvres à cet instant.

Silence. Puis, Will se retourna et vint à eux, se triturant les doigts et les orbes azur au loin, par dessus Dumbledore. Une fois qu'il arriva à hauteur de ses parents, il commença à marcher de long en large derrière eux, jouant toujours avec ses doigts, évitant avec soin tout contact visuel avec leur visiteur.

\- William, voici le professeur Dumbledore, lui présenta son père d'un ton calme.

William, un joli prénom songea le Directeur qui continuait à suivre le conseil de ses parents et semblait ne se préoccuper que de sa tasse. William Albert Melbourne, son nom complet rédigé sur le registre estampillé du sceau de l'école sur son bureau. Ce nom l'avait eu plongé longuement dans ses pensées méditatives.

\- Nightingale n'aurait pas dû sortir, souffla le garçon, puis il s'arrêta de marcher et osa risquer un œil du côté du sorcier, qui lui sourit bien malgré lui, avant de regarder ailleurs. Il a eu peur, n'est-ce pas?

\- Sans doute, je n'ai vu qu'un éclair de fourrure passer entre mes jambes, répondit le vénérable sorcier. Tu l'aimes beaucoup, Nightingale?

\- … C'est moi qui l'ai appelé Nightingale, m'sieur, donna-t-il comme unique réponse, qui eut l'air d'être suffisante de son point de vue.

\- Un nom original, et très beau, commenta Dumbledore, remarquant au passage que ses parents avaient des sourires encourageants peints sur leurs visages. Tu en as eu l'idée comment?

\- Ode to a Nightingale, murmura William, et il commença à se réciter pour lui-même le poème célèbre de Keats, avant de concéder à s'asseoir sur le repose-bras du fauteuil de sa mère et de se coller à elle, qui profita de ce geste pour le serrer dans ses bras, la tête du garçon enfouie dans l'emprise.

\- C'est un poème d'un auteur très connu, expliqua Mr Melbourne à l'attention du vénérable sorcier. Will lit beaucoup et retient beaucoup de choses.

\- C'est faux, je ne connais toujours pas toutes les dates des décolonisations, le coupa son fils d'un ton buté. Elles refusent de rentrer dans mon cerveau… Je peux récupérer quelque chose dans ma chambre, demanda-t-il ensuite après s'être dégagé des bras de sa mère.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle.

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et fila à toutes jambes à l'étage. Le visage plus grave, Mr Melbourne fixait Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez un système de tutorat ou autre, mais comme vous le voyez, Will n'a jamais quitté la maison, il craint énormément de choses et pourtant il fait de son mieux et…

Le Directeur leva une main apaisante et pour le couper par la même occasion.

\- Je prends note, je vous en remercie. William sera bien entouré et si besoin, je mettrai en place des aides supplémentaires en fonction de ses difficultés. Hormis le contact avec les étrangers, que pouvez-vous me renseigner de plus sur lui?

\- Eh bien, commença Mrs Melbourne, les mains nouées, un peu nerveuse dans sa posture, il a une hypersensibilité. Les sens… Tous ses sens reçoivent les stimuli plus fort que la moyenne.

\- Ne soyez pas offusqué s'il lâche que ça sent mauvais ou que quelque chose est moche ou trop agressif; Cela n'a rien de personnel, ajouta son époux.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et leur assura qu'il tiendrait informés tous les enseignants et que si l'enfant avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, il aurait minimum la possibilité de consulter son Directeur de Maison. Il en profita pour leur expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école.

Entre-temps, William était revenu, un petit carnet à la couverture rigide noire, tenu fermé par un fin bandeau blanc, et s'assit à nouveau sur le repose-bras du fauteuil de sa mère. Il délivra le calepin de sa bande et l'ouvrit. Bien que son point de vue rendait la vision un peu déformée, le vénérable sorcier remarqua avec surprise que l'enfant avait reproduit avec soin le blason de l'école.

\- J'étais en train de dire à tes parents que les élèves étaient répartis entre les quatre Maisons, d'où les quatre animaux sur le blason, chacun d'entre-eux représentant ces Maisons.

Les spécificités de Hogwarts purent être exposées et William prenait des notes avec une minutie quelque peu perturbante. Rares furent les enfants à produire cela sous les yeux du Directeur. En général, c'était plutôt les parents, cependant ce petit-là s'impliquait pleinement sur ce qui lui arrivait – ou bien dégageait-il au maximum ses craintes.

Bien plus tard, dans le courant de la soirée, Dumbledore avait retrouvé son cher bureau et commença à rédiger ses rapports sur les différentes visites qu'il avait effectuées. Celui concernant William Albert Melbourne fut sans doute l'un des plus longs qu'il ait eu à écrire de toute sa carrière. L'enfant semblait pétri de qualités et d'une certaine intelligence, or certains paramètres à surveiller de près contrebalançaient son profil. En outre, issu d'une famille de Muggles, en plein milieu d'une guerre qui faisait rage dans toute la Grande-Bretagne, il connaîtra sous peu la violence d'un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, tout aussi violent que celui qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter malheureusement.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait eu pris le temps de se perdre du côté de Victoria. Cette dame avait beau avoir été une Reine, et morte depuis tellement longtemps, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il en avait tissé un lien affectif. Sans doute avait-il ressenti ce manque plus vivement depuis qu'il était seul. Il était clairement seul, à nouveau, dans ce château immense, entouré d'une population importante, où le remue-ménage d'activités ne cessait que la nuit tombée lorsque tout le monde s'endormait. Seul.

«Ma Reine», écrivit-il sur un de ses carnets qu'il n'abandonnait jamais, «je Vous écris, bien que Vous soyez six pieds sous terre, parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire à ce stade. Les deux seules personnes avec qui je parlais se sont éloignées de moi, le seul ami que je croyais m'être fait il y a longtemps m'a eu tourné le dos très rapidement, nous faisions partie de deux mondes différents tels les Irlandais Catholiques et les Irlandais protestants, qui ont beau être sur le même sol, sont séparés comme s'ils l'étaient géographiquement parlant. Et la solution qu'a eu trouvé l'infirmière pour que je courre au terrain de Quidditch a été rejetée par les capitaines des équipes. Si Vous saviez comment je fus moqué, devant nos professeurs, je crois que Vous auriez bondi de Votre trône et auriez hurlé à l'injustice, Vous qui en aviez tant souffert jeune. Me voilà ainsi contraint à arrêter la seule activité que j'ai trouvée de manière naturelle qui me libérait de tout ce qui me ronge à l'intérieur. Me voilà emprisonné dans un lieu immense, entouré de personnes qui me méprisent, qui me tournent le dos, qui m'attaquent indéfiniment. Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit. Je suis dans mon propre Kensington Palace, Madame, et cela me rend malade. Pour de vrai. Mon banal rhume de la semaine dernière s'est aggravé. Je tousse comme si j'allais recracher mes poumons, j'ai de la fièvre, je grelotte souvent de froid, je rate beaucoup de cours et mes révisions s'en trouvent ralenties. Cela me rend malade, encore plus que ce que je le suis, sur le plan émotionnel, psychique. Je ne sais plus vers qui ou quoi tendre pour aller mieux. Oh, bien sûr qu'il y a mes enseignants, mon Directeur de Maison et même l'infirmière… Je peux leur faire confiance, cependant je leur pose déjà assez de soucis comme cela au quotidien pour en rajouter. Non, je préfère le garder pour moi. Toutes mes plaintes, je préfère vous les communiquer à Vous, car je sais que Vous ne me jugerez pas. En tant que Reine, hélas ou non, Vous deviez demeurer impartiale.»

William fut pris d'une quinte de toux, qui le secoua encore et encore, colora ses joues d'un rouge prononcé, et le fit transpirer. Une fois passée, il s'enroula un peu plus dans son plaid et s'étendit davantage sur son lit, seul, dans le silence du dortoir, seulement illuminé par la bougie se consumant sur sa table de chevet. Les autres élèves dînaient encore dans la Grande Salle. Las, pas bien, il n'avait pas voulu y descendre. Il se demandait s'il aurait la force d'aller en cours le lendemain, après ce week-end loin d'avoir été reposant, comme si son corps avait été passé au rouleau compresseur. Pour sûr que si ce rhume mutant n'en venait pas à bout de lui, ce serait Snape qui s'en chargerait, songea l'adolescent pince-sans-rire.

«Vous ai-je déjà raconté qui était mon ami, ou l'ai-je confié à Lord M?» ajouta-t-il à la missive qu'il écrivait à Victoria. «Il me manque. Et je crois que je ne le retrouverais jamais…»

Il s'assoupit, des sillons de quelques larmes sur ses joues, les deuils de beaucoup trop de personnes et de choses le saisissant d'une telle force que ses nerfs lâchaient.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Dommage que nous ne pouvons préparer la Living-Dead Potion, mais nous en avons un résultat proche ici même, assis dans cette classe, susurra le Maître de Potions d'un ton moqueur, les ricanements ponctuant son humour… pourri, songea William.

En soi, l'analogie était criante de vérité, tant il ressemblait à un zombie, plus pâle que jamais, les traits tirés, les cernes plus creuses et sombres qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se serait tout de même passé des remarques de son professeur, cependant il lui tendait une perche de taille, et cela faisait un moment que le Corbeau n'avait pas humilié un élève. Quoique, entre tout ce qu'il avait pu ouïr de désagréable, ce que le Directeur des Slytherins lui jetait à la figure n'était au bas mot qu'un seuil tolérable. Tout tant qu'on ne l'insultait pas de Mudblood en lui jetant des sorts en traître.

\- Est-ce bien raisonnable que vous assistiez aux cours, demanda Snape dans un chuchotis à peine audible une fois le double-cours achevé, tous les élèves partis en pause après avoir laissé à leur enseignant un échantillon de leur mixture.

\- J'ai déjà raté pas mal de cours la semaine dernière, marmonna William, la fièvre donnant un aspect brillant à ses orbes, bien carabinée cette fourbe. Et je n'ai guère avancé dans mes révisions…

Le professeur lissa le devant de ses sur-robes, pensif, les lèvres pincées, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Votre idiotie à vous entêter de la sorte vous tuera un jour, commenta-t-il acerbe. Je suis sérieux, Melbourne alors que l'adolescent avait répondu par un haussement d'épaules. Vous tenez tant que cela à vous planter et aux NEWTs et au baccalauréat, cingla-t-il en insistant sur les conjonctions de coordination. Je vous signale que vous prenez de front deux séries d'examens difficiles, alors la moindre des choses est de prendre soin de vous pour y aller un minimum en forme. Là, vous ne faites que vous épuiser plus que de raison. Et vos résultats s'en trouveront médiocres.

\- On ne nous dit jamais de prendre soin de nous, murmura l'Aiglon, très bas, mais que le Serpent entendit néanmoins.

Le jeune homme commenta cette remarque par un rictus moqueur, avant de soupirer et de marmonner un Gumbling Gargoyles d'agacement et de lassitude mêlés, en se passant une main sur son visage qui finit sa course dans les racines de ses cheveux noirs, dégageant quelques mèches qui s'étaient glissées sur son front.

\- A votre avis? Parce que ce serait mal interprété par ces dunderheads boutonneux complètement fainéants, s'écria-t-il, excédé par l'apparente étroitesse de vision de l'adolescent qui lui faisait face sur la question. Bon, revenons à vous: ne vous forcez pas à aller en cours alors que l'on voit que vous êtes malade à des kilomètres à la ronde. D'ailleurs, très agaçante, cette toux. Comment avez-vous pu tenir avec ça? Vous n'avez pas mal au crâne à force de cracher vos poumons?

Un nouvel haussement d'épaules, qui finit de l'énerver au possible, et il le chassa de sa classe avant de l'enchaîner à une chaise pour le dépecer – complètement excédé.

En Défense, Charmes et Métamorphose, les enseignants décidaient de manière unanime de faire sortir leur élève pour l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, ses performances affectées par son manque total de concentration. William concevait, sauf qu'il était tant animé par la honte, la déception et la frustration qu'il arrivait dans l'antre de Pomfrey tel une tornade. Ses quintes de toux ne faisaient qu'enfoncer son cas, et elle prit la décision ultime de le garder en observation à l'infirmerie jusqu'à nouvel ordre, pour pouvoir aussi le soigner de manière correcte sans qu'il ne cherche à se sauver tel une anguille tant il excellait dans cet art. Cette nouvelle acheva son moral loin d'être au beau fixe, mais s'il pouvait se débarrasser de ce rhume bizarre le plus tôt possible, pourquoi pas.

L'éclatement de son groupe lui jeta à la figure une autre conséquence: aucune des deux filles ne lui rendait visite les soirs, notamment pour lui donner les devoirs à faire. La plupart du temps, ce furent les professeurs qui se déplaçaient pour les lui distribuer, prenant un peu de temps pour lui expliquer quelque notion abordée en cours qui pourraient l'aider lors de ses rédactions. Pour ce qui était du volet pratique, l'infirmière consentait à superviser ses entraînements, cela lui permettant d'ajuster les soins qu'elle lui prodiguait dans le but d'améliorer ses performances sans que cela n'altère le reste parce qu'à la base, il ne devait que se reposer. Enfin, comme il ne pouvait avancer dans ses révisions pour le baccalauréat, l'adolescent tournait beaucoup en rond et dut apprendre à nouveau à s'ennuyer ferme.

«Ma Reine,» coucha-t-il sur un de ses rouleaux de parchemin, «me voilà cette fois-ci cloîtré à l'infirmerie, car mon état de santé ne pouvait plus passer entre les mailles du filet de Mrs Pomfrey. Puis, je pense que cela est plus raisonnable si je ne souhaite pas finir avec une pneumonie qui me contraindrait à être hospitalisé. Je repense à Votre petite Vicky qui avait une santé fragile et pour qui Vous vous êtes tant inquiétée… Parfois, ma mère me manque cruellement lors de ces moments où j'aurais aimé avoir sa compagnie, son amour infini, sauf que je dois composer sans depuis bientôt cinq ans… Je tourne en rond, surtout dans ma tête, et cela me pèse plus que d'ordinaire. Trop de choses rejaillissent et me font autant de mal qu'auparavant – et je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais dans ces périodes-là, mes pensées sont tournées vers le seul ami que j'avais eu… Un peu comme Vous avec Lord M, j'imagine, bien que Snape et Melbourne n'ont rien de comparable, alors que tous deux ont eu un impact, ont laissé une trace indélébile dans nos existences respectives.»

William fut interrompu dans sa correspondance à sens unique justement par l'arrivée du Corbeau, venu délivrer les potions et baumes qui compléteraient le stock de l'infirmerie.

\- Je vois que vous devenez raisonnable petit à petit, lâcha l'enseignant d'une voix basse, le fixant de toute sa hauteur, droit et fier.

\- Oh, pour le contraire, il faudrait qu'il soit un cas désespéré et je ne suis pas au courant d'un tel jugement de la part de l'équipe pédagogique, commenta d'un ton sec Mrs Pomfrey qui arrivait de son bureau et avait pu ouïr les propos tenus par le Maître de Potions.

Pendant que les adultes parlaient, l'Aiglon avait roulé son parchemin vivement, ne souhaitant pas que le jeune homme lise par accident ou sciemment ce qu'il écrivait à Victoria – et encore, ne souhaitait-il pas non plus qu'on le catalogue de fou à rédiger des missives à une Reine Muggle décédée depuis quatre-vingt-deux ans.

\- Votre cachotterie hâtive la rend encore plus suspecte que ce qu'elle est de nature, glissa Snape d'une voix onctueuse, les lèvres étirées en un sourire narquois, les mains jointes derrière ses mains, le contemplant tel qu'un Maître contemplerait un ingrédient rare.

L'adolescent se retint de répliquer quoi que ce soit, dans le cas où cela lui coûterait, et préférait feindre l'ignorance, dans l'attente qu'il s'en aille – ce qu'il finit par faire, avec une lenteur exagérée rien que pour le mettre en boule, conscient que l'absence de mots ne signifiait pas pour autant que les pensées l'étaient également.

«Au fond, il n'a pas tort: ma promptitude à cacher cette présente lettre ne fait que renforcer l'idée qu'elle est suspecte… Cependant, cela me porte peine et – Non, je dois être capable de séparer les deux Snape que j'ai pu connaître, celui étudiant à Hogwarts et celui, Death-Eater repenti, enseignant au même établissement. Cela est plus aisé pour moi de gérer la situation. Tout compartimenter. Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile… Oh, et après tout, de quoi suis-je en train de me plaindre, Vous qui aviez le rôle délicat de séparer la femme mortelle et passionnée de l'incarnation neutre et intemporelle incombant au statut de Reine?»

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Décembre arriva en un clignement d'yeux, en tout cas, cette sensation désagréable saisissait tout entier William qui devint plus morose qu'il ne l'était déjà naturellement. Chaque année, la dernière sortie à Hogsmeade devenait ainsi l'occasion rêvée pour boucler les achats de Noël. Encore plus déprimant pour l'adolescent qui préféra une fois de plus boycotter cette escapade hors du château, et sa récente maladie l'avait rendu un peu plus prudent vis-à-vis de la météo qui, même si elle semblait plus clémente car aucune tempête n'était déclarée, demeurait glaciale et venteuse. La neige recouvrait tout le domaine d'une bonne couche compacte, crissante, brillante au point d'aveugler par temps clair, d'une épaisseur convenable d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Le vent rendait la température ressentie très basse, provoquant un afflux constant à l'infirmerie pour décongestionner, soigner gerçures, ressouder les os des plus téméraires des élèves. Les batailles de boules de neige faisaient légion depuis un bon mois et demi, à partir du moment où l'on pouvait en amasser en quantité suffisante pour en faire de parfaites armes de guerre. Décembre sonna aussi une bonne partie de l'année achevée, qu'il ne restait plus que cinq mois avant les NEWTs et le baccalauréat, ce qui donnait de sacrées sueurs froides à William, et des piques d'angoisse terribles qui rognaient ses quelques heures de sommeil guère folichonnes. L'Aiglon profita de la désertification du château pour faire une chose qu'il n'avait eu fait que très rarement, et pas seulement parce que cela était prohibé par le règlement intérieur, mais aussi parce qu'il n'en avait pas eu particulièrement envie. Or, en ce jour, c'était l'occasion. Après s'être emmitouflé dans ses vêtements les plus chauds, sa cape, mis son écharpe et son bonnet, l'adolescent grimpa tout en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

La vue de ce perchoir, le plus haut que possédait l'édifice, restait remarquable et splendide, bien que la neige et le ciel gris la ternissaient et la rendaient morose. Cependant, du point de vue de William, c'était sans doute d'une beauté certaine. La journée s'écoula ainsi sans crier gare, tant l'adolescent avait été plongé dans ses pensées, le regard perdu au loin, déconnecté de ses sens qui lui indiquaient qu'il faisait froid.

L'Aiglon extirpa d'une des poches de sa cape un vieux paquet de cigarettes, légèrement écorné depuis le temps qu'il l'avait acheté et qui avait voyagé plusieurs centaines de kilomètres depuis son escapade à Londres. De là, il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma avec sa baguette magique, maîtrisant assez bien le sort utile pour en doser la puissance en fonction de ses besoins. La fumée âcre qui s'infiltra jusque dans les alvéoles de ses bronches, le faisant tousser dans un premier temps par manque d'accoutumance, puis se dégageait sur une zone périphérique étendue, comme suspendue dans l'air froid, avant de se faire éparpiller en hauteur et au loin par le vent qui soufflait.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait aimé, son esprit ne cessa de penser à plein régime. D'abord, il songea à l'approche fatidique de ses examens et il se demandait s'il serait prêt à temps pour les deux séries. Puis, il s'interrogea sur ses aptitudes dans toutes les matières, sûr qu'il ne saura atteindre un niveau acceptable dans chacune d'entre elles. Subséquemment, il repensa à ce qu'Asquith lui avait révélé des exigences de la faculté d'éducation implantée à Londres en se disant que jamais il ne pourrait être précepteur particulier rattaché au Department of Magical Education s'il demeurait aussi instable qu'il ne l'était en l'état actuel, pour se demander quelles autres pistes d'orientation s'ouvraient à lui s'il n'y parvenait pas. Le vide sidéral dans lequel il s'engouffra le saisit aux entrailles avec une peur viscérale. Que ferait-il? Quitter le monde sorcier et ne se consacrer qu'à ses études Muggles? Il avait une idée assez précise du type d'études supérieures qu'il comptait suivre, évidente en soi: l'étude historique du dix-neuvième siècle. Mais, après? Quel métier pouvait-il envisager en étant un spécialiste de cette période? Enseignant? Est-ce que les Muggles sélectionnaient avec autant d'attention les futurs professeurs en fonction de leur profil psychologique en plus de leurs compétences universitaires? Il ne put répondre à cela, personne de plus âgé que lui ne pouvant l'éclairer là-dessus. A moins qu'il prenne rendez-vous à un centre d'orientation pour se renseigner plus en profondeur. Ensuite, il songea à Noël, à tous les Noëls passés avec ses parents et Nightingale. Comme ces précieux moments lui manquaient avec une vélocité meurtrissante, plus vive que d'ordinaire, à l'approche immuable des fêtes de fin d'année. Que dirait la Reine dans son allocution cette année? Il désirait tant ouïr Sa voix, tant voir à nouveau Son visage, tant retrouver ce qu'il avait toujours connu – sauf qu'il n'avait pas signé la liste des élèves partants pour ces congés. Etait-ce trop tard? Hélas, il ne se remémorait pas de la date limite pour le faire. Oh, ce n'était pas possible; il ne pouvait pas oublier de telles considérations.

\- C'est une très fâcheuse habitude, surtout si vous persistez dans la pratique de la course, souffla une voix derrière lui.

Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent, un frisson le saisit dans sa colonne vertébrale, une chape de plomb d'angoisse et de honte se lesta dans son estomac. Il n'avait senti sa présence. William ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, priant que la punition qui lui tombera dessus incessamment sous peu ne soit pas excessive… Parce qu'il enfreignait quelques règles en étant ici: l'interdiction formelle de fumer dans le domaine et le couvre-feu non respecté. Sans qu'il n'y put quoique ce soit, des larmes jaillirent en silence et coulèrent le long de ses joues, tandis qu'il restait immobile, dans l'attente inévitable d'être puni. Cependant, cette attente perdura, devant insupportable à soutenir, alors que le silence avait repris ses droits au promontoire de la Tour d'Astronomie.

\- C'est moi où vous êtes enclin à enfreindre un maximum de règles dans le courant de votre année ultime en ces lieux, interrogea la voix, basse, doucereuse, mais bizarrement pas menaçante comme d'accoutumée, pensait l'Aiglon, les sourcils froncés.

Il se retourna enfin pour faire face à Severus Snape qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui, les pans de sa cape et de ses sur-robes voletant autour de ses jambes, le visage en partie dissimulé par la pénombre, la lumière émanant de l'intérieur ne l'atteignant presque pas, sa silhouette guère détachée de l'obscurité alentours. L'adolescent était incapable de déterminer l'humeur du Maître de Potions à partir de l'observation de son expression faciale; ceci dit, il était étrange que ce dernier n'ait pas eu profité de l'occasion, bénie, de le traîner par la peau du cou jusqu'au bureau de Flitwick, ou bien celui de Dumbledore, en lui dictant des heures de retenues longues comme le bras et lui amputant des points à sa Maison à la pelle. Puis, il fit un pas en avant avant de s'arrêter parce qu'il avait entraperçu les larmes qui avait coulé sur le visage du gosse devant lui, par la brillance de ces dernières grâce au peu de luminosité dont ils avaient droit. Ce geste, minuscule qu'il fut, avait cependant suffit pour susciter de la terreur en William dont le coeur battait à toute vitesse, cognant avec force contre ses côtes.

Enfin, le Corbeau se décida. Il s'avança, cette fois-ci pour de bon, les traits de son visage désormais à portée de l'adolescent qui ne sut pour autant en interpréter quoi que ce fut de ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer à cet instant. Il consentit à ne relâcher un peu de tension que lorsque le jeune homme s'accouda à la rambarde comme si son unique but eut été de profiter de la vue incroyable qu'offrait ce point de vue, bien que désormais plus rien n'était visible. Et sa tension se transforma d'un coup en incompréhension totale lorsque le Directeur des Slytherins lui demanda s'il avait bien une cigarette à lui donner. William obtempéra, toujours sans rien y comprendre, un peu interdit.

Après quelques minutes, à peu près à la moitié de la cigarette consumée par Snape, ce dernier finit par lui donner un bout d'explication.

\- J'étais vraiment sur le point de vous pourrir sur une dizaine de générations, sauf que vos larmes… M'en ont empêché, dit-il dans un murmure, à peine distinguable du chuchotis du vent. Vous… Il soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux mis à mal par la force de la nature. Quand j'étais ado, il m'arrivait moi aussi de me crécher ici, avec une amie chère et… Nous fumions en cachette et…

William s'imaginait très mal un Snape enfreindre des règles, mais pourquoi pas après tout, car au fond, n'était-il pas humain? D'autant que s'épancher, certes de manière laconique, sur sa vie privée passée était d'un rare plus exceptionnel que la Pierre Philosophale ou la collecte délicate de sang de licorne. Alors, il préféra taire sa surprise face à ces révélations, puis se demanda en quoi cela l'empêchait d'appliquer ses missions de professeur…

\- Heu… En quoi mes larmes vous ont, commença l'Aiglon, qui s'interrompit soudain alors que le Corbeau le fixait désormais.

\- Elle a pleuré comme vous avez pleuré la dernière fois que nous avions fumé ensemble, lui répondit son enseignant dans un souffle, après avoir expiré une taffe de cigarette.

L'adolescent comprit, comme il le put, gardant ainsi le silence et se contentant de hocher de la tête. Subséquemment, lui aussi s'appuya sur la rambarde, perdant ses orbes parmi les différentes ombres vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

\- Si je puis me permettre… A quoi pensiez-vous, questionna Snape.

William ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit pour en sortir un résumé succinct, puis après avoir tergiversé une bonne dizaine de fois mentalement tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il finit par lâcher:

\- J'imagine que c'est le cas de tout le monde d'en être à se demander s'ils seront capables de réussir leurs NEWTs et s'ils seront aptes à être recrutés dans le métier qu'ils visent, souffla-t-il.

\- C'est cela qui vous a fait pleurer, s'étonna l'enseignant.

L'adolescent baissa la tête, jusqu'à s'incliner, les bras toujours en appui sur la rambarde, les mains liées, expira longuement avant de se redresser, nerveux. Cela lui faisait tellement bizarre de discuter avec le Maître des Potions de manière informelle, en dehors de leurs rôles respectifs, des distances qu'ils prenaient soin de maintenir à tout prix; mais en même temps, une sensation s'y greffa: celle d'être relativement bien en sa compagnie, comme autrefois. Assez bien pour délier sa langue, parce qu'il songeait que s'il lui avouait ce qui le travaillait, cette fois-ci il ne le jugerait pas aussi durement qu'en temps normal, lorsqu'il jouait à fond son rôle d'enseignant.

\- Non, c'est un mélange de tout, une accumulation, avoua-t-il, sans toutefois oser le regarder en face et à moitié mortifié de ne pas développer davantage, sa confiance s'étant tarie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Cette fois-ci, le Corbeau ne s'empara pas de cette réplique pour lui seriner qu'il n'était qu'un idiot sentimental trop tourné vers le passé et la nostalgie. William était sûr que son professeur aurait réagi de cette manière en temps normal; or, le jeune homme se contenta d'un bref regard de biais, un regard de compréhension, à la grande surprise de l'Aiglon, avant de soupirer face aux étoiles.

\- Malheureusement, vous serez toujours hanté par vos parents. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire est d'atténuer la douleur pour ne pas vous freiner à chaque fois que vous pensez à eux, prononça-t-il dans un murmure, le timbre de sa voix démontrait qu'il savait de quoi il parlait.

\- C'est pour ça que j'écris à Victoria… Parce que je n'ai plus personne à qui parler librement sans avoir peur que cela se retourne contre moi, lâcha l'Aiglon, avant de le regretter presque sur-le-champ parce qu'il se débrouillait pour ne le révéler à quiconque depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans cette correspondance à sens unique.

Cependant, sa crainte s'envola de suite lorsque Snape se retourna pour lui faire face, une lueur surprise peinte dans ses orbes d'onyx, tout autant sur les traits de son visage.

\- Et à Lord M, aussi, marmonna William, qui se sentait se paralyser peu à peu par la honte malgré tout.

\- Lord M? Qui est-ce, interrogea le Directeur des Slytherins, tentant en vain de se rappeler quoique ce fut de ses connaissances éparses de l'Histoire Muggle.

\- William Lamb, second Viscount Melbourne, Premier Ministre Whig de la Reine Victoria de 1837 à 1841. Elle lui écrivait beaucoup, parce que c'était un ami cher pour elle, expliqua l'adolescent, cela a été son premier ami après son chien Dash, poursuivit-il avant de se taire, parce qu'il avait peur d'aller trop loin, autant dans les détails historiques que dans l'esquisse d'un parallèle fort dérangeant entre ces personnes historiques et eux deux.

Ceci n'échappa pas au Corbeau, dont le visage se meurtrit de peine l'espace d'un clignement d'yeux, au point que William avait cru un instant l'avoir imaginé. Le Maître de Potions s'humecta les lèvres, indécis, avant de plonger ses orbes dans ceux azur de son élève. Il y lut du regret, de la peine, de la honte et aussi qu'il était désolé d'avoir énoncé ces paroles, sincèrement désolé. Nul besoin de Legilimencie avec lui, il n'en avait jamais eu éprouvé le besoin pour le cerner, le comprendre, savoir ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. Le gosse était trop à vif non-stop pour porter un masque, d'où son regard déstabilisant, déroutant même les plus aguerris des adultes, dont Flitwick mettait en garde. Méfiez-vous de ce garçon, avait même dit Dumbledore ce fameux soir où tous deux avaient discuté longuement deux ans en arrière lorsque le jeune homme avait pris ses fonctions de professeur. Pour le moment, il n'avait rien d'une menace, pas tout à fait encore. Cependant, et même lorsque cela concernait l'atteinte à sa propre personne, l'Aiglon faisait preuve d'une certaine habileté – déroutante.

\- Quelles sont les hypothèses que vous avez tirées sur ma présence à votre chevet l'année dernière, demanda le Directeur des Slytherins, un peu de manière abrupte, arrachant un éclair azuré, tant l'adolescent ne s'était pas attendu à cette question.

\- J'ai préféré ne pas y penser, m'sieur, pour tout vous dire, avoua William à mi-voix, une boule formée dans sa gorge, la lui piquant de manière désagréable et embarrassante. Je préfère ne pas y penser de peur que…

\- Je comprends, le coupa Snape, tout du moins sans sécheresse ou dureté dans sa voix. Bon, fit-il comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'une certaine torpeur et invoqua un Tempus, retenue deux samedis d'affilée pour le manquement au respect du couvre-feu, monsieur Melbourne, annonça-t-il avec ses tons plus familiers. Considérez cela comme un juste retour à la réalité et une certaine équité vis-à-vis de tous vos camarades.

Bien qu'encore en proie à ses diverses émotions, William ne protesta pas, acquiesça avec lenteur avant que l'homme ne l'invite à rentrer à l'intérieur, clôturant ce moment suspendu dans le temps, dans le déroulé normal de leurs existences – si tant était qu'elles prenaient un cours normal avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et traversaient.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les vacances avaient débuté. William avait tenté une approche avec Elizabeth et Virginia avant qu'elles ne partent comme une bonne partie des étudiants chez eux par le Hogwarts Express. Alors que la première lui avait souri timidement et souhaité de bonnes fêtes, Pitt la rejoignant rapidement clôturant leurs au revoir brefs, et encore que l'adolescent n'en voulait pas aux tourtereaux; la seconde ne daigna que le regarder avec un léger mépris et s'était empressée de quitter le domaine du château. Blessé, l'Aiglon était retourné dans sa salle commune la mort à l'âme, regrettant son geste sur l'instant et s'emmurant dans le silence le plus total tout le restant du week-end.

Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, un livre posé sur ses genoux recouverts de son plaid, William fixait la cheminée d'un œil vague, l'esprit au ralenti. Il se retenait de peu de faire éclater chacune des armures sur son chemin qui chantaient à tout va ces fichus cantiques de Noël. Et, au final, il avait suggéré à Peeves de le faire pour lui, après tout, l'esprit frappeur était réputé pour déformer les paroles en des chansons paillardes. Filch avait longuement hurlé et couru après Peeves qui se tordait de rire à s'en fendre des côtes s'ils avait encore été vivant.

«Ma Reine, à défaut d'entendre le discours de Votre descendante Elizabeth II, je me suis permis de fouiller dans tous mes livres qui traitent de Vous dans le but de glaner ne serait-ce qu'un bout de Vos propres vœux, et j'en fus fort déçu. L'on ne se concentre décidément que sur les moments qui ont bouleversé l'Histoire; or, j'estime que l'histoire mérite sa place tout autant que la grande. Les retenues avec Snape se sont bien passées. Il s'est contenté de me faire réfléchir sur des cas complexes de poisons et d'après le manque de remarques de sa part, j'en déduis que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti. Au demeurant, nous n'avons jamais reparlé de ce soir où il m'a surpris à la Tour d'Astronomie, néanmoins il a tendance depuis à me surveiller comme le lait sur le feu, un peu plus clairement et avec plus d'insistance qu'auparavant – ce qui est un peu gênant, pour tout Vous avouer.

Il y a eu autre chose qui me met un peu en boule, car en dehors de l'allocution de Votre descendante qui me manque, je n'aime pas l'engouement qu'il y a tout autour des festivités. Dès le premier week-end de décembre, le château se pare de ses décorations de Noël et ce sont les grandes concertations entre nous, Aiglons, pour déterminer la manière dont on va décorer notre salle commune et nos dortoirs. Or, une bonne partie d'entre eux ne seront pas là lors des jours en question, mais j'imagine que je ne dois tout simplement pas saisir l'esprit de Noël qui semble transporter tout un chacun. Cela m'a pesé, Madame, notamment parce que mes camarades de chambrée ont décoré notre dortoir, et mes meubles tranchent avec les leurs. Comprenez que j'ai une certaine organisation: mes fiches de révision en cours de consultation sont pendues comme des vêtements, et mettre des guirlandes dérangerait tout cela. Soit, j'admets ne pas daigner fournir un quelconque effort… J'ai fini par consentir à poser des boules de neige parmi mes affaires.»

Il devait être à sa vingtième missive depuis le début de l'année scolaire, hormis celles qu'il adressait à Lord Melbourne. Dès qu'il avait terminé d'écrire, il rangeait ses feuillets dans une pochette qu'il cachait sous son lit à baldaquin, sur laquelle il avait apposé un dérivé du Collaportus pour que seul lui puisse y accéder. Les Elfes de Maison, lorsqu'ils dépoussiéraient tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, n'avaient ainsi jamais pu être mis au courant du contenu de cette fameuse pochette.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il n'avait clairement pas envie d'être à Noël, de se retrouver dans la Grande Salle avec les quelques personnes qui n'avaient pu partir, comme lui, et devoir subir une nouvelle fois ces traditions. Il n'y attachait plus de l'importance, elles étaient trop inaccessibles. Il n'y donnait plus aucun sens et peinait à en créer un pour mieux appréhender cette période. Il n'avait ni famille, ni amis, Noël s'était toujours résumé à cacher la misère dans laquelle il avait grandi, voilà tout. Dès lors qu'il avait été scolarisé à Hogwarts, il avait profité de cette aubaine pour ne revenir à Cockworth que les étés. Cela avait peiné sa mère comme jamais. Son père… Il ne s'en était jamais soucié, de ce qu'aurait pu ressentir cet homme, Tobias Snape, qui n'avait été père que sur les papiers. Depuis qu'il était passé de l'autre côté de la barrière, celle des enseignants, et depuis qu'il n'avait plus cette pression constante de vie et de mort collée à lui suite à la chute du Lord, le jeune homme avait eu largement le temps de reconsidérer le passé, au point d'en arriver à une triste conclusion: les Noëls passés dans le château n'avaient pas du tout été meilleurs que ceux dans la maison parentale miteuse. Cela le mettait à mal, lui qui avait toujours esquissé Hogwarts tel un écrin de temps moins douloureux – oh, pas les sept années… En fait… Il secoua la tête et se refusa à penser plus loin, de peur de sentir tout s'écrouler d'un coup en prenant conscience qu'il ne s'était que floué.

Snape, le front contre la paume de sa main, en partie affalé sur son bureau, fixait au loin dans le vague, la gorge se serrant au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait guider par ces pensées spontanées. Il n'y avait pas plus meurtrière que la vérité abrupte. Nonobstant, en soi, il fallait qu'il cesse de se bercer d'illusions, cela lui permettrait d'y voir un peu plus clair entre tous les mensonges et toutes les manigances dans lesquelles il baignait. Et nulle crainte quant à ce qui se passerait avec autrui lorsqu'il regarderait la vérité en face, car la majorité de ces personnes concernées étaient mortes.

Enfin, le jeune homme sortit de son antre pour effectuer sa ronde nocturne, étant de service ce soir-même. Il pourra se défouler sur les dunderheads qui avaient cru bon défier le règlement intérieur en leur soustrayant des points et en les collant en retenue. Oui, rien de tel qu'une telle nuit pour relever ses esprits, surtout que depuis que le château s'était vidé de la majorité de ses étudiants, la traque s'en trouvait bien plus plaisante et sournoise, surtout que les rares présents avaient tendance à se relâcher. Vraiment plaisant.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

William ne croyait pas au hasard, tout au plus portait-il du crédit à la loi de Murphy, d'où ses piètres compétences en Divination lorsqu'il avait pris cette option lors de sa troisième année d'études. Non pas qu'il critiquait ouvertement la pédagogie éthérée de Trelawney, mais ce cours avait été l'un des plus ennuyeux et inutiles qu'il avait suivi de toute sa scolarité, encore plus ennuyeux que les double-cours de Binns. Les coïncidences étaient elles aussi exclues de sa conception du monde. Et pour une fois, cela lui était bénéfique, bien qu'il aurait aimé ne pas retomber malade. Oh, rien de bien fâcheux, cependant la fièvre de cheval qu'il se coltinait le rendait bien plus apathique qu'il ne l'était de nature, il en avait parfois la migraine et la nausée. Mrs Pomfrey avait souhaité le voir séjourner à l'infirmerie pour régler la chose avec le plus de professionnalisme possible, or l'adolescent était parvenu à lui démontrer qu'il pouvait prendre ses traitements chez elle et retourner dans sa salle commune le reste du temps. Et cela signifiait notamment qu'il n'était pas obligé cette fois-ci de se présenter aux festivités, comme chaque année. Ce détail en particulier le mettait en joie, bien qu'il le cachait, surtout lorsqu'il croisait un enseignant dans les couloirs ou la bibliothèque lorsqu'il se sentait apte à être concentré pour faire ses devoirs.

Enroulé comme d'habitude dans son plaid, son écharpe autour de son cou, l'Aiglon se dirigeait ainsi vers l'antre de Mrs Pince, dans le but de rédiger sa dissertation de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il n'était pas particulièrement en forme, cependant il tenait à être actif, car non seulement avait-il les demandes émises par ses professeurs à respecter, mais en plus devait-il progresser dans ses révisions pour le bac, qui avaient elles aussi souffert de son rhume passé.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes vaines, il abandonna, déconfit, avant de rêvasser un long moment, puis de songer à Victoria, sa bulle protectrice. Ce terrain connu, cette sphère familière avait ce don de le tranquilliser. Cette Reine représentait son sentier battu. Il tenta dans un premier temps d'esquisser un croquis de cette dernière sur l'un de ses carnets noirs, puis passa à Lord Melbourne et décida subséquemment de leur écrire… Et cette fois-ci, il rédigea une missive au Premier Ministre Whig. «Dear Lord Melbourne, il me manque, par moments, et bien que les années soient passées et que j'ai fini par accepter… Je ne peux me désavouer qu'il me manque malgré tout.»

Cette lettre ne put jamais être achevée.

La gorge nouée, les émotions reprenaient place, se bousculaient en lui telles des bêtes furieuses et affamées, prêtes à tout pour engloutir sa raison. Il ne supportait plus ces périodes où il ne pouvait rien faire à part d'attendre que cela passe. La dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de s'assoupir sur place, éreinté psychologiquement, tant cela avait été dense, fut qu'il avait potentiellement les arcades sourcilières aussi fournies que cet homme politique…

\- … Dépassement du couvre-feu, encore. A croire que vous le faites exprès, énonça une voix basse, grave pour une fois, grave parce que cela avait été sa voix, sa réelle voix, et pas ces tons empruntés au personnage qu'il jouait depuis qu'il était enseignant, au point que cela lui suffit amplement pour sortir de sa sieste.

William redressa la tête, nota de manière très distante qu'il avait la nuque raide, le dos endolori, la bouche pâteuse et, sans doute, les orbes vitreux par son sommeil tout frais et sa fièvre. Puis, il osa coulisser un regard vers le Maître de Potions qui se tenait debout près de lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, des éclairs se dégageant de ses propres prunelles noires. Le nœud dans la gorge de l'élève qui s'était légèrement détendu lors de sa sieste se resserra d'un coup et il baissa la tête, penaud. Oui, encore. S'il n'avait pas dormi, il n'aurait pas passé outre le règlement.

\- Dehors. Maintenant, commanda le Corbeau, nul besoin de crier. Ou je vous assigne en retenue si vous ne disparaissez pas de ma vue dans les secondes qui viennent.

Se fichait-il de lui? Les affaires de l'Aiglon étaient éparpillées sur le bureau devant lui et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se ressaisir et les mettre dans son sac en bandoulière avant de filer à toutes jambes, tandis que professeur et bibliothécaire le suivaient des yeux, assez remontés.

Enfin, un bout de papier attira l'attention du Directeur des Slytherins. Il s'en empara et le lut.

Dear Lord Melbourne,

I miss him, sometimes, and even if years passed by and that I finally accepted it – I cannot deny that I still miss him

Snape fronça les sourcils. Oui, se rappela-t-il, cet idiot de Melbourne lui avait avoué qu'il écrivait à la Reine Victoria et son Premier Ministre Whig de 1837 à 1841. Et nul doute quant à l'identité de ce 'him' dans la missive. Il était loin d'être sot. Ceci acheva de le mettre en boule. Il froissa la lettre et la fourra dans sa poche. Une discussion s'imposait. Tout de suite. Vivement que l'Aiglon quitte Hogwarts… Cela sera beaucoup mieux pour eux deux. Bien mieux, songea-t-il alors qu'il tuait dans l'oeuf les ressentis qu'il aurait eu avant, parce que – Gumbling Gargoyles – cette courte relation lui avait manqué également. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait plus l'accepter, sauf qu'il devait passer outre. Cela était formellement impensable et interdit.

Il le connaissait que trop bien pour savoir où le dénicher – et cela appuyait l'urgence de la situation parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir faire face comme il se devait de faire de part son statut d'enseignant.

La salle commune des Ravenclaw avait elle aussi été décorée avec soin par ses occupants pour lui conférer un esprit de Noël, nota le Corbeau lorsqu'il y pénétra. Le silence de la pièce accentuait le ton grave qu'il allait employer. La cheminée crépitait, mais il s'y désintéressa sur-le-champ et convergea son attention sur l'occupant d'un des fauteuils proches de l'âtre, dans lequel s'était affalé l'Aiglon, qui avait ramené ses genoux contre son torse. Snape ne chercha pas à se faire discret, au contraire laissait-il ses bottes claquer naturellement contre le sol et les pans de ses sur-robes bruisser au rythme de ses pas, et il s'installa à un fauteuil, retira d'une de ses poches le papier froissé qu'il tendit à Melbourne. Il savait. Il s'en était rendu compte. Le regard meurtri, l'adolescent attendait que la sentence lui tombe dessus. Cependant, le Maître de Potions ne prit pas la parole. Bien entendu qu'il tenait à lui remettre les idées en place, lui rappeler certaines choses, sauf qu'il ne se sentait pas de les lui hurler, de le menacer, comme il en avait l'habitude – il ne pouvait pas. Il avait beau être déterminé, il n'en demeurait pas moins que c'était… Melbourne.

Oh, zut – vraiment zut. Il ne devait pas faire de différenciation quant à traiter ses élèves, ne pas créer de chouchou – était-ce seulement ça, dans le fait où le gosse avait autant de reprises sur son comportement et son travail que les autres dunderheads?

\- Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche, marmonna l'enseignant, concluant ainsi le fil de ses pensées par la même occasion. Ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir n'aurait jamais dû…

\- Vous êtes mon professeur et moi votre élève, je sais, m'sieur, le coupa William dans un souffle. Et je le sais très bien, je le sais pour de vrai mais… Désolé, acheva-t-il parce qu'il ne parvenait à mettre en ordre pensées et émotions. Je n'aurais jamais dû écrire ça, vraiment, parce que c'est vrai… Si je l'ai intégré, si je… Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Il me semblait que j'avais été sans appel lorsque je vous… ai interdit de me fréquenter, et vous aviez semblé accepter cela, reprit le Corbeau.

L'adolescent se contenta cette fois-ci de hocher de la tête avant de renifler, les larmes pas loin.

\- Le manque est réel, cependant, réussit-il à articuler. Mais bon, c'est comme pour tout le reste donc…

\- Non, parce qu'entre-temps, je suis devenu votre professeur, le contredit le Directeur des Slytherins de manière implacable sans toutefois marquer la dureté qui lui était typique.

L'adolescent opina du chef en silence une nouvelle fois, partageant son point de vue. Snape en déduisit que le garçon ne cherchait pas noise, qu'il n'était pas dans la confrontation avec lui.

\- Donc, j'ose espérer que vous l'intégriez jusque dans votre moelle jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour que je n'aie pas besoin de vous le rappeler, et que vous obteniez vos NEWTs et partiez définitivement d'ici, conclut le Corbeau, fixant son élève droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Enterrez tout une bonne fois et considérez le passé comme non existant, le fruit de votre imagination, car nos vies ne pourront jamais être meilleures, parce que rien n'indique qu'il en soit autrement.

William le regardait, à la fois peiné, pour de vrai, au point d'être palpable, et à la fois terriblement conscient de la réalité dans laquelle ils existaient. Snape était un Death Eater, même s'il était repenti, car rien ne disait qu'il ne retrouverait pas son Maître si d'aventure il était encore de ce monde et reviendrait plus fort; et lui n'était qu'un Muggleborn, la race inférieure qui souillait le sang pur des sorciers. La vie était ainsi, et elle ne sera jamais perçue autrement.

\- Simple curiosité, vous en êtes où dans vos révisions, demanda le Maître de Potions alors qu'il se levait et lissait les pans de ses sur-robes noires.

\- Muggles ou sorcières, questionna à son tour l'Aiglon, surpris par cette question qui suivait tout un speech «on ne sera jamais potes, vous et moi».

L'éclair d'onyx qu'il lui convergea déploya son irritation coutumière.

\- Mon imprécision voulue devrait pourtant vous être claire, siffla-t-il. En attendant, si d'aventure vous réussissez vos études Muggles, ne le criez pas sur tous les toits.

\- Oui, je dois faire profil bas, me montrer insignifiant, être invisible, répéta William, une bien vieille chanson, ce qui arracha un sourire au Directeur des Slytherins avant qu'il ne parte pour de bon.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensez-vous que William se tiendra à distance de Snape pour lui faciliter la tâche?


	7. Higher We Rise, Deeper We Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, c'est le titre d'une chanson.   
> Surmenage de révisions entre les A Levels et les NEWTs

Janvier amorça la dernière ligne droite avant les examens et les professeurs imposaient un rythme de travail et de révisions dense et éreintant, proposant à leurs étudiants des simulations de NEWTs et en mettant en place de manière organisée et officielle des sessions de travail en groupes dans les différentes salles dès que les élèves avaient des heures de libre dans leurs emplois du temps. Leur vie sociale s'en trouva affectée et les aller-retours à l'infirmerie pour burn-out, pertes de moyens, crises de larmes faisaient légion et rythmaient ainsi le quotidien de Mrs Pomfrey qui déplorait toujours ces périodes charnières.

William consacrait une bonne partie du temps dédié aux révisions en salle d'étude supervisées par un enseignant disponible à la préparation au baccalauréat. L'adolescent ne se cachait pas de ses professeurs, qui savaient de suite sur quoi il planchait dès qu'il sortait de son sac en bandoulière ses livres Muggles et ses carnets de notes. Au départ, les uns et les autres avaient tiqué parce qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'aider sur des thématiques sorcières, et aussi parce que cela était le but premier et unique de ces sessions de révision, cependant ils avaient toutes et tous fini par le laisser gérer son temps de travail, dans le cas où ils avaient observé que ces incessantes allées et venues entre les deux grosses séries d'examens n'impactaient en rien ce qu'il fournissait en vue des NEWTs.

Les mathématiques, qu'il travaillait en ce moment, ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à l'Arithmancie, dans le sens où ce n'était que de la manipulation de nombres et que les logiques dans les deux matières étaient semblables et transférables. Cependant, dès lors que cela partait dans le moins concret, l'Aiglon perdait un peu pied et tentait de se rassurer en estimant qu'il n'aurait pas grand besoin de théorèmes pointus, d'équations à plusieurs inconnues, et cetera pour les études qu'il visait dans le monde Muggle – et même lorsqu'il envisageait l'utilisation de l'Arithmancie en Potions, les compétences inhérentes pour cette discipline demeuraient dans les champs concrets. Encore heureux, marmonnait l'adolescent dans sa barbe alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était bien de se cogner la tête contre la table, tant son étude lui triturait le cerveau d'exaspération. Les mathématiques eurent donc raison de lui au bout d'une grosse heure et il laissa tomber en ce jour, en espérant cependant qu'il arracherait une note convenable qui n'aurait pas de conséquence désastreuse pour l'ensemble de ses épreuves – non, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas seulement obtenir ses diplômes Muggles, mais aussi les réussir le plus brillamment possible pour un candidat libre qui n'avait plus suivi de scolarité obligatoire depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre de Hogwarts. D'ailleurs, ceci le fit s'interroger sur les procédures prises par le Ministère pour justifier l'absence d'un nombre conséquent de jeunes qui se trouvaient hors du système… Dans la mesure du raisonnable, il se penchera sur la question dès qu'il pourra mettre la main sur un livre de loi. Malgré le nombre conséquent de références que se targuait de posséder la bibliothèque de l'établissement le plus côté de Grande-Bretagne, la législation n'étant au programme que lors des études supérieures, cette dernière décriait par son absence dans le château, au grand désarroi de William qui ne pouvait assouvir sa soif grandissante de connaissances juridiques que chez les Muggles, notamment grâce à sa livraison hebdomadaire du Sunday Telegraph qui donnait quelques indications sur les textes de lois les plus récents, ou en en rappelant de plus anciennes, avec leur lot de révisions et d'abrogations. Cependant, il atteignait en un éclair une frustration immense, guère alimentée par ce qu'il cherchait absolument à prendre connaissance pour comprendre au mieux le monde dans lequel il vivait. Nul doute que cela devait surprendre si tant était qu'un adulte quelconque l'entende s'émouvoir, par exemple, devant le semblant de progrès qu'avait tenté de réaliser certains gouvernements pour une plus juste représentation des votants avec les Reform Acts de 1832, 1867 et 1887. Ah, songeait l'adolescent à ce point de son fil de pensées, l'époque Victorienne, encore et toujours, décidément alors qu'il consentit enfin à travailler la Métamorphose, McGonagall ne se réprimant pas de lui lancer un regard encourageant dès qu'elle prit note de ce changement de sujet.

Sachant ce qu'il lui faisait défaut dans cette matière, William s'attelait à aller au-delà de ses limites de conception sur la discipline, pour tenter de progresser dans la mesure du possible, notamment dans le but de réussir ses sorts qui touchaient désormais la Métamorphose humaine. Oh, bien entendu que cette branche de l'enseignement de la Directrice des Gryffindors se cantonnait surtout au volet théorique, car c'était l'une de ces branches de la magie hautement contrôlées et limitées dans leur pratique par la législation sorcière, et sans conteste la Lionne n'encourageait ses étudiants à frôler l'illégalité, par exemple, en se lançant dans la complexe visée de se parfaire pour devenir des Animagi. Enfin, la frustration de l'adolescent quant à la connaissance supplémentaire des textes de lois s'en vit un peu satisfaite, car la professeure avait bien cerné le profil de l'Aiglon et ne se gênait pas d'en mettre des couches dans ses cours, en citant nombre de lois que l'adolescent écrivait consciencieusement et retenait presque sur-le-champ. Alors, il passa le reste de son temps libre à compléter ses frises chronologiques législatives en utilisant un maximum de couleurs et en respectant les codes qu'il avait établis de nombreuses années en arrière.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Depuis la mise au point faite durant les vacances de Noël, les rapports entre Snape et Melbourne se cantonnèrent qu'au strict professeur/élève et tous deux donnaient le change, sans laisser transparaître une quelconque difficulté d'intégration émotionnelle ou psychologique.

\- Comme le disent les Muggles, 'la bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe', introduisit le Maître de Potions ce lundi matin là. Eh bien, pour une fois nous pouvons abonder en leur sens, parce que si par malheur vous osez mélanger des ingrédients issus de ces deux animaux, nul doute que le domaine soit rayé de la carte. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir si cela affecte également d'autres races d'oiseaux, souffla-t-il en mettant en suspend sa phrase, qui était en vérité une question, tandis qu'il jetait un regard circulaire à la salle de classe à sa charge, dans l'attente que l'un d'eux lui prouve qu'il ou elle avait fait ses devoirs comme prévu.

La déception suinta très vite de tous ses pores pour étouffer l'atmosphère de la pièce, rendant mal à l'aise les étudiants de septième année – non pas qu'ils n'aient pas lu ce qu'il fallait pour ce cours, mais ils ne pouvaient pas forcément tout retenir, surtout avec l'épuisement découlant de la cadence de leurs révisions. Leur état de fatigue était bien entendu ignoré par leur enseignant qui, dans sa conception de la vie et des gens, n'en attendait pas moins de leur part, éreintés ou pas, parce que dans la vraie vie, personne ne se souciait de l'état de santé de quiconque au point de lui permettre de souffler un peu – et c'était d'autant plus tangible dans les corps de métier du médical, du paramédical et des soins, cela affectant de facto le domaine des potions.

\- Personne pour me citer ne serait-ce qu'un oiseau, demanda à nouveau le Corbeau, laissant ouïr son irritation grandissante. N'y a-t-il jamais rien qui sorte de vos crânes pour que vous demeuriez muets comme de parfaits benêts?

Il jeta un œil du côté de Melbourne et lut sans peine que le gosse savait grâce à la lueur qui brillait dans ses orbes azur, sauf qu'il ne l'ouvrait pas. Contrairement à certains étudiants qui avaient toutes les réponses à toutes les questions posées, ou presque, lui ne cherchait pas à se montrer, ne levait jamais le doigt pour étaler son savoir. Non, il était discret, transparent, invisible de ce côté-là. Il fallait que les professeurs l'interrogent directement pour retirer quoique ce soit de lui, sinon ils ne se seraient jamais rendus compte qu'il apprenait, vite, très vite, retenait vite, très vite, et pour longtemps. A croire que sa mémoire à long terme ne connaissait pas de surchauffe et emmagasinait en masse sans ciller. Le revers de la médaille chez lui résidait dans le fait que socialement parlant, il était plutôt handicapé et compensait sa mémoire sur le savoir académique par un penchant distrait en permanence pour le reste, et ne savait tout simplement pas certaines choses concrètes et terriennes, comme si elles lui étaient abstraites et inatteignables. Ceci dit, sa capacité de mémorisation était appréciée par tous ses enseignants, bien que Snape leur serinait de longue qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela venant d'un Ravenclaw. Là-dessus, le Sorting Hat ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il l'avait Réparti dans la Maison des Bleu et Bronze. Au moins, Flitwick pouvait se sentir fier d'avoir cet élément parmi ses charges.

\- Vous êtes exaspérants, siffla Snape, les bras derrière le dos, marchant de long en large sur son estrade, les fusillant tous du regard. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez les NEWTs en juin? Faut-il que je vous colle tous en retenue samedi pour espérer vous voir plus prompts à apprendre, retenir et réciter des choses aussi simples?

Les élèves, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient crevés, commencèrent à protester, leurs mots se mêlant les uns aux autres dans ce brouhaha soudain, devenant un magma inintelligible, pensant à tort que leur détestable professeur aurait une infime part d'humanité en lui. Pourtant, c'était sa troisième année ici et ils devaient le connaître pour ne pas espérer des inclinations inexistantes chez lui. L'espoir fait vivre, disait-on, mais il ne fallait pas non plus chercher un miracle chez le Directeur des Slytherins, car à ce stade, c'était de l'ordre du miracle.

\- Continuez comme cela et je retire vingt points à chacun, gronda le Maître de Potions, ce qui fit taire tout un chacun en un temps record, parce qu'en accumulant, une centaine de points facile serait retirée pour chacune des Maisons et nul doute qu'ils se feraient engueuler par leurs propres Directeurs de Maison si d'aventure ils continuaient à tenter le diable qui se tenait devant eux.

Ce fut l'exaspération qui poussa William à lever la main pour la première fois de toute sa scolarité entre ces quatre murs. Exaspération, dans le sens où les retenues ne le dérangeaient en rien, or ce début de cours démarrant de la sorte l'agaçait.

\- Tiens, il y en a un qui se réveille, se moqua le Serpent. Bienvenue parmi nous, Melbourne.

Tellement repris auparavant, les autres ne rirent même pas cette fois-ci.

\- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de répondre à ma première question, monsieur Melbourne, questionna le professeur d'une voix doucereuse, les lèvres étirées en un sourire carnassier, prêt à le bouffer s'il se trompait.

\- Le phénix est, par définition, l'oiseau qui poserait le plus de problèmes dans le cas où la puissance magique liée à ses plumes est instable et l'on ne saurait ce qui pourrait arriver en le manipulant, répondit l'Aiglon. Enfin, si, nous serions tous morts à peine une plume frôlerait des yeux de crapaud. Les chouettes et hiboux ne dégageraient aucune conséquence fatale, mais des réactions toxiques pourraient empoisonner chacun d'entre nous et Saint Mungo suerait un peu en nous voyant tous débarquer chez eux. Une mise en quarantaine est nécessaire à appliquer dans ce cas de figure et ils auraient le loisir d'étudier de près des réactions exotiques pendant le temps de décongestion qui est de soixante-douze heures.

\- Hormis votre humour morbide, je dois admettre que c'est représentatif de la réalité, ponctua Snape. Et vous, qu'attendez-vous pour écrire ce que vous n'avez pas daigné me répondre, aboya-t-il.

Le grattement précipité de plumes sur la pulpe du parchemin s'ensuivit sur-le-champ après la réplique cinglante du Maître de Potions, William rédigeant lui aussi ce qu'il venait de dire, se rappelant de manière bien cuisante que s'il ne le faisait pas, il serait en retenue pour 'fainéantise'.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Snape n'était pas le seul professeur à reprendre les étudiants de septième année, et même ceux de cinquième année, les enjeux qu'ils visaient à la fin de l'année devant demeurer leur priorité. Cependant, les différents enseignants ne se contentaient pas de pointer du doigt tout défaut, toute erreur émis par les adolescents. Dès lors qu'une réussite quelconque fut effective, ils la relevaient et félicitaient en conséquence. Ceci dit, le Corbeau restait avare de compliments, comme à son habitude, bien qu'une absence de remarques de sa part équivalait à des louanges chez ses collègues. Il ne perdait pas de temps sur les élèves qui s'en sortaient dans ses classes, si ce n'était leur rappeler qu'ils ne devaient pas se reposer sur leurs lauriers. William n'échappait pas à ses éternelles mises en garde sur son côté rêveur, en se disant au passage qu'il finirait par le lui écrire sur le front à l'encre indélébile pour ne plus gaspiller sa salive.

L'adolescent regrettait de plus en plus de ne pouvoir avoir aucun appui qui pourrait l'épauler dans ses révisions au baccalauréat – aucun professeur qui aurait eu l'envie de le passer dans sa jeunesse ne s'étant jamais manifesté à lui. A moins qu'il fut le premier à désirer ce diplôme? Non, cela était absurde, aucun Half-Blood ou Muggleborn ne pouvait ne pas avoir esquissé cette idée. Toutefois, il dut se faire violence pour finir par laisser tomber sur ce point. Il était seul, vraiment tout seul, et bien qu'il se démenait de manière convenable, il n'avait aucune garantie totale quant au succès de son entreprise et cela le rendait encore plus anxieux qu'il ne l'était de nature. Il réfrénait autant que possible cette constante boule acide en lui en se concentrant le plus possible en cours, lors des devoirs, lors des sessions de révisions. En journée pouvait-il se targuer d'y parvenir sans trop en pâtir, la nuit beaucoup moins. Il était tellement angoissé qu'il lui fallait des heures entières pour se calmer un tout petit peu et pouvoir dormir de ci, de là – mais ce n'était jamais suffisant pour atteindre son quota de repos et être en forme pour faire face au jour suivant, tout aussi dense en travail et en stress que la veille. Cela finissait d'achever sa motivation et sa fierté d'être Muggleborn, et il se demandait si son Directeur de Maison, la Directrice-Adjointe et le Directeur n'avaient pas eu raison de s'inquiéter au début de l'année scolaire en le lui communiquant. N'avait-il pas vu trop grand, trop inatteignable? Sauf qu'il ne se voyait pas abandonner maintenant, laisser tomber ses efforts, ses révisions, le baccalauréat, son rêve de faire des études supérieures qu'il avait toujours rêvées de suivre depuis qu'il était enfant. Ses rêves, les seuls dans lesquels il parvenait à se projeter. Il ne pouvait pas, vraiment pas les abandonner. Impossible. La souffrance qui le rongeait de l'intérieur s'en vit de plus en plus remarquée sur son visage, en dehors des poches violacées qui soulignaient ses yeux. Manger lui était devenu presque impossible pour avoir eu à sortir précipitamment de classe pour vomir ses repas, et comme il ne se nourrissait plus vraiment, il avait arrêté de lui-même de courir. Il tenait à peine debout entre son sommeil ridicule et son alimentation drastiquement insuffisante. Satanée angoisse. Il essayait de son mieux d'y remédier en se récitant en boucle tout ce qu'il savait de l'époque victorienne, ses pensées interrompues pour x ou y raison reprises là où il s'en était arrêté dès qu'il pouvait retourner dans son mental. Un véritable rempart fut ainsi formé, tellement solide et inviolable que Snape fut bientôt incapable de déchiffrer ce que le garçon pensait en dehors de la masse de données qui suintait de lui si fort qu'il n'avait pas besoin de pénétrer son esprit par la Legilimencie. Tout se jetait sur lui dès qu'il laissait glisser ses aptitudes dans la direction de l'Aiglon. Le jeune homme en fut particulièrement dérouté la première fois au point qu'il en faillit être désarçonné physiquement; puis, il finit par se rendre compte sur le court terme que les capacités mentales de Melbourne étaient on ne peut plus incroyables pour son acabit. Son aptitude à se replier en lui-même et à ériger de tels murs de connaissances s'apparentait à l'Occlumencie de manière troublante. Nul doute qu'il apprendrait cette branche sans peine s'il venait à s'intéresser à cette discipline, en avait conclu le Maître de Potions. Oh, cela ne lui plaisait pas des masses de reconnaître de telles qualités chez un dunderhead, cependant la vérité brute ne pouvait être ignorée sous prétexte que cela dérangeait son ego. Et, autant rester dans l'honnêteté la plus pointue, les diverses connaissances auxquelles il avait accès piquaient sa curiosité naturelle de chercheur et de maître. Sauf qu'il s'était promis, et avait même rappelé à l'ordre cet idiot de Melbourne, qu'il n'irait pas plus loin que son rôle d'enseignant.

Dilemme lorsqu'il est stipulé dans le contrat des compétences des professeurs du secondaire que noter, relever et tenter de remédier aux problèmes que traversaient les élèves sous notre responsabilité prenaient en compte ce genre de comportement. Deux semaines après la bave du crapaud qui n'atteint pas la blanche colombe, le Corbeau en aurait mis sa main à couper, l'Aiglon traversait une crise d'angoisse en pleine classe. Pas de celles spectaculaires, bien visibles. Non, une bien belle vicieuse, sournoise, paralysante. En effet, le gosse n'avait pas cillé depuis le début de l'heure alors que tous ses camarades entamaient la réalisation de leur potion à l'ordre du jour. Figé tel une statue, l'adolescent dissimulait au mieux ce qui risquait d'être un raz-de-marée, à la manière dont tout son corps en tension était crispé et tremblait à coups de sursauts nerveux. Le Directeur des Slytherins décida dans un premier temps de laisser glisser la Legilimencie pour déterminer le degré de gravité de la situation – si cela n'avait été qu'un coup de stress, Melbourne n'aurait pas cherché midi à quatorze heures et se serait plié à ce qui lui était demandé.

C'était tellement puissant que ce fut comme si Snape se prenait une gifle en pleine figure, une gifle nommée The Potato Famine. Par la force de l'habitude et de ses récentes missions en qualité de Death Eater, le jeune homme ne déploya aucune émotion sur son visage; mais descendit de son estrade et rejoignit en silence Melbourne. Le point positif de sa friction avec les deux jeunes filles qui avaient eu tissé des liens avec ce dernier résidait dans le fait que Virginia se tenait le plus loin de lui depuis plusieurs semaines, laissant un vide d'un périmètre intéressant tout autour de l'Aiglon. Parfait si le Corbeau désirait parler en privé avec lui.

\- Je vous colle samedi pour me faire cette potion, et à la place, je veux que vous me rédigiez ce que vous êtes en train de penser, souffla-t-il, suffisamment bas pour n'être ouï que de son interlocuteur.

Tout le monde s'en verrait gagnant, et même si le professeur mettait un orteil sur la limite qu'il s'était imposée pour eux deux, il restait dans le bon côté.

Sans parler du respect des compétences de tout enseignant du secondaire, que le Department of Magical Education leur avait seriné l'année passée lors de la formation qu'ils avaient suivie aux congés de printemps.

Quelques élèves avaient eu la curiosité d'observer la scène et un Slytherin se crut obligé de demander à leur Directeur pourquoi Melbourne ne faisait pas sa potion – satanée charge, soupirait intérieurement Snape. Ce dernier susurra que ledit Melbourne était collé le samedi à venir, et que si le premier qui doutait de sa capacité à enseigner le disait ouvertement se verrait collé lui aussi.

Tu me tends une perche – et tu regretteras amèrement de l'avoir fait jusque dans tes dix prochaines réincarnations.

A la fin du double-cours, en sus des fioles qu'il reçut à son bureau, Snape eut la surprise de taille lorsque Melbourne lui tendit six pages, papier Muggle pour une préoccupation Muggle, sur le Potato Famine de 1840.

\- Samedi, dix heures, ici même, lui annonça le professeur en guise d'au-revoir.

William, légèrement remonté, n'eut la force que d'aller à l'infirmerie au lieu du cours de Charmes, sa crise d'angoisse n'attendant que d'exploser. Pomfrey ne chercha ni à le faire culpabiliser de sécher, ni à ce qu'il s'explique, l'infirmerie toute à lui. Pas besoin de sortir du chapeau de Merlin pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, alors lorsque l'Aiglon s'affala par terre contre un mur, l'infirmière fonça jusqu'au stock dénicher une Calming Draught et revint vers lui pour qu'il la boive. Le remède fut efficace, cependant, elle attendit plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de lui parler, sentant qu'il n'était tout simplement pas en état de le faire. Angoisser épuisait, c'était un fait avéré. D'ailleurs, l'adolescent avait fermé les yeux et paraissait au bout du rouleau comme s'il avait couru le marathon de New-York sans s'y être préparé en amont.

\- Bien, quand vous vous sentez de bouger, allongez-vous et reposez-vous. Nous parlerons plus tard, indiqua-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloigna un peu de lui dans le but de le laisser respirer.

Près de deux heures plus tard, le professeur Flitwick pointa le bout de son chapeau et fut soulagé en partie de voir sa charge présente en ces lieux. Tout comme Pomfrey, il ne chercha pas à le faire parler, l'adolescent toujours assis par terre, les orbes clos et décidément ailleurs – ou en lui-même. Le Directeur des Ravenclaw demanda plutôt à l'infirmière dans son bureau ce qu'il se passait. Cette dernière lui répondit que le garçon était arrivé un peu après dix heures, sans rien prononcer, et s'était assis là où il était encore. Le terme crise d'angoisse fut énoncé et la femme expliqua en quelques mots ce qui différenciait cette dernière par rapport au stress classique. Le front soucieux, l'Aigle s'humecta les lèvres, semblant hésiter à formuler sa pensée, puis supputa que cela avait sans doute un lien quant à la double charge de travail à laquelle s'astreignait Melbourne.

Alors que les adultes revinrent à lui, Pomfrey pour lui proposer à boire, William était en train d'élaguer tous les détails connus de l'Exposition Universelle de 1851, avec l'inauguration du musée portant les noms des époux royaux. Il finit néanmoins pas se sentir observé et il ouvrit les yeux pour mirer les airs inquiets peints sur les visages de Flitwick et Pomfrey.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose, demanda l'infirmière. De l'eau peut-être? Non? Manger quelque chose?

A chacune des dénégations silencieuses de l'adolescent, l'infirmière pinçait ses lèvres. L'Aiglon s'interrogea même sur si ce repli en ces lieux avait été une bonne idée, maintenant qu'il éprouvait de la gêne à être observé de la sorte. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien gérer sa crise dans son dortoir – quoique, cela lui aurait pris bien plus de temps que la prise de la Calming Draught.

\- Venez à mon bureau ce soir, dit le professeur de Charmes au garçon. Et n'allez en cours cet après-midi que si vous vous sentez de le faire… Vous êtes pâle comme un linge, Melbourne, crut-il bon de soulever son état de santé. Reposez-vous. Je vais à la Grande Salle, adressa-t-il cette fois-ci à Mrs Pomfrey. S'il y a un moindre souci, contactez-moi, même si c'est pendant mes heures de classe.

Qu'avaient-ils tous à lui recommander de se reposer, maugréa William en son for intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas se reposer, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, à moins de le rendre accro à la Sleeping Draught, détruisant par là même le processus naturel de dormir.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le fin tapis de neige crissait sous ses pas. Le vent mugissait et donnait un ressenti de température inférieur à celui de l'air. Hormis ce dernier, un silence de plomb régnait tout autour de lui, comme si un puissant et vaste Silencing Charm avait été lancé et l'englobait. La nature morte, les arbres dénudés de leurs feuilles, ne pouvait que mieux illustrer la lourdeur de son coeur – parce que comme l'avait écrit W.H. Aden, 'stop the clock'. Le temps s'était arrêté. Plus rien ne paraissait lui sauter à la gorge mais l'écrasant chagrin qui le paralysait se faisait sentir jusque dans ses orteils.

En ce trente-et-un décembre 1978, le cimetière de Reading accueillait deux nouveaux habitants. En ce trente-et-un décembre 1978, un enfant pleurait la mort de ses parents.

William était encore sous le choc. Il restait bloqué au vingt-sept, lorsque trois Death Eaters avaient surgi dans leur cottage et avaient tué ses parents sous ses yeux. Il avait failli y passer. Après tout, il les mirait depuis les escaliers, tétanisé, recroquevillé, mort de peur, alors que ses parents gisaient sous lui, sans vie. C'était à peine s'il avait vu les jours défiler depuis ce soir-là et ce jour où leurs cercueils lui faisaient face, côte à côte, dans l'attente d'être mis sous terre. C'était à peine s'il avait entendu les policiers qui l'avaient interrogé, s'il avait compris que ses voisins, des sorciers, lui avaient proposé de s'installer chez eux pour qu'il n'ait pas à subir la peine de foyers alors qu'un assistant social était également venu lui rendre visite. C'était à peine s'il avait noté que des Aurors dépêchés par le Ministère lui avaient demandé de leur décrire les individus cachés derrière leurs masques blancs ouvragés. C'était à peine s'il avait eu conscience qu'il avait respiré ces trois derniers jours, et celui-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive ici, dans ce lieu de sépultures. C'était à peine s'il captait le froid qui lui mordait les mains et le visage, le vent agiter ses grosses boucles noires et faisait rougir son nez et ses oreilles, pleurer ses orbes azur. C'était à peine s'il avait conscience que toute son enfance serait enterrée en même temps que ses parents. Oh, il s'en rendra compte, tôt ou tard, mais pour le moment, il était trop secoué pour oser penser. Pour la première fois sans doute, son esprit était vide. Et il était seul.

Non, pas vraiment. Sa famille avait fait le déplacement – du moins, ceux qui avaient pu se libérer. Mais ils étaient là. Et ils pleuraient. Ils pleuraient pour de vrai, ce qui brûlait la gorge de William qui leur en voulait terriblement. Il avait fui toute marque d'affection venant d'eux. Ils les avait rejetés comme ils avaient rejeté ses parents et lui-même quelques années en arrière. Il ne les aimait pas, il ne les haïssait pas, cependant il était incapable de les aimer. Ils n'avaient jamais été présents quand il l'aurait fallu, c'est-à-dire quand ses parents étaient en vie. Et ils osaient se présenter le jour de leur enterrement?

Cela dépassait l'enfant. Il ne languissait plus qu'une chose: que cet enterrement s'achève pour qu'il les fuit.

La fuite en avant. De retour à Hogwarts, il parcourait les couloirs animés complètement ailleurs, déraciné, déboussolé, l'air hagard, ne saisissant plus rien du monde qui l'entourait.

\- … Vous allez bien?

Il leva la tête et observa Flitwick qui s'était levé de son fauteuil de bureau et se tenait debout près de lui, l'air concerné et soucieux. La tragique nouvelle était parvenue aux oreilles des enseignants, tous bouleversés par cette dernière, comme toutes les autres dont ils avaient connaissance depuis le début du règne du Mage Noir. Depuis combien de temps William était assis là, dans le bureau de son Directeur? Il ne savait plus. Le temps n'avait plus aucune notion pour lui, comme s'il en était sorti. Depuis combien de temps son professeur lui parlait? Que lui avait-il dit? Perdu. Il était perdu et, cela, Flitwick l'avait noté, d'où son inquiétude transparaissant dans sa question. Sa charge n'avait pas du tout suivi ce qu'il lui communiquait.

\- Comment cela se passe en cours, demanda-t-il ensuite, revenant s'asseoir face à lui.

William ne répondit pas, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, le regard ailleurs. Aucun des enseignants n'avait fait parvenir une quelconque remarque quant au travail fourni, seulement, et c'était le plus important, l'Aiglon était plus en retrait que d'ordinaire. Il était présent physiquement, mais ne paraissait pas vraiment suivre ce qui se passait en classe – pour de vrai. Il ne rêvassait plus.

\- N'hésitez pas une seule seconde si vous rencontrez des problèmes en cours, monsieur Melbourne, lui assura l'enseignant de Charmes. C'est important pour vous de vous sentir bien ici, d'accord?

Les premières larmes depuis ce soir du vingt-sept décembre se mirent à couler le long de ses joues dans le silence le plus complet, donnant une dimension troublante à l'azur de ses orbes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

McGonagall reprenait les derniers textes de lois qui régissaient la Métamorphose humaine en guise de rebrassage pour poursuivre sa thématique, sous l'attention, quelque peu fatiguée mais véritable, des élèves de septième année.

\- Donc, le Ministère a chaperonné cette branche de ma discipline selon la loi de 1789, nommée… Monsieur Melbourne, demanda-t-elle en mirant l'élève, un signe de main l'invitant à prendre la parole.

Cependant, la Directrice des Gryffindors baissa son bras très vite lorsqu'elle remarqua l'immobilité totale de la part de l'Aiglon qui la fixait les yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement ouverte, blanc comme un linge, muet, son esprit ne produisant que du vide à cet instant.

\- La loi de 1789, reprit l'enseignante mais comme Melbourne ne surenchérissait pas avec la vélocité qui lui était caractéristique dès qu'il s'agissait de législation, elle abandonna pour l'observer avec attention. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, questionna-t-elle, surprise.

La seule chose que parvint à faire l'adolescent fut de porter un bref coup d'oeil du côté de la porte, demande silencieuse de sortir sur-le-champ. Elle hocha de la tête, sûre que quelque chose n'allait pas pour qu'il demeure muet comme une tombe. Néanmoins, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il se sauve littéralement de la salle en courant à peine lui avait-elle autorisé à partir.

William atteignit les toilettes de l'étage en un rien de temps et s'écroula par terre, le souffle lui manquant, des sanglots lui lacérant la gorge et des larmes lui brûlant les yeux et les joues lorsqu'elles s'en écoulèrent. Il resta prostré sur le dallage froid longtemps, tant saisi dans son émoi, évacuant toute l'angoisse, toute la honte qu'il avait accumulées plus tôt. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois avant de sécher son visage car il pleurait de plus belle entre chaque tentative. Puis, il essaya de se relever sauf que ses jambes ne lui répondaient pas, au point qu'il se cogna fort contre le mur avec sa tête lors de l'une de ses entreprises. Epuisé, il gémit, d'autres larmes jaillirent et il se recogna la tête, cette fois-ci volontairement. Cela ne lui satisfaisait pas, alors il fit de même avec son poing dès qu'il était parvenu à se positionner sur le côté et enfin en face du mur. Encore et encore, la douleur qui jaillissait de ses métacarpiens achevant de lui être insupportable. Tout son corps tremblait, il ne pleurait plus mais reniflait et gémissait encore.

Fichue loi de 1789. The Human Transfiguration Limitations of Use Act. The BLOODY Human Transfiguration Limitations of Use Act. Un cri, unique, perça et eut l'effet de taillader sa gorge. Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu devant la professeure? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné cette réponse en classe? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé naturellement, comme pour toutes les autres lois au bon moment? Il se haïssait d'une telle force qu'il ne parvenait même pas à être en colère, cette dernière déjà exprimée, et son poing lui faisant un mal de chien. Les articulations étaient boursouflées, teintées de bleu, noir et violet, avec quelques plaies superficielles ouvertes, or la douleur aiguë qui le lançait lui indiquait que ses métacarpiens devaient être brisés. De son autre main, il saisit le rebord du lavabo le plus proche pour retenter de se mettre debout. Ce fut comme s'il avait été soûl. Longue, chancelante, pénible ascension. Jambes flageolantes, hésitantes, prêtes à le lâcher s'il ne se concentrait pas. Ensuite, il s'appuya de tout son poids sur le lavabo, et fixa sans regarder son reflet au travers du miroir en partie gravé et sali. Fixer dans le vide, à croire qu'il ne savait faire que cela. Il lui parut une éternité avant de penser à ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide pour s'asperger le visage. Chacun de ses gestes arrachait plus de douleur dans sa main droite. Il se redressa par la suite et essaya de marcher. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait cela, mais c'était suffisant pour se traîner jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Pour la peine, je ne lui aurais pas donné de potion pour calmer sa douleur, murmurait Snape à Mrs Pomfrey qui l'avait fait appeler pour qu'il constate, deuxième avis sur la question, l'état dans lequel était Melbourne. Pour qu'il apprenne une leçon, crut-il bon d'ajouter devant le regard de biais qu'elle venait de lui lancer.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas vous, professeur Snape, car je ne pose pas de question et je soigne: tel est le but même du serment de médecine que j'ai prêté lorsque j'ai eu pris mes fonctions, répliqua l'infirmière d'un ton sans appel, tandis qu'elle vérifiait la mobilité de toutes les articulations de la main de l'Aiglon après qu'elle ait eu réparé ses os brisés par la magie. Bien, votre main se porte à merveille, monsieur Melbourne, dit-elle cette fois à son patient, ignorant tout bonnement le jeune homme.

Le Corbeau observait l'adolescent en silence désormais. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit quant à la raison qui expliquait son état on ne peut plus bouleversé – non, révision du terme ici car il n'était qu'un malheureux euphémisme. Bien qu'il semblait moins tendu qu'à son arrivée, il demeurait remué, secoué, presque traumatisé. De quoi, il ne savait pas, car il avait encore dû s'échouer contre le rempart mental de l'étudiant. Bizarre parce qu'il n'avait pris aucune gifle historique dans la figure. Merlin, il saurait se débrouiller en Occlumencie… Cette pensée seule suffit à étirer les lèvres du Slytherin en un rictus amer, avant qu'il ne les pince jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment plus qu'une fine ligne blanche. Néanmoins, son regard noir ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, ni son visage aussi figé qu'un masque lisse, qu'un masque de Death Eater.

Quant à lui, William maintenait le profil bas, se sachant scruté tel un ingrédient hautement fascinant par le Maître de Potions, ou un remède rare pour Pomfrey.

\- Vous étiez en Métamorphose, monsieur Melbourne, demanda cette dernière, se préoccupant du pan administratif une fois qu'elle eut écarté l'urgence médicale de la situation. Je vous laisserai récupérer vos affaires à la fin du cours et… Vous prendrez… ça avec vous, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'elle rédigeait un justificatif d'absence à l'attention de la Directrice-Adjointe et de le lui tendre.

Alors que l'adolescent sortit de l'infirmerie, Pomfrey se retourna vers Snape et le toisa longuement.

\- Plaît-il, siffla-t-il, un sourcil haussé, n'appréciant guère cette façon d'être miré aussi crûment.

\- Ce gosse n'est pas prêt d'aller bien, finit-elle par lâcher comme aveu d'impuissance, suivi d'un soupir venu de loin. Il est en train de craquer, ponctua-t-elle pour compléter et justifier sa parole.

\- Il a fait le choix de travailler deux séries d'examens, souffla son interlocuteur sur l'évidence.

\- Cela ne nous empêche pas de le considérer comme les êtres humains que nous sommes, contra l'infirmière devant le manque d'empathie retentissant jusque dans le posture de l'enseignant.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour consoler ces dunderheads, gronda le Corbeau, réticent à cette esquisse d'idée seule, les lèvres retroussées de dégoût.

\- Je plains vos charges, Snape, se permit de juger la femme qui croisa les bras à cette réplique.

\- Grand bien vous en fasse, conclut le Directeur desdits charges en question sur la partance, les pans de ses sur-robes noires claquant derrière lui au rythme de ses pas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La crise passée, l'angoisse rejaillit quand même et ne le lâchait plus vraiment, ne lui permettant de savourer un seul moment tranquille, l'esprit agité, le doute constant, la dévalorisation de soi permanente. William traversait les couloirs de manière automatique, sans remarquer ce qui se passait autour de lui. L'on pouvait le bousculer, il ne le relevait même pas. L'on chahutait ou criait autour de lui, il ne l'entendait pas, tant il était en retrait en lui-même, entre vide sidéral et trop-plein de pensées et d'émotions, la gorge serrée, l'estomac noué, les muscles crispés. Lors de son deuxième cours de Métamorphose de la semaine, tandis que ses camarades entraient et s'installaient, il glissa à McGonagall d'une petite voix que c'était le 1789 Human Transfiguration Limitations of Use Act, comme pour lui prouver qu'il savait – parce que, non, il n'avait pas oublié. La Lionne hocha de la tête en silence et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un signe de main après lui avoir demandé brièvement s'il avait pu récupérer le cours manquant. L'adolescent ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre directement, se contentant à la place d'un «registre national sur les Animagi» qui, selon lui, avait été la logique absolue du déroulé de sa leçon.

Une fois à sa place, il sortit plume, encrier, parchemin, manuel et baguette comme ses camarades.

Du point de vue de la professeure, rien d'anormal ne fut relevé dans l'attitude de son élève, si ce n'était son penchant rêveur usuel – il semblait aller mieux qu'en début de semaine. Comme elle se trompait lourdement…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

L'angoisse devint générale lorsque Snape et Asquith organisèrent une journée d'examens blancs un samedi: parties théoriques, la pratique la semaine qui suivrait. Ou comment songer avoir affaire aux deux pontes les plus terribles de l'école, d'autant que les volets théoriques ne se limitaient pas à la célèbre dualité 'savoir' ou 'ne pas savoir', car on leur demandait de raisonner avec leurs connaissances. De quoi bien saturer et faire chauffer leurs neurones.

La salle de classe de potions s'en vit plongée dans le calme le plus plat, chacun des élèves distancé des autres d'au moins une place vacante. William crut ne pas avoir le temps nécessaire pour écrire tout ce qui lui venait comme plan alors il s'était passé de la phase de brouillon et grattait sur son parchemin à toute vitesse, ne s'accordant les dernières dix minutes qu'à la relecture dans le but d'évacuer toute erreur d'anglais ou de savoir en tant que tel. Il espérait avoir un minimum réussi.

Une pause de deux heures entre les deux matières, à laquelle les uns et les autres en profitèrent pour se sustenter et décompresser un peu. L'adolescent ne prit pas la peine de montrer le bout de son nez dans la Grande Salle et préféra plutôt s'exiler dans la bibliothèque, non pas réviser, mais se détendre à sa manière, ce qui s'illustra cette fois à l'écriture d'une de ses missives à sens unique à l'adresse de la Reine Victoria. Puis, l'heure de se présenter devant la salle de classe de Défense arriva et il s'y dirigea le pas lourd et l'esprit confus. Confus dans le sens où il doutait clairement de ses compétences, cependant dès qu'il fut en possession du sujet, il mit tout cela en sourdine et ne se concentra plus qu'à rédiger son essai – tiens, à croire qu'Asquith était doté d'un humour douteux, l'intitulé du sujet étant 'What are the legal and practical principles postponent to an invasion of Dark forces in an ambassy?' Oh, certes, de terroriste, on passait implicitement à des Death Eaters, par exemple, ou bien des goules, des Dementors… La liste était longue. Néanmoins, comme 'Dark forces' demeurait vague, l'on devait le spécifier, déjà en citant toute personne ou créature cataloguée dans la liste de 'Dark forces' et expliquer les procédures à suivre en fonction de chacune. Il y avait de quoi finir avec des crampes au poignet. Encore une fois, à la fin de l'examen, l'Aiglon souhaitait ardemment s'en être sorti de manière convenable, parce que c'était bien beau d'avoir écrit une tartine à chacun des essais, or la qualité primait sur la quantité même s'il y avait un minimum d'attentes sur la longueur du rouleau de parchemin à leur niveau.

Une fois remonté dans la Ravenclaw Tower, William se hâta de s'enfermer dans son dortoir, prit une douche, se changea en pyjama et se glissa sous les draps de son lit pour ne plus en bouger le plus longtemps possible. Sa tranquillité envisagée jusqu'au lundi matin, décidément double-cours de potions et double-cours de Défense le matin, fut on ne peut plus mise à mal lorsqu'une note lui parvint, donné par un Elfe de Maison qui avait paru par le Transplanage au pied de son lit, lui spécifiant que c'était important, presque urgent. L'adolescent fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il s'empara de la note avant de la lire, et demeura figé quelques affreuses secondes devant les mots écrits de la main du Directeur des Slytherins. Que lui voulait Snape? C'était inhabituel de sa part qu'il lui demande un rendez-vous personnel parce qu'il ne réservait ce droit qu'à ses propres charges. L'Aiglon maugréa dans sa barbe, se leva à contre coeur, remercia l'Elfe qui disparut dans un «pop!» sonore, s'emmitoufla dans son plaid, enfila une paire de baskets et quitta le dortoir, puis la Tour, avant de descendre les cinq étages qui le séparaient du bureau du Maître de Potions qui se situait aux sous-sols. Au vu du froid constant qui régnait dans les cachots, un peu plus piquant en hiver, William regretta de ne pas avoir enfilé son écharpe et sa cape en plus de son malheureux plaid et de son t-shirt en coton large qui lui servait de haut de pyjama.

\- Tenue on ne peut plus hors des sentiers battus, commenta le Corbeau en guise de salutation alors qu'il attendait l'Aiglon au seuil de son bureau, le dardant de ses orbes noirs de toute sa hauteur, avant de l'inviter à entrer d'un signe de main et de lui en laisser le passage en se mettant en retrait. Bien, je vous ai fait venir parce que j'ai pas mal de choses à discuter avec vous, dit-il en guise d'introduction tandis que tous deux s'asseyaient face à face, le meuble les séparant. Tout d'abord, j'ai déjà eu le temps de jeter un œil à l'essai que vous avez rédigé ce matin («ben voyons, comme par hasard» songeait Willliam). Oh, ne vous tracassez pas, hélas je n'ai trouvé rien à redire quant au respect des consignes et des attentes inhérentes aux épreuves des NEWTs, cependant, dans votre talent à détailler au maximum tout aspect sensoriel ou législatif à votre connaissance rend le ton de votre devoir bien plus glauque que l'écrasante majorité de ce qu'ont produit vos camarades.

Un temps d'arrêt, où le professeur observait son étudiant, les mains jointes placées sous son menton, en signe de réflexion ou bien d'attention accrue comme s'il cherchait à scruter un quelconque signe de nervosité ou de mal être dans la posture de l'élève. Puis, il poussa quelques mèches de sa chevelure qui s'étaient égarées sur son front et s'humecta les lèvres avant de poursuivre.

\- Dans la charte de compétences correspondante au métier d'enseignant, ici il laissa glisser une lueur dans ses yeux pour lui indiquer qu'il savait que le gosse en avait connaissance, il est tout un volet dédié à l'observation du comportement des élèves et d'agir le cas où nous notons des attitudes qui sortent de l'ordinaire, voire, qui sont alarmantes – et le ton … glauque d'un essai en fait partie, pouvant être assimilé à une expression du mal être de l'étudiant en question… Ce qui, bien que je ne porte que peu de crédit à psychanalyser tout et toute chose, est malheureusement représentatif et réel vous concernant.

Une nouvelle pause, dans laquelle Snape ne lâchait toujours pas William de son attention aiguë, William de plus en plus mal à l'aise, le regard au loin, la tête penchée et tournée vers sa droite, un peu recroquevillé sur lui-même, dans l'attente que son enseignant achève son discours perturbant, une boule d'angoisse nichée dans son estomac qui ne l'abandonnait pas.

\- Bien que je me sois accoutumé à la nature de vos devoirs depuis 1981 et que je sais quel genre de dunderhead vous êtes, il n'en est pas moins que je suis contraint par les obligations liées à mon corps de métier, alors je suis tenu de parler de ce genre de choses avec vous, au lieu d'en référer directement à votre Directeur de Maison sans vous consulter. Ne faites pas cette tête, Melbourne, remarqua le Slytherin alors que l'adolescent venait de lui lancer un bref coup d'oeil alarmé. Nous sommes tous au courant de ce qui s'est passé en Métamorphose en début de semaine. Vous perdez vos moyens. Plus personne ne vous voit en dehors des classes et votre présence à l'infirmerie a augmenté de manière exponentielle – sans parler de vos très nombreuses prises de risque dans des actes on ne peut plus irrégulières, telles que cette prouesse à ne pas se laisser noyer un élève alors que vous-même ne savez pas nager. Avez-vous songé un seul instant ne pas réussir votre entreprise lorsque vous avez plongé tête la première dans le lac?

Tout ce que parvint à faire William fut de secouer la tête de dénégation. Il n'avait pas pensé tout court, seulement agi dans l'urgence de la situation, la peur au ventre.

\- Je ne dis cela qu'aux Gryffindors en temps normal, mais vous aussi votre témérité vous tuera un jour, si d'aventure le Mage Noir reparaît, martela Snape sèchement. Que vous soyez suicidaire est une chose, mais de là à embarquer autrui dans votre chute est très égoïste et dangereux.

L'Aiglon redressa la tête, piqué au vif, et le mirait effaré par ses propos, la bouche entre-ouverte, sauf qu'aucun son n'en sortit tant il était désarçonné. Son professeur était tellement cru que cela le secouait bien plus que ses piques habituelles, bien plus que les mises en garde et inquiétudes exprimées par ses collègues, bien plus que l'éloignement pris par Elizabeth et Virginia à son égard.

\- Il faut que vous en ayez conscience, tout comme le fait qu'il est urgent que vous vous repreniez parce qu'il vous reste encore cinq mois devant vous et que j'ai bien compris que vous tenez à réussir vos examens. A agir comme vous le faites actuellement, vous vous méprenez entièrement.

Enfin, le Corbeau haussa un sourcil, s'attendant à un plaidoyer, des protestations, une vaine tentative de la part de William de se défendre et de se justifier. Non, l'adolescent s'était à nouveau prostré dans son siège, le visage baissé, les bras croisés contre son torse, comme pour se contenir dans le cas où il partirait en mille morceaux s'il ne le faisait pas.

\- J'ai la vague sensation que tout ce que vous faites dans le but de vous sentir un peu mieux ne fonctionne plus, lâcha le Maître de Potions à voix basse après un long silence qui s'était glissé entre eux deux, loin d'un reproche émis, davantage une constatation, une terrible constatation. Travailler ne vous soulage en rien, vous enfermer dans votre bulle de faits Muggles ne marche plus, écrire… écrire à la Reine Victoria ne vous apporte rien, énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Vous ne courez plus. Bon, en même temps, vu votre état déplorable, c'est plus prudent d'avoir cessé de courir comme vous le faisiez avec ferveur. Vous attendez quoi, un miracle, peut-être?

Nouveau sursaut, nouveau regard de biais. C'était la même sensation douloureuse que de se faire retourner un couteau dans une plaie béante impossible à cicatriser. Se faire dire tout ce qui ne marchait plus par lui lui faisait un mal de chien. Terrible constat, terrible bilan. Il n'avait plus rien.

\- Vous ne faites même plus rien pour que je vous colle en retenue, votre habituelle verve à vous rebeller devenue inexistante. Vous n'avez même plus la colère pour vous battre, vous secouer. Même si je suis d'avis que la colère ne mène à rien, si ce n'est à plus de douleur, car c'est un cercle vicieux qui ne fait que vous enfoncer dans votre miasme d'auto-apitoiement.

La peine était telle que des larmes menaçaient à tout instant de couler désormais. William se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, son corps tout entier tremblant légèrement en continu.

\- Dites-moi… Après votre baccalauréat, vous voulez faire quoi comme études supérieures? Non, attendez. Laissez-moi deviner, souffla le Corbeau qui s'était levé et marchait en long et en large, réfléchissant à haute voix. Quelque chose qui a avoir avec le dix-neuvième siècle. Eh bien, battez-vous pour cela. Réveillez-vous, relevez-vous. Vous croyez que j'ai fait comment, hein? Vous croyez que j'ai fait quoi pour me tenir devant vous, dans le but d'avancer dans la vie?

Nouvel échange visuel. L'adolescent ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce que le Directeur des Slytherins mentionne même vaguement sa propre expérience, mais il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur exemple pour appuyer ses propos. En effet, devant l'Aiglon se tenait une personne qui avait pâti des aléas de la vie, de son enfance malheureuse, en passant par une adolescence où il avait à la fois été le bouc émissaire de jeunes de son âge et fut séduit par les arts sombres et en s'acoquinant de mauvaises fréquentations, à une aube de vie d'adulte en tant que thuriféraire d'un homme aliéné et mégalomane pour qui il avait fait le sale boulot. Sauf que malgré tout cela, le voilà professeur, un métier somme toute honorable, entier, légal et sécurisant. Il avait fini par se faire une place légitime et honnête dans la société.

Comment William pouvait-il se permettre de s'apitoyer sur son sort alors que… c'était à sa portée. Tout était à sa portée. Il n'avait qu'à s'engager sur la bonne voie, qui lui était accessible. Une fois de plus, il coulissa un timide regard dans la direction du jeune homme qui ne cillait pas, l'observait avec dureté mais sans méchanceté, droit et fier comme à son habitude.

\- Dois-je rectifier quoi que ce soit de ce que j'ai dit ou je peux voir Flitwick pour lui communiquer le bilan que je viens de vous énoncer, demanda enfin Snape.

L'adolescent baissa encore la tête de honte, avant de la redresser et de plonger ses orbes azur dans ceux d'onyx du Corbeau.

\- C'est on ne peut plus exact… monsieur, souffla-t-il enfin, la voix rauque. Désolé, ajouta-t-il.

Comme il contemplait à nouveau le sol, il ne vit rien des mouvements de son enseignant, cependant bientôt il se prit un coup sur le crâne, ponctué d'un «espèce d'idiot». William le regarda, surpris, tout en se massant le haut de la tête, et nota que le professeur s'était emparé d'un livre pour le frapper avec.

\- Si vous vous assumiez tel l'adulte que vous êtes sensé être, vous n'auriez pas à vous excuser bêtement comme vous venez de le faire, siffla le Maître de Potions. Soit vous coulez et vous l'assumez, soit vous vous secouez et vous l'assumez tout autant, vu?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Désorienté, William suivait Snape qui lui ouvrait le passage, l'accompagnant jusque devant l'entrée de la Ravenclaw Tower, le couvre-feu étant passé. Vide, coquille vide, il ne remarquait rien, marchant en pilote automatique dans les couloirs silencieux et plongés dans le noir, le bout de la baguette noire illuminée par un Lumos de son enseignant telle un phare en pleine tempête le guidant à bon port.

\- Au passage, votre résumé sur la Potato Famine de 1840 est une synthèse de qualité. Il est à votre portée d'entamer des études supérieures en histoire. Pour cela, il vous faut d'abord réussir vos examens de fins d'études du cycle secondaire, commenta le Corbeau alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux devant la tête d'aigle gardienne de l'entrée de la salle commune des Bleu et Bronze. Je vous rappelle: étude poussée de l'amarante pour lundi – et mardi, car vous l'étudierez aussi en Botaniques, énonça Snape en guise d'au revoir.

William hocha de la tête et fut très vite tout seul devant la tête d'aigle, son professeur parti dans le sens opposé. Il répondit à l'énigme et pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle commune, la chaleur dedans se jetant à sa figure. Quelques confrères et consœurs lui portèrent une attention curieuse muette alors qu'il traversait la pièce centrale pour grimper les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, puis se désintéressèrent de lui aussitôt, reprenant leurs activités. Lessivé, l'adolescent atteignit son lit avec grand peine, quitta son plaid qu'il jeta sur le couvre-lit, se glissa sous ses draps, éteignit la bougie à son chevet et se calfeutra en position foetale, son coeur battant la chamade contre ses côtes, la boule d'angoisse remontée jusque dans sa gorge.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

«Cher Lord M, aujourd'hui je vais vous exposer ce que je sais de l'amarante. Je suis sûr que cela vous passionnerait, vous qui aviez une collection de plantes rares et exotiques à votre époque. Voici ce que je peux vous en dire pour le moment, toute nouvelle donnée ultérieure sera communiquée en temps et en heure: L'amarante, du grec Amarantharus qui signifie immortelle, de genre dicotylédone, de la famille des Amarathaceae, originaire des climats tempérés et tropicaux, est cultivée en potagers pour ses feuilles comestibles comme l'épinard ou pour ses graines, et parfois cultivée en plante d'ornementation pour ses floraisons en épis spectaculaires. Chez les Muggles, ses vertus médicinales sont de l'ordre de l'apaisement de problèmes de peau, tels que l'eczéma, le psoriasis ou encore l'urticaire. Dans le domaine des Potions, elle est utilisée comme catalyseur pour stabiliser toutes les solutions dans lesquelles elle est employée. En effet, de par les vertus médicinales qui lui sont reconnues, elle est à la fois remède dans la Soothing Solution ou encore la Calming Itching Potion; mais aussi poison, en mettant en avant les qualités de cette dernière poussées à leur extrême, devenant une arme somme toute efficace et nocive, la plante réputée aussi pour être une mauvaise herbe.

Je suis sûr que vous deviez en connaître une bonne partie de vous-même, cependant j'ose espérer vous avoir apporté des éléments nouveaux, notamment par le fait non moins fascinant qui est que sorciers comme Muggles ont une vision et une utilisation de ce que la Nature a à nous offrir similaires. Grand bien en fasse à toutes ces personnes qui rejettent et dénigrent tout ce qui provient des Muggles. Ils tomberaient de haut s'ils retiraient les oeillères qui limitent leur ouverture au monde. Oh, c'est tristement aussi le cas dès qu'il s'agit des autres créatures vivantes qui peuplent la Terre, d'où les guerres incessantes contre les Goblins, les Centaurs, les Ogres, et cetera. Si vous aviez eu connaissance de la législation sorcière britannique à l'encontre de ces êtres que j'ai mentionnés plus haut, et pour d'autres tels que les Loups-Garous et les Vampires, je crois que vous hurleriez, en tant que Whig – même si, si je puis me permettre cette réflexion, vous demeuriez encore très traditionnel pour un Whig.

Je pense que je vais vous laisser là pour aujourd'hui car je dois encore travailler pour le cours d'Asquith. C'est marrant d'ailleurs, qu'il porte le nom d'un de vos prédécesseurs.»

William rangea sa missive avec toutes les autres dans sa pochette dédiée à ses lettres à sens unique avant de la cacher sous son lit, puis se saisit de son manuel de Défense, l'ouvrit aux pages du chapitre à venir pour l'étudier. Il en synthétisa l'essentiel, assis en tailleur sur son lit, son carnet de notes consacré à la discipline se noircissant de quelques pages supplémentaires. Une fois qu'il eut achevé ce travail de longue haleine, il avait dû y passer trois heures facilement; il se leva, prit stylos, crayons, carnet et alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour approfondir le sujet avec d'autres bouquins en rayon, s'asseyant à sa place usuelle entre deux étagères qui supportaient le poids de documents sur les Potions.

La journée passa ainsi en un éclair, et William aurait souhaité avoir quelques heures supplémentaires devant lui pour s'attaquer à la révision de l'allemand, la langue vivante qu'il avait choisie de présenter au baccalauréat, cependant ni le règlement ni Mrs Pince ne les lui accordèrent et il dut retourner dans son dortoir. Tant pis, il avait tellement l'habitude de travailler sur son lit, usant même de sa baguette pour lire tranquillement pendant que ses camarades de chambrée dormaient. De plus, la langue allemande avait son lot de complexités qui lui permettraient de supporter une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil. Pour ce faire, il se récita mentalement la conjugaison des verbes irréguliers, puis sur les coups de cinq heures, il en était aux particularités des adverbes de temps et des particules adverbiales qui bousculaient l'ordre classique des mots dans une phrase.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le lundi démarra très fort avant même le début des cours. Attablé dans la Grande Salle dans le but d'avaler un repas en espérant qu'il se laisserait digérer sans souci, William faillit bondir de sa chaise lorsqu'un hibou atterrit sous son nez, en menaçant de faire tomber à la renverse son bol de thé vert fumant. L'adolescent parvint à éviter la catastrophe de justesse alors qu'il poussa le bol plus loin avec une rapidité rare chez lui. Le volatile lui tendit une patte chargée d'une grande enveloppe. Les sourcils froncés, l'Aiglon sentit ses entrailles se glacer lorsqu'il reconnut le tampon du Ministère de l'Education, mais s'empressa de libérer l'oiseau de son entrave avant qu'il ne s'envole. Puis, William tourna et retourna l'enveloppe, notant avec peu de regard l'adresse Muggle avec son nom en en-tête, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de l'ouvrir. Comme il s'y était attendu, il recevait la convocation aux épreuves avec le détail des matières avec la date et l'heure correspondantes, en sus du lieu d'examen. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils. De par le lieu d'habitation, il les passerait dans le lycée référant à sa constituency. Eh bien, Londres ouest. Ses tripes n'ayant toujours pas recouvré de sensations naturelles, il ne sut si manger devenait raisonnable à ce stade, si c'était pour se retrouver malade en plein cours de potions. Néanmoins, il passa un peu outre et se bouscula un peu. Sa faiblesse due à son taux de glycémie bas commençait sérieusement à l'irriter.

Enfin, le temps d'aller en cours sonna et l'adolescent courut jusqu'aux cachots pour se tenir le premier le plus proche de la porte de la salle de classe où Snape attendait ses étudiants en pied de grue, froid et l'air furieux. William nota la fatigue présente sur le visage de son enseignant, avant que ce dernier n'invite tout le monde à rentrer – la source de sa fatigue justifiée plus tard.

\- La moyenne de la classe équivaut à un A, dit le Corbeau d'entrée de jeu, tenant dans ses bras les rouleaux de parchemin des élèves qu'il avait corrigées tout le week-end. Autant vous dire que je fus très déçu de ce que j'ai pu corriger ce week-end, pensant, à tort apparemment, que vous auriez le niveau pour réussir comme vous avez dû l'atteindre pour suivre ces cours. Sachez que si vous souhaitez poursuivre des études supérieures comprenant ma discipline, il vous faut un minimum de A; ce qui, à votre décharge, ne fut attribué qu'à une faible majorité d'entre-vous.

Après les mots, les maux avec la distribution des copies par la magie. William déroula sa dissertation, ne fut pas surpris du O écrit en rouge, cependant il fut surpris par la tenue du commentaire général écrit à côté de sa note: 'Remember what I told you on Saturday night.' Malgré tout, il n'en laissa rien paraître et bientôt le Maître de Potions vérifiait si tout le monde avait bien travaillé l'amarante comme indiqué lors du dernier cours. Si seulement il avait connaissance que l'Aiglon avait partagé son savoir avec son homonyme Premier Ministre féru de plantes, pas sûr que le professeur en aurait eu un sourire moqueur, tant sa colère suintait encore de tous ses pores, ne leur parlant qu'avec sa voix la plus menaçante, c'est-à-dire la plus doucereuse dont il était capable. De quoi donner des frissons à chacun d'entre-eux.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernière ligne droite pour William.


	8. Adulthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dernier chapitre sur la dernière année de William. Le prochain sera un peu particulier car il mentionnera ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Prequel et quelques événements avant le premier volume de la trilogie.

William complétait une feuille qu'il avait reçue en même temps que sa convocation au baccalauréat, juste des banalités administratives car il sera encore mineur lorsqu'il composera avec des milliers d'autres britanniques de sa génération. C'était on ne peut plus particulier dans le sens où il était considéré majeur ici, dans cette communauté de sorciers, mais pas encore par ailleurs chez les Muggles. De toute façon, être adulte ne se chiffrait pas, alors bon, il pouvait bien remplir ce papier sans arrière-pensée. Puis, il devra rejoindre son Directeur de Maison à son bureau pour signer d'autres papiers, ces derniers attestant de son autorisation de sortie définitive de Hogwarts avant la fin du semestre effective. D'abord, remplir ce blabla tout en sirotant son thé, alors qu'il était assis à la Grande Salle, l'angoisse ne le quittant pas mais tolérant quelques menus repas qui restaient campés dans son estomac – Hallelujah, diraient les pratiquants. Ces dernières semaines lui avaient été éprouvantes et rien que le fait simple de se nourrir un peu mieux à nouveau sur une base régulière le soulageait grandement.

Elizabeth petit-déjeunait avec Mickaël non loin et discutaient à voix basse, ne démontrant leur relation que de manière discrète par des mains qui se frôlaient ou bien encore lorsque la jeune fille lovait sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami. Virginia, assez proche d'eux mais séparée de deux places faisait son possible pour les ignorer, toute concentrée dans ce qu'elle mangeait; mais William, qui avait levé la tête de son papier et jetait un œil vers cette scène devenue quotidienne, remarquait sans peine que l'adolescente était peinée par cette séparation de leur groupe, si uni et soudé jusqu'alors.

L'Aiglon prit les devants pour une fois et lorsqu'il se leva après avoir terminé d'avaler son bol de muesli et celui de thé, s'arrêta au niveau de Virginia, posa sa main brièvement sur son épaule et se pencha vers elle.

\- Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle, en se retournant de manière brusque, ne lui cachant pas qu'elle était encore en colère contre lui, cependant son air buté s'affaissa un peu lorsqu'elle nota le semblant d'apaisement sur le visage de son camarade.

\- Je tenais seulement à te présenter mes sincères excuses quant à mon indifférence, chuchota William.

De quoi encore plus déstabiliser la jeune fille qui ne s'y était pas préparée du tout, au vu de l'hésitation flagrante qui la prit d'un coup.

\- Je… Tu… Mais ça va, Will, bégaya-t-elle. C'est…

\- Ben, non, ça ne va pas, répliqua son interlocuteur, posant une simple vérité. Je trouve ça débile qu'on s'est tous pris le chou alors que Lili est en couple. Au fond, il n'y a rien de mal à cela, et ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas tenté de nous parler, à l'un comme à l'autre.

\- Attends, dit-elle alors qu'elle pivotait, mettant ses jambes de l'autre côté du banc pour le mirer avec plus de facilité. Ne me dis pas qu'elle…

L'adolescent sourit face au ton employé par sa camarade, monté dans les aigus, illustrant qu'elle ne digérait pas d'être un peu, beaucoup, délaissée par son amie.

\- Cela lui a fait beaucoup de peine la manière dont tu as réagi, et même Pitt se sent mal par rapport à la situation, énonça William posément. Lili a vraiment fait des efforts, sauf que tu as préféré la snober et j'ai préféré jouer la carte du gars sombre et solitaire – un peu à la Snape quoi, termina-t-il sur une note d'humour.

L'Aiglon jeta un œil du côté de la table professorale et sut sans forcer que l'enseignant avait compris qu'il avait parlé de lui. Rien ne lui échappait. A croire qu'il était doté de pouvoirs surnaturels, pour ce qui était surnaturel chez les sorciers. Néanmoins, l'adolescent ne se laissa pas démonter par le regard dur que lui lançait le Maître de Potions, car il n'avait rien dit de bien méchant, juste une certaine vérité – et grand tort lui en ferait si le jeune homme niait sa propre personnalité, parce que ce serait renier sa propre identité. Puis, il retourna son attention sur Virginia qui affichait un air désolé et blessé à la fois, la tête baissée, les mains jointes. Il avait dû la toucher par ses mots. Qu'ils ne redeviennent pas ce trio particulier, soit, il l'acceptait. Il avait fini par accepter. Rien de bien compliqué, dans la mesure où l'être humain évoluait, ceci étant inscrit dans sa nature. Or, il n'imaginait les deux filles se tenir à distance dans une forme de guerre froide relationnelle, tout cela à cause d'un pauvre et malheureux garçon qui avait enfin osé faire savoir ses sentiments à l'une d'elles – et surtout que Pitt n'avait rien de répréhensible et était plutôt sympathique. Franchement, que demande de mieux le peuple? Une menace de lancers de missiles de la part des deux camps, pour rester dans la métaphore de l'histoire mondiale des années soixante?

La Baie des Cochons. Oh, soupira intérieurement William, parasité par ses connaissances. Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, murmura Virginia d'une petite voix.

L'adolescent sourit à nouveau, lui pressa le bras et quitta la Grande Salle. Une fois en train de monter les marches, il prit du recul par rapport à sa propre attitude. Quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué? Il secoua la tête, à moitié amusé. Alors qu'il aurait pu, par la force de l'habitude de ces dernières années, n'être qu'englouti dans son angoisse permanente, tourné vers lui-même, il paraissait être un peu plus serein quant à son avenir proche et lointain, et se souciait du bien-être d'autrui. Tout cela parce que… s'il se plante, tant pis. Il aura essayé.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- J'ai pu voir que vous avez commencé à remplir des papiers, monsieur Melbourne, dit Flitwick alors qu'il servait l'adolescent et lui-même du thé dans son bureau.

\- Oui, monsieur, lui répondit William laconiquement, tenant un porte-vue dans lequel il avait rangé tout le courrier qu'il avait reçu du Ministère de l'Education, posé sur ses genoux.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous à quatre mois des épreuves, demanda son Directeur d'un ton concerné, une tasse qui avait lévité maintenant devant l'Aiglon, des vapeurs de l'eau chaude infusée s'en échappant par légers volutes.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer comment il en était venu à être assez détaché désormais alors que quelques jours auparavant encore, l'angoisse le saisissait tout entier, lui faisant perdre ses moyens. Le professeur de Charmes le fixait avec attention et avait noté le changement jusque dans la posture de sa charge assise devant lui. Bien que la fatigue, le stress et les conséquences de ces derniers mois se lisaient sur son visage en ce jour, l'adulte remarquait également une sorte de sérénité, aspect purement nouveau chez Melbourne.

\- Si vous me permettez, je vous trouve plus… calme, plus posé, pondéra le Directeur des Ravenclaw après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé. Alors qu'il y a encore quelques semaines à peine, le professeur Snape m'a transmis ses inquiétudes, fondées, à votre propos.

\- Je crois que… ce qu'il m'a dit m'a… réveillé, un peu, murmura William, un sourire en coin.

Son enseignant hocha la tête en silence et méditait ces menues paroles. Bien qu'il était ravi et soulagé que l'adolescent semblait aller mieux, il attendait de se prononcer, préférant observer cela sur les quelques mois à suivre, car rien ne laissait indiquer que l'approche inexorable des examens ne ferait pas rechuter son humeur – et autant l'admettre, il était on ne peut plus surpris par la tournure des choses, surtout venant de la part de Melbourne, hélas connu pour être un jeune homme en proie à ce qui le hantait. Néanmoins, Flitwick esquissa un sourire le plus chaleureux dont il était capable, déjà pour encourager ce revirement chez son protégé, ensuite pour le soutenir dans son évolution psychologique. Certes, il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y était pris son collègue pour être parvenu à secouer dans le sens positif du terme l'Aiglon, cependant le résultat, encore prématuré et spontané, était cependant sans équivoque. Alors que les autres professeurs et lui-même s'étaient heurtés à divers échecs dans leur entreprise, voilà qu'un ex Death Eater qui enseignait ici pour sa troisième année avait réussi là où eux tous s'étaient tout simplement ratés. C'était à la fois inespéré, soulageant et un peu frustrant; tant qu'à y être, il ne fallait pas qu'il renie toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait.

\- Si mon collègue vous a aidé d'une manière comme d'une autre, sachez que j'en suis heureux, dit-il d'un ton neutre, en se disant qu'il aurait malgré tout besoin de consulter ledit collègue pour savoir ce qu'il lui avait dit, car il n'était pas connu pour sa finesse et son empathie quand même. Bien, passons aux motifs de votre convocation ici, poursuivit-il tandis qu'il quittait son fauteuil pour fouiller dans l'armoire derrière lui pour s'emparer du dossier dont il avait besoin avant de revenir à sa place. L'équipe directoriale s'est accordée à vous laisser partir plus tôt pour que vous passiez vos autres examens, sans retour au domaine, après consultation du Department of Magical Education. Ils nous ont envoyé les papiers nécessaires à remplir et signer pour le côté légal, dit-il en tendant à William le dossier par dessus le bureau et pendant que ce dernier l'ouvrit et le compulsa en diagonale, il ajouta: dans la mesure du possible, ce serait bien que vous me le rendiez d'ici la fin de la semaine, comme cela nous l'enverrons sur-le-champ et ils l'auront lundi matin pour le tamponner et le classer.

Voilà le premier privilège de la majorité, songeait l'Aiglon: nul besoin de dépendre d'un référent ou d'un tuteur. Le dossier serait bouclé plus vite que s'il avait eu moins de dix-sept ans, quelques étapes supplémentaires dans les parties de responsabilité contraignant la paperasse. Enfin, sur un tout autre domaine, il devra leur fournir des copies qui attestaient de sa demande à partir prématurément. Les sorciers auront donc droit à des papiers Muggles, pensait-il en souriant intérieurement. Il n'y avait plus qu'à réussir pour justifier cette largesse, histoire qu'ils ne se sentent pas lésés, bien que cette raison supplémentaire n'avait besoin de le stimuler davantage dans le succès de son projet de vie.

\- Très bien, monsieur, dit William sobrement, scellant par là son accord à aller le plus vite possible, comme demandé.

\- Comment se passent vos révisions, d'ailleurs, questionna Flitwick.

\- Les mathématiques me posent un peu problème dès lors que l'on passe à des domaines moins concrets, finit par lui répondre l'adolescent après quelques secondes de considération. Mais je compte compenser dans les autres épreuves pour remonter la note potentiellement faible si je ne réussis pas.

\- Quelles sont les autres épreuves? Je ne sais pas sur quoi on teste les Muggles, je l'avoue, concéda le professeur de Charmes.

\- Oh, des matières dites principales, balaya William. Anglais, littérature, chimie, sciences naturelles, histoire, géographie, sport, langue étrangère – j'ai pris allemand…

\- Vous parlez allemand, s'étonna le Directeur des Ravenclaw. Déjà que vous nous avez montré des aptitudes en gaélique Ecossais…

L'Aiglon haussa les épaules. Il baragouinait à peine quelques mots en gaélique, rien de bien impressionnant.

\- Bon, eh bien, je vous souhaite bon courage et une bonne continuation pour vos révisions, termina l'enseignant en se levant et raccompagnant sa charge jusqu'à la porte. N'hésitez pas à me consulter pour n'importe quelle question d'ordre administratif ou en fonction de vos cours – d'ici, j'entends. Malheureusement, personne ne peut vous aider pour le reste.

\- Oh, j'ai fini par l'intégrer, sourit William. Bonne journée, monsieur.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Qui disait Saint Valentin disait sortie à Hogsmeade. Alors que les amoureux allaient profiter de cette journée pour la passer ensemble en roucoulant tout leur soul, les célibataires cherchaient pour la plupart un ou une partenaire, sans doute poussés par la pression de cette fête quelque peu surfaite. Et il y avait les éternels endurcis qui n'en avaient cure de tout cela.

Cette période cruciale donnait matière à suer mais aussi à sévir pour Severus Snape car une recrudescence de certaines potions circulant sous le manteau battait son plein… et, comment dire, il parvenait à en attraper sur le fait, ce qui satisfaisait son plaisir absolu qui était de coller des dunderheads à tours de bras, en justifiant le côté dangereux d'une telle entreprise, corroborant l'éthique du métier d'enseignant, sans compter qu'une bonne majorité des élèves était mineure. De plus, il avait profité lors de la semaine précédant cette fameuse Saint Valentin pour seriner les méfaits des potions d'amour, qui provoquaient des sentiments amoureux factices, non seulement parce qu'ils violaient l'intégrité de la personne, mais en plus n'apportaient que désolation – presque pourrait-on parler de drogue du violeur. De quoi glacer les sangs de tous les professeurs dans ce château.

\- Je serais vous, je jetterais ces chocolats, siffla-t-il alors que William était venu en cours avec ce paquet somme toute innocent au premier abord – encore des admirateurs secrets qui cherchaient à sortir avec lui par tous les moyens, tout cela à cause de ses orbes azur.

\- Je tenais seulement à les utiliser comme cobayes pour le test général de contre-poison, monsieur, murmura l'adolescent d'un ton plat. Sauf si vous souhaitez que nous utilisions autre chose comme matière à analyser?

\- Une chose que je vous rappelle grandement: le test change un peu car c'est de la nourriture, abandonna le Maître de Potions, à la fois irrité et blasé – de tels cadeaux le dépassant simplement.

\- Si on peu appeler ces… cailloux… de nourriture, marmonna l'Aiglon qui avait défait l'emballage puis ouvert la boîte en carton, les chocolats paraissant au grand jour. Oh, tiens, en plus j'ai droit à un mot, ajouta-t-il clairement amusé en ramassant une carte qui était tombée en cours de route. Pfff, de la poésie qui n'atteint pas la cheville de Keats, marmonna-t-il après une lecture rapide du mot qui lui était adressé.

\- Maintenant, monsieur Melbourne se permet d'être un critique littéraire, se moqua le Corbeau, les bras croisés.

\- Cela manque cruellement de mise en forme, le contredit William. Pas de rime, pas de rythme, aucune strophe… Ah, eh bien, il faudrait que nous fassions apprendre à ces chères personnes ce qu'est le Sonnet Shakespearien, ou bien encore l'iambe pentamètre.

\- Vous êtes au fait que le blank verse existe, n'est-ce pas?

L'adolescent jeta un œil vers son enseignant, étonné, mais il ne devrait plus l'être depuis le temps qu'il entendait de temps en temps son professeur soumettre quelque connaissance typique Muggle. Il haussa les épaules, et vit partir Snape vers la porte d'entrée pour accueillir les autres élèves qui arrivaient de la Grande Salle pour le début du cours.

\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez mettre en pratique l'analyse d'éléments suspects dans le cadre de la procédure anti-poison, débita le Corbeau de sa voix la plus doucereuse, debout sur l'estrade. Il est nécessaire, en tant que potioniste, de connaître autant les différents poisons que les contre-poisons, car nul doute que même lors d'une situation qui semble tout à fait banale, comme Melbourne qui a reçu des chocolats pour la Saint Valentin, l'on ne sait clairement quel est le but de la personne qui les lui a offerts.

Les étudiants avaient, très brièvement, ricané, cependant comme leur enseignant demeurait très sérieux, ils s'étaient arrêtés d'eux-même sur-le-champ.

\- J'ai été surpris de la quantité d'informations que vous m'avez soumise lors du devoir que je vous ai demandé en fin de semaine dernière, or vous remarquerez par vous-même en lisant mes commentaires qu'il vous manque encore quelques éléments, ce qui est impardonnable dans ce domaine. Les procédures en tel cas ne sont pas à prendre à la légère et tablent sur plusieurs tableaux, que vous devez connaître par coeur, insista-t-il beaucoup sur le devoir.

La distribution des devoirs se fit dans le silence, poursuivi quelques minutes de plus le temps que chaque élève prenne connaissance des dites remarques sur leur copie. Ensuite, la pratique fut mise en place et tout un chacun devait monter son contre-poison avant de le tester sur quelque chose qu'ils avaient dû apporter. Au bout d'une heure et demi, William puisa dans son chaudron la dose contenue dans une pipette et fit tomber quelques gouttes sur l'un des cailloux qu'il avait reçu. Ce dernier dégagea bientôt un panache de fumée violet et un trou qu'il ne pensait pas capable d'être créé par la dureté apparente de la sucrerie se forma pile là où les gouttes étaient tombées.

\- A votre avis, la réaction de votre contre-poison indique quoi, demanda le Maître de Potions qui passait à côté de lui.

\- Love Potion, murmura l'Aiglon qui écrivait sur son rouleau de parchemin ce qu'il venait d'observer. De toute façon, le chocolat émet un parfum étrange pour n'être que du chocolat. C'est subtil mais…, fit-il en humant un des rocs, je ne me trompe pas en affirmant cela. Par contre, d'un: je ne peux déterminer le temps que durerait cette potion, de deux: je n'ai pas les outils nécessaires pour déterminer de la réussite de réalisation de ladite potion. Dans le doute, il vaut mieux se balader avec un bezoard sur soi ou, mieux, être complètement parano et ne jamais manger et boire ce qu'on nous offre systématiquement – ce qui risque d'être compromettant dans cette école, car on ne mange que ce que les Elfes nous préparent. Tiens, ça me fait penser à une chose, y a t-il eu des cas d'empoisonnement dans l'établissement, demanda William en fixant son professeur de son azur déstabilisant.

\- Fut-ce ne serait-ce que mentionné dans Hogwarts: A History, questionna en retour le Corbeau, pince-sans-rire, les lèvres pincées ne formant plus qu'une ligne fine et blanche.

\- Je concède ne pas l'avoir lu dans le but de rechercher ce genre d'information, hésita l'Aiglon.

\- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'on laisserait ce genre d'informations circuler parmi des esprits, certes, peu brillants, qui manquent cruellement d'imagination, mais qui seraient capables de produire des blagues douteuses, cingla Snape.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules, en admettant qu'il marquait un point. Par la suite, le Maître de Potions poursuivit sa ronde, délaissant Melbourne qui complétait son compte-rendu.

Bizarrement, depuis les tests de contre-poison, les septièmes années n'eurent aucune déconvenue quant à des chocolats potentiellement drogués à la Love Potion, le contenu de leur cours s'étant répandu comme Floo Powder. Ils purent de ce fait respirer un peu mieux que leurs congénères plus jeunes jusqu'au fameux week-end qui les attendait. Cependant, plus les jours passaient, plus William broyait du noir, quitte à ce qu'il demande de lui-même à chacun de ses enseignants de le coller le samedi entier pour en échapper. Il n'eut droit qu'à des étonnements, des remarques critiques, même des piques moqueuses d'une certaine chauve-souris des cachots.

\- Votre lèse n'atteint pas son pareil, monsieur Melbourne. Vous crevez même le plafond, si je me permets cette familiarité. C'est bien la première fois de toute l'histoire de Hogwarts qu'un de ses élèves quémande des retenues. Non, alors je préfère vous infliger la punition de subir la sortie à Hogsmeade, conclut le Maître de Potions, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

Tant pis, il aura essayé; et avec le recul, il avait même estimé qu'il n'avait laissé exprimer que son désespoir le plus ridicule. En quoi cela allait le nuire de se coltiner quelques coeurs, anges volants et des fioritures qui rappelaient à hue et à dia l'amour?

Alors que Filch contrôlait les autorisations de sortie des élèves devant le portail, William se fit apostropher par Pitt qui tenait Elizabeth par la main.

\- Ah, alors, t'as pas eu de retenues, Melbourne, taquina l'adolescent. Tu vas faire quoi du coup?

\- Profiter de ma liberté tant qu'il est encore temps, répondit du tac-au-tac son camarade, sourire carnassier en prime.

Difficile de trouver son bonheur dans les boutiques quand d'un elles étaient bondées de monde qui roucoulait, de deux lorsqu'elles ne vendaient que des matériels sorciers. William abandonna bientôt ses vagues envies de shopping et s'enfonça dans le coeur du village, loin du tumulte étudiant, fit une halte à la petite fontaine au centre de la place principale, puis s'engouffra dans une ruelle, avant de pénétrer dans l'antre du spécialiste de thé tibétain. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite, ces deux dernières années lui ayant tant sapé le moral qu'il avait préféré rester terré dans le château; néanmoins, l'accueil que lui réserva le boutiquier fut digne de celui d'un prince – ou d'un fils prodigue.

\- Mon bon William, s'exclama le petit monsieur, qui devait à peine atteindre le torse de l'adolescent, en partie ratatiné sur lui-même par la force de l'âge, toutes ses rides exprimant sa joie immense de le revoir. Comment allez-vous, demanda-t-il ensuite en lui tenant les deux mains des siennes, l'étudiant avec attention.

\- Ma foi, je ne me suis pas laissé empoisonner cette semaine, répondit l'Aiglon en haussant les épaules, éludant tout le reste, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement revenir là-dessus.

\- Oh donc, cette rumeur selon laquelle il y a divers incidents à cette période de l'année est vraie, murmura le tibétain, comme mystifié. Que voulez-vous pour aujourd'hui?

\- Tout, à partir du moment où cela ne sent pas le chocolat, de près comme de loin, murmura William qui s'assit à la première petite table ronde qui lui venait.

L'homme n'avait pas besoin d'amples informations, le jeune client qu'était William faisant partie de ces rares et sensibles amateurs de thé. Il s'éclipsa temporairement en arrière-boutique, le temps pour lui de concocter une boisson faite sur mesure. Le boutiquier avait beau être un sorcier, il préparait le thé autant que possible à la méthode Muggle, puisant son immense inspiration des diverses recettes de ce monde-là, en ayant, bien entendu, une affection toute particulière aux breuvages consommés dans la région du monde dont il était originaire. Jamais l'Aiglon ne lui avait demandé ce qui l'avait poussé à s'exiler jusqu'en Ecosse, dans les Highlands, un endroit perdu, et encore plus perdu que Hogsmeade n'apparaissait sur aucune carte officielle, de par son statut d'être un des seuls villages purement peuplés de sorciers. Bientôt, il revint vers l'adolescent avec un petit service à thé et le posa devant lui avant de s'asseoir face à son seul client de la journée – pour le moment. L'un de leur jeu favori était de faire deviner la composition du thé, le tibétain vite devenu admiratif du nez de William. Ce dernier retira le couvercle de la théière pour humer les fragrances qui en émanaient.

\- Base de thé vert… Orange, cannelle, et… c'est moi où vous avez ajouté du poivre comme exhausteur de goût?

Le vieil homme sourit à pleines dents et applaudit, ravi, et lui confirma ce que l'adolescent avait deviné, en lui affirmant qu'il se permettait de tels mélanges car il n'était pas rebuté du tout à des saveurs qui sortaient un peu des sentiers battus. Il en avait pris note depuis le jour où il lui avait préparé une boisson contenant du sisymbre, cette plante donnant une saveur moutardée, quelque peu étonnante dans l'art du thé. L'Aiglon testa la boisson faite pour lui et comme d'habitude, les différents ingrédients étaient soigneusement sélectionnés et subtilement dosés pour ne pas se masquer mutuellement et rendre le thé imbuvable.

Cela faisait tellement de temps…! William avait presque oublié le bien que lui procuraient ces visites chez le tibétain, l'un des seuls lieux sur Terre qui lui servait de bulle de décompression, où il pouvait respirer et se détendre. Les horreurs du règne de Voldemort avaient également impacté les habitants de Hogsmeade, le boutiquier avait dû fermer sa boutique tout ce temps et se terrer nul ne savait où, car même s'il était d'une noble lignée, il était néanmoins un étranger, une autre nature de menace pour la purification de la race britannique, les origines mêlées exclues de facto – l'un des aspects de l'idéologie du Mage Noir presque inconnue du commun des mortels. Cependant, en suivant la logique de ne pas brasser les races d'êtres vivants, en la poussant jusqu'au bout, cela concernait tout autant les nationalités, tout comme cela fut le cas avec un certain Adolf, qui avait pris soin de ne pas voir les origines ethniques et religieuses se croiser. Du côté sorcier, en terme de croyance spirituelle, la question ne se posait pas. Au mieux l'on était tel un athée du point de vue Muggle, au pire l'on penchait vers tout ce qui tournait aux astres et à la divination, ces deux disciplines sorcières pour la plupart décriées de base par la population. Il n'y avait eu nul besoin de se soucier de ce domaine-là pour le seigneur des ténèbres et ses thuriféraires les Death Eaters.

Soit, que les sorciers fêtent une célébration typique Muggle qu'était Noël contredisait tout cela, pour des gens Pure-Blood qui prenaient soin à porter avec eux ces idéaux surfaits et vieillots, il était étrange que nul n'avait entrepris quoi que ce soit pour faire cesser ce genre de pratique. Il n'y avait eu que pour le moyen de locomotion qui transportait tous les étudiants de Hogwarts qui avait vu ses jours menacés à plusieurs reprises, depuis l'apparition des chemins de fer en Grande-Bretagne dans le courant du dix-neuvième siècle. Sans doute les sorciers trouvaient Noël exotique au point que cela était attractif et ils avaient laissé tout le symbolisme religieux de côté, n'ayant gardé que les décorations et l'idée des cadeaux à se distribuer entre membres de famille et amis. Puis, comme une certaine tradition d'origine Indienne, et quelques îles du Pacifique, s'offrir des cadeaux avait aussi une valeur politique. De quoi soustraire ce qu'on souhaitait obtenir d'autrui, faciliter les échanges et négociations, voire corrompre des pays entiers dès lors qu'on flattait les egos quand il le fallait pour parvenir à nos fins.

Le tibétain avait, malheureusement pour lui, toujours fait savoir qu'il empruntait au bouddhisme Muggle dans sa manière de concevoir le monde et de vivre son quotidien. Malgré son absence durant plus de dix ans, il s'était tenu informé de ce qui se déroulait sur le sol britannique, ce qui l'avait induit à avoir beaucoup d'empathie envers les anciens ennemis de Voldemort, et cela concernait notamment les Muggleborn tels que William. Le gamin d'alors, dès lors qu'il avait eu l'autorisation de venir à Hogsmeade, s'était égaré dans sa boutique, comme si elle lui avait tenu le rôle de phare tandis qu'il était à deux doigts de la noyade à cause des conséquences de la guerre qui faisaient ravage comme une tempête virulente en mer. Oh, bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas tout de l'enfant, or il avait deviné que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui, à savoir rien qu'en observant l'écho dissonant de son essence magique d'avec ses chakras. Et depuis cette première visite, il s'attelait à rééquilibrer les deux du mieux que ses compétences pouvaient le lui permettre. Cela, et son aptitude olfactive rare avaient sans doute poussé le boutiquier à le prendre sous son aile, autant qu'il en était capable, tissant avec lui un certain lien affectif.

En ce jour, alors qu'il avait agréablement noté une amélioration là-dessus chez l'Aiglon, il ressentait malgré tout un déséquilibre encore présent chez l'adolescent – et sans doute n'en avait-il pas conscience. Le vieil homme espérait néanmoins que son jeune client finisse par être apaisé pour de bon. Personne ne méritait de souffrir de la sorte jusqu'à la fin des temps. Personne.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Avant le début des examens, William s'astreignit à un autre domaine tout aussi stressant: celui d'obtenir son permis de Transplanage. Encore mineur l'an passé, il dut suivre à nouveau les cours organisés chaque année à Hogwarts, tenus dans la Grande Salle, le seul lieu duquel le Directeur avait levé quelques barrières de sécurité et de protection le temps que ses élèves apprenaient avec les personnes déléguées par le Ministère qui le leur enseignaient. Les fameux trois D furent serinés de longue, au point que l'adolescent affichait un air encore plus buté qu'à cause du simple fait de devoir disparaître et reparaître, parce que comme tous les autres moyens de locomotion et les cours de vol en première année, il avait une sainte horreur de cela. Il y avait de quoi juger cela ridicule dans le sens où on ne leur demandait que de se déplacer l'équivalent d'un pas, ou un pas et demi, entre se tenir à l'extérieur d'un cerceau et de s'y tenir dans ses limites la seconde d'après; or, ce n'était pas marcher, et Gumbling Gargoyles, l'Aiglon aimait trop sentir le sol sous ses pieds. L'écrasante majorité des sixièmes années concentrée, il n'eut aucun commentaire, la plupart échouant les premières leçons, non pas pour la même raison que lui, cependant, l'on ne se moquait pas trop des uns et des autres dans ce domaine-là – soit, c'était sans doute parce qu'ils étaient trop vieux pour rigoler bêtement comme des premières années sous la houlette de Mrs Hooch.

Encore une fois, William s'interrogeait sur l'utilité d'une telle aptitude, très bien accommodé des transports urbains Muggles plus lents, mais plus sûrs et connus de sa phobie qui faisaient qu'il s'en était accoutumé. Etonnament, ce fut Asquith qui lui fournit la stimulation nécessaire, lors d'un cours de Défense: à chaque fin de leçon de Transplanage, les professionnels donnaient un compte-rendu de leur déroulé et le contenu de ces compte-rendus se répandant comme Floo Powder en salle des professeurs, tout un chacun était au fait de l'évolution de chacun des élèves. L'enseignant ex diplomate avait donc su très vite les difficultés évidentes éprouvées par le protégé de Flitwick, alors il profita de la fin de sa classe un lundi midi pour en parler avec lui. Comment dire, l'adolescent se montra très fermé et très récalcitrant à l'idée de parler de Transplanage, cependant il laissa parler Asquith par pure politesse – cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu d'une figure.

\- Transplaner peut sauver votre vie, comme celle d'autres personnes si vous exécutez le Transplanage d'escorte, dit l'enseignant sans ambages. Reprenez tous les cas de situations que nous avons étudiés depuis le début de l'année et imaginez d'autres alternatives si l'une des personnes avait Transplané, si tant est cela tangible et utile dans ladite situation.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les orbes de l'Aiglon. Ceci fait, Asquith poursuivit le développement de ce qu'il tenait à lui communiquer.

\- Que vous décidiez de ne pas Transplaner dans une routine quotidienne est somme toute concevable. Pleins de sorciers raisonnent comme vous, certes pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais tout un chacun oublie l'essence même de la vie: la vivre. Vous êtes encore un peu jeune ou bien encore pris dans votre propre vision de la vie pour en saisir pleinement le sens, ce que j'estime normal, cependant j'insiste sur ce que je vous dis là. N'apprenez peut-être pas à Transplaner en le prenant comme un moyen de vous déplacer, mais comme un outil indispensable dans le cadre de la Défense. Croyez-moi que cela peut changer la donne sur beaucoup de plans.

Il avait laissé l'adolescent partir et ceci le hanta longtemps, bien des années plus tard encore, néanmoins ceci fut déjà efficace car il réussit l'exercice imposé lors des leçons la fois suivante, sentant où voulait en venir son professeur.

William Melbourne sera de ces sorciers qui Transplanera guère, souvent sous le motif d'une certaine fatigue ou lors de situations urgentes et critiques.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Juin arriva bien trop vite. La fin de l'année scolaire sonnait son glas, avec cet arrière-goût frustré et nostalgique chez les septièmes années; mais ils furent bientôt engloutis par les épreuves de NEWT pour avoir le temps de soupeser leurs émotions.

Les examens blancs prirent leur ampleur d'utilité aux jours-j lorsqu'ils se frottèrent au degré de difficulté des matières. La plupart des élèves allait en infirmerie après chaque dure journée pour divers maux, William notamment pour calmer ses maux de tête et de poignet droit à cause de la demande de cadence infernale imposée à son cerveau, à ses sens saturés et à sa main. A la fin de la première semaine, Flitwick pénétra dans la salle commune dans le but de jauger l'état général de ses charges, prenant le temps de discuter en tête-à-tête selon le besoin. Cependant, il n'attendit pas que l'Aiglon vienne à lui et il engagea la discussion avec lui, car même s'il allait mieux depuis quelques mois, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant relâcher son attention sur le cas Melbourne; d'autant qu'il devinait sans peine la rude tâche de jongler entre des épreuves effectives et la révision d'autres épreuves qui suivraient les premières avec une vague pause de deux jours de week-end.

\- Je crois que je réaliserais que je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds ici quand je serai à Londres, concéda l'adolescent. Cela me fera bizarre, sans doute… acheva-t-il en haussant les épaules, indiquant par là qu'il ne s'était pas projeté jusque là, ne prenant à bras le corps que chaque jour qui passait – moyen de survie pour lui dans cette période de l'année, comme pour chaque situation particulièrement stressante pour lui.

\- Une chose que je me permets de vous dire, car je ne sais si j'aurais le temps de le faire dans les jours à venir, réagit le professeur de Charmes, je pense que vos parents seraient fiers de vous dans tous les cas, que vous réussissiez ou échouiez.

Dans un premier temps, William ne voulait pas l'entendre, parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de phrases toutes faites, sans doute estimait-il qu'il était impossible de deviner ce que ses parents songeraient puisqu'ils étaient morts, or il finit par acquiescer en lenteur.

\- Ils ne m'ont jamais demandé à choisir entre… le monde d'où je viens et le monde dans lequel je suis, pondéra-t-il, prudent.

\- Où ferez-vous vos études supérieures Muggles, demanda ensuite son Directeur après quelques secondes de silence méditatif – ses parents avaient dû être des gens charmants, vraiment, considéra-t-il dans son esprit.

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas, avoua William. Je n'ai candidaté à aucune faculté en janvier.

\- Oh, pourquoi donc, s'étonna le professeur de Charmes.

\- Cela me stresse pas mal, je crois, répondit sa charge en s'humectant les lèvres, hésitant. Je pensais ne pas mener les deux de front, je veux dire les études Muggles et sorcières, parce que les deux demandent de s'y dédier entièrement…

\- Je vois, oui, appuya Flitwick avec un geste de la main. C'est plutôt réfléchi comme raisonnement.

\- Donc, j'attendrai que ma situation soit stable avant de me pencher sur les études Muggles.

Ce que comprenait son enseignant était que Melbourne privilégiait pour un temps son statut de sorcier. Surprenant de la part d'une personne fière de ses racines Muggles, complètement contraire à tous ses faits et gestes connus jusqu'ici. Lui qui croyait, à tort visiblement, que sa charge ferait la part belle à ses études Muggles – vu, notamment, avec quelle ardeur il entreprenait ses révisions malgré sa fatigue accumulée et l'angoisse des NEWT qui retombait un peu chaque soir.

Au-delà même de cette fierté, l'Aiglon avait pris le temps de réfléchir: ses études supérieures sorcières seraient plus à même de lui faire déboucher sur un métier concret, alors que celles qu'il envisageait du côté Muggle seraient surtout de l'ordre du plaisir et de la satisfaction personnels et pas sûr qu'il ait un vrai travail derrière, parce qu'au fond, il ne savait pas quoi faire le jour où il serait titulaire d'une maîtrise en histoire du dix-neuvième siècle britannique. Cela lui avait fait beaucoup de peine de devoir choisir entre les deux, de prioriser les unes par rapport aux autres, cependant il devait rester lucide et réaliste. Puis, il avait connaissance qu'il pouvait entamer ses études n'importe quand chez les Muggles, alors que pour les sorciers il n'en était pas certain. Autant ne pas prendre de risques insensés dans le doute. Il lâcha néanmoins un soupir à rendre l'âme devant son Directeur de Maison, ce qui n'échappa pas du tout à ce dernier, qui fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea en silence.

\- C'est difficile pour moi de devoir faire de tels choix, car si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je quitterais le monde sorcier, comme si cette parenthèse de sept ans n'avait jamais existé, or ce serait insulter et nier ce que je suis, car, quoique j'en pense, je suis sorcier et Muggle. Et… autant cela me porte peine, autant nous sommes à une période charnière de l'histoire sorcière: des gens se sont battus pour leur liberté, pour leur intégrité, pour être acceptés et toléré, alors si c'est pour que je porte atteinte à leur mémoire… Non, je ne me vois pas faire ça alors… qu'il y a eu des tas de morts, termina-t-il dans un souffle, le regard perdu au loin. Et ce serait insulter le meurtre de mes parents aussi…

Flitwick put concevoir avec clarté le fil de son raisonnement. Il hocha de la tête, garda le silence, car que dire face à de telles paroles, pour de vrai? Melbourne avait pointé du doigt toutes les conséquences du règne de Voldemort et la fin de celui-ci. Sa clairvoyance et sa maturité détonaient grandement, secouaient même. A dix-sept ans, ce tout jeune adulte avait saisi les tenants et aboutissants politiques et sociaux actuels de sa communauté. Il avait beau être 'idiot' et 'rêveur', et encore 'mou', comme l'aimait à décrire un certain Snape, or derrière ce flegme marquant se cachait un être intelligent et observateur. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences – et ne pas se laisser avoir par ces orbes azur, conclut le professeur de Charmes dans sa tête, à la fois nostalgique et amer. Cet Aiglon là s'envolait déjà. Il partirait dans une semaine de manière définitive. Que deviendra-t-il une fois sorti de Hogwarts? Et cela, il ne s'en rendit compte qu'à cet instant, lui portait grand souci, car il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour l'adolescent toute sa scolarité durant, avait fini par s'attacher à lui d'une manière comme d'une autre, et le cadre de vie de Melbourne laissait place à pas mal de questionnements – même si tous les papiers administratifs en lien avec le Ministère avaient pu être bouclés en temps et en heure, ce qui permettrait au garçon assis devant lui de s'installer dans son appartement et de commencer un petit travail étudiant dès qu'il en aura fini avec tous ses examens. Cela était soulageant pour tous les enseignants ici, qui prenaient grand soin à s'en préoccuper, avec tous les orphelins et laissés pour compte provoqués par la guerre qui étudiaient entre ces quatre murs.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Une demi-heure avant leur arrivée effective en gare de Hogsmeade, William ouvrit son sac à nouveau pour mettre sa robe de sorcier par dessus sa chemise à carreaux bleu-foncé dont les formes géométriques étaient soulignées de gris. En plus, il portait un pantalon de lin noir. Ses parents n'avaient pas réussi à lui retirer ses baskets. Au moins étaient-elles assez correctes. Puis, le train amorça son lent freinage, qui passa d'abord par un ralentissement de vitesse avant que les lourds disques à propos ne se mettent au travail. Quelques secousses ponctuèrent la fin du voyage et la locomotive s'arrêta. D'expérience, William attendit un peu avant de sortir, tout le monde pressé de sortir, tous englués aux portes de chaque wagon. La nuit était tombée et l'air était en effet plus frais et humide qu'à Londres. Le garçon n'eut pas tant le loisir de mirer autour de lui, car bien vite, une voix grave et portée criait «Les premières années, par ici! Les premières années!». Il suivit le mouvement de masse et fut surpris de voir qui tenait la lanterne immense: un demi-Géant à la chevelure hirsute et la barbe tout aussi fournie les réceptionnait tous avant qu'ils n'aillent jusqu'aux berges d'un lac qui semblait sans fin, noir comme de l'encre, et où des barques munies d'une lanterne sur leurs proues les attendaient. Les élèves se séparèrent en groupes de quatre et dès que le dernier venait de s'asseoir, elles s'élancèrent à une vitesse respectable pour, paraissait-il, traverser le lac. Le fait qu'elles avaient l'air d'être mues par une capacité d'autonomie perturbait William. Cela devait être du ressort de la magie, se dit-il, alors que toutes ses connaissances de la physique en prenaient un coup. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas de notions poussées dans ce domaine, cependant il avait les bases concernant la gravité par exemple. Ce sujet contrariant fut balayé d'un coup lorsqu'apparut le château en ombre chinoise à l'horizon, des dizaines et dizaines de minuscules points jaunes ici et là l'en perçant, qui s'agrandissaient à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. La phrase la magie opère prenait tout son sens à ce moment où tous les jeunes sans exception murmurèrent des «oh!» et des «ah!» empreints d'émerveillement. Ils étaient conquis.

La berge atteinte, les premières années durent traverser un immense parc à dénivelés divers et agrémenté de pierres érigées, d'escaliers en tuiles plates, lorsque ce n'était pas de l'herbe verte ondoyante. Le domaine était d'une taille conséquente. William abandonna l'idée d'en connaître les limites en jetant des regards circulaires. Ensuite, ils montèrent les marches du perron, passèrent sous des voûtes arc-boutées, la couleur principale étant un blanc cassé, vieilli. Le garçon tentait de deviner de quel siècle appartenait cette architecture unique, cependant, il laissa tomber là aussi, se promettant de rechercher l'information dans un livre plus tard. Les portes de bois massif hautes de plusieurs mètres s'ouvrirent à leur passage. Rien que le Hall était vertigineux par ses dimensions. William ouït un autre dire que c'était assez grand pour que des Géants puissent se promener avec aise, presque des dragons après considération. Le sol était pavé, des torches installées aux murs brûlant de belles flammes leur permettaient de voir autour d'eux, des escaliers par dizaines se tenaient au dessus de leurs têtes et... Mais ils bougeaient, réalisa soudain l'enfant, les orbes écarquillés. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder de la découverte de ce phénomène, car le demi-Géant les pressait à monter une première volée de marches avant de s'arrêter, marmonner quelques mots que William ne put entendre et de les abandonner là. Que faire, alors? Les hypothèses allaient bon train à droite et à gauche, les spéculations sur la Répartition traversant les rangs des nouveaux. Les hypothèses allaient bon train avant qu'une dame apparut et se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Cette femme était accoutrée d'une longue robe verte aux plis souples et élégants, par dessus laquelle elle portait des sur-robes aux motifs écossais. Sur son chignon noir, tiré avec soin, elle avait un chapeau de sorcière noir à large bords. Son visage était l'incarnation de la sévérité. Ses traits étaient fins, quelques rides autour de ses yeux perçants de derrière ses lunettes carrées et d'autres parcouraient les marques d'expression. Ses lèvres fines étaient pincées. Elle était assez grande et mince. Ses doigts étaient longs et pianotaient la rambarde de l'escalier à portée et elle observait la masse d'élèves devant elle, juchée en hauteur par rapport à eux qui occupaient l'escalier sous elle. De son autre main, elle tenait un rouleau de parchemin. Son apparence et sa domination physique asseyaient son autorité naturelle. Aussitôt, les conversations moururent. Elle les mena dans un premier temps dans une salle assez étroite qui était jouxtée à une autre d'où émanaient des bruits de conversations, là où se tenait sans doute le reste de l'école.

\- Bienvenue à Hogwarts. La Répartition aura lieu dans la Grande Salle. Vous serez répartis parmi l'une des quatre Maisons: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff, dit-elle en prenant une pause soigneusement étudiée entre chaque énumération sans les lâcher des yeux. Votre Maison sera comme votre famille tout au long de vos sept années ici. Si vous respectez le règlement et faites preuve de bons gestes, vous ferez gagner des points à votre Maison. Toute infraction ou mauvais comportement vous en fera perdre, elle se tut quelques secondes et lança un regard circulaire pour insister sur ses propos qui, elle espérait, intégraient leurs cerveaux. Bien, suivez-moi.

Elle pivota et commença à avancer, les petits nouveaux suivant la manœuvre. Ils se trouvèrent devant un double-battant tout aussi imposant, qui s'ouvrit devant eux et ils purent pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Cette pièce avait un plafond très haut, impossible à percevoir, car le temps du dehors était reproduit à l'identique ici, conféré par un enchantement spectaculaire. Des bougies en lévitation se trouvaient à intervalles réguliers pour illuminer le monde qui s'y trouvait. Tous les autres étudiants étaient assis à quatre tables distinctes les unes des autres. Ils s'étaient tous levés lorsque la dame avait posé un pied dans la salle, précédant une cohorte de premières années éblouis par les lieux mais intimidés par la même occasion. Ils traversèrent la pièce dans sa longueur pour se tenir devant l'estrade où une cinquième table qui faisait face aux quatre autres s'y tenait. La table des enseignants, au vu de leur âge apparent. Les tenues des uns et des autres surprenait William. Il y avait devant eux un tabouret à trois pieds sur lequel un vieux chapeau rapiécé et repris avait été posé. L'objet semblait tout à fait inoffensif, or, très vite, une sorte de déchirure se fit, telle une bouche et le chapeau déclama un poème à l'ensemble des personnes:

En des temps meilleurs, la Répartition ne signifiait pas divisions

Depuis plus de mille ans, je plaçais mes pions

Mais depuis quelques années, certains choix effrayaient

Et tout ce qui faisait essence se perdait

Alors que, par leurs qualités tous réunis

Nous étions forts et guère soumis

Face aux dangers extérieurs et sombres

Il vaut mieux rester en nombres

Prenez garde à ce qui se passe autour de vous

Ou vous risquez de devenir fous

Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

A la fin de sa chanson, tout le monde applaudit, mais rien de bien nourri ni de joyeux cependant n'émanait de ce geste, les visages des uns et des autres crispés de tension – ceci n'avait pas échappé à William, qui se demandait ce qui les secouait tant, alors qu'ils semblaient hors d'atteinte de toute forme de danger.

Puis, la femme se positionna à côté, se saisit du chapeau d'une main et tint son rouleau de parchemin de l'autre qui s'était déroulé.

\- Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous asseyez sur le tabouret et je vous ferai coiffer du Sorting Hat pour vous répartir.

William profita qu'il était plus ou moins au milieu de la liste pour jeter de discrets coups d'oeil autour de lui pour s'imprégner des lieux, les mots du Sorting Hat en arrière pensée. Cela devait travailler quelque uns des jeunes, qui continuaient à s'échanger quelques mots en des murmures pressés tandis que les premiers nouveaux rejoignaient leurs rangs.

\- Melbourne, William.

La réalité présente le rappela à l'ordre et ce fut avec une certaine angoisse, les jambes peu sûres et une chape de plomb de stress au ventre que le garçon consentit à s'avancer et s'asseoir sur le tabouret, devant ce parterre de personnes qui le fixaient avec attention. Super, te voilà en spectacle, songea-t-il tandis que le Sorting Hat fut posé sur sa tignasse bouclée et indisciplinée. Bientôt, l'obscurité et le silence l'engloba. Il faillit faire un bon de côté lorsqu'il ouït une petite voix nichée entre ses oreilles.

Hum... Complexe, très complexe, souffla la voix du Sorting Hat, William l'ayant reconnue. Il est intéressant de noter que tu as un esprit en arborescences multiples, mon petit... Beaucoup d'aptitudes et d'intuition... Avec un fort tempérament, semble-t-il, et un cœur immense... Mais, hélas, certains traits qui pourraient être exploités à Gryffindor ne sont pas prédominants chez toi, non pas que tu ne sois téméraire, cependant... Non, non, pas à Gryffindor... Ni Hufflepuff malgré un grand sens de la loyauté qui brille au fond de toi, une loyauté propre chez les personnes que tu estimes seulement. Tu n'aimes pas particulièrement être dompté par qui que ce soit, non plus, ta nature solitaire brillant tant qu'elle me saute presque dessus. Tu ne pourrais exploiter cette soif de connaissances qui rugit en toi... Slytherin? Pourquoi pas, après tout, tu as un esprit assez malin, tu es bien disposé et la Maison des Serpents pourrait satisfaire ton besoin de connaissances... Mais au vu de la période que nous traversons, si je t'envoyais là-bas, je te condamnerais, et soyons honnêtes...Tu ne serais pas à l'aise parmi eux... Tu n'es pas indifférent à ce qui se passe ici, n'est-ce pas? Qu'un des leurs t'en ait mis en garde est assez inattendu, néanmoins, je ne t'exposerai pas à plus de dangers... Il ne reste plus que les Aigles où, je pense, tu pourras t'épanouir... Oui, c'est cela... RAVENCLAW, hurla le Sorting Hat.

Les gens applaudirent tandis que William recouvrit la lumière, les jambes flageolantes. Sa Répartition avait été plus longue que les autres, cela il en était sûr. Il le saisit pleinement au regard profond avec lequel la femme le fixait et, il le sentait, les professeurs qui l'observaient avec grande attention derrière lui, ce qu'il confirma en leur lançant un coup d'oeil. La chape de plomb de stress ne le quittait pas, lorsqu'il crut lire sur eux un étonnement, une expectative et... le vieux sorcier à la longue barbe blanche le dardant de ses orbes bleu perçants de derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes avec un intérêt certain. Cette même attention aiguë qu'il avait déjà croisé auparavant et le laissait aussi fragile et nu qu'un nouveau-né. Le garçon déglutit avec peine et descendit les marches, pendant que la dame l'y pressait en lui tenant le coude. Il alla à la table des Aigles qui l'applaudissaient avec beaucoup de chaleur et de retenue. Craignant qu'il ne s'écroule par l'angoisse, il s'assit sans ménagements et passa la fin de la Répartition à fixer d'un air absent les rainures de la table en tentant d'enrayer les effets de son émoi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Son dernier jour à Hogwarts fut à la fois le plus dense, le plus oppressant, mais aussi le plus nostalgique, car il savait que le lendemain il partirait pour de bon, sans vraiment dire au revoir à tout le monde, encore moins comme tout un chacun qui profiterai du banquet de fin d'année prévu dans deux semaines, après les épreuves des OWLs. William fixait d'un air hagard devant lui alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, les mains jointes posées entre ses jambes légèrement écartées, les pieds ancrés au sol. Le stress ne descendait pas, la frénésie propre aux examens non plus. Son léger mal de tête, plus de l'ordre de l'épuisement physique et émotionnel, tambourinait par à-coups à ses tempes et son front, ses orbes un peu vitreux par la fatigue qui leur était indue et par une légère fièvre qu'il lui arrivait de contracter en de telles périodes denses de réflexion. Le dortoir était plongé dans le silence et une obscurité presque totale, seulement perturbée par la bougie sur sa table de chevet. Une grosse partie de ses camarades de Ravenclaw se trouvaient actuellement en salle commune ou en Grande Salle, les septièmes années savourant enfin leur liberté et célébrant comme il se devait la fin des NEWTs.

William n'avait eu la force de partager cela avec ses condisciples, et comme il avait horreur des au revoir, descendre les rejoindre aurait été une interaction sociale gênante et embarrassante, les autres Aiglons au fait depuis le temps qu'il partait avant tout le monde. Il n'avait par ailleurs guère envie de croiser Elizabeth et Virginia, car qu'importe qu'elles aient eu pensé qu'il n'avait pas tissé des liens aussi forts à leur égard que l'inverse, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il éprouvait la nette sensation de tristesse de quitter de bonnes camarades de promo. Il les avait beaucoup estimées, les avait respectées autant qu'il l'avait pu, avait partagé tant de choses, banales comme exceptionnelles, avec elles que la fin inexorable si proche lui déchirait le coeur. Bien qu'il avait assuré à Pitt que les séparations étaient inhérentes à la condition humaine, il ne s'y faisait pas – il ne s'y ferait sans doute jamais. Cela valait également envers la personne de son professeur de Potions. Même si tous deux avaient fini par établir un lien enseignant-élève un peu plus classique dans le courant de l'année, il n'en restait pas moins que leur relation avait toujours été particulière, spéciale, unique. Nul doute que pour parfaire son rôle de professeur intraitable et imbuvable, l'adolescent lui avait donné matière à se perfectionner, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avouerait ouvertement. C'était de ce genre de choses pudiques et comme tous deux avaient un fort tempérament, le jeune têtu, l'aîné ayant un certain ego à ne pas froisser. Dans tous les cas, le Corbeau et l'Aiglon souffleront dès lors que le dernier partira pour de bon. S'ils viendraient à se croiser à nouveau, leurs rapports seraient totalement différents et ils pourront mieux se gérer et être plus libres dans leurs paroles et leurs gestes, l'éthique de la profession ne pouvant plus les entraver. Cependant, quid des souvenirs?

\- Tu n'as pas d'autres personnes avec qui tu peux passer du temps, questionna Severus de manière virulente, continuant à marcher le long du couloir désert, ses pas longs et brusques, ses lèvres pincées et ses sourcils froncés, l'air agacé.

William s'arrêta de le suivre sur sa cadence, comme s'il s'était pris un uppercut dans la joue, choqué, puis ce fut comme si des décharges électriques soudaines traversaient son corps tout entier. C'était bien la première fois que Severus s'irritait de sa présence et le lui disait ouvertement. Que se passait-il? Avait-il manqué quelque chose? Non, pas vraiment. Il avait été témoin des attaques des quatre Gryffindors de son année, de leurs accusations, et des fréquentations douteuses de son ami. Oui, il avait déjà émis l'hypothèse qu'il était lui aussi un Death Eater, cependant il la chassait aussitôt de sa tête car cette alliance allait contre l'amitié à son égard – n'est-ce pas? Tous deux étaient restés assez discrets, ne se voyaient jamais sur une base régulière, comme l'avait vivement conseillé Severus dans le Hogwarts Express. Se faire invisible. Sauf que… Eh bien, Severus était loin d'atteindre cet objectif, de par les fréquentations sus-nommées et par les attaques sus-nommées également. Et aussi parce qu'il était un jeune homme brillant et flippant que les professeurs surveillaient comme le lait sur le feu. Quant à William, il était l'une des nombreuses proies faciles de ces mêmes fréquentations car pleuvaient sur lui insultes et coups de manière régulière, et il dénotait déjà un certain talent que les mêmes enseignants surveillaient de près. Ainsi, leur amitié avait été très vite percée à jour.

Mais là, non, William ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait dans la tête du septième année.

\- Peut-être parce que tu es mon seul ami, parvint-il enfin à répondre, ce qui arrêta net son aîné, le fit se retourner et foncer droit sur lui.

Quitte à ce que le gosse regrette ses mots sur-le-champ, Severus l'ayant plaqué contre le mur de pierre et tant rapproché son visage que l'Aiglon sentait son souffle et se mirait au travers des reflets dégagés par les orbes d'onyx.

\- On – n'est – pas – amis, siffla Severus, une colère froide, pire que le cyanure, suintant de chacun de ses mots et glaçant les sangs de William, qui déglutit avec grand peine. On ne l'a jamais été. Enlève-toi ça du crâne, le plus rapidement possible. Ce fut une erreur que je te laisse me fréquenter, une erreur monumentale.

Les lèvres tremblant, tout comme le reste de son corps, William le suppliait de renier ses propos de suite par son regard azuré qui, presque, fit revirer sa position à son aîné – presque.

Agacé, en colère, ne sachant plus du tout comment s'y prendre, ceci dit, la situation devenait chaque jour plus critique et posait problème, sauf que Severus n'avait pas la finesse et la délicatesse propres à ménager ses relations sociales – en témoignait son amitié avec Lily Evans qu'il avait saboté en un éclair, un seul mot, et il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais y remédier. Alors, là, avec cet enfant, Gumbling Gargoyles, que lui était-il arrivé tout ce temps? L'avait-il ensorcelé ou bien…? Il soupira, s'éloigna suffisamment de William, fit tomber sa robe de sorcier et retroussa sa manche. La Marque des Ténèbres se tenait là, sous ses yeux. Elle était si réelle… William la fixait avec une certaine horreur et sentit le début d'une hyperventilation, son angoisse le rattrapant à grands galops – non, non, ce n'était pas possible… Pas lui, pas Severus, pas… son ami. NON. Avant que Severus ne décide de partir sans un mot, William le précéda, s'enfuit en courant, pleurant de sanglots silencieux. Non, le seul ami, le seul… Un Death Eater…

Ce même Death Eater le fixait en silence, tandis que William vérifiait s'il avait bel et bien tous ses bagages avec lui, avant de partir par Floo Powder accompagné du professeur Asquith chez qui il serait le temps de passer ses examens du baccalauréat. Les au revoir furent assez brefs, en retenue et pudeur.

\- Ne faites pas honte à mon enseignement lorsque vous débuterez vos études en septembre, furent les paroles d'adieu du Maître de Potions, aussi fier et hautain qu'à l'accoutumée.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: ne tentez pas la préparation de thé du Tibétain, enfin, sauf si vous aimez prendre des risques.
> 
> Note 2: la fin de la chanson du Sorting Hat revient à JKR. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai créé, parce que je suis une quiche en écriture en vers mais je voulais m'essayer à ce qu'aurait pu chanter ce cher Hat en temps de guerre.
> 
> Note 3: Si William semble aller mieux, c'est avant tout parce qu'il a compris qu'il avait besoin d'avancer dans la vie et qu'en restant dans son cercle vicieux de déprime, il n'y parviendrait pas.


	9. Trails and Trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit de ma vie: + 10,500 mots.   
> J'ai cru avoir une hallucination.

9\. Trails and trials

\- Melbourne est revenu. Convoquez-le sur-le-champ, quitte à le traîner par la peau du cou. Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est encore chaud, souffla le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, les orbes brillants et déterminés, alors que son subordonné acquiesçait en silence et quittait la pièce.

Cette fin de 1989 avait été d'une horreur sans nom, en plus de l'attentat en lui-même, les soucis d'ordre administratif, de sécurité et de politique s'y ayant greffé et mettant pleins de services sens dessus dessous, les Unspeakables interrogeant tous les témoins à tours de bras, les menaçant d'Obliviate s'ils osaient prononcer un seul mot de ce qui s'était passé en ce dix-sept décembre dernier en dehors du Ministère. Après le règne de Voldemort, l'institution politique installée à Londres ne tenait pas tant à faire savoir à une population portant encore les stigmates du diktat du Mage Noir une défaillance grande dans son système de sécurité, qui s'était, hélas, relâché depuis le procès des Death Eaters en 1982.

Le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors aurait dû le prévoir, cependant quelle ne fut pas sa colère et son exaspération lorsque son subalterne revint à lui bredouille une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, s'étant heurté au mur infranchissable qu'était le Department of Magical Education. Bloody Head of Department! Lui et sa tendance à l'autarcie, aux règles désuètes toujours appliquées dans son service, sa propre vision du monde idéaliste et égalitaire et ce fichu besoin de protéger tous ses membres mordicus, quitte à ralentir plusieurs dizaines de collaborations et de procédures inter-départementales à cause de cela. Nul n'aimait le huitième étage. D'aucun dirait que c'était le fameux tendon faible et d'argile d'Achille, version Ministère. Fudge, le Ministre, avait beau avoir tenté de calmer ce bon petit monde de sur-robes bleu-cyan, lui aussi avait fini par abandonner, parce qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'illégal!

L'affaire de l'attentat avait été classée comme suit: dossier confidentiel n°445-12-17-1989. CONFIDENTIEL. Alors, Department of Magical Education ou pas, le matricule n°34-1546-88 se devait de venir sur-le-champ pour qu'ils entendent ce qu'il avait à leur dire, car son geste avait été des plus dangereux et avait entravé le travail des seuls professionnels aptes à gérer ce genre de crise, c'est-à-dire les Aurors. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de fierté et d'ego, mais un juste suivi des lois pour que le monde ne se noie pas dans le chaos et l'anarchie, Gumbling Gargoyles!

Cette non-coopération équivalait à de l'insubordination, voire même à de l'entrave à la justice, qui pourrait déboucher sur un procès arbitral en tribunal avec la commission interne selon la Civil Tenants and People Act. Soit, s'il fallait menacer le Department of Magical Education, il n'allait pas s'en priver. L'homme rédigea une note sur un papier violet, qui se plia pour devenir un avion, et décolla sans attente jusqu'à son destinataire, son homologue du huitième étage.

Lorsque le subalterne de ce satané Directeur du Bureau des Aurors avait disparu, le chef du Department en avait profité pour sortir de son bureau et de hurler: «Morrow, Pitt, Melbourne! Magnez-vous! Et vous tous, là, qui croupissez dans vos box et vos open-spaces, suspendez tous vos dossiers jusqu'à ce qu'on y voit plus clair! CODE NOIR!» Un véritable remue-ménage se produisit dans tous le service, ceux qui avaient pu ouïr leur Directeur relayant l'information aussi vite qu'un transport en Floo Powder à ceux qui n'avaient pas entendu – ce qui aurait été bizarre, cependant certains étaient tellement flegmatiques ou sourds comme des pots qu'il fallait s'en assurer.

Les codes allaient comme suit: bleu, vert, orange, rouge, violet et noir; du danger le plus gérable à la catastrophe la plus totale et incontrôlable. Et toucher à l'un d'eux valait bien un code noir.

Lesdits Morrow, chef du service législation, Pitt, avocat principal dudit service, et Melbourne, le principal concerné dans toute cette histoire, rejoignirent leur patron au pas de course.

Ce dernier ne s'épargna un sourire narquois et leur expliqua en un mot qu'ils iraient tous les quatre chez les Bloody Aurors, à prendre ou à laisser, parce que ces idiots avaient menacés Melbourne d'être traîné en justice, viré du Ministère et emprisonné pour insubordination. Le jeune homme ne put que murmurer d'une petite voix s'ils avaient fait mention de la Civil Tenants and People Act pour justifier leurs dires, ce que le Directeur rétorqua de manière virulente d'un «à votre avis, Melbourne? Non, mais sérieux, c'est quoi cette question? Et vous savez quoi? Qu'ils se la mettent là où je pense, cette fichue loi de pacotille! J'ai bien tout un arsenal pour leur clouer le bec, moi!» L'homme faisait ainsi mention de la loi propre à leur Department qui muselait une partie de la loi citée par tous ces gens, par souci de préserver la neutralité de l'Education de toute mouvance politique. Bientôt, les quatre hommes prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent de sept étages, Melbourne la boule au ventre, se perçant et répandant un acide dont il se serait bien passé, surtout qu'il n'avait bu que du café depuis ce matin.

Toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient dans les couloirs, et qui pour la plupart sortaient de leurs bureaux pour les mirer comme s'ils avaient le droit de les juger, avaient toutes cet air de rejet devenu palpable dans l'air. En somme, les quatre bleu-cyan n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Enfin, les trois, car Melbourne n'avait pas mis sa robe réglementaire, fichue tendance à ne pas se plier entièrement à la norme. Cependant, son Head n'avait rien dit à ce sujet avant de quitter leur Q.G., dans le sens où l'homme estimait qu'on devait tous les prendre tels quels, même si cela signifiait laisser libre cours à un employé sans jamais l'avoir menacé de suspension. Après tout, il y avait bien cette grenouille en rose tweed qui s'octroyait le plaisir de ne porter de robe que lorsqu'elle devenait membre du jury du Wizengamot. Au Diable, les procédures habituelles.

\- Eh bien, faut-il jusqu'à faire trembler l'un des vôtres pour vous arracher de votre monde de bébés dragons, de fées et d'elfes, grogna le Head du Bureau des Aurors qui les attendait en pied de grue devant son propre bureau. Au passage, je ne faisais convoquer que Melbourne…, dit-il, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés, jaugeant la présence de Morrow et de Pitt en plus de leur Directeur et de l'employé «incriminé».

\- Au risque de vous faire sortir de vos gonds, et je vois qu'on y parvient sans peine avec vous, lorsque le Ministère demande à convoquer l'un des nôtres, il est classique de procéder comme suit et il est tout à fait légal que monsieur Melbourne soit chaperonné par son avocat, au cas où vous feriez excès de zèle, rétorqua le chef du service d'Education, loin d'être intimidé par son homologue – en fait, d'aucun se demandait s'il n'avait jamais eu peur de quiconque. De plus, j'ajouterai que votre demande de l'interroger est tout à fait irrégulière, car depuis le début de cette affaire, seuls les Unspeakables ont interrogé tous les témoins.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura droit juste après, sourit de manière ironique le chef des Aurors.

Melbourne coulissa un regard vers Pitt, échange visuel silencieux, comme s'ils communiquaient par télépathie. Juste une vérification de leurs connaissances en lois de ce pays. Enfin, l'avocat hocha la tête et l'employé haussa les épaules.

\- C'est bon, chef, marmonna-t-il. Il n'y a rien d'illégal là dedans.

Morrow tiqua et chuchota presque de manière inintelligible quelques extraits soigneusement choisis du bouclier législatif qui couvrait leur service et leurs employés.

\- Oh, c'est bon, je crois que c'est surtout une question de devoir recoller les morceaux des egos de ces gens-là, balaya le Head en coulissant un regard meurtrier envers son homologue après qu'il ait eu miré ses subordonnés le temps de leurs divers échanges.

\- Attention à ce que vous dites, siffla le chef des Aurors, ou je vous traîne jusqu'en commission.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les Unspeakables avaient l'art et la manière de conférer une ambiance sinistre et confidentielle, dans ce Department of Mysteries, ce dernier se situant au plus profond des sous-sols du Ministère, très peu éclairé, à peine y avait-il de quoi avoir une lumière tamisée dans ces longs et noirs couloirs. Pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir, l'interrogatoire se déroulait dans l'une des salles d'audience numérotées. En effet, étaient présent les quatre même membres du Department of Magical Education, le Head du Bureau des Aurors, le trio de juges qui travaillaient sur le dossier classé confidentiel, deux Unspeakables, deux membres du Wizengamot dont Albus WPB Dumbledore et deux membres de la commission interne. Le Ministre n'avait pu se libérer, mais il avait placé, selon lui, le meilleur pion en la personne de Shackelbolt.

\- Ouverture de l'interrogatoire du matricule n°34-1546-88, dans le cadre de l'affaire n°445-12-17-1989 classée confidentielle. Tout ce qui sera dit lors de cette audience sera préservée sous le secret et ne devra être répété hors de ces murs, sous peine que la commission interne prenne le relai et décide d'une sentence irréversible, ponctua le magistrat en guise d'introduction, l'air sévère – à entendre par sentence irréversible soit un Baiser de Dementor soit un Obliviate Curse.

\- Dans le cadre de cette affaire, nous avons attendu le retour de monsieur William Albert Melbourne suite à son arrêt maladie imposé par Saint Mungo, l'employé sus-cité ayant lui aussi essuyé quelques séquelles de l'explosion du terroriste lorsque ce dernier a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours, reprit le juge en second attitré de cette affaire d'un ton monocorde.

Quelques séquelles… Au bas mot, car Melbourne avait été en ligne de mire du souffle de l'explosion, et ces dites séquelles n'avaient pas été des moindres, ses tympans ayant été percés, son corps entier propulsé au loin avec diverses blessures en résultat, et désormais le jeune homme se tapait une migraine régulière, cela impactant grandement son insomnie de base et son hypersensibilité n'arrangeant rien à tout cela. Pour ces derniers points, il les avait gardé sous silence de peur de ne pouvoir retourner au travail; déjà qu'il n'avait pu revenir qu'en plein coeur de ce mois de février 1990, quitte à jouer avec sa santé.

\- Etes-vous bien monsieur William Albert Melbourne, employé au civil travaillant au Department of Magical Education, service législatif, sous le matricule 34-1546-88, demanda le magistrat, le fixant de toute sa hauteur tandis que le jeune homme était assis en contre-bas par rapport à lui sur le seul fauteuil placé au centre de la pièce muni de chaînes à ses accoudoirs.

Nul ne sut très bien ce qui le motiva à répondre autrement que par les paroles, attentes standard de la procédure, en sortant devant lui toutes les pièces d'identité de ses différentes poches. Sur le pupitre face à lui s'étalaient ainsi carte d'identité, carte d'assurance maladie, carte d'électeur, permis de conduire, badge de service qu'il avait depuis qu'il travaillait en ces lieux, carte d'abonnement au métro londonien et carte d'abonnement à la bibliothèque publique de Londres.

Une bonne partie de l'assemblée haussa les sourcils, muette face à cette réponse inattendue.

\- Vous êtes au fait que la plupart de ces papiers n'a aucune valeur, se permit d'émettre comme réflexion l'un des Unspeakables.

La colère dans les orbes azurés de Melbourne fut si brève, le temps qu'il se ressaisisse, que les personnes face à lui crurent l'avoir rêvée. Le jeune homme s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre d'un ton froid:

\- Avant toute chose, avant même d'être un matricule dans cet institut politique, sachez que je suis un citoyen de la Couronne britannique et le serai jusqu'à ma mort. Le Ministre n'est pas le seul à qui j'ai porté allégeance en commençant à travailler au Department of Magical Education. Il y a également la Reine Elizabeth II et elle a tout autant mon profond respect que monsieur Fudge.

Il les fixait droit dans les yeux, le dos droit, le menton levé, à la fois par fierté et par bravoure pour les défier de le contredire sur ce point – personne n'y était parvenu depuis qu'il avait intégré la communauté sorcière. Dumbledore se rappelait avec une netteté remarquable ce Noël 1982 où l'élève d'alors avait évoqué sa tradition de visionner l'Allocution de la monarque avec ses parents chaque année, tous les vingt-cinq décembres à seize heures. Aucun des professeurs de Hogwarts ne l'avait restreint à renier ses origines, seul Snape s'en était moqué de ci de là, mais le Directeur avait su dès le départ que ce n'étaient que taquineries, car le même réveillon, le même Maître de Potions avait posé diverses questions sur la situation économico-sociale du pays du côté Muggle.

Un des deux membres de la commission interne se leva après que les juges aient grogné dans leurs barbes, s'éclaircit la gorge et prit les devants pour qu'ils rentrent dans le vif du sujet, ce pour quoi ils étaient tous convoqués, cette histoire de Muggleborn et d'allégeance n'étant pas à l'ordre du jour – et ne devrait plus l'être, après tout:

\- Pour le rôle central que vous avez joué lors de cet Attentat, nous souhaitons connaître les raisons qui vous ont motivé à engager un duel avec le terroriste et à ne pas suivre les ordres du Head du Bureau des Aurors, débita-t-il d'une voix plate, replaçant ses lunettes tout en le toisant, une feuille en main.

Oh, soupira intérieurement Melbourne, voilà qu'il se faisait harponner par eux. Ces deux derniers mois, il avait eu le loisir, si tant fusse-ce un loisir, de retourner le problème dans tous les sens, de rejouer encore et encore la scène dans sa tête, d'élaborer des pistes parallèles potentielles en changeant un ou deux détails à chaque fois, s'était interrogé sur ce qui l'avait motivé à commettre un geste suicidaire – et pourtant, il en était sûr: si c'était à refaire, il aurait eu agi exactement pareil.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison à proprement parler, commença-t-il en portant une emphase sur le terme «raison» parce qu'il n'avait pas pris son temps pour raisonner, j'ai vu en quelques millisecondes ce qu'il se passait et la seule chose qui m'a traversé l'esprit à cet instant fut la possibilité d'une centaine de morts et de blessés. La seule solution que j'ai trouvée fut de le distraire, conclut-il.

\- En outrepassant vos fonctions et vos aptitudes, cingla le Head des Aurors, qui coupa tous ceux qui avaient souhaité réagir aux propos de Melbourne. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez compromis?

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme laissa sa colère vibrer plus longuement et se leva même sous le coup de l'émotion, lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Une autre chose que vous auriez dû savoir à mon sujet, et ces messieurs de la commission vous le confirmeront, est que je n'ai en aucun cas outrepassé mes aptitudes parce que je sors du London College of Education en étant major en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en Potions et en Charmes. Deuxièmement, énuméra-t-il après avoir repris son souffle quelques secondes, je n'ai pas outrepassé mes fonctions non plus, dans le sens où certaines lois qui encadrent la sécurité de ce lieu statuent en faveur de mes actions en pareille situation catastrophique… Voulez-vous un détail desdites lois ou c'est bon, termina-t-il d'un ton sec.

Le magistrat leva la main dès lors que le chef des Aurors voulut répliquer avec véhémence, les traits tordus par la colère, celle qui brûle tout sur son passage alors que sous ses yeux, celle de Melbourne était glaciale.

\- Je confirme les propos de monsieur Melbourne quant à la mention de ces lois, dit calmement Dumbledore qui s'était levé en silence et en avait profité pour lisser sa barbe, dardant tout le monde de ses orbes perçants, sans pour autant paraître menaçant par ailleurs. Bien qu'il n'ait pas obéi à vos ordres lorsque vous lui avez demandé de le relayer, les procédures de défense qu'il a mis en place ne pouvaient s'annuler sur-le-champ, ce qui aurait fini par un bilan plus sombre que ce que nous avons déploré. Néanmoins, coupa-t-il directement alors que son interlocuteur s'apprêtait à rétorquer, comme vous aviez insisté, je n'ai pas pu mieux faire que de suggérer à l'un de mes employés de le presser à s'écarter, même si je fus contre dans cette manœuvre, Melbourne ayant eu une large probabilité de mourir en le faisant – et c'est ce qui aurait eu lieu s'il n'avait pas été rapide et ne maîtrisait pas bien toutes les subtilités du Cercle de défense qu'il avait invoqué. Je tiens à vous rappeler que son état de santé fut critique lorsqu'il fut pris en charge aux urgences de Saint Mungo. Nous pourrons dire ce que nous voulons, imaginer d'autres issues à cette catastrophe sans pareil, nous n'avons pu et nous n'aurions pu avoir mieux au final.

Le membre du Wizengamot se rassit alors que des murmures entre les différents corps ministériels chuchotaient entre eux. Pitt lança un regard de biais vers Melbourne, un sorte de sourire esquissé sur ses lèvres, l'air de lui signifier que tout irait bien et qu'il avait une nette image de la première fois que son ancien camarade de promotion avait invoqué le Cercle. L'avocat en avait eu les frais et maintenant qu'il voyait les autres adultes se déchaîner sur l'employé de l'Education, il estimait qu'ils allaient trop loin à chercher à le condamner pour avoir essayé de sauver un maximum de personnes. Certes, son acte avait été plutôt irréfléchi, précipité et hautement risqué, mais à reprendre les éléments de la situation un à un, il n'y avait pas eu mieux à faire. Leur professeur de Défense de septième année, Asquith, les avait déjà beaucoup préparés sur des cas similaires, en théorie, et Melbourne avait dû sans doute s'entraîner à des simulations grandeur nature dans le cadre de ses études supérieures. Oser lui jeter à la figure qu'il n'avait pas eu les aptitudes nécessaires pour agir était totalement faux et hors de propos. Il faudra d'ailleurs que Pitt prenne connaissance de ce que ses anciens professeurs du College, Défense et Charmes, avaient déclaré dans leur interrogatoire. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie qu'ils aient eu discrédité leur ex étudiant. Cela aurait pour conséquence de compliquer la procédure pour des riens irritants. Malheureusement, la législation dans son ensemble était tellement complexe que chacun y trouvait des arguments valables pour appuyer leur point de vue, sauf que ce qui primait était la légalité ou l'illégalité dans ce cas de conflit juridique. Le magistrat balaya ainsi ces enfantillages en faisant mention de cette logique procédurale, indiscutable, coupant l'herbe sous les pieds de tous ces esprits échauffés. Gumbling Gargoyles, il y en avait au moins qui gardait la tête froide, songea l'avocat du Department of Magical Education.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Fin du code noir, beugla le Head du Department of Magical Education. Ceux qui bossent sur la réforme de la formation des Aurors, par contre, je ne vous cache pas que si vous êtes lents, cela arrangerait tout le monde!

Le système en lui-même l'était de base. Il suffisait de lire entre les lignes: leur chef ne leur passerait pas de savon si d'aventure la procédure demeurait molle. Il avait tant déprécié ce que son homologue du Bureau des Aurors avait dit et fait qu'il ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives pour se venger – une bonne raclée l'aurait fait quitter son poste beaucoup trop tôt et il l'aimait trop pour se laisser aller à ce genre d'accès de colère primitive et brutale – même s'il en rêvait.

Lesdites réformes ne verront leur jour que lorsqu'un certain Survivant deviendra une légende vivante et que le second règne de Lord Voldemort aura été abrégé par sa mort et la mise en cavale de ses rares subalternes vivants.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

\- Charmant, commenta Dumbledore assis sur un clic-clac d'occasion, les mains tenant une tasse de thé fumante, les orbes sautant d'un objet à un autre avec un pur émerveillement.

Melbourne haussa un sourcil du genre incrédule alors que lui-même mirait les intérieurs de son appartement situé en plein coeur du East End de Londres. En quoi cela pouvait l'être? Ce n'était qu'un vague deux pièces menu en mobilier, seulement l'essentiel, des étagères pleines à s'écrouler de livres, une table basse écrasée par divers dossiers, papiers volants et livres en cours de consultation, et au loin devant eux une petite fenêtre de plain-pied aux vitres salies par la dernière pluie verglacée, le chat grattant derrière pour rentrer tant il avait froid. Les murs étaient blancs et nus de toute décoration futile, la kitchenette ouverte était ridicule de par sa taille et de ce qu'elle offrait comme possibilités, c'est-à-dire poussait son locataire à surtout manger à l'extérieur, car même le frigidaire était ridiculement petit en espace. La salle de bains était l'illustration du reste de l'appartement, fonctionnelle. Et le Directeur de Hogwarts estimait tout cela charmant.

Le jeune homme finit par ouvrir à son chat qui avait commencé à jouer des vocalises, et sitôt avait-il retrouvé le confort de l'intérieur, ses miaulements s'interrompirent pour laisser place au démarrage du moteur de tracteur qu'était son ronronnement type, tout en se frottant et refrottant aux jambes de son maître.

\- Mais oui, mon patate, c'est bon, je sais que tu débordes d'amour pour moi, mais là tu vas me faire tomber si tu continues à être autant démonstratif, débita Melbourne en marmonnant dans sa barbe en tentant de marcher sans se casser la figure ou d'écraser une patte dans son élan, tout en lui donnant quelques caresses en pensant que cela le calmerait – erreur, plus il le caressait, plus le félin en quémandait. OK, j'ai compris, soupira-t-il et il saisit le matou sous les pattes de devant tout en l'achoppant par l'arrière-train pour l'avoir dans ses bras.

Le chat se débattit pour la forme: il bafouait sa fierté et c'était lui qui était propriétaire de son humain à deux pattes, et non l'inverse; mais il finit par l'accepter parce qu'il avait malgré tout quelques manières dignes d'un prince tant il aimait se montrer royal. Alors, se faire porter était inclus dans les procédures. Le jeune homme posa l'animal sur le côté du clic-clac inoccupé et le présenta au vénérable sorcier comme étant «his Royal Highness, the Duke of East End London». Ceci fit rire doucement Dumbledore qui lui demanda alors pourquoi il le surnommait «patate», ce que son jeune interlocuteur répondit par un très plat «pour qu'il se rappelle qu'il ne sort pas de la cuisse de Jupiter» - ce qui était vrai, Melbourne ayant parvenu à sauver ce chat qui, à l'époque, n'avait qu'à peine un mois et aurait pu mourir de faim et de froid. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à l'employé du Department of Magical Education, il passerait son temps à recueillir tous les chats et chatons errants pour les soigner et ensuite les donner à des familles; or, depuis qu'il travaillait au Ministère, il s'était rendu à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'y consacrer de manière décente. La preuve, son patate avait développé un caractère de chien. Non, en vérité, il l'aimait trop, juste les voisins qui lui rappelaient de temps en temps qu'ils avaient dû subir les concertos à une voix toute la journée. Les appartements construits dans un immeuble de la fin des années soixante n'avaient pas l'une des meilleures isolations acoustiques et même la meilleure exposition au soleil pour en bénéficier sans trop se ruiner en chauffage – parce que l'isolation tout court commençait à être désuète en termes de normes.

Le chat finit par protester un peu d'être réduit à socialiser de la sorte et son maître consentit à le laisser gambader à nouveau sur ses quatre pattes. Fort de ces émotions, le félin fila dans la kitchenette, notamment parce qu'il y avait un humain inconnu dans la pièce à côté et qu'il y avait été trop proche trop longtemps à son goût.

\- Je vois que votre inclination à vivre avec un chat ne s'est pas tarie au fil des ans, commenta Dumbledore le sourire aux lèvres et les orbes pétillants.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux reproduire le havre de paix que mes parents avaient bâti à Reading, souffla le jeune homme. Et je n'ai pas le temps de me consacrer à eux, conclut-il en haussant les épaules et se décidant enfin à rejoindre son ancien Directeur sur le clic-clac – il était chez lui mine de rien, bien que la présence de ce sorcier de grande envergure avait tendance à déstabiliser.

Il y avait de quoi car jamais l'employé de l'Education ne s'était attendu à ce que le chef d'établissement lui demande par le biais d'un hibou postal qu'il souhaitait lui rendre une visite de courtoisie. Ceci avait suffi à Melbourne pour lui créer quelques sueurs froides, quémander une demi-journée de congé pour nettoyer son appartement, bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement sale, mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas souhaité que Dumbledore soulève des nuages de poussière et marche dans des livres et des notes éparpillés partout où l'on posait les yeux. Soit, ce dernier détail demeurait inchangé, si ce n'était que les tas étaient rangés – l'art du désordre ordonné par Melbourne dans toute sa splendeur.

\- Et j'ai également noté que vous vous renseignez toujours sur l'Histoire Muggle, poursuivit le Directeur en faisant un signe de tête vers la table basse.

\- Je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée de faire des études supérieures dans ce domaine, concéda le jeune homme qu vérifiait en quelques secondes si aucun dossier sensible traînait également dans les parages avant que la soudaine tension qui avait saisi ses épaules les relâche et qu'il finisse par s'emparer de sa propre tasse qu'il avait remplie en même temps que celle de son hôte.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun occupé par ses propres pensées. Melbourne ne comprenait pas très bien les motivations de Dumbledore à lui rendre visite et Dumbledore se demandant s'il était bien placé pour lui demander comment il allait vraiment. Cependant, avant que le silence ne devienne gênant et embarrassant, le Directeur prit son courage à deux mains, posa sa tasse sur la table basse, se carra de manière confortable sur le dossier du clic-clac, lissa sa barbe d'un air méditatif avant de soupirer légèrement – et encore, le jeune homme l'avait ouï et attendait, une boule nerveuse logée dans son ventre.

\- Je fus très étonné que vous ayez repris le travail aussi vite, souffla le vénérable sorcier. Avec ce que vous avez enduré, j'avais songé que Saint Mungo vous aurait gardé plus longtemps… Ne me faites pas croire que vous vous portez bien, ajouta-t-il après avoir glissé un œil vers son hôte qui avait balayé ses propos premiers d'un haussement d'épaules, ce qu'il faisait depuis toujours dès que l'on discutait de sa santé. Vous êtes proche de l'apparence d'un Inferi.

Certes, il était pâle comme un linge et… Melbourne soupira et cessa aussitôt ses excuses toutes faites rodées avec le temps. Non, il n'allait pas bien et il devait se l'avouer. Il avait quitté l'hôpital sorcier contre avis médical sous couvert qu'il ne se voyait pas manquer à son poste aussi longtemps. Deux mois était déjà limite insurmontable à rattraper, même si ses collègues avaient tout fait pour se partager son travail en son absence pour qu'il ne croule pas sous la paperasse à son retour. S'il avait prolongé son arrêt maladie, il n'aurait su combler cette absence et cela était au dessus de ses forces, actuellement, finit-il par se rendre compte. Il était épuisé, se traînait littéralement d'un point A à un point B, n'en voyait jamais le bout et, le pire dans tout cela, lorsque venait le moment où il rejoignait son lit, impossible de dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Insomnie, fichue insomnie, aggravée depuis l'attentat. Ces images horribles se mêlaient à celles du passé, se superposaient avec l'assassinat de ses parents, sa dispute avec Sev… le professeur Snape et beaucoup trop d'autres choses qui l'avaient marqué comme les incessantes brimades et attaques qu'il avait essuyées lorsqu'il était étudiant à Hogwarts. Et cette migraine qui lui sciait le crâne en deux de manière régulière, l'arrachant de son rare sommeil agité, le rendant plus intolérant par rapport à ce que ses sens exacerbés lui renvoyaient du monde dans lequel il était. Et ces douleurs, après avoir été rafistolé… Il avait la sensation d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur et cette sensation de fatigue physique ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.

\- Sur le plan économique, je ne peux me permettre de rester en arrêt maladie, offrit le jeune homme comme argument face aux propos soucieux de son ancien Directeur.

\- Vous vous faites suivre, tout de même, questionna en retour Dumbledore, son ton démontrant toute son empathie concernée.

\- 'Pas le temps, marmonna son jeune interlocuteur, les orbes fixant délibérément le mur face à lui, une légère sensation de honte trop bien connue lui rongeant les entrailles, tout occupé à siroter son thé.

Un silence nouveau se glissa entre eux. Le vénérable sorcier se serait senti mal placé de sermonner son ancien élève, même si au fond, en ayant souhaité lui rendre visite, il aurait dû prévoir ce genre de retournement. L'homme ferma les yeux un bref instant et termina de boire son thé, toujours sans un mot. Il s'interrogeait désormais si s'être inquiété à ce point pour Melbourne après l'avoir vu dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait vu lors de son audience avait été légitime. Cependant, et c'est ce qu'il avait craint fusse-ce le temps où le jeune homme étudiait à Hogwarts, ne plus avoir quiconque se souciant de lui comme l'auraient eu fait ses parents, lui-même en était incapable et nul n'était parvenu à lui faire changer ce trait de caractère à l'école. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté maintes fois et d'avoir vécu tout ce qu'il avait vécu… Et parfois, les mots de Snape lui revenaient en mémoire; ceux qui indiquaient non sans sécheresse qu'à trop lui octroyer des largesses, cela ne l'aidera à évoluer dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Oh, c'était sans doute aller un peu loin, mais en adaptant l'opinion du Maître de Potions, l'on pouvait qu'admettre une certaine vérité. Certes, il n'avait pas sa place à dire quoique ce soit, néanmoins Dumbledore savait pour presque sûr que si Melbourne ne se prenait pas en main, il pourrait en mourir un jour ou l'autre? Indéniablement pas dans une semaine, or en accumulant et en forçant comme il semblait faire, dans quelques années.

\- Vous avez conscience de la gravité de votre état lorsque vous êtes arrivé aux urgences de Saint Mungo, se permit donc de lâcher le Directeur, juste pour savoir ce fait, aucun jugement ne transparaissant dans le ton de sa voix.

Malgré sa précaution à utiliser un timbre des plus neutres, il toucha un point sensible chez son jeune interlocuteur – normal, lorsqu'on avait eu un dossier médical à Hogwarts aussi volumineux que le sien, induisant par là que nombre des adultes référants avaient dû lui seriner un bon bout sur sa santé.

Melbourne avait décoché un regard proche de l'adolescent vexé prêt à exploser, avant de s'immobiliser d'affreuses secondes pour finalement se réfugier dans la kitchenette, sans doute pour décompresser en catimini, se refaire une composition et revenir, les orbes perdus au loin, du moment qu'il évitait de mirer le vénérable sorcier.

\- J'entends ce que vous me dites, mais…, il s'arrêta, hésitant, jouant avec ses mains comme le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, j'ai… je n'avais aucune garantie de travail en sortant du College et… Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être absent longtemps… J'ai peur que…

Entre-temps, Dumbledore s'était levé et, aux derniers mots du jeune homme, il s'était approché de lui, leurs orbes bleus se fixant, l'aîné forçant le contact visuel.

\- La loi serait de votre côté pour soutenir votre poste, vous le savez, souffla le Directeur.

A nouveau, Melbourne évita ses yeux, nicha son attention vers la porte, clairement embarrassé par les contre-arguments que lui trouvait sans relâche Dumbledore dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Certes, la loi serait de son côté, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr car certaines personnes placées là où il le fallait pourraient en décider autrement – il en avait conscience, et personne ne se comportait comme le vénérable sorcier qui ne voyait aucun mal chez tout sorcier non Pure-Blood ou non sorcier, au passage.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

«Ma Reine,» écrivit-il ce soir-même, une tasse d'infusion à la camomille à portée de main, «Cela me terrifie et force mon admiration à la fois, car rien n'échappe au Directeur – Mr Dumbledore – Comment dois-je le nommer, puisque je ne suis plus étudiant à Hogwarts? Il est étrange que sans le dire, il m'a clairement fait savoir que je suis souvent mû par mes angoisses d'origine irrationnelle. Bien entendu que je sais que la loi est, serait, de mon côté si d'aventure mon poste au Ministère serait menacé d'une manière comme d'une autre; même si je porte à croire que remplacer des personnes de mon statut ne doit pas leur être d'une grande difficulté.»

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

«William Melbourne

Willow Road, SW1, London

Pr. Filius Flitwick

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Scotland

Monsieur,

Je tiens parole, certes avec quelques semaines de retard, et vous assure par cette présente lettre qu'en plus d'avoir réussi mes NEWTs selon les objectifs que je m'étais fixé, j'ai par la même obtenu des résultats honorables pour mes A Levels, assurant ainsi une orientation potentielle vers les études supérieures que je vise.

Mon silence est sans conteste dû au fait que j'ai beaucoup vagabondé dans Londres depuis que j'ai quitté le domicile du professeur Asquith pour mon studio, la ville m'ayant manqué.

Au demeurant, les cours ne débutent que la semaine prochaine, mais nous avons eu quelques obligations cette semaine pour nous familiariser avec les lieux et je dois reconnaître que l'architecture me plaît, me rappelant sans conteste quelques façades de bâtiments nouveaux construits dans le courant du dix-neuvième siècle.

J'ai hâte de voir comment les cours se déroulent, notamment pour jauger la manière dont je vais gaspiller le savoir que le professeur Snape aura tenté de me faire intégrer.

Je vous prie d'agréer, Monsieur, mes salutations distinguées.

William Melbourne»

Flitwick esquissa un sourire en coin avant de plier la missive, son ancien élève lui ayant adressé ce courrier à la méthode Muggle – excepté pour le timbre postal sorcier collé sur l'enveloppe. Le jeune homme n'avait pas particulièrement été exhaustif, rien d'étonnant à cela car il n'avait jamais été expansif dès lors qu'il parlait de lui-même, davantage sur cette reine nommée Victoria; cependant, il avait beaucoup exprimé en peu de phrases au final. Le professeur de Charmes reconnut pour lui-même qu'il était touché que Melbourne se fusse rappelé à lui pour lui communiquer la réussite de ses examens Muggles – il avait, comme tous les autres Directeurs, été mis au courant des résultats aux NEWTs pour la session 1984 et il avait été ravi, voire fier, que son ancien protégé avait atteint tous ses objectifs. Il pouvait même aller jusqu'à admettre un certain soulagement au vu de son humeur tout au long de l'année pour avoir eu à endurer l'angoisse terrible de deux sessions d'examens.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les enseignants aimaient à se retrouver en salle des professeurs pour échanger de manière un peu plus formelle sur les différents élèves à leur charge, ou pour toute question purement pédagogique. L'expression joyeuse peinte sur le Directeur des Ravenclaw n'échappa à personne et ce fut McGonagall qui s'enquit la première quant à la raison de son humeur lumineuse.

\- Oh, juste des nouvelles de la part de monsieur Melbourne que je viens de recevoir, répondit-il tout guilleret et de manière sobre.

\- Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose en rapport avec ses autres examens, demanda par la suite la Lionne, dont l'agréable surprise put se lire même jusque dans ses orbes.

\- Voyez-vous même, fit le petit homme en lui tendant un deuxième feuillet qu'il avait reçu en même temps que la lettre, une photocopie du bulletin de notes que le garçon avait tenu à lui joindre. Si je comprends bien, les A* sont les notes les plus élevées, correspondant à nos O.

La Directrice-Adjointe réprima avec grand peine une exclamation, son collègue ajoutant que même si Melbourne avait eu craint rater son épreuve de mathématiques, il avait néanmoins obtenu un B, sans doute la plus basse note qu'il ait eue. Il n'y avait rien eu d'étonnant qu'il ait eu la maximale en histoire, ce dernier s'étant même targué d'avoir laissé une note en indiquant que le sujet sur lequel il était tombé portait sur la Révolution Industrielle survenue au dix-neuvième siècle. Nul doute qu'il avait même dû prendre plaisir à rédiger cet essai argumentatif que l'épreuve exigeait.

\- Au passage, il vous a mentionné dans sa missive, poursuivit Flitwick à l'attention de Snape qui le dardait désormais de manière suspicieuse. Oh, rien de méchant, ajouta-t-il pour le rassurer. Il a simplement mentionné le fait qu'il souhaitait que les cours débutent pour déterminer la façon dont il gaspillera votre enseignement.

\- Vous avez osé lui dire cela, s'exclama McGongall qui détacha ses yeux du bulletin de notes.

\- Cela a dû m'échapper une fois lorsqu'il fut en retenue avec moi, murmura le Maître de Potions, qui se demandait avec le plus grand des sérieux s'il pouvait se permettre de lâcher un petit commentaire cynique.

Le jeune homme n'alla pas plus loin dans le fil de ses pensées oralisées car même si cette louange indirecte quant à cet idiot et distrait de Melbourne l'agaçait un tant soit peu, il ressentait par la même occasion un certain soulagement que le gosse ait réussi comme il l'avait fait.

\- Notez cependant, Severus, que les précepteurs particuliers auront à connaître toutes les mesures sanitaires et de sécurité relatives pour enseigner les potions à leurs élèves à domicile, commenta Dumbledore, pensif. Ce volet, comme vous le savez, n'a jamais été inclus dans les programmes de Hogwarts.

\- Oh, aucune crainte là-dessus si Melbourne a eu autant la curiosité de s'avancer dans le programme de Charmes avec deux ans d'avance… Il a dû à tous les coups se pencher sur ces règles inhérentes à ma discipline, se moqua le Corbeau – encore que cela demeurait gentil comme moquerie.

Quelle n'aura pas été sa plus grande surprise lorsqu'il recevra lui aussi un courrier de cet ancien élève quelque trois mois plus tard pour lui faire part, et de la manière la plus argumentée possible tant qu'à y être, qu'il aurait été utile qu'il apprenne ce genre de chose dès le secondaire parce que cela l'avait beaucoup irrité au final – sans compter le fait que de telles mesures, de par leur nature magique, avaient demandé une collaboration avec le programme de Charmes et avait usé jusqu'à la corde tous les étudiants. Là dessus, Snape s'était contenté de lui répondre très laconiquement un «Bienvenue dans le monde réel», avant de poursuivre le débat pédagogique dans lequel le gosse l'avait embarqué sur le restant de sa lettre. Il était ô combien irritant de s'astreindre à de tels échanges avec ce têtu de Melbourne, l'un des seuls qui lui portaient peine intellectuellement. Comme il pouvait le détester par moments…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne tentait de passer outre le mal de crâne qui lui tambourinait aux tempes depuis qu'il était arrivé au Ministère le matin même, les deux mains tenant sa tête, alors qu'il essayait en parallèle de comprendre ce qu'il lisait. Le souci avec le jargon juridique demeurait dans son opacité, et pourtant il s'y connaissait assez; cependant, entre son épuisement et sa migraine, il parvenait à peine à saisir le dernier texte de loi passé cette année qui concernait les Loups-Garous.

\- Toc, toc! Wow, t'en fais une de ces têtes, lâcha Turner qui venait de pointer le bout de son nez.

Ce dernier avait tant pris le pli de chaperonner son collègue lorsqu'il avait été sous sa tutelle jusqu'en 1991, une pratique courante dans ce Department, et il avait même fini par avoir un certain attachement envers son poulain, qui se démontrait beaucoup par ses taquineries quotidiennes, qu'il passait le voir très régulièrement tous les jours.

\- J'essaie de comprendre ce qu'Umbridge a réussi à faire passer, grommela Melbourne dans sa barbe, n'ayant pas bougé d'un iota, craignant que son mal de tête empire.

La réaction de son aîné prit du temps avant de lui parvenir. Le sujet sur les Loups-Garous était l'un des plus délicats et tabous dans la communauté sorcière et il était encore plus difficile pour le jeune homme de savoir ce que pensait l'Education de manière globale sur la question. En même temps, il se voyait mal le demander de but en blanc à quiconque, surtout qu'il s'était démené pour se faire le plus invisible possible depuis qu'il avait pris son poste – autant dire que depuis l'attentat, c'était mort. Tout le monde, du Department of Mysteries au Cabinet du Ministre, le reconnaissait. Il ne pouvait plus du tout traverser l'Atrium sans que quiconque ne le fixe de manière délibérée.

Soit, retourna-t-il son attention sur le document qu'il essayait de déchiffrer, rien que l'intitulé de la loi, Anti-werewolf legislation, indiquait clairement de quoi il en retournait et nul besoin de comprendre le jargon vieilli utilisé pour saisir que rien de bon n'avait été fait à l'égard des personnes souffrant de lycanthropie. Turner jeta des coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu, se pencha un peu pour être à hauteur de son collègue et lui expliqua de manière très succincte et dans un chuchotis que cette législation entérinait les chances de trouver du travail, voire un travail à hauteur de leurs qualifications s'ils avaient cette chance inouïe d'en trouver un.

Le jeune homme grommela. Si d'aventure de telles lois étaient votées, il n'y en avait pas pour longtemps que certains membres du Ministère se penchent sur d'autres personnes qui gênaient – à croire que le règne du Mage Noir dans les années soixante-dix n'avait servi de leçon à personne. Soit, en vérité, il n'y avait rien de surprenant à cela dans le sens où les très rares personnalités en faveur de liberté et d'égalité entre tous les êtres composant la communauté sorcière travaillaient ici bas, sans compter un ou deux ex Death Eaters qui avaient gardé leurs postes, influents de surcroît. Les préjugés n'avaient pas été outrepassés en un peu plus de dix ans, un bon pourcentage de la population civile y croyant encore avec ferveur.

Il n'y avait qu'à observer comment la plupart des employés le dévisageaient lorsqu'il sortait de l'antre du huitième étage – en même temps, ne pas porter sa robe de service accentuait de manière évidente ses origines. Même Arthur Weasley, un employé travaillant en binôme au Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office au second étage, avait au moins la décence de ressembler à un sorcier malgré son intérêt poussé quant à ce qui composait le monde Muggle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Melbourne n'avait jamais osé demander aux Mediwizards à Saint Mungo un protocole de soin pour sa migraine, par peur des effets secondaires et de la dépendance inhérents aux potions données en de tels cas. Cela l'avait tant travaillé qu'il avait requis ses lumières à Snape, notamment pour être sûr que ses hypothèses étaient fondées. Son ancien professeur lui avait répliqué alors qu'il n'était qu'un parfait idiot de poser des questions aussi stupides pour un soit-disant major de promotion et lui avait demandé, après ce qui aurait dû lui coûter en effort, si sa mémoire de poisson rouge avait été altérée par l'onde de l'explosion – de vive voix, il le lui aurait jeté sèchement. Heureusement pour lui, sa mémoire «de poisson rouge» n'avait été affectée, ceci dit il avait été un tout petit peu désorienté quelques heures. Normal lorsqu'on avait eu les tympans percés, une commotion cérébrale et pleins d'autres désagréments douloureux. Au demeurant, le Corbeau ne s'était pas contenté d'être désagréable dans sa missive, car le mot de la fin fut «Soignez-vous ou je viens jusqu'à Londres pour vous rappeler le plaisir exquis d'écraser des yeux de scarabées par centaines». L'inquiétude de Snape exprimée en somme. Autant dire que Melbourne avait apprécié cet élan humain de la part de son ancien professeur. Depuis l'attentat, il ne l'avait plus revu, comme les autres membres du staff de Hogwarts, comme si le Head avait eu craint qu'en engageant son employé pour superviser, même de loin, la formation continue des enseignants de l'école de sorcellerie, un nouveau malheur allait s'abattre sur le Ministère. Cependant, le jeune homme ne lui en tenait rigueur, il s'en fichait presque, parce qu'il se voyait mal développer d'amples contacts que les quelques lettres qu'il rédigeait à l'adresse de Flitwick, bien qu'elles étaient devenues de plus en plus rares au fil du temps. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi lui écrire… La vie qu'il menait n'avait rien de bien passionnant: il avait beau lire pleins d'articles intéressants sur pleins de domaines, ce qui l'aidait à faire face à ses insomnies, mais il n'avait pas cette verve à échanger avec quiconque pour nourrir davantage son intellect, encore moins assez de temps de libre à se consacrer à discuter de ses lectures qui lui prenait pas mal sur ses plages de loisir. Enfin, il avait honte de devoir admettre à son ancien Directeur de Maison que son existence se résumait en tout et pour tout au travail et que les longues journée passées au Ministère lui permettaient au moins de ne pas ressentir le fait qu'il n'avait pas accompli grand-chose par ailleurs – nul doute qu'une bonne partie des personnes constituant la promo de 1984 se soient déjà installées, aient déjà fondé une famille ou, tout du moins, avaient une existence un peu plus normale que la sienne.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quelques mois après qu'il ait eu débuté sa formation au College, William avait adhéré à l'une des nombreuses associations étudiantes et non des moindres: la Marginal Thinkers. Les personnes y appartenant venaient de tous bords, toutes motivées à discuter et débattre sur des sujets actuels, des problèmes de société, en s'étant toujours targuées d'être apolitiques dans le sens où nul politicien n'avait mis ses sales pattes dans leurs affaires. En somme, leur groupe avait plus une teneur de café-débat que d'activisme. C'était cet attrait-là qui avait motivé le solitaire de sa promo à s'y joindre.

Cependant, dans le courant de sa deuxième année, le jeune homme avait senti que des choses pas très claires et faites sous cape commençaient à embrouiller un peu le sens premier de l'association, à commencer que le président de celle-ci se montrait de plus en plus féroce, engagé et extrême dans ses propos, jusqu'à même citer quelques exemples de révolutions Muggles passées qui, selon lui, avaient été nécessaires pour le bien commun. Au bout de plusieurs semaines, William avait fini par se dire que cela n'allait pas du tout et qu'il ne s'était pas engagé pour renverser le Ministère, sa propre connaissance historique Muggle l'ayant eu déjà pas mal fait tiquer lors des derniers débats entre-eux. Cela l'avait même mené une paire de dois à se bagarrer, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis qu'il avait quitté Hogwarts, et encore n'avait-il eu que lancé des sorts somme toute inoffensifs contre ses anciens harceleurs. Et là, début de sa troisième année, il avait plus que la nette sensation qu'il était temps d'en partir, parce que cela sentait les ennuis à des kilomètres – son instinct de survie le lui soufflait martel en tête depuis quelques temps, et il serait temps de le suivre.

Son instinct aurait pu lui indiquer que d'annoncer une telle chose serait mal perçue parce qu'il avait d'abord été pris au dépourvu lorsque le président du groupe s'était montré violent à son égard. Le soir-même, lorsque William avait quitté le College pour rentrer chez lui, il avait préféré faire un crochet par Saint Mungo par mesure de prudence – et il n'avait pas eu envie que ses contusions empirent à cause des tremblements qui prenaient ses mains en tentant de se soigner tout seul.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mrs Bowen était l'une des voisines de palier de Melbourne, son logement se situant au fin fond du couloir. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, forte d'un petit embonpoint et d'un look à la fois improbable et négligé pour ce que le jeune homme pouvait estimer. Hormis ses airs qui auraient tenu à distance bon nombres de personnes, notamment quelques sorciers Pure-Blood, elle avait un fort capital sympathique, le sourire et la verve – eh bien, c'était sans doute son principal défaut. Melbourne se démenait comme un pauvre diable pour l'éviter, parce qu'il avait beau ne pas la détester, or il n'aimait pas quand la dame partait dans des sujets qu'il avait catalogués comme bannis, tels que «vie de couple», «projet d'avoir des enfants», «mariage», «avoir des horaires de bureau plus normaux» et tous leurs dérivés. Autant être réaliste, il n'avait pas autant de chance culottée que la plupart des gens.

\- Par George! Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air d'aller mieux, William, lâcha-t-elle alors qu'ils se croisaient au rez-de-chaussée, lui parce qu'il rentrait du travail (à huit heures du matin) et elle parce qu'elle relevait son courrier parmi toutes les boîtes aux lettres pendues à l'un des murs du hall d'entrée. Et ce n'est que maintenant que vous rentrez du travail? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous font faire pour vous faire tenir au bureau une nuit complète?

Elle continua à déverser son inquiétude alors qu'ils grimpaient jusqu'au troisième étage, l'ascenseur en panne, encore; et Melbourne priait en son for intérieur que le calvaire ne dure pas autant de temps une fois qu'ils auraient atteint leurs paliers respectifs, complètement épuisé, ne languissant plus que de s'écrouler sur son clic-clac pour ne plus en bouger jusqu'au lendemain. Il n'avait guère le temps de répondre aux questions de Mrs Bowen et il ne tenait pas forcément à les lui communiquer dans le sens où elle serait capable de surenchérir de plus belle.

Le jeune homme était connu de son bloc de voisinage comme un employé administratif d'une quelconque succursale rattaché à l'international pour justifier ses horaires étranges. Il tenta néanmoins de lui couper la parole pour se retirer chez lui en lui expliquant qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à parlementer avec les Américains et qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte, reposer son cerveau, elle le tint cependant sur une jambe une bonne demi-heure de plus. Cette demi-heure supplémentaire cruciale pour lui donner les dernières informations quant à sa fille qui avait planté les études pour faire les arts, ce qui mettait en boule ses parents.

La faible lumière qui pénétrait dans l'appartement par la baie-vitrée ne le dérangea en rien et quand il estima qu'il méritait amplement un certain repos, son chat ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le lui fit savoir en le collant comme une glu et en miaulant tout son soûl. Melbourne râla dans sa barbe par principe, mais il avait des obligations en tant que maître, alors il s'y plia volontiers. Il changea l'eau et compléta en croquettes la gamelle, caressa le félin autant que ce dernier le désirât, avant de daigner se traîner jusqu'à la salle de bains prendre une longue douche, se changer et se carrer sur le clic-clac avec un plaid pour s'enrouler dedans. Une fois qu'il ne bougeait plus trop, l'animal s'invita et se trouva une place pour dormir avec lui.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Snape était parti du bureau de Dumbledore assez furieux. La réunion secrète tenue en huis-clos avait été l'une des plus terribles. Quelle bête avait piqué le Directeur, s'était même demandé le jeune homme qui avait trouvé l'idée totalement nulle et non avenue dès le départ, et son opinion n'avait pas changé d'un iota malgré les longues et interminables minutes de débat, où tout un chacun présent y avait contribué.

Que Melbourne ait refusé d'intégrer l'Ordre avait sans doute été l'une des très rares sages décisions de la part de cet idiot, mais qu'il avait cependant accepté de leur servir d'indic s'ils en éprouvaient le besoin était déplacé. Soit, d'après Minerva et Albus, une telle personne dans le très hermétique Department of Magical Education leur sera un atout important; or, selon le Corbeau il aurait mieux valu que cet éternel distrait se tienne le plus éloigné possible de tout danger et problème parce que – Gumbling Gargoyles – il en avait déjà eu assez comme cela pour se faire remarquer. Sans compter le fait qu'il ne savait pas trop si l'Ordre pouvait avoir une confiance franche et ouverte envers un employé du huitième étage, Melbourne ou pas Melbourne. N'y avait-il personne de sensé pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir que ce gosse avait le don d'attirer les pires ennuis sans même le faire exprès?

Non, pour être clair, le Maître de Potions ne concevait tout simplement pas cet enrôlement poussé par Dumbledore. Il soupira et serra d'autant plus les dents que ses orbes d'onyx venaient de tomber sur la fiole qui contenait la potion que Potter avait rendu à la fin de l'heure plus tôt dans la journée. Au moins, Melbourne n'avait rien d'arrogant que ce fils de James et qu'il s'était toujours mieux débrouillé que le Gryffindor en… De nouveau un soupir. S'il commençait à reconnaître quelque qualité chez son ancien élève, il en aurait pour toute la nuit pour se remettre d'un passé beaucoup trop récent à son goût, malgré ses barrières d'Occlumencie. L'ancien protégé de Flitwick avait toujours eu et avait encore à ce jour ce don de le déstabiliser, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

«Bonjour à tout le monde. Nous sommes le vingt-six août et il est cinq heures. Voici les dernières informations», annonça la voix grésillante du présentateur radio sorcier. Un grognement puis un bruit mat avant que la radio finisse par s'éteindre, un autre bruit mat s'ensuivit, ponctué d'un «ouch!», d'un remue-ménage et la lumière se fit.

Melbourne s'était endormi, la radio l'avait soudain arraché de son sommeil, et impossible d'être opérationnel pour l'éteindre sans tomber à la renverse. Il y avait eu des débuts de journées meilleurs, cependant le jeune homme passa vite outre, bâilla à s'en démettre la mâchoire, se dirigea mollement jusqu'à la kitchenette pour lancer la préparation du café avant de se laver et s'habiller.

Deux heures plus tard, le hibou distribuant le Daily Prophet gratta à la baie-vitrée pour le lui délivrer et repartit aussitôt que le jeune homme avait glissé la monnaie dans la poche attachée à l'une des pattes du volatile à propos. Au final, il n'avait même pas la tête à le lire avant de partir travailler, alors le journal resta là où il l'avait posé lorsqu'il l'avait détaché du hibou. Il en compulsera une copie une fois au Ministère. Soudain, son attention fut portée sur le titre en en-tête et il se figea d'un coup. «The Dark Mark reappeared at the Quidditch Finals» chapeautait une photographie saisissante de la fameuse Marque brillant dans l'encre noire du ciel qui engloutissait un camp en grande partie détruit. Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine et il se leva d'un bond au bout d'affreuses secondes d'apathie, comme remonté sur des ressorts, saisit son manteau en cours de route, ferma à double-tour son appartement et courut comme un dératé jusqu'à un endroit discret pour Transplaner au Ministère.

Ce fut ce qu'il avait craint: une agitation sans nom se déroulait dans l'institution politique, jusque dans l'Atrium. Melbourne peina grandement à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux ascenseurs pour descendre un simple et malheureux étage et il s'arrêta net, estomaqué. Ici aussi, l'agitation secouait tout le monde.

\- Ah, vous voilà, s'écria Morrow qui se détacha du lot, une bonne vingtaine de personnes entassées devant la porte du bureau de leur Head, de vives discutions en cours. Vous êtes au courant, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune homme ne parvint qu'à hocher la tête, un nœud se resserrant dans son œsophage, et il atteignit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son patron. Cette fois-ci en étant plus proche, il put apercevoir une feuille pendue à la porte et aux timbres de voix, elle devait leur poser force inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur cette feuille, osa-t-il demander enfin, en indiquant cette dernière par dessus l'épaule de Morrow.

\- Liste des victimes et blessés, grommela ce dernier. Y a des membres de la famille du boss, c'est pour ça que la porte est fermée. Il n'est pas encore arrivé.

Déjà qu'il était très tôt, le service ne commençant usuellement qu'à neuf heures pour lui, or les tripes de Melbourne se glacèrent comme si quelqu'un les lui avait mises dans un seau plein de glaçons. Puis, il réussit à se mouvoir, donna des coups de coude ici et là pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bout de rouleau de parchemin. Blimey, la liste était quand même conséquente.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas vu ça depuis longtemps, marmonna une voix connue derrière lui à sa droite. Y a même eu des Muggles. Les Unspeakables ont dû être dépêchés sur place pour effacer la mémoire de tous ces gens, conclut Turner.

\- En même temps, les Death Eaters ont fait léviter une famille entière de Muggles, répliqua un autre employé avec dureté.

Melbourne lui lança un regard de biais, choqué. Jamais un tel drame n'aurait dû avoir lieu avec toutes les mesures de sécurité qui avaient été mises en place pour un événement de cette ampleur. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'une telle défaillance… Il secoua la tête: rien n'arrêtait les thuriféraires du Mage Noir, se raisonna-t-il.

Le Head ne pointa le bout de sa baguette que vers midi. Personne n'osa s'approcher de lui, sa mine défaite, les cernes sous ses yeux, et la tension qui se dégageait de lui palpable à des mètres réfrénant quiconque aurait eu un élan téméraire à vouloir lui dire quelques mots. En y réfléchissant, qu'auraient-ils dit de plus que des banalités qui auraient sonné creux à l'oreille de leur patron? Alors, toutes et tous gardèrent bouche close et firent profil bas, la plupart d'entre eux ayant un proche ou un ami qui avait été au match de Quidditch aussi, pris dans leur propre peine.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il n'y avait pas qu'au Department of Mysteries où l'ambiance respirait le glauque et rendrait claustrophobe n'importe qui – d'ailleurs, les architectes qui avaient dessiné les plans avaient dû se dire «Bon, pour ne pas trop détendre les visiteurs, on va bien rendre ces lieux mystérieux et glauques; au moins, on est sûrs d'atteindre notre objectif». Un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais concevable pour l'esprit un peu trop embrumé de Melbourne; qui ne parvenait cependant pas à trouver une raison pour les lieux glauques et étouffants que l'Ordre choisissait et changeait à chacune de ses rares réunions – certes, ils n'avaient officiellement pas repris du service, ladite réunion demeurait ainsi secrète, privée… Sans doute la notion de secret, songea le jeune homme tout à coup alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans une ruelle quelque part dans le Pays de Galles. Vers le fond de cette ruelle se tenait encastrée dans un mur sale, lieu rêvé pour des coupe-gorges, une porte basse en fer assez lourde lorsque le jeune homme la poussa pour ouvrir. A peine eut-il pénétré à l'intérieur qu'il éternua – hum, de la poussière en volutes se soulevait à chacun de ses pas. Splendide.

\- Qui va là, questionna une voix.

Une ou deux secondes plus tard, le nouvel arrivant était tenu en joue, la pointe de la baguette à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage lumineuse par un Lumos. Dumbledore le reconnut aussitôt et abaissa son arme, et avant que l'obscurité les engloutisse davantage, un sourire sur son visage avait été aperçu par l'employé du Ministère. Puis, il sentit que le Directeur le saisissait par le coude pour le guider plus loin encore. Après ce qui parut une éternité, tous deux entrèrent dans une pièce au plafond bas, au menu mobilier, mais cette fois-ci le sol n'était pas recouvert d'une pellicule de poussière. Quelques Scourgify avaient dû redonner un semblant de propreté entre ces quatre murs. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient été sûrement triées sur le volet: se partageaient ainsi déjà un thé McGonagall, Snape, Shackelbolt et Dumbledore. Hum, il n'y avait donc pas à se demander de quoi ils traiteraient et qu'importe ce que Melbourne leur dirait, pour le moment, aucun d'eux ne souhaitait que cela soit ébruité plus en avant. Chacun se salua, et sans peine l'autre employé du Ministère fut le plus chaleureux d'entre tous, avant que Melbourne fut convié à s'asseoir parmi eux.

\- Bien, William, tu m'avais adressé que tu avais des échos quelque peu inquiétants qui devraient nous être communiqués, introduisit le vénérable sorcier alors qu'une tasse remplie lévitait jusque devant le jeune homme qui le fixait assez circonspect du fait que son interlocuteur le tutoyait à nouveau, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'il avait quitté Hogwarts.

\- Quelques personnes placées là où il faut au Ministère, que je ne citerai pas pour le moment, ont noté que cela faisait au moins un siècle que la scolarité de Hogwarts n'avait été réformée donc nous commençons à recevoir quelques directives de pistes sur lesquelles nous devons réfléchir pour voir ce que nous pourrons faire. Encore que… Soit, je conçois au fond, dans le sens où en nous targuant de la qualité de l'enseignement de l'école, nous nous devons de mettre à jour la pédagogie prodiguée entre ses murs; sauf que ce n'est pas cela qui m'a poussé à vous contacter, débita le jeune homme avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut vous rendre nerveux à ce point pour appeler l'Ordre alors que nous ne sommes pas encore officiellement reformés, interrogea Snape, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, le menton haut, sa posture dénotant clairement qu'il se méfiait de tout cela.

Melbourne lui jeta un œil, un sorte de sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres, guère étonné de l'attitude de son ancien professeur. Il ne le prenait pas mal parce que de base, il fallait que les choses soient particulièrement alarmantes pour faire sortir de leur antre les employés du Department of Magical Education.

\- Il y a certains droits entre les mains du Directeur de Hogwarts qui commencent à faire polémique, notamment celui de choisir sans forcément consulter la Chaire des enseignants en son sein. Les recrutements des professeurs de Défense de ces dernières années ne font pas l'unanimité. Et vous commencez à déranger le Ministère au point de former une menace qu'ils souhaitent écarter au plus vite, ajouta-il en fixant Dumbledore.

\- Je l'ai bien saisi lorsque j'ai eu discuté avec Cornelius, confirma ce dernier.

\- En somme, préparez-vous à observer une tentative de la part du Ministère à s'immiscer dans les affaires de Hogwarts, conclut Melbourne. Je suis tombé sur quelques circulaires qui ne feront sans conteste aucun bien à quiconque.

\- Telles que, demanda la Directrice-Adjointe, qui avait déjà les lèvres pincées par désapprobation, l'éducation, surtout à l'école, se devant d'être neutre de toute manœuvre politique.

\- Déjà que le choix des nouveaux enseignants se fasse par le Ministère et non plus par monsieur Dumbledore.

Shackelbolt hocha la tête avec lenteur, confirmant en silence qu'il avait eu les mêmes échos, avant de parler:

\- Vous comptez écrire des Decrees par rapport à toutes ces réformes quand?

\- Début de l'année prochaine, répondit laconiquement Melbourne.

En effet, dès le printemps 1995, l'Education travaillera d'arrache-pied pour satisfaire une certaine grenouille.

FIN.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (suite dans la trilogie Resistance, premier volume The Phoenix was born from its Ashes)
> 
> (pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère ce 17 décembre 1989, se référer à Le concept de pureté)
> 
> P.S.: bloody est un peu familier, donc si vous voulez parler en anglais, ne l'utilisez pas dans un contexte scolaire ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Les chapitres sont tous longs comme celui-ci.


End file.
